The Rebel King
by DragonSun
Summary: A rewrite of the movie, Escaflowne: A Girl in Gaia. V/H. What else can I say? R
1. Default Chapter

The Rebel King  
  
[pic]  
  
  
  
Jahuka bent forward to study the inscriptions on the sword. It was nestled in a leather case. "Why would Folken want this old relic?" he mused as he brushed dust away from the dull steel. Jahuka was the commander of the airship Crusade. He and his men were delivering the sword to the leader of the Dark Dragon Clan—Folken. It had been a rather boring morning. They were flying right on course, and were now directly over the Csavek mountains. He stiffened. It had suddenly become too quiet. Not even the bleating of mountain sheep could be heard, a sound common in these parts.  
  
Whakkkkarrrrasmash!  
  
Jahuka was thrown into a corner. Rubbing his head, he shouted out at the crew. "What the hell just happened up there?" The reply came in a trembling tenor, the voice of his navigator.  
  
"Sir, I think we've struck a mountain peak! Either that or collided with another ship—" The voice was abruptly cut off. Panicked shouts and screams rang from the upper deck. Jahuka heard other yells, from people he did not know above the clash of steel.  
  
"Van, where are you going?"  
  
"To get the sword!"  
  
"Come back, you idiot! Van!"  
  
Jahuka saw a lanky youth with shaggy black hair and wild gray eyes running down the stairs, four or five at a time. He was wearing a pair of dirty tan pants, no shirt. In one hand he carried a wooden staff. Jahuka ducked behind a column, stealthily pulling his sword from its sheathe. Suddenly he was facing a tall man with waist-length golden hair.  
  
The man clucked his tongue. "Tch, tch, tch! Sneaky, aren't you?" The last thing Jahuka ever saw was a scimitar flashing down at his head.  
  
The youth grabbed the cushioned box. "I have the sword, Gaddis!" he yelled. The tall man turned, exasperated.  
  
"You've got to stop taking such foolish risks. You could have been killed. Didn't you see that guy waiting to nab you? You're different, Van Fanel. But that gives you no excuse to throw your life away," he said. Van Fanel's eyes flashed angrily at him.  
  
"This is the first step to defeating the Dark Dragon Clan! I'll never run away from a fight! Never! To make them pay for what they did to the people of Fanelia, I will fight to the death!" Gaddis wiped his scimitar clean before sheathing it.  
  
"Van, you were armed with a stick! A puny, weak little stick. That guy could have carved you into mincemeat!" Gaddis chided.  
  
"Well, now I have a sword," Van began sullenly, but a shout interrupted.  
  
"Commander, their airship's beginnin' to loose levistone power!" Gaddis smiled at Van.  
  
"We'll finish this later." He turned back to reply to the man who had shouted. "Okay, Evanl! We're coming up!"  
  
***************  
  
Van let the sword drop. "This is the legendary sword?" he murmured in disbelief. "It's naught but an old relic, an antique!" Gaddis lifted the sword and held it reverently in his hands. "Be careful with it, Van. It is the Sword of the Dragon. We were lucky to have stolen it and escaped with only four injured." Van looked at the blade, dusty and dull with the ages. "Oh, of course," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "of course that must be the Sword of the Dragon. Just look at how it shines!" Gaddis frowned. "Van Fanel. You risked all our lives today, and four were wounded. If I hadn't followed you who knows where you'd be now!" Van's hands balled themselves into fists as he uttered a feral snarl. Gaddis's love, Merla, stepped in between them. "Now Van," she scolded gently, "you know that the Sword's powers will remain dormant until we find the right one to wield it." Van snorted and turned his back to them. "Leave me alone."  
  
Gaddis allowed Merla to pull him out of Van's room. "Give him time, Gaddis. He is young." Gaddis sighed. "Young, reckless, rash, over daring…" Merla giggled. "Just like some other young Commander I once knew." "But Merla, he is the King of Fanelia! He can't afford to be reckless." "And he can't afford not to be, Gaddis. This young king is not afraid of death, and he is a wonderful fighter." Her light laugh warmed Gaddis's heart. "Not as good a fighter as you, though." The couple walked off, arm in arm, down the aisle of the airship Scherazade, the one they had used to board the Crusade.  
  
Van sat alone in his room, holding the sword in his hands. "So you are the Sword of the Dragon. And I the Dragon of Fanelia." He touched the tattoo on his shoulder. It was a blue diamond with one thick, short line below it. Fanelia's symbol. "As King of Fanelia I swear to I will protect my people…" he whispered, and stopped. Van buried his head in his arms, and let the tears come.  
  
The Scherazade docked in the midst of a meadow. It being mid-winter, however, prevented any festive wildflowers from greeting them. It was warm enough that the slight drizzle was rain and not snow, though. The crew filed out into the barren area. "Phew! Smell that clean Asturian air! Now that's the stuff to cure! I'm gonna live it up tonight!" Gaddis strode out of the airship. He smiled at his men, whipping his golden hair behind him. "Well, we're back in Asturia." The crew sent up a cheer. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. When you're all done I let you go off and see your families, or whatever. Lance, you take three guys and scout around for info on the next raid, where, when, and who. Evanl, get five, go and get supplies; we need to re-provision. Celiquo, I need you to get us some weapons. Take the west route and head for the Sidi home. Mr. Sidi will be more than happy to help. Oh, Gruven, you and Kipan should go with him. Merla, I'm going to need you to patch up those who were injured. And Van—where's Van?"  
  
Gaddis looked around. There were the rugged, unkept faces of his men, and the smiling face of Merla, but no Van Fanel. Merla volunteered to answer his question. "I think Van is still in his cabin, Gaddis." Gaddis kept his smile on his face with great effort. "Get started, I'll get Van."  
  
Gaddis strode angrily toward the lower half of the Scherazade. Trust Van to be the late one, always. "Van Fanel, I'll have you know that I don't like such insubordination," Gaddis called. Van's angry face appeared. In one hand he held the Sword. But it was a different Sword. No longer dusty, or old, the Sword gave off almost an unearthly brilliance. Its blade had been buffed and sharpened. The light blue steel glowed. "What do you want, Gaddis?" he demanded. "Van, I called the whole crew out—you know that term applies to you too. I have a job for you."  
  
Van walked back into his room and laid the Sword carefully on his bed before coming back to face Gaddis. "Well, Commander, what do you want me to do?" he said, his voice calm and relaxed. Gaddis was surprised; after the argument he had expected Van to slam the door, or ignore him, even yell a few nasty words through the closed door. Gaddis swallowed his thoughts and said, "You were King of Fanelia—" Van stiffened. "—so you know a lot about plants, right? We're a bit short on glar. It can cure most poisons, as you know. Take your Sword and go get some." Van smiled. "I'll see you later, Gaddis."  
  
Gaddis sat down on his desk. Van had reacted better than he had thought. His childish anger is slipping away, Gaddis thought, but what will it be replaced by? He placed the previous attack plans on the surface in front of him. "Four injured… Including myself, that leaves nine able- bodied crew members. Merla has her arrows, but at a close range it wouldn't do much good…and that further reduces our numbers. In that case, a frontal assault on the enemy would be rather difficult, suicidal even…and I cannot allow that." He twisted a long blond lock around his forefinger. "If the legendary armor Escaflowne is going to be transported, it would be in a floating fortress. Most likely they'd be camouflaged. Perhaps is we attacked the hangar and stormed the guymelef storage area…Hmmm…" He was suddenly aware of someone calling his name. "Gaddis! Gaddis!" It was Merla. "Gaddis, come quickly," she cried, "Van is in quite a dilemma!"  
  
He didn't have time to think. Gaddis leapt over his desk, pulling his scimitar from his belt. "Get Kio, Allen—reinforcements!" he told Merla before tearing up the stairs to the deck of the Scherazade. Gaddis's eyes scanned the horizon for any sign of the young King. Van was sprinting toward the airship, a strange girl in his arms. A dust clouds pursued him. On closer inspection, Gaddis realized the dust had been stirred up by a group of Dark Dragon mercenaries. Van reached the ship and gently deposited his load in the shadows of the Scherazade, so she was hidden from view. He drew his Sword and whirled to face the enemy, positioning himself in a fighter's stance.  
  
Van didn't hesitate. As soon as the soldiers were close enough, he threw himself with a roar into the thick of it. "For Fanellllliiiiiiaaaaa!" "You fool!" Gaddis shouted, vaulting over the side of the airship's deck. "You can't possibly have been thinking about taking all fifteen of 'em!" Van slew one soldier with a deft movement of his Sword. "Correction, Gaddis, fourteen!" he yelled over the noise of the melee.  
  
Van ducked low the avoid a swinging blade. The clash of steel was loud and obvious as Kio and Allen, along with two other crew members joined the fight. Battering away with two javelins, Kio closed the eyes of two of the foes forever. Gaddis found himself in a tight spot. A soldier was advancing from behind while two others attacked from the sides. His eyes darted back and forth as he sought to deflect all three attacks. "Oh no you don't!" Van cried. One soldier stopped in astonishment as he found his blade was shorn from the hilt. He dropped it and ran away screaming. "Van, stop him!" Gaddis yelled, punching one soldier and using his body as a trampoline, leapt clear of the other soldier before carving him down. Van started to pursue, but for no apparent reason, the man sighed and slumped to the ground. "Taken care of!" From where she stood with her bow and arrows on the deck, Merla winked. Allen threw his daggers with his usual accuracy, felling three. Bloodlust was in Van Fanel's gray eyes. He dodged the clumsy attempts of the soldiers to slay him and slashed wildly. Gaddis actually saw a head flying into a nearby ditch. Van gasped in pain as an enemy sword found its mark. He fell to his knees, and Gaddis saw he was bleeding heavily from a deep gash in his side. Two soldiers advanced on him.  
  
"Van!" Gaddis cried, running to the young king's aid. Galvanized by some unseen force, Van blocked the swing and was up again on his feet, the Sword a whirlwind reaping death. There was a thud as the body of a Dark Dragon mercenary fell to the ground, headless. The last remaining soldier lost his nerves and turned to run, but Van Fanel's Sword swept downward as he shouted, "Coward! You will pay for what you did to my people!"  
  
Van turned and staggered back to the girl's side. "Are—you—hurt—Gaddis—get—Merla—unnnh…." Still clutching his Sword, he crumpled and fell to the ground.  
  
"Merla!" Gaddis yelled. Merla was already there. She ordered them to carry Van and the girl into the hospital section of the airship. Merla ministered to the unconscious King, tearing a strip of cloth from the bottom of her tunic to staunch the blood. "Poor, wild Van," she murmured, bathing his feverish brow with water. "Yes," Gaddis agreed. "He was like a Dragon, with murder singing in his soul. Merla, I saw his eyes," he shuddered. "Wild eyes…" "The girl will be okay, Gaddis. She's a bit scratched up, but nothing a good rest couldn't fix." Merla bandaged the wound on Van's arm with swiftly. She gasped in surprise. "An arrowhead embedded in his shoulder…where did that come from? No matter, I'll get it out." With a metal shaft no more than a needle point thin, she carefully levered the steel arrowhead out of the wound. Van's lips were moving. "What's he saying?" Gaddis asked Merla, who was leaning close to the King's mouth to hear.  
  
Merla's face was strained. "He's talking to his mother and father…"  
  
Indeed Van was. "Don't worry…mother…I'll…avenge my people…no…wait, don't go…father…" His speech was slurred. "Oh god!" Merla exclaimed. She grabbed the arrowhead and licked it, then she spat out. "Poison-tipped!" she cried. "Gaddis, have we anymore of that antidote left?" Gaddis shook his head. "No." "What are we going to…glar! You sent him out for some?" Not waiting for an answer, Merla felt Van's pockets and sighed in relief. She pulled out the yellow leaves of the glar. Merla began to mash them into a paste, using the butt of her bow to grind the leaves. Merla stopped grinding, and her shoulders slumped. "What is it?" Gaddis asked. "Nothing…"  
  
Van was at the gates of a strange place. A man clad in blue chain mail, with the mark of Fanelia tattooed on his forearm stood before him. "Van, my son. It is good to see you," his father intoned spectrally. "But Father…" Van protested. "Van, there is not much time. The Escaflowne is going to be shipped to the Dark Dragons soon. You and your commander, Gaddis, must prepare. Your mother had wanted to come," he smiled sadly, "but she was not allowed. Van—King Van, she wanted me to tell you she loves you—and I as well. Find the Winged Goddes, the Tsbasi no Kami." "Father, I'll kill Folken when we meet!" Van promised fervently. "No, my son. No. Do not kill Folken." "Father—why?" His father began to fade. "My time here is up…goodbye, my son…goodbye…" The man disappeared. "Father!" Van yelled. "No!" Suddenly he was carried back to the events of the night of the massacre, of his older brother holding his father's head and smiling evilly. Then a strange event, of the future, of his brother holding his head and gloating. Fanelian people slaughtered, now the people of other countries slaughtered. Death, destruction, killings, and above it all was the face of his brother, laughing. "NO! Folken, it shall not happen, do you here me? It shall not happen!"  
  
"It shall not happen!" Van cried, still unconscious. "It's just as I feared," said Merla, "he's delirious. Soon he will slip off and…" she trailed off. "So there's nothing we can do," Gaddis said. "Not much. I can just keep an eye on him, and let's just hope the glar does its job." "Merla," Gaddis said softly. "Hmm?" Merla said. "If Van dies, too, I'll never forgive myself." "Gaddis, you don't even know if your sister is dead. She might still be out there." "But when she was kidnapped—I looked and looked…Gods, but I never found her…" Gaddis said brokenly. Celena…  
  
Now Van was sucked to a bizarre world, where horseless carriages flew by at amazing speeds. "What place is this?" he said. "It is the Mystic Moon, where ages of magic were destroyed in a great war. The same fate for your Gaea, if Folken-sama is not stopped." "Who are you? Show yourself!" Van whirled, trying to see the owner of the mysterious voice. "I am Sora, a child of the Draconians, a guardian of the Great One's Temple, also priestess to Folken-sama." "Then why are you here?" Van said. He was furious, ready to give way to animal rage, but his voice, for some reason, was rational. "I do not believe in Folken-sama's so called 'holy war,'" the voice answered. "Holy war," Van repeated in disbelief. "Folken-sama believes in a world where man fights against man, where a whole world is divided by fighting, fighting to survive, and the slaughter begins anew." "But it was he who started all the fighting!" Van said. His voice no longer sounded calm. "Yes, and so Folken-sama believes he will fight to stop the conflict." "Fighting against fighting?" Van said contemptuously. "I think you'll find there's no such thing!" he snarled. But Sora had gone back to her master.  
  
Gaddis watched with concern as Van thrashed about. "Come back. Come back! D'you hear me? Come back!!"  
  
The Mystic Moon melted from view overhead. Van found himself in the courtyard of his family's palace. Tears sprang to the young King's eyes as he saw his own mother, long dead, walking with a small boy—Folken. Van reached for his Sword. "Folken," he whispered hatefully, drawing and advancing toward the boy. If I can just kill him—none of this will happen… Van positioned himself, preparing to take Folken's head off with a single swipe. Then he thought of his mother, and her pain if Folken were killed. He slowly sheathed the Sword again, clenching his fists. Sora's voice filled the air again. "See, Lord Van. You cannot kill the young ones. Folken-sama began his life as innocently as any one in Fanelia." "It doesn't matter how we all begin, but how we choose to live!" Van said quietly. "True, Van of Fanelia. Folken-sama just wants it all to fade away. He is lonely, sad, and—" "A bloodthirsty wretch!" "—Lord Van," Sora's voice was reproachful. "Lord Van, do you remember your wild charge to kill those soldiers? You were like a Dragon, and you…" "I thirsted for blood…" Van realized. He had wanted to kill, he had been vengeful. "In a way, all men are the same, when they are struck by blood-wrath," Sora explained. "I have seen it—Escaflowne is the God of War. Those who pilot it shall be destroyed by the bloodlust. If the pilot is totally consumed by this, the Escaflowne will become unstoppable."  
  
"Escaflowne has never been used before in a war as grave as this. How can you say that?" Van demanded. "Ah, Lord Van, there you are wrong. Many years ago, when the universe was young, the Mystic Moon and Gaea were one and the same. Gaea broke off from the mainland before the great war, and thus was saved from total destruction. Escaflowne was piloted by a rash young man. He was consumed by the flames of war, the want of blood. And so the Mystic Moon was destroyed by the God of War. I urge you to be careful, Lord Van. Folken-sama wants this world to be destroyed. It will not matter whether he is the one to pilot the Escaflowne. In the end, Gaea will face the same future as the Mystic Moon. Please listen. Prevent this world from being destroyed by the Escaflowne." "You lie! Sora, you lie!" Van bellowed. "Perhaps I do," Sora replied in her bell-like voice. "Perhaps I speak the truth. My visions are cloudy. I was forced to send the girl here and disrupt the natural way of things. Folken-sama wanted her to destroy our world. I sent her here, in hope that you would… Lord Van, Escaflowne will be on the next floating fortress coming from a place in the south, from Freid. See that you do not fail to steal it…or all our lives will be destroyed…" she paused, and Van sensed she had reached up to wipe tears away. Was this truly a bad creature? He detected a slight sob in her voice as she continued. It could have just been a trick of a clever actress—crocodile's tears. "So you see, Lord Van, I work neither for the Dark Ones, nor for your side. I can only predict what shall come of it all…and I have. Join us, Lord Van."  
  
"Never. I will never join you," Van looked away from her. "Have it your way, Lord Van Fanel, King of Fanelia. I have seen it. It shall all end in ruin…in ruin…in…ruin…" All visions faded and were replaced by blackness. Van wandered ceaselessly, silently. Lost.  
  
Van could hear echoes. How is he, Merla… It is strange, it seems the poison has gone from him, and his temperature has gone back to normal… So he'll be okay, then… Yes, about an hour ago he fell into a natural sleep…  
  
Merla clapped her hands as Van opened his eyes. There was a stabbing lance of pain in his side. Van hugged his stomach as he coughed. "Van!" Gaddis smiled. "You were out so long I thought you'd died!" Van shook his head slowly, wincing with each movement. "It feels as if I…Folken!" he exclaimed, sitting bolt upright, then sank back down, clutching his side. "Stay calm, Van," Merla said, "or you will reopen the wound. "Folken's seer—" Van gasped, biting his lip to keep from crying out. "His seer is—a Draconian, like my mother—" Gaddis looked up sharply. It was the first time he had heard Van mention his mother. "I saw the Mystic Moon," Van whispered. "She—Sora, the Seer—took me there, showed me things. It is a wondrous place—horseless carriages…steel birds…" Van's eyes closed but he kept speaking, a small smile on his face. "That girl…Sora brought her here to…help me…My father …"  
  
"Your father?" Merla asked, squeezing water from a cloth before placing it on his forehead. "Yes…my father…at the gates of a strange…place…" Van said quietly. His voice was beginning to loose strength. "I met…him, my father. He said to…find the Escaflowne. Sora said it is…awaiting transport in a land…south of here. In…Freid. The girl is the…Tsbasi no Kami…the Goddess of Wings…" Van's body, exhausted with the effort he had made, went limp as he slipped off into the land of sleep. Gaddis handed Merla a jar of salve. She accepted it and absentmindedly rubbed it on one of Van's shallower wounds. "You seem worried about something," Gaddis remarked. "It's nothing, Gaddis," she patted his gloved hand. "It's nothing."  
  
The girl woke later and saw a handsome young man with gorgeous waist length hair watching her. A man she had seen before, somewhere…She shrank from him with a small wail of terror. "Don't worry, little princess, we won't harm you," Gaddis spoke softly and kept his hands at his sides. "What—wh-who are you?" she gasped. "I am a knight of Asturia, Gaddis Schezar. This is Merla." Merla beamed at her. The girl shook her head. "No. This is just another vision—I've seen you all before—no. It's just a vision. It's just a vision!" she cried, hysterical. "A dream—a-a vision! This isn't real!" Gaddis glanced at Merla. "She's hysterical with shock. What do you propose we do?" "Only one simple remedy…" Merla's hand flew quickly and slapped the girl's face. "Hey…that hurt…" the girl whimpered, one hand to her cheek. "See, if it hurt, it can't be a dream, now can it?" Merla said cheerfully.  
  
Van was well enough to sit up within a few days. Gaddis sat beside him on a chair. "I've talked to the girl—her name is Hitomi. Hitomi Kanzaki, from the Mystic Moon. Van, since you found her, she's your charge. I order you to protect her at all costs. If she really is the Winged Goddess, the Tsbasi no Kami, the Dark Dragons will be after her." Van scowled darkly and opened his mouth to protest but—  
  
"After who?" Hitomi walked in, carrying a tray. Van studied her intently. She was tall, slender, with dark hair the hue of the mahogany staircase that had led to his mother's room, back in the palace. Her eyes were wide, emerald green, and so innocent to all the slaughter…she looked so naïve… Merla had been unable to find Hitomi women's clothing, so she wore breeches, and a light, gray-blue linen shirt tied with a sash. Van looked down briefly to blink tears away. His mother's room… Gaddis stood from his chair and gallantly offered it to the girl. "I think Merla needed to talk to me," Gaddis said, and he left. Hitomi sat down in his place. She handed Van a pewter beaker of rich, ruby-colored wine. Van turned to look at her and said, "Thanks," in a dead voice. He drank the apple wine gratefully, savoring the flavor. "Here, some broth from the kitchens. Merla said if you want to be up and running to recapture that Esca- Escaflo…" "Escaflowne?" "Er, yes, Escaflowne, you'd better start eating again. She thinks your stomach won't be able to handle solid foods for a while, so you can start with the cook—Lance, is it?—the cook's broth."  
  
Van took the broth from her, tentatively sipping it. He made a face. "Who made this? Lance? Urrrgh…" Van handed the soupy liquid back to the girl. She seemed nice enough, but she talked too much. Hitomi carefully placed the tray to one side. "I—I wanted to thank you, for saving me from those soldiers." Van closed his eyes. "You're welcome." "My name's Hitomi," she tried again, "what's yours?" Van sighed quietly. She knew his name already; Merla would have mentioned it. Why was she trying to talk to him? Couldn't she see he didn't want to talk? "Van Fanel," he replied in the same dead voice he had used earlier. Maybe it would discourage her. It did.  
  
Hitomi sighed and stood to go. "Wait," Van said, his own reasons for wanting her to stay unknown to himself at the moment. A brilliant smile lit up her face. Van's heart jumped. She was, in reality, very lovely. He shoved these thoughts aside roughly. "I'm Van Fanel," he began again. "But they once knew me as the King of Fanelia."  
  
She stood and stared. "King? You don't look over fifteen—I'm fifteen—you're too young," she said. "I am fifteen," Van replied, mentally berating himself for inviting her to stay. "I slew the earth-dragon as part of the rite to become King." "Dragons?" she said, her eyes wide. "Yes, earth-dragons are the most dangerous. They roamed the mountains around Fanelia," Van said, slumping down dejectedly. Just the thought of his country had saddened him. However, he soon warmed to his topic. "In order to become King, one must slay an earth-dragon. If the Dark Dragons had not attacked and stolen the Escaflowne, the energist from the earth- dragon would have powered it." Seeing the questioning look on her face, he hastily explained, "An energist is the heart of the dragon—well, the proper name for them is drag-energist. Escaflowne is my guymelef, the armor of the past Kings of Fanelia. It would have become mine."  
  
Hitomi was curious. Van was a strange and moody person—even stranger, he was a King. "But who are the Dark Dragons?" she asked.  
  
"The Dark Dragons were a society that pretty much stayed to themselves," Van said. "Now they are led by Folken—my brother." "Your brother?!" "Yes," Van continued, his voice filled with hatred. "Folken failed to slay the earth-dragon as part of the rite to become King, and so fled in shame. The coward! I had thought he never turned his back on the earth-dragon—fought it until the very end… But I was wrong. Folken returned as Folken, leader of the Dark Dragon Clan during the coronation ceremony and massacre ensued. The survivors were scattered. I escaped, and Gaddis found me. Now I fight with the Abaharaki, the Nomad Warriors. Folken wants me dead so his path of conquest will not be blocked." "Oh, Van…" she murmured, "I'm sorry…" Van ignored her. He didn't need her pity.  
  
"We're headed to Freid, to intercept the floating fortress that is carrying the Escaflowne," Van said. "Are you truly the Tsbasi no Kami, the Winged Goddess?" he added. Hitomi shook her head. "I don't know what that is. I'm not a goddess." "If you say so," Van's voice was doubtful. "But I can tell fortunes," Hitomi brightened. "Huh?" Van only half-heard what she had been saying. She pulled a pack of cards from her blouse-pocket. "See, the hermit. The cards are telling you to be patient, Van," she said. "What are those?" Van asked in his I'm-not-that-interested voice. "They're tarot cards," Hitomi said by way of explanation, "they can tell your future. See, this center card represents your future." "A bunch of cards can't tell you your future," Van was skeptical. Hitomi frowned at him as she began to arrange the deck into an appropriate formation.  
  
"Well, fine. I was only trying to take your mind off of things…" she trailed off and flipped the center card. She gasped. Van sat upright. "What is it? Hitomi?" The card fluttered from her hand and landed face up on the floor. La Morte was written in bold, black letters. Death card. Van noticed she seemed to have gone into a trance. Her eyes were vacant, but she writhed with terror and cried for help. He leapt from the bed, ignoring the shooting pains. Van grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly. "Hitomi? Hitomi!" She shuddered once before her eyes focused again. "V-Van?" "Are you—are you okay?" Van cried, shaking her once more.  
  
Gaddis burst in, scimitar in hand. "Van—what's wrong?" Van looked up and quickly released Hitomi's shoulders. Flushing, he replied, "Nothing." Gaddis was cynical. "Uh huh. Sure. Well, tell me if you need anything. And Hitomi, if he's trying to kill you, don't hesitate to scream again." Hitomi blushed as well. Van glared at Gaddis's back as he went out. "I don't like how he looks at you," Van said, raising himself up with a grunt. "You shouldn't be so suspicious," Hitomi reproached him. "And you shouldn't flirt with him—" Van began to accuse her but he noticed her eyes had glazed over. Gods, she's doing it again, he realized.  
  
"Quick, Van, run!" she cried in a strange, hollow voice. "It's the invisible enemy!" Another scream of pure horror caused her slender throat to tighten. Van panicked. He didn't want to shake her; he didn't want to call Gaddis. But at this moment, Hitomi's safety was his only concern. She seemed to be, after all, the Goddess of Wings. "Gaddis!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "GADDIS!!" Gaddis pounded in, followed by Merla, who was nocking a red-feathered shaft to her bow, and Kio, who had both javelins at the ready. "Gods, Van, now what—" Gaddis began, then Hitomi shrieked again, still in a trance. "They're coming! They're—they're coming!" Merla immediately dropped down besides Hitomi. She pulled at Hitomi's hands, grabbed her face, even shook her twice. Hitomi remained entranced. Van knocked Merla aside in his haste to get to the girl. Her face was pale, her eyes no longer green but two pools of whiteness. Van grasped her hands; they were burning up. "Hitomi?!" he yelled into her face. "Hitomi—As King of Fanelia I order you to stop this!" To the surprise of all, Hitomi's eyes returned to their normal color and she shuddered, as she had done before.  
  
"Gaddis," she said in a shaking voice as Merla wrapped one of Van's blankets around her. "Gaddis, take everyone and run from here. The Dark Dragons are coming to attack you. They are led by a young man—Dilandau, who is as savage and wild as a young wolf in his prime. They will stop at nothing to see the Abaharaki destroyed." "I'm sorry," Gaddis said sincerely, squatting down beside the King. "Perhaps your ordeal has tired you—I'll get you some ale from the kitchens, or maybe some cheese, or bread—" "No!" Hitomi cried. She grabbed Gaddis's hands with her own. "Please, believe me, I—" Van, though shaken, was inclined to believe Gaddis. "He's right," Van said. "The shock had obviously caused you to take leave of your senses."  
  
"But you—you were there! You saw me!" Hitomi was frantic. "Van—all of you—listen to me! You have to believe me, I've been right before—honest—" Merla clasped both Hitomi's hands. "Hitomi, you need to rest. Here," she eased the hysterical girl down onto Van's former sickbed. Merla handed Van a small phial of palm oil. "Rub it on her temples, Van," she instructed. Merla shooed everyone out before closing the door behind her. Van heard her light laughter drifting from the corridor.  
  
"I'm not lying," Hitomi said clearly, in a saner tone. Van let a drop of the golden liquid fall into his palm. He lifted his right index finger and slowly began to dab the oil onto Hitomi's forehead. The aroma washed around them both—pleasant, warm, honey-like and sweet. Hitomi breathed it in and sighed. "But I'm telling you, Van—hey!" She wiped the oil from her cheek where it had dripped to. Van's hands, callused from his training, were directly over her face—not touching, but warm oil droplets fell from them, splattering Hitomi's face. "Jerk—" Hitomi cried, wiping her face. "You pig-headed excuse for royalty!" Van normally would have been insulted, but this time his face rearranged itself into some semblance of a grin. He was amused. Hitomi caught her breath; she'd never seen him smile since he'd rescued her from those soldiers. It was a good thing she did, because Van's fingertips, slick with the amber oil drew patterns all over her face. Greasy and angry, Hitomi spluttered, "Van Fanel—you idiot! Ugh, look at what you—"  
  
Crraaaaaaaaaaaasssshhh.  
  
The little phial went flying from Van's slippery hands and shattered, spraying them both with shards of glass. Hitomi's gasp of pain was drowned out by a creaking, rasping noise. The sound of many gathering around them. Van recognized the sounds of a guymelef pounding toward the airship. Hitomi glanced down at the blood welling from her arm where the glass had cut her. Her eyes glowed white. "Much blood will be spilled. This is but the very beginning," her voice was again hollow. "They have arrived. The invisible giants."  
  
Gaddis came tearing down the stairs and threw the door open. "Van, Hitomi, have you seen Merla?" he asked wildly. "The explosion in the hangar, all was thrown into smoke and haze! She was standing beside me one moment, the next, she was gone!" "Boss!" Kio tumbled down the stairs, smoke clinging to his clothing. "We been hit by somethin'!" "Idiot!" Gaddis said. It was the first time Van had heard him yell at his men. "I know that! Find Merla! Get some guys together and find Merla! Van, you stay here. That's an order! Understand?" Van nodded, smoldering resentment in his savage gray eyes, glowering. Gaddis staggered from the room. "Merla? Merla!" they could hear him yelling brokenly. "Damn, damn…MERLA!"  
  
The moment Gaddis left the room Van yanked his Sword from its sheathe and walked slowly toward the door. "Van! Where are you going?" Hitomi's panicky voice caused him to turn. "To join the battle," Van said calmly. "But—but Gaddis said to stay. Gaddis ordered you, Van!" Van's eyes flashed. "I am a King of Fanelia. No one gives me orders," he said shortly and, sprinting out the door, locked it from the outside. "Van, don't leave me! Van!" Hitomi screamed, pounding on the closed door. She grabbed the knob and twisted it, kicked the door. Nothing. She sunk to the ground in dismay. "Van…be careful…" Hitomi whispered.  
  
Van charged up the stairs and stared, aghast, at what he saw. Three guymelefs were lined up behind a group of fighters. All Dark Dragon soldiers, by their uniforms. He did a quick mental calculation. "About three guymelefs, threescore soldiers…"  
  
**********************  
  
"Sir," a dog-man, tattoos revealing him as a former slave, tugged on the sleeve of the haughty commander. "Yes, what is it?" Dilandau's voice was harsh and insane. "Sir, an attack like this is most unwise. Lord Folken ordered us only to bring him the girl and the Sword." The dog-man gasped as Dilandau knocked him from his horse with an angry swipe. "Yes, Hector, but you realize this is the best way—kill the Abaharaki in the process and Folken will be most pleased." Groaning, the dog-man pulled himself up. "Yes, Lord Dilandau. But you are forgetting it is the Abaharaki we are dealing with." Dilandau smiled diabolically. "Hmmm. Well, Hector, you win. Leran, go find the girl and the Sword," he said to another, a goat-man. "When Leran returns, Hector, you call a retreat, but leave half the unit with me. Hahahahahahaha!"  
  
*************************  
  
Van saw the forces streaming over the sides of the airship. He yelled a defiant cry. "Yaaaaaaaaaah!" Van dashed into the fray, Sword slashing and thrusting. Dead men fell all around him. Van felt something swelling inside him. He wanted blood. To avenge the people of Fanelia. Blood. Blood.  
  
Bloodlust was once again in his eyes. Laughing insanely in the center of the battle, Van swung his Sword like a madman, slaying all that came close to him. Gaddis clenched his teeth as he saw what was happening. He had not been able to find Merla. "Van, you idiot!" he roared, hair flying. "Kio, Allen, Lance, Evanl, Gruven, and you, Celiquo! Follow me!" The seven plunged into the fight. Van's crazy appearance was emphasized by the blood that fell from the sky like a strange red drizzle. Some men were frightened by this spectrum and fled. Van slew indiscriminately now, the Sword picking out twelve men and he tore towards them, yelling. "Fanelia! For Faneliiiiiaaaa!" Gaddis ducked low, scimitar flashing, whizzing, slicing, cutting. Already the eight had killed over twenty in their first onslaught, but Van was still game. Wounded in several places, he dashed blood from his vision and sped into the troops. One word whispered in his mind, rising to a screaming pitch. Blood. Blood.  
  
Van didn't care how he killed, he was just glad to be killing. To avenge his people, to see the Dark Dragons suffer, that was all he wanted. Death and destruction! He chopped heads from shoulders, legs from under bodies, hands from wrists…  
  
*************  
  
Hitomi stared at the floor, concentrating. "Tell me who will win the battle?" she said, and flipped a card. L'amore. Lovers. Hitomi clenched her teeth in frustration. The cards would not answer her. Hitomi failed to hear the click of the bolt as the goat-man opened the door.  
  
Hitomi snapped back to reality with a scream of fear as furry hands grabbed her. "Please, Lady," her captor said softly. "I not wish to harm you. Please, quiet, Lady. I no hurt you if you quiet." Hitomi struggled against him, and for a moment, broke free. "Van!" she screamed, terrified, "VAN!" "I no want to hurt you," Leran said in his soft, clipped voice. He dragged Hitomi from her room, heaved her over his shoulder, and ran out the back of the ship, where his horse was waiting. Hitomi screamed again for help, and received a sharp slap. "Please, Lady. I only following orders. You be quiet, or I have to knock out you." Hitomi shut her mouth, and closed her eyes. So this is where it all ends…she thought. She felt Leran looping cords around her arms, tying her hands together. He did the same with her ankles before throwing her onto the back of the stallion.  
  
"RETREAT!" Hector called, catching sight of the goat-man with his prisoner. Van, still possessed by bloodwrath, was surprised as all the forces surged away from him, tumbling back to the floating fortress they had come from. He chanced a look over the side of the deck. Van cursed—Hitomi had been kidnapped. "No, Folken," he said inaudibly. "Hitomi!" he yelled, slaying a soldier and leaping up onto the enemy's mount. Van slapped the horse's rump with the flat of his Sword several times. "HITOMI!" he shouted, urging the horse into a fast gallop. Hitomi heard someone calling her name and she opened her eyes. "Van!" she exclaimed. Leran tugged her hair, but gently. "Please, Lady, hush." Van kicked the horse. "C'mon, c'mon!" he cried. Leran urged his own horse into a gallop. But Van had pulled up beside him on the foaming roan and grabbed the goat-man's reins. "Van!" Hitomi said again as he forced Leran's horse to a stop by wrenching on the reins. Van lifted her from the horse, carefully undoing the rope around her hands. He rubbed her hands to get her circulation going again. All the while the goat-man made no protest.  
  
Leran turned to the King. "Please, Lord Dilandau be very angry with me." Van stared in amazement at the goat-man. "Leran? I thought the animal-clans were not involved in this." "Lord Van? Lord Van from Fanelia?" Leran couldn't believe his eyes. "We not involved, sire. Dark Dragon force us join fight. Please, sire, let me take girl to Lord Dilandau." "I cannot allow that, Leran," Van said quietly. "But sire—I fight you if I need." "Very well," Van sighed, drawing the Sword. Its blade was blood flecked. "Van, wait," Hitomi said. The goat-man was only following orders; and he had tried to be kind to her. Leran gasped suddenly, falling forward on top of the girl, a spear sticking out from his back. Hitomi shrieked as she felt the warm blood seeping from the dead man's back onto her clothing and skin. The heavy body was suffocating her. Van heaved the goat-man off her body.  
  
********************  
  
From the top of a floating fortress, Dilandau sighed. "What a pity," he said, "I missed the boy." Hector raised his hand. "RETREAT!!" he barked. The red-eyed Dilandau threw his stealth cloak on and vanished from sight.  
  
********************  
  
Hitomi looked up at Van's bloodstained figure. He was breathing lightly after the battle. "Van—I—oh, thank you, Van!" she threw her arms around him and gave him a hug. Van hesitated, then returned her embrace. Gaddis stared out at the two. A light touch on his arm. "Gaddis! Oh, I was so worried about you; the explosion, it threw me into another room and everything collapsed around me—I couldn't get out until now. Oh, Gaddis, I cried, and screamed and no one heard me—I was sure you'd all died…" Merla gasped from behind him. She seemed close to tears. Gaddis turned, smiling broadly. "I was worried too," and he folded her into his arms.  
  
Van released Hitomi immediately and stepped away from her. He frowned. Hitomi looked past his face. A slight ripple in the air, shimmering waves that blew around a shape. She saw Dilandau's pointed face emerge from the cloak, sneering. There was a clink of metal as the albino drew his sword. Dilandau steadied himself for the killing strike. "Van, behind you!" Hitomi yelled. Van grabbed his sheathe and whirled around just in time to deflect the blow with it. The two sparred and slashed at each other. "I should have killed you with that spear!" Dilandau hissed. "Cowardly King of Fanelia, you couldn't even save your people! Folken should have let me kill you in the beginning of the fight, but no, he wanted all the gore to himself! Well, now I get to kill you anyway!" Van knocked the blow away and snatched his Sword from its sheathe. He sliced upward. "You're a coward and a weakling! Hahahaha—arrrrgh!" Hitomi saw the tip of the Sword come away blood-tipped, and she winced. Dilandau sat quivering upon the dirt, his right hand to his left cheek. Blood was dripping from down his face.  
  
Van sheathed the Sword and motioned for Hitomi to follow him. "Hitomi, let's go!" Hitomi nodded, "Oh—right!" The two were fretted over by Merla. She insisted they both wash up and immediately get to bed. "Van, Hitomi, just look at your clothing! I'll go wash these, here, Van, get some of Gaddis's clothing—Hitomi, I'll get you a nightdress." "I don't need your help," Van said shortly. He walked off, his clothing red with blood from the battle. "So stubborn," Merla shook her head and sighed.  
  
***************  
  
"Dilandau!" Folken's voice was soft—dangerously soft. Dilandau knelt upon the floor. "Dilandau, I thought I told you to fetch the girl. Where is she?" "Forgive me, Lord Folken," Dilandau muttered, bowing his head. "I will not fail you again, Lord Folken." Folken's face, wreathed in shadows, turned up as he smirked. Dilandau shuddered; he had seen the same smile turn upon dozens. "Really, Dilandau?" Folken hissed. He lashed out with his power, and Dilandau found himself lifted into the air. He struggled against the invisible force. "Was it not enough, Dilandau, that I granted your wish for many men? Is it not true these threescore were killed by eight Abaharaki? Was it not enough, Dilandau, that you had stealth cloaks? You could have used them to a better purpose."  
  
"Lord Folken—please!" Dilandau pleaded with him, suspended in midair. "Folken-sama, I'll do better next time!" "How do you know there will be a next time for you, Dilandau?" Folken mused. "No, Lord Folken. Please! I'll find you your brother, the girl, the Sword, whatever you desire!" Dilandau rasped. Snap! Folken snapped Dilandau's left index finger. Dilandau gasped in pain. "Promise me you won't fail me again," Folken whispered. Snap! His left ring-finger was broken. "Folken-sama," Dilandau moaned. "I promise, Folken-sama!" "Then let this be a lesson to you, Dilandau," Folken motioned with his left arm and… Snap! Another finger broke. Dilandau collapsed in a sobbing heap upon the floor. "Leave me now," Folken said, missing the glance of pure hatred Dilandau sent at his back.  
  
************  
  
Hitomi whimpered in her sleep. There were no more spare beds as those who were injured in the scuffle were using them. Van insisted he was fine and went off to sleep on the deck, alone. Merla had allowed her to use Van's bed, for the time being. Hitomi dreamed…  
  
She stood on the edge of the world, sunlight and sea-spray splashing her. "It's so beautiful," she murmured. Suddenly the scene turned red, like blood, with the albino soldier's laughter ringing in her ears. 'Hahahaha—arrrrgh! Hahahaha—arrrgh!' With an earsplitting noise, the ground cracked away from beneath her and she was falling…falling…Then an angel with glowing wings reached out and grasped her hand…but it vanished…she was falling…falling…falling…  
  
"Wake up, dear," Merla said, shaking her. "Huh? Keji, stop it…ohhh, I don't want to wake up, tell Mom I just want a bowl of cereal…" Hitomi said groggily, before her eyes completely opened. "Oh god, Merla. I'm so sorry, I was—" "It's all right, Hitomi. Here, Van said you were having bad dreams, so I—" "Van?" Hitomi was puzzled, "I thought you said he was sleeping on deck?" Merla smiled. "Oh no, he came to check on you several times. Van may be a complete moron sometimes, but he really is very thoughtful." Hitomi accepted a bundle from Merla. "There, your clothes," Merla said apologetically. "I—I accidentally shrunk them, but maybe now they'll fit better?"  
  
Hitomi thanked her. "How's Van?" she asked. "He convinced me he was fine; now he's eating breakfast on deck with the rest of the guys. Well, actually, Gaddis is in the engine room, trying to reactivate the levistones. The Dark Dragons will be back for us, so it's in our best interest that we leave immediately. I'll be going now—oh, by the way. Would you really like a bowl of—of cereal?" Merla's face twisted itself around the foreign word. Hitomi smiled. "Nah."  
  
Hitomi slipped into her clothes, not over-large anymore. The shirt was like any normal Asturian uniform, loose, and her breeches didn't feel like they were about to fall off anymore. She tied the red sash around her waist, wincing at the color. Too bright. Well, nothing much could be down about that. Her short dark hair was messy, but no comb was available, so nothing could be done about it. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to get it to lie down flat on her scalp with no success. Hitomi ascended the staircase, entirely aware of the looks she was drawing from the crew. Especially Van.  
  
Hitomi blushed and looked at her sandals. The young King was gawking at her, as if he couldn't believe what he saw. "Struck dumb?" Gaddis winked at the King. Van blinked before growling, "Mind your own business." Gaddis turned to his men, his face radiated sincerity. "Guys, I'm really sorry how I acted yesterday. I was upset, very upset." "Aww, Boss, you ain't gotta apologize t' us! We knows we wasn't the best o' help!" Celiquo called out in his thin, raucous voice. Gaddis smiled brightly—like a child forgiven. "Well, then. Kio and I have figured out what's wrong with our levistones, and it's quite simple, almost easy to fix. We'll be up and running soon." The crew let out a mighty cheer, and even Van allowed himself a quiet smile.  
  
Van played with the tasteless mush Lance had cooked up. As long as he didn't have to eat it, everything was fine with him. He was embarrassed over how he had behaved earlier, staring at Hitomi like that. She had actually looked nice. Boyish, maybe, but there was just something about her…something he couldn't quite put his finger on… Van shook his head. Gods, Fanel. What d'you think you're doing, thinking like that? He was shocked as Hitomi plopped down beside him, holding a steaming bowl of mush. She had used the honey generously, he saw. His own mush was plain; he had never liked sweetness. Besides, a warrior had to have discipline. Van was even more disgusted with himself as Hitomi offered him a gob of honey and he accepted, eating it directly from the spoon. Getting soft, are we?  
  
Hitomi held the honey jar out to him. Van would later regret this extremely, but now it was his honor in question, or so he thought. "No thank you, Hitomi. I'll eat by myself," he said coldly, taking his mush with him to sit out in the grass. Van didn't even eat it. He was so angry, so appalled by his actions. How dare she tempt him? How dare he accept? And most of all, how could he be so…mean? Over such a petty issue, too. Van tipped the mush bowl, the contents spilled out onto the grass. He glanced up and rebuked himself more as he saw Hitomi leave the table, one of her hands scrubbing away tears. In spite of all, she had warned him of the strange albino's attack. Gaddis poked his head over the side of the deck. "You moron, how could you do that to her?" he snapped. Van's voice was more harsh than he would have liked it to be. He was sorry, but his pride wouldn't let him accept the defeat. "Go away, Gaddis. Leave me alone!"  
  
Hitomi sat in Van's cabin, a single tear leaking down her cheek. It was an angry tear. What a jerk. She had only been trying to be nice and thank him for rescuing her twice. "What a jerk," she said out loud. "Hitomi?" It was Van. "Get out, you dumb king. Royalty and their affairs," she sniffed, wiping tears away with the back of her hand. She turned her back to him. "You're forgetting this is my cabin," Van said, coming to stand in front of her. "Hitomi—" he got no further. Hitomi's hand flew and slapped him. "Get out. Get out now!" she cried, more tears coming. Van's expression was hurt, but it was instantly replaced by a look of rage. "All right. I had come to say I was sorry. But I see you won't accept my apology," he said angrily, gripping his Sword hilt to tightly his knuckles turned white. Van turned on his heels and left.  
  
*****************  
  
"Eriya!" a golden-furred cat-woman shouted. Eriya, a silver-furred cat-woman, turned to face her. "Yes, Naria?" Anyone watching the scene could see they were twins, alike as peas in a pod, their only difference their fur-color. Naria bared her fangs at her sister in a cat-like smile. Eriya did the same. Both sisters' eyes were identical, blue with a ring of orange fire around the pupil. "Lord Folken wishes to speak to us," Naria said silkily. Her eyes flashed warmly at her sister. Both cat-women padded silently down the hallway. Folken sat drumming his long fingers on his throne. "Ah, Eriya, Naria," he said smoothly, gliding from the throne. "Lord Folken," Naria murmured, kneeling. Her sister bowed her head before kneeling as well and breathed, "Folken-sama."  
  
"What is it you wish, Lord Folken?" both cats said in sweet, honeyed voices. Folken eyed the two. Naria was clad in a figure-hugging Oriental dress with a slash across the middle, showing her navel and a line of bare flesh. Eriya's sleek figure was hidden beneath a heavy blue cloak. It was easy to see which was the more modest of the two felines. Both cat-girls were completely loyal to him, ever since the day he rescued them from some slavers. They were almost the same age as well, he and his cat twins. "Hmmm. Naria, this is what I want you to do…" he whispered into the tawny golden cat-woman's ears. "Eriya, come and see me for your mission. See that you do not fail me." "We live for your commands, Folken-sama," Naria and Eriya said in a single, melodious voice. Naria turned and marched away while Eriya remained. Folken stood in front of her, his face grave and totally serious. "Eriya," he said softly. "What I am going to ask of you will take some courage." "Anything, Folken-sama," Eriya said. "You are sure then? I won't force you to do this." "Yes, Folken-sama," Eriya purred. Folken sighed. "I ask for a kiss, no more, no less. Here, preferably." He pointed to his lips. "And, again, no penalty if you don't wish to." Eriya hesitated. She had given her word, and was so bound by her honor. The reason why she hesitated was because she feared it might lead to something else. Love. Soldiers were not supposed to love their commanders like that, only respect them. But then, Folken-sama, standing there, his face like that of an eager young one… Eriya tilted her head up, looking into his eyes. They were deep gray, and so, so lonely… She wanted to comfort him. Eriya obeyed.  
  
*******************  
  
Van stood alone on deck. It was past midnight. The stars twinkled from the heavens above and a light breeze ruffled his jet-colored hair. He sighed, fingering the rough canvas of the sails. I was wrong to do treat Hitomi like that… he thought. It was too late to redeem himself, this he saw. Perhaps tomorrow might bring some chance for him to apologize to her. Anger boiled up again. How dare she slap him. He, the King of Fanelia! He shook his head, slumping down onto the deck with his head in his arms. I'm sorry, I'm sorry… His vision blurred. I'm sorry, Mother, Father…I'm sorry…  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes. She had cried herself to sleep, and her pillow, no, Van's pillow, was damp. Hitomi cleared her throat and wiped her eyes, sniffling a bit. She wondered what time it was. Hitomi had not bothered to change into the sheer nightdress Merla had loaned her. Too transparent, anyway. Her Asturian uniform was wrinkled, but she didn't care. Hitomi walked sleepily up the stairs, peering out onto the deck. It was still dark out, but the first pink rays of the sun could be seen slipping over the horizon. She smiled at first, but the events of the day before returned to her, and her smile vanished. "Van's probably sleeping like a baby in some other room; spoiled palace brat," she muttered, stepping onto the deck.  
  
Van was sleeping, but on deck. He had been staring out at the dark mountains which surrounded the meadow, then his head had tipped forward and he had been, for the moment, asleep. Hitomi looked out and saw his dark form against the railing of the airship, his back moving up and down gently with each breath. Though sleeping, Van's keen ears caught the sound of footsteps moving across the hard wooden planks. He stirred, running a hand through his messy raven hair, trying to smooth it down. Van stretched luxuriously, then remembered. He leapt to his feet. I need to tell her I'm sorry, I have to tell her now, perhaps…perhaps she'll listen… They crashed into each other. "Hitomi? Hitomi, listen," Van began, but Hitomi grabbed his hands and knelt in front of him, unsure of what was proper to do with royalty. "Oh, Van! I just wanted to say—I'm sorry I slapped you and called you all those names, and you can behead me if you want—" "Stop," Van said. Hitomi looked up apprehensively, wondering if she would be forgiven.  
  
"I started it," he said so softly Hitomi strained her ears to hear him. "And…" Van had never apologized to anyone outside of his family before. He knelt down beside her, took her hand. How should I continue? I don't know what to say… "And…Hitomi…I'm sorry." He gasped as Hitomi threw her arms around him in a tight hug. She released him very quickly. "Oh, god, Van…I didn't mean to…Are you all right?" she said, concerned. "I'm okay," he grunted, one hand to the slow-healing wound in his side. "Was I really that bad yesterday, Van?" she asked. "No," Van said slowly. "It wasn't you, or the honey…I guess…Everything I ever got close to was destroyed or taken away from me—my people, my family…even…even my brother." He realized what he had just said and drew away from her. "Er, that is…" Van fled the deck before Hitomi could say anything else. Everything he ever got close to…he's close to me? Hitomi was puzzled, a red flush creeping across her face.  
  
Real smooth, Fanel, Van told himself. He slammed the Sword onto his bed. "I'm an adolescent King of a country since destroyed," he said aloud, a slow smile forming on his features. And you've gone and fallen head-over- heels in love with some girl from the Mystic Moon, a voice in his head said. She's not just 'some girl', Van argued, She's the Tsbasi no Kami, the Goddess of Wings. "Besides," he added, "I'm not in love with her."  
  
The moment the sentence came out of his mouth Van knew it was a complete lie. 


	2. Escaflowne, An Angel Revealed

Um…I forgot to put a disclaimer last time. So here it is. I don't own Escaflowne (sniff, if only) and I'm not using this story to make money and so on, so…that's that. Read and Enjoy!  
  
Escaflowne, An Angel Revealed  
  
[pic]  
  
Log 27, Freid:  
  
We landed safely in Freid. The King of Fanelia, Merla and Hitomi, and I, along with several men met with the head of the Duchy of Freid, Duke Aravis.  
  
Gaddis paused to dip his quill in the ink bottle. He recalled the meeting, and he sighed…  
  
'Welcome, Van Fanel, King of all Fanelia,' the Duke greeted him. He was a tall, black-haired man with even blacker eyes. Everything about him was dark. He wore a deep blue robe with the crest of Freid upon it. The robe emphasized his stick-like figure. 'You realize this meeting had to be arranged in utmost secrecy, do you not?' Gaddis bowed low. 'Your Excellency. Thank you for allowing us audience.' 'Aravis!' Merla exclaimed, and the two embraced. 'Merla, Merla, my little Princess. How you have grown,' Duke Aravis said warmly, holding his niece at arms length. Hitomi stood in the background quietly, not wishing to intrude. 'Oh, and who's this?' the Duke asked. Van answered for her. 'This is Hitomi, a handmaiden for your niece.' He and Hitomi had discussed it earlier and decided it would be better for her to remain known as simply a handmaiden. Her true identity as an inhabitant of the Mystic Moon was too dangerous to allow anyone else to know. 'Ah,' the Duke said. It was all he said.  
  
'What of my guymelef, Aravis?' Van demanded, forgetting to use the Duke's title. 'Ah. That…well, King Van. I'm afraid I can do nothing for you there,' Aravis said reluctantly. Van's eyes flashed fire. 'What?!' 'You see, the Dark Dragons have begun loading it for transport, and now that their decision is final, I cannot risk asking again, lest they become suspicious.' Van's face was expressionless, but his eyes again betrayed him. They were steely with rage, anger sparkling in their depth.. 'I am sorry, King Van,' Aravis said with false sincerity that all could detect. 'Yes. I…I had hoped…' Van looked at his boots to conceal his hateful expression. 'Still, you'll stay for dinner? My son, Chid, is dying to meet you.'  
  
Now he was in his own chamber, writing the ship's log. They would meet Chid at dinner. Van, Hitomi, and Merla had gone out to the market. Van had stubbornly insisted he should keep his Sword, the very thing that could betray them to the enemy.  
  
Van looked at the various stands, seeing nothing interesting. Hitomi, however, found the stands very fascinating, along with the stand- owners. Van looked across at a bridge and gasped. Dark Dragon soldiers! And… He stiffened with rage. "Folken!" Van rasped, fury overtaking him. His brother glided down the bridge and into a dark alley. Van broke into a sprint, dashing headlong into the alley after his brother. He saw a black cape turn the corner of a brick wall. Van ran on, pulling the Sword from its sheathe. He stood at the top of another bridge, with his brother walking slowly to the base. "Brother!" Van shouted. Folken turned, hatred written in his eyes. "Van, are you prepared to come back with me?" he asked quietly.  
  
***************  
  
Dilandau leapt up into his guymelef Alseides. The huge guymelef stomped down the wide aisle of the storage area. "Please, Lord Dilandau, Lord Folken told you not to leave the fortress. Please stop, Lord Folken will be most angry!" Hector ran alongside the guymelef in the 'melef storage area. Dilandau cackled. "Who said anything about leaving the Vione?" he hissed with evil joy. He turned the sighting mechanism on and sighted someone standing on the bridge where Folken was. He zoomed in and smiled in delight. There Van was, standing all alone on the bridge. Perfect. Hector stared in bewilderment. "Lord Dilandau's setting his energist on high to shot on a kremiclaw?" "That's it, my claw, reach in and tear Van to pieces!" Dilandau cried. The steel claw stretched downward toward the bridge with a metallic hiss. It struck a seagull and the bird plummeted, dead.  
  
***************  
  
Hitomi was admiring a jewelry stand when the vision hit her. She saw a flashing steel rod shoot toward the young King, saw his face and it struck him in a flash, killing him. "Oh, no…Van!" she cried. "Merla, where's Van?" she demanded, tapping the former princess on the arm. "He seemed upset about something, took off toward the harbor," Merla said thoughtfully. Hitomi tore down the street, her heartbeats pounding in time with her feet. I've gotta warn Van; I hope I make it in time… she thought, her pulse beating harshly in her ears. Hitomi grabbed a passing man's sleeve. "Excuse me, sir, but where's the harbor?" "It's down that way apiece," he smiled at her anxious face. The girl was probably supposed to meet a boyfriend there and obviously was lost. Hitomi glanced down the way he was pointing. "Thank you," she said, beginning to run again. Van…Oh, I have to hurry, I have to warn him…  
  
Van raised his Sword. "None of that, brother," Folken said, beginning to raise his arm when both brothers heard Hitomi scream, "VAN! LOOK OUT!!" Van looked up, shocked, unable to move, as he saw the claw zooming toward his head, its silvery brightness reflecting in his eyes. He knew the instant it struck he would be reduced to nothing but charred ashes. Then he was lying pinned to the wooden planks by a warm body on top of his. Hitomi. "Hitomi?" he smelled the acrid smell of something that was burning.  
  
**************  
  
"Arrrrgh, that girl!" Dilandau screeched. His screech became a shriek of pain as the guymelef overheated. "Lord Dilandau!" Hector shouted, then jumped aside as one of the 'melef's arms creaked and fell off. Dilandau waded out, steam and smoke clinging to his uniform, burned in a dozen places. "…that girl…" he growled.  
  
**************  
  
"Hitomi?" Van repeated. He feared she had not survived the attack. Hitomi crawled off his back and gave him a worn smile. "I can't—believe I—made it—" she panted. Her hair was in disarray and the Asturian uniform she wore was torn at one seam. Dilandau, how dare you interfere? Folken thought darkly. Van stood, forcing his legs to stop shaking. "I see. So this is how you operate, brother?" he demanded. "This was not of my intent," Folken said frostily. "Is that all you have to say?" Van snarled, clenching his fists. Hitomi stared from one to the other. That's Van's older brother… "Yes, for now. We'll meet again, Van. Next time you won't be so lucky." Folken threw his stealth cloak on and vanished from view. "I'll kill you next time," Van yelled, his voice quivering with rage. "I'll kill you!"  
  
Van turned back to Hitomi and asked wearily, "Are you hurt?" She shook her head, "No, just a little shaky." Van offered his hand and helped her stand. "Duke Aravis awaits us back at the castle," he said. Hitomi's knees were weak and they threatened to give way, so Van supported her. "Thank you, Hitomi," he murmured. The two walked slowly back to the market- place where Merla stood waiting. The moment she saw them she ran to them, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Aravis's put Gaddis in prison!" she sobbed. Van's eyes went wide with anger and shock. "What?!" "I don't know what his reasons were, he's not speaking to me! He wanted to see you both. Oh, Van, Hitomi, be careful, reason with him, get Gaddis out!" Merla clasped her hands dramatically. "Something tells me there's more to this than we thought at first," Van said. "Where are the three men we had with us?" "Evanl and Kio got arrested, too!" Merla wept. "Lance—I don't know!" "Hitomi, you stay here." "No, Van," Hitomi said. "Let me come, please!" Van stared at her, then relented. "Okay, let's go. Merla, find Lance. Wait for us here, and if we don't return try to see your Aravis."  
  
"Sir, you cannot pass," both guards said in unison. Van's eyes blazed. He pushed them aside, dragging Hitomi with him into the castle courtyard. Van shoved several guards away, all of which made almost no effort to stop him. "What. Is. The. Meaning. Of. This. Tell me!" Van growled into Duke Aravis's face. He slammed his fist onto the Duke's desk. The duke looked positively terrified, but his expression cleared into one of smug satisfaction as guards surrounded Van and Hitomi. Van was ready to kill, but one soldier grabbed Hitomi and threatened to run her through if Van didn't sheathe his weapon. "I'm sorry," Hitomi whispered. Van shot a look that would have killed, if possible, at the Duke and slowly put the Sword back into its sheathe. "Good, good, my fellow king. Once you're safely behind bars, I'll explain." But he never did.  
  
Gaddis paced back and forth within his prison cell. He had been asked to see the Duke, then, instead, taken to a cell and thrown rudely in. "Gaddis!" The relief in Hitomi's voice was palatable. Gaddis turned, surprise written on his face. "Hitomi? Gods, not you, too. And Van…well, we're stuck, aren't we?" "Shut up, you," a guard said prodding him with a spear. Van struggled with his captors, baring his teeth, throwing punches. He bit and scratched until he broke free and, dropping back, yanked the Sword from the sheathe. It glowed, as if sensing a battle. "Okay, how 'bout releasing us!" he yelled, dropping into a fighter's stance. The guards took the threat seriously and immediately surrounded the King. "Van!" Hitomi cried, "Van, don't be foolish! Van!" Gaddis stared out from behind the bars. "There's nothing we can do," he said bitterly. Hitomi's pleas fell on deaf ears. However bold or fierce the young King was, the guards pressed themselves upon him until he felt himself smothering between the chain mail, unable to breathe or fight because the Sword was pinned to his side. Two guards held the King while the other flogged him with a whip.  
  
"Stop it!" Hitomi screamed, gripping the bars. "Please, stop it!"  
  
Once they had subdued Van, the guards threw him forcefully into the cell beside Gaddis and Hitomi. Van, bruised and battered, wiped a thin trail of blood from his mouth. "You'll pay for that," he whispered grimly. "Oh, Van…did they…?" Hitomi knelt beside him. She straightened his shirt as best as she could. "I'm fine, save your breath," Van said coldly, sitting up, ignoring the burning pain the whip had inflicted. Hitomi fell back into a sitting position. She reached into the breast-pocket of the Asturian shirt and pulled the deck of tarot cards out. Hitomi arranged them in silence. She drew one card. "Hermit again," she said. "We'll get our answer if we wait." Hitomi shuffled the cards and put them in a diamond. With trembling fingers she reached out to pull the last card. La Morte, read the card. Death. Again. Hitomi convinced herself it was just a coincedance and quickly put the deck back into the blouse-pocket. "It read death again, didn't it?" Van said softly. Hitomi didn't meet his eyes as she lied. "N-no. I screwed up on my arranging." Van sensed she wasn't telling the truth, but decided not to ask further.  
  
Night fell on the Duchy of Freid. Gaddis had dozed off, and Hitomi lay curled up in a ball on the cold stone floor. Van looked at her still, shivering form and took his shirt off to cover her with. She relaxed as the shirt, still warm from his body, warmed hers. Van sighed and stared out a window. They were situated in a high tower, and the moon seemed closer than before. At this rate the we'll never we able to catch the Escaflowne in time…he thought wistfully. Began loading it…it'll be gone by tomorrow…  
  
"Aravis!" Merla grabbed her Aravis's shoulders. She was much taller than him, and she shook him easily. "Aravis, why did you throw my friends in the dungeon!?" her voice quivered, and she was on the verge of tears. Merla realized it in a jolt. "The Dark Dragons are launching an attack on Asturia, aren't they?! Tell me!" "This isn't open to discussion, Merla," Aravis replied, kindly but firmly. "You threw Gaddis in the dungeon because you knew he'd go to help his homeland! My father is King of Asturia—I'm a Princess of Asturia! Throw Gaddis in the dungeon and I can't go back to help. Why is helping so wrong, Aravis?" Merla pleaded. Aravis looked down. "Because the Dark Dragons are destined to win, and for now, I'm keeping you all from harm. Stay here, Merla, dearest. Chid can see you now." Merla squared her shoulders and marched from the room, the last words she said imprinting themselves on the Duke's memory. "Liar! I hate you!"  
  
Hitomi woke slowly. She saw Van sitting half-naked by the window- ledge and realized what he'd done. "Van!" she scolded, taking his shirt and walking to him. "You'll get sick, sitting out there without any shirt—" Van accepted his shirt from her and tossed it on. "I'm fine, Hitomi," he said, beginning to pace around the interior of the cell. "So you two are finally awake, huh?" Gaddis yawned. "Yes, and now we need to figure out a way to escape. I've ruled out jumping from the window," Van said, with the slightest chuckle. "And I've—Merla?" Gaddis was flabbergasted.  
  
All three prisoners saw the former princess trip over the last step up the stairs and strike her head. The guard stepped near her, unsure of what to do. "Milady, are you—unngh!" "Gotcha," said Lance, tapping the prone form of the guard with his sword-tip. Merla stood up, fumbling with the keys. She turned one in the lock and was rewarded with the door sliding open. "That was cleverly done," Gaddis said fondly. Van nodded. "The Scherazade's waiting, we don't have much time," Merla said breathlessly. "The Dark Dragons are loading the Escaflowne onto a fortress as we speak. If we hurry, we might be able to catch them and reclaim the God of War." Van remembered Sora's warning, and shuddered. "Van, what's wrong? You look so sad all of a sudden," Hitomi said. Van hadn't realized his anxiety had shown on his face and he shrugged his shoulders, putting on a cavalier attitude. "Huh? No, nothing's wrong."  
  
The fivesome hurried through the streets. It was early morning and some merchants were beginning to set their stands up. Kio and Evanl, freed in the same manner as they had been, stood waiting at the airship. "C'mon, Boss, we're off!" Celiquo yelled from the engine room. The party clambered on the ship. "Damn," everyone heard Van exclaim. "Look, Aravis's soldiers!" True enough, a rather large group of Freid soldiers were galloping atop horses at top speed towards their airship. Gaddis restrained the young King from charging towards the group. "Hold, Van. They've got horses. Kio, Lance, Evanl, Gruven! Set sail!" "Aye aye, sir!"  
  
The airship rose into the air before the baffled soldiers' eyes. Hitomi shrieked as the airship yawed to the left. She grabbed hold of something to keep herself from falling. The something turned out to be Van's hand. Van glanced down at her scared face and smiled ever so slightly. "What are we doing?" Hitomi yelled over the noise of the engine. Van shrugged. Gaddis stood on deck, peering through an eyeglass. "Floating fortress spotted!" Evanl shouted. "Okay! Follow them!" Gaddis ordered.  
  
The sun broke across a strange scene. A massive floating fortress hovering above the clouds was pursued by a small flying skiff. The fortress did not know it was being pursued. "Listen, boys," Gaddis said. "We're gonna board 'em, launch a diversion attack, pretend we want to shut the thing down, and Van, you get to the Escaflowne and bring it out." "We're gonna make them pay f' what they did t' Fanelia!" Allen muttered, licking the tip of his dagger. "I'll toast t' that!" Kio grinned. The airship gained on the fortress. The fortress docked in a vale. "But that's—that's where the wandering earth collects," said Gaddis. "What's wandering earth?" Hitomi asked, baffled. Van answered. "Wandering earth—levistones. They supply levitation for floating fortresses and our airships. That's a perfect place for a fortress to hide." Gaddis sprang into action. "Heat the levistones! Cut our levitation to the brink!" The crew obeyed. "Furl the sails!" Gaddis roared, "And dive!"  
  
*******************  
  
Dilandau stood in front of the guymelef Escaflowne. Folken had let him off with a light punishment—a bloody nose and swollen jaw. So you are the Escaflowne, the guymelef Van wants, Dilandau thought. Espano style, if I'm not mistaken…hmm… "Interesting, isn't it?" Folken's voice said from behind him. Dilandau whirled. "Well, it certainly is impressive," he admitted grudgingly. "Yes, well. Keep in mind, Dilandau, that only Kings of Fanelia can operate these." Folken strode purposefully up the platform to where the Escaflowne sat. It was a massive machine, ivory white with a long, deep blue cape. Fanelia's symbol was imprinted in gold upon the cloak. Van's energist had been placed inside already. It was a ruby- colored stone. The Escaflowne had been finished with two huge emeralds set in each shoulder joint. It truly was magnificent. Folken sighed, almost wistful, as he thought of how it would have become his had he not failed to slay the dragon. He placed his hand against the breast-plate of the armor. The energist glowed briefly, then the hatch opened. "My brother is bonded to this Escaflowne—if it were to suffer enough damage, Van would die." "Why not just destroy the machine, then?" Dilandau demanded. "Your brother would be doomed, wouldn't he?"  
  
"You can't just destroy an Espano guymelef!" Folken hissed. "Fool, Dilandau, these were not made to be destroyed!" Dilandau bowed his head, "Forgive me, Folken-sama." Folken touched the energist again and the hatch closed. "You see, Dilandau—" A massive crash rocked the fortress. "What—" "We're under attack! We're under attack!" Dilandau sprang into action. "All units prepare for combat!" he bellowed into an amplifier.  
  
***************  
  
Van felt a niggling sensation in the back of his head and knew at once what it was. "Folken!" he growled. "He's looking at the Escaflowne!" The airship struck the side of the fortress and began to slide down. "Anchor!" Gaddis yelled. The moment the airship had steadied itself, Allen cried, "Levitation restored, sir!" "Good. Cut the tether, and get ready. The airship attached itself to the hangar of the floating fortress. "Okay, let's board them!" Gaddis shouted. Van touched Hitomi's shoulder lightly. "Stay here, you two," he said to her. Merla stood with her. "Be careful, Van," Hitomi said. The King yanked the Sword from the sheathe. "Escaflowne, here I come!" he yelled.  
  
With wild roars the nine charged into the hangar area.  
  
Hitomi leaned against the engine room wall. "You think they'll be okay, Merla?" "Gaddis knows what he's doing," Merla replied, fiddling with her hair. "You don't sound too sure," Hitomi said. "Eight against a hundred—would you feel safe?" "Well, no," Hitomi admitted. "But I think something…someone…is protecting them."  
  
Gaddis winked at Van. "'Melef storage area is down there," he called. Van nodded. "I'll take care of things here! C'mon, guys! Yah!" Van held his Sword in front of him as he drew towards the storage area—then he stopped. There was smoke, oily, thick smoke, rolling from the place. "But—how?" Dilandau had attempted to open the Escaflowne's hatch. He had screamed when the Escaflowne reacted negatively to his hand, flinging him across the storage area. Smoke poured from the explosion.  
  
Dilandau saw the young King running toward the Escaflowne. "Hey you!" Van shouted, "Draw!" Dilandau smiled. He drew his sword without a moment's hesitation. "Dilandau," Folken said. Dilandau looked up and was instantly lifted into the air. "No, Folken-sama! Please, I was only…" Dilandau's voice was abruptly cut off as Folken used his powers to toss the young soldier into a wall. Dilandau collapsed. "Brother!" Van yelled. "Hello, Van-sama. Are you prepared to die today, brother?" Folken's voice was oddly calm. "Are you?" Van shouted the challenge. "We'll see, we'll see." Folken raised his arm. "I would have killed you at the bridge, but now I'll have some fun."  
  
Van was enveloped in blue light. "What's this?" he gasped in amazement. "A simple trick, brother, really. You would call it—magic." Folken smirked, then made a swift motion with his left hand. Van slammed into a wall, then slid down beside the unconscious Dilandau. Folken lifted him again, and this time Van's body made contact with the Escaflowne. He fell to the foot of the guymelef, panting for breath. "But I tire of such silly games," Folken said. "Now it is time for you to die." Van closed his eyes, knowing it was the end. Folken's palms glowed with blue, brighter and brighter as he created the energy ball that would wipe a certain Van Fanel off the face of Gaea.  
  
Hitomi screamed as the vision struck her. "Van! No!" "What's wrong?" Merla asked her. "Van's in danger, his brother…Oh god…I've got to warn him!" "Van? His brother?" "Where's the guymelef place?" Hitomi demanded, grabbing a stray sword from the ground and strapping it to her sash. "I don't know—near the hangar, perhaps—what are you doing…? Hitomi?" Hitomi charged ahead heedless of Merla. "Hitomi, you don't even know how to work a sword! How the hell do you expect to survive?!" Merla was so upset she cursed. "I'll be fine, don't worry!" Hitomi called, running down the platforms into the hangar.  
  
The sounds of combat were all around her. Gaddis caught sight her and his eyes widened, but he was too occupied fighting to call out after her. Hitomi ran on. Van…Folken…death… She spotted a high-ceiling room, with several huge giant machines. Those must be the guymelefs Van talks about… She gasped when she saw the scene. The albino, Dilandau, lay unconscious in a corner. Folken stood atop a platform beside a guymelef, his younger brother in a heap on the cold ground. Folken's fists were glowing. Oh no…VAN!!  
  
Folken prepared himself to release the blow. "And now, Van-sama is no more!" he crowed gleefully. "VAN!!" Hitomi screamed, sprinting across the steel floor. Van raised his head a little. Hitomi… "You are too late," Folken said. He clasped his hands together and the beam erupted. "NO!" Hitomi yelled, and threw herself across the King. The pair was hurled into the wall, the force of the blast causing them to crash right through. Van knew no human being could have survived an attack like that. Yet… Hitomi's face, bruised and concerned, came into view. "Van," she whispered. "Van, can you hear me? Van!" "I'm okay," Van croaked. Hitomi sat up. "I don't think we're still alive," she said. "I do," said Van. Folken stared at the two, angry astonishment written across his features. She is the Goddess of Wings…  
  
Suddenly there was an almighty rumble. "The fortress is breaking!" Hitomi cried, fearful. Van raised himself painfully, marveling. Nothing was broken. "Come on. I still need to get the Escaflowne!" Van tottered for a moment, then broke into a more steady run. He placed his hand against the energist. The hatch opened obediently. Van leapt in and picked Hitomi up gently with the mammoth fist. "Gaddis!" he yelled. "The fortress! Evacuate!" Gaddis signaled to his men and they dropped back, retreating to the airship. Van deposited Hitomi on the hangar of the fortress, then leapt into space with the Escaflowne. "Van!" Hitomi, Merla, and the crew exclaimed. The guymelef morphed. It switched with the loudness of machinery. Into a Dragon! The beast flew levelly with the airship.  
  
There was a creak and a huge shudder as the fortress collapsed. Four escape guymelefs flew from the fortress. Folken! Van gnashed his teeth. The Scherazade took off, leaving Hitomi standing in the hangar, which then broke and fell into space. Hitomi yelled as she plummeted down, headfirst. She screamed, covering her head, waiting to hit the bottom and smash. "Hitomi! NO!" Van shouted, throwing his shirt off and leaping off the back of the Dragon guymelef. Hitomi fell backwards, her hands covering her head. There was a crack as Van inhaled sharply and two white wings burst from his back. Hitomi stared… He beat them once, hurtling toward her. Van held his hand out…  
  
Hitomi reached upward. Their hands met and held. "You're…you're an angel!" Hitomi gasped. "No," Van said softly. "Hold on tight, it's about to get rough." The winged King flew close to the cliff edge of the valley. Then, without a sound, Van Fanel buckled and fell across her. "Van! Van!" Hitomi rolled him over. "Van, please! Don't leave me! Van?" She began to cry bitterly, hugging his limp body. Hitomi froze. Someone was watching her. "Let him die, child," Hector, the dog-man, said. "No! Van won't die; I won't let him. He can't die." "Let him be free of all the sorrows of this world, give him the death he has longed for." "Never!" Hitomi shrieked, curling defensively over the King. "Van…Van!" "I've sent for some of our animal-clans," Hector said gently. "Their healers are out searching for you." Hitomi looked up, her face tearstained. "Th-thank you…" "Don't thank me. You never thank the enemy." Hector vanished as he pulled his stealth cloak on.  
  
Hitomi's sobs quieted and became less hysterical. "Don't worry, Van," she said to the unconscious King, "help is on the way."  
  
*******************  
  
The gates of death seemed colder than before. Van had been here before and had met his father. He could faintly hear voices, but they were far, far away and so quiet… Van…Van!… I've sent for some of our animal- clans…their healers are out searching for you… Th-thank you… Don't thank me…you never thank the enemy… Then a familiar voice… Don't worry, Van…help is on the way… "Hitomi!" Van realized, smiling. His smile faded. How was he going to get back to her?  
  
*******************  
  
"Where's Hitomi and Van?" Gaddis asked. Merla clapped her hands to her mouth. "Oh, gods!! Van, Hitomi, and the Escaflowne are still…" "What?! You mean we left them there?" Merla nodded, her eyes clouding over with tears. "They…" "Hmm…we'll stop at the nearest village. Knowing Van, he'll bring Hitomi their as soon as he can." "But Palas is the only village—an animal village!" Allen protested. "Have you got a problem about animal-men?" Gaddis snapped. "N-no, sir," Allen looked at his feet. "Then get to it!"  
  
The small airship changed course for Palas, the animal-village.  
  
*******************  
  
Eriya was in mourning. Naria had not survived the blast. Folken paced behind her. "Eriya…" his voice was tender. "Leave me alone…oh…Folken-sama…" she said. "Naria was a wonderful cat-woman, just like you. Please try to be happy—for your own sake—and for mine." Eriya blushed. "I'll try…Folken-sama…" She lifted a silver hand to wipe a tear away. "You miss her much, then?" "Yes…Naria…was like my best friend…not only a sister…guiding—we…" Eriya broke into a fresh storm of tears. Folken felt extremely guilty, knowing it was his energy blast that had triggered the eruption that destroyed the fortress and killed Naria. He hugged the sobbing cat-woman close to him, and let her cry. "Shh…Eriya, it will be all right, shh…"  
  
Dilandau lay on his own bed—own arm broken but fast healing. "Hector, did Van survive that?" Hector bowed low. "I—I am not sure, Lord Dilandau." "Good. I hope the pest is dead."  
  
******************  
  
Hitomi didn't know what time at night it was, but she felt furry hands carefully lifting Van from her arms and placing her in a cart. The Escaflowne was also being moved, judging by the many grunts of those pushing the mecha. She vaguely remembered the bumping motion of the cart moving before she slipped asleep.  
  
When she woke the sun was shining brightly through an earthen window. "W-where…?" "Ah…Yore awake. You had me worried—slept for an 'ole day, that you did." Hitomi looked up and saw a kindly dog-woman staring down at her. "Oh…Van! Where is he? You know, a young man—this tall, black messy hair…gray eyes, wings?" "Ah…him. Well…" "He's still alive, right? Van? Where is he?" "There," the dog-woman pointed. "Will he be okay?" Hitomi asked. "Yes. He must rest, regain his strength." Hitomi looked over at the sleeping King and smiled. "Van…"  
  
It was on the seventh day that Van finally opened his eyes. To find a green-eyed angel staring down at him. "H-Hitomi?" he coughed, his own voice sounding harsh and unused. "Oh, Van," she said fondly, smoothing his hair out of his face. "I'm so glad! You're finally awake. It's been seven days, you know." "It has? Seven days…" Van sat up, but Hitomi pushed him back down again. "Not yet—you can't get up yet. Khadijah says you need another few days before you'll be okay." "Khadijah?" Van twisted the word around his tongue with great difficulty. Hitomi smiled at his effort to say the word. "Yes, she's the healer who looked after you." "But…"  
  
"A dog-woman. Hector helped them find us." "Who's Hector?" Van said suspiciously. It could be anyone, but he wouldn't be able to bear it if Hitomi had been seeing someone. Gods, how it would hurt him. Hitomi laughed, knowing what was going through the King's mind. "Not my boy- friend," she grinned. Her grin faded. "Hector is…Dilandau's minion. He works…for…the Dark Dragons." She watched his face, waiting for a reaction. There was none. Van looked down. "He helped us?" "Yes. Hector used to live here, but he was captured and taken into slavery. He asked the old village to help him out and heal you." Van was quiet for a long time. "I'm a half-Draconian, one of the Winged people," Van said finally, "Mother warned me not to show my wings until the right time came along." "About you're wings," Hitomi said, blushing. "Huh?" said Van. "Don't worry, Van, I think they're beautiful." Hitomi touched her lips to his cheek, blushed, and scampered away before he could say anything. Van lay there for a long time, one hand to the cheek she had kissed.  
  
Hitomi sat on a small grassy hill, thinking. She missed her family on earth, that was true. But then…Van…she didn't want to leave him. Poor Van was a boy King and his nation was gone. It would take many years to rebuild, if he survived the war. "Hello," a lithe young cat-woman sat down beside her. "I'm Ariel—who're you?" "Hitomi," Hitomi said. The girl had long pink hair, tied in a braid by a rawhide string. Her blue eyes were untrusting. "Hitomi? What kind of name is that?" Ariel asked, fiddling with her hair. "Are you a girl, even? Your hair is so short! And boy's clothes?! How strange!" Hitomi was insulted, but her quick mind thought up a comeback. "Excuse me, but you seem hardly in the position to call any one else strange," Hitomi said snidely. "Well, that's just fine with me!" Ariel cried, and walked away.  
  
"Same here, you can be sure," Hitomi muttered. "Oh, Mom, Yukari…Amano…I miss you all…" She smiled briefly. The day a strange white- haired woman had summoned her to Gaea, the school track team captain had asked her best friend Yukari out. Hitomi had joined the track team because of Amano—such a cute, gallant young man—but her crush on him had faded over that last two years of high school. She saw now that bright, red-haired Yukari would make Amano happier than some scholarly girl. They'd have some fun together, she was sure. She wondered how her mother—single since the divorce—was reacting to her disappearance. She probably hadn't noticed yet.  
  
"Hitomi?" Van said. Hitomi turned. "Van, you aren't supposed to be out of bed just yet!" she cried. "I know," Van said softly, standing beside her. "I…had to…ah…get some fresh air! Yeah, that's it." "Sure," Hitomi said, rolling her eyes. "Er…Hitomi…I don't know much about you. You never really said anything." Hitomi knew what he was hinting at. "I'm a high school student in Tokyo, Japan—on earth, your Mystic Moon. Kanzaki Hitomi, on the track team. My mother is divorced and still single…she doesn't care all that much about me. I'd disappear every now and then…come back all confused about myself. 'Dreamer,' they called me…" "I can see why," Van added, with a small smile. Hitomi punched his arm playfully. "Shut up." But I can see why… Van thought, Her eyes always have that faraway look…dreamy…beautiful…huh?  
  
Beautiful? Fanel, you got kissed once on the cheek and now your stupid head is malfunctioning. Idiot!  
  
"Van?" Hitomi touched his shoulder. "You looked like you zoned out, just then. Are you feeling okay? Fever, dizziness? Maybe you should go and lie down or—" "I'll be fine, Hitomi." Van suddenly found himself looking down at her. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder. "That's good, soon we'll be able to find the Abaharaki again," she said, her voice muffled. "LORD VAN!!" Ariel screamed, pounding up the hill. Van turned. "Ariel?" he said, complete disbelief in his voice. "It's me! It's me! Oh, Lord Van! How long it's been! I heard from Ruku, but I thought it was a rumor! Oh, Lord Van!" she shoved Hitomi aside and hugged him fiercely.  
  
Hitomi watched the two hugging, and she walked away. Of course…they know each other…sweethearts, perhaps…how stupid of me to think that Van would actually want me as his… Tears sprung to her eyes and she broke into a run, back to Khadijah's house.  
  
"Hitomi, wait!" Van called, but the girl didn't hear him. "You're hanging out with her?" said Ariel. "Yes," Van said shortly. His patience with the pink-haired cat girl was beginning to run out. "Gods, Lord Van, but she's just a commoner…" Ariel began. "No. She's the Tsbasi no Kami, the Goddess of Wings, the weapon that we will use to defeat the Dark Dragons," Van said angrily. "Really," Ariel frowned at him. "Besides, Ariel, wouldn't the average Lord consider you less than a commoner?" Van added reproachfully. "Yes…but…I…" Ariel fretted, twisting her tail around her hands. "Ariel, I have to go now," Van turned on his heel and strode away, furious.  
  
Hitomi wiped her eyes dry in the small mud-hut. I'm being silly, she thought, crying over something so trivial. But it's not trivial! "Hitomi," Van said softly, standing in the doorway, "it's not what you think. Ariel and I met when we were very young—not over five years, I think. We're just friends—like a brother and sister, almost. When I grew older I drifted away from her…and I really haven't thought of her since. We're just friends," he repeated. "She just hasn't seen me in so long…her obvious reaction was to…" "I see," Hitomi said blankly. "I know you're upset…It…it's not what you think," he said again. Gods, did I say the right thing?  
  
"No, I should be sorry," Hitomi said after a pause. "I acted like a jealous old hag…oh, Van!" She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face on his shoulder. Van nearly smiled. To think Hitomi would compare herself to an old hag—he wanted to laugh. "I want to go home," she sobbed, "but I don't want to leave you…you all, I mean…And I…" "Shh…stop, it'll be okay, don't worry, we'll find a way to get you back, I promise," Van said, stroking her hair awkwardly. "I'm sorry," Hitomi wept, sniffling a little, "I've gone and soaked your shirt and I bet I sound terrible…" Van bit his lip to conceal a smile. It was rather comical. "You sound worse than Ariel trying to swim," Van grinned. Hitomi's eyes, sad and green, looked up at him. A small smile was beginning to appear on her face. "Worse than a person who's being squashed by a guymelef," Van continued, encouraged. Hitomi began to giggle. "Worse than…ah…er…" "Worse than Merla blubbering," Hitomi finished, beginning to laugh. "Oh, Van. You're just something else, you know that? Something else." She squeezed his hand.  
  
So are you, Hitomi. So are you.  
  
***************  
  
Dilandau's arm was now working properly. He was of Dragon Blood—like his ancestors, he healed quickly. Dilandau had not forgotten the King of Fanelia. Like those of Dragon Blood he was quick to remember and even quicker to anger. There was an insane glint in those red eyes. He would kill Van. Of that he was sure. Now that girl…the one who kept thwarting his plans…he'd have a long talk with her. A very long talk. Dilandau laughed. He'd wait. He'd wait. Oh, revenge would be so sweet. Dilandau stared at a candle. Fire was so intriguing. Red…burning…it took everything in its path… He stroked the scar Van had inflicted. Oh, Van, I'm gonna give you more than just a scar! Just you wait and see! He threw back his head and his crazy laughter filled his room.  
  
***************  
  
"Elder!" a red-furred dog-boy cried, urging his horse onward. "Elder, I've just received word from Palas. The Abaharaki are waiting there, in the Tavern of the Blue Boar!" "Very good, Ruku," the Elder replied. She was an ancient cat-woman, born countless seasons ago. Her fur was dull with age and her face wrinkled, but her eyes and voice glowed with the sound of youth. "Tell the young Lord and his lady friend. If they need an escort, we are always willing to help." "Yes, Elder," Ruku said, bowing his head respectively. His horse began a leisurely trot to Khadijah's hut.  
  
***************  
  
Merla and Gaddis sat atop the roof of the Blue Boar Tavern, sharing a drink. The roof was a faded, worn, chipped blue. Merla ran her hand along the tiles, feeling the many ruts and bumps the weather had inflicted. "When I was young I came here once," she said, almost sadly, "The roof was newly painted. It's been such a long time; I can't believe this is the same place." "Times have changed," Gaddis said. "Twelve years ago, if you asked a villager what a Dark Dragon was they'd not know. Now those words—that name—are the very terror of the town." "Twelve years ago all would have said the next King of Fanelia would be solid-headed Folken of Fanelia. Father had considered marrying me to him. Now if you ask, the villagers will offer their condolences, or ask where Fanelia is. You're right, times have changed. I just hope Van and Hitomi are all right."  
  
***************  
  
Van Fanel was just fine. At that moment in time, he was also laughing. "Come back here, you thief!" Hitomi cried, giggling helplessly. Van had stolen her sash, and she was chasing him around Khadijah's hut, up the hill, down again… Hitomi gained on him. "Ha!" she shouted triumphantly, snatching her sash back. Van grinned. He began to pursue her, both of them practically shrieking with laughter. Hitomi knew he'd never catch up; she was a runner, on the track team. She put on an extra spurt of speed to get away. Hitomi yelled as Van tackled her to the ground, his wings pulling her close to him. "I'd forgotten about these," Hitomi smiled, touching a white feather. "You cheater!" "Me, a cheater? You're going to pay for insulting a King, Hitomi!" Van growled playfully. She struggled up again and ran away from him. "Haha, only if you can catch me!" Van stood, flexed his wings, then leapt into the air. It was only a matter of seconds before Hitomi felt herself being lifted up. "Oh, Van! Put me down, you…er….you King!"  
  
Van grinned and released her. Hitomi shrieked as she fell towards the ground, then sighed as Van swooped down and caught her, just inches from the grassy surface. He dropped her gently on the hill. "Van!" Hitomi pursed her lips in mock anger. "You could have killed me. You could have missed." Van took advantage of her distraction to grab the sash away from her. "Van! Hey, give that back! Hey!" Van tripped over a root and Hitomi, in close pursuit, fell on top of him. The laughing jumble rolled down the hill. They disentangled themselves from each other. "Don't do that again, Van Fanel," Hitomi panted, sobbing with laughter. "I—won't—" Van gasped for air between laughs. "Don't—worry—" Both of them dissolved into almost hysterical fits of giggles. Van twitched painfully as he closed his eyes and willed his wings to retract—still laughing, though.  
  
Ruku watched them from a distance. How he hated to ruin their fun. Both of them, away from the reality of war…death… He knew the young Lord would revert back to his former way the moment they joined up again with the Abaharaki. However, he had promised his Elder, and he would do his job. "Lord Van Fanel?" he said, his voice a squeak. Royalty. He was speaking to Royalty. Van stood. "I am," he said cautiously. This was Ruku, the dog-boy Ariel was smitten with. "I've a message from Palas. The Abaharaki is waiting in the Blue Boar Tavern. Join them immediately." Hitomi clapped her hands. "This is great! We can get back to your friends, Van!" Van's expression was flat and distant. "Yeah…" Ruku bowed. "Your Majesty." He backed away from them, still bowing outrageously, his knees trembling and threatening to give way.  
  
Khadijah applied salve to a cut on Van's arm. He nearly flinched at the sharp pain the salve caused, but caught himself. "Did that hurt, Lord?" Khadijah asked. "No," Van said carelessly, glancing down at his Sword. "Ah…yore certain?" the dog-woman jabbed his side, where the old wound was. Van gasped, dropped the Sword, and clutched his side. "Are you—trying to—kill me?" he choked. "No, no, Lord. Just seeing if it has healed yet, which it obviously hasn't. Were you up immediately after you were wounded?" Van nodded guiltily. "Yes. We were attacked and I…" "But you had been ordered to stay in the room," Khadijah's yellow eyes shone in the candlelight. "How did you…" "These things I know," Khadijah said simply, turning from him to find another bottle of salve. She handed him a clear glass jar with a thick green paste inside. "It is of plesna. Use it in situations grave. I know you are leaving at dawn today. We'll meet again. I have seen it…" with a mysterious smile the dog-woman bid him goodnight. "I shall miss you," she added.  
  
True enough, the next day, when the first rays of the sun could be seen peeking over the mountain peaks, Van Fanel and Hitomi rode away on a fast sorrel mare. "Goodbye, Lord Van!" Ariel screamed, her arm around Ruku's shoulder. "Gods be with you!" Ruku yelled. The animal village cheered. "Goodbye! 'Bye, Ariel! 'Bye, Ruku! Thank you for everything! Goodbye, Khadijah!" Hitomi cried, waving with both arms. Van raised one arm for 'a King's salute,' a move his brother had taught him long ago. "Luck of the Dragons!" Khadijah shouted. Then the King and the girl were lost to sight.  
  
It was a full day and night before Van and Hitomi arrived at the small village Palas. Hitomi was bone-weary and saddle-sick. They had rode non-stop, and even the sorrel was foaming at the mouth. Van slowed her to a walk, and they traveled the deserted streets of the city, searching for the Tavern of the Blue Boar. "Van…" Hitomi murmured, her head on his shoulder. "Hmm?" said Van. "Can't we stop…?" her voice trembled with fatigue. "We're almost there, Hitomi," Van said softly, stroking her hair. "Look, I see it!" she whispered, her exhaustion making her voice soft. Van looked. A faded sign. In gold gilded letters were the words, "Blue Boar Tavern." Van nearly sighed with relief, but as usual, he caught himself. Hitomi's body sagged as she sighed. "Thank god…a bed…sleep…ohhhh…" she yawned.  
  
Van tied the sorrel to a fence post and helped Hitomi dismount. "C'mon, I'll get you a room," he said, steering the sleepy girl through the door.  
  
*****************  
  
interesting development  
  
no doubt something will come of this  
  
the question is what  
  
Folken had slept fitfully. He awoke around midnight, panting and drenched in cold sweat. He did not remember his dream. Folken rose to look through his window. Unlike any ordinary window, this blue-glass showed him whatever event he wished to see—but there was a catch. The mirror was enchanted to only show Draconians, half-Draconians, children of Draconians… "Show me my brother," Folken ordered. He stared at the black- haired youth, remembering when Van had been a chubby little prince, now grown tall and muscular. He stared at the girl Van carried in his arms. Goddess of Wings. She didn't seem like much. Folken stiffened as he saw Van plant a small peck on the girl's forehead. The same thoughts ran through his head as before.  
  
interesting development  
  
no doubt something will come of this  
  
the question is what  
  
  
  
****************  
  
Van and Hitomi had rested and were now eating breakfast in the inn. Van was drinking a mug of ale. Hitomi sipped a beaker of greensap milk. "Hey, you," Van waved at the innkeeper, a goat-man wearing a tattered apron. The innkeeper hurried over. "Yes, sir?" "Is there a man here with long yellow hair—about this long? His name is Gaddis Schezar. There should be a woman with him." "Who?" asked the innkeeper, digging into the apron pocket and producing an ear trumpet. "Gaddis Schezar," Van repeated, his patience slipping away. "Is he here?" "Well…I…er…ah…" the innkeeper played with his ear trumpet nervously. Van's good mood deserted him entirely. The goat-man squealed with fright as Van hoisted him into the air by his collar. "Is. The. Abaharaki. Here. Or. Not. Answer!" he snapped, shaking the innkeeper with each word. Hitomi tapped Van's arm. "Van, put him down! You could be hurting him. Besides, I don't think he can answer you if you're doing that." Van considered and, after a pause, lowered the goat-man back onto the floor.  
  
The innkeeper dusted himself off and sighed. "You're just as they said they'd be," he said ruefully, placing the ear trumpet back into his pocket. "Van Fanel the Hothead and a female Soul Tamer. Follow me, I'll take you to them." Before they could move an arrow thudded into the table, a white rose tied to its shaft. Van and Hitomi looked up. Merla winked, holding her bow high above her head. Gaddis twirled a second white rose. "Welcome back," he said, and the Abaharaki cheered, raising their glasses in a toast.  
  
Did you like it? That's Chapter Two. Next up, Chapter Three, An Alliance of Some Sorts.  
  
Should be up in a day. If you're wondering how I can keep posting so fast, it's cuz I already finished, like, five chapters a while ago. 


	3. An Alliance of Some Sorts--and I forgot ...

An Alliance of Some Sorts  
  
[pic]  
  
  
  
"Aeries!" Merla cried. The two sisters embraced. "I've missed you so!" she said, weeping a little. Aeries, the younger, was dressed in a clean purple frock that matched her eyes. A crown was perched lopsidedly on her yellow hair. Her round cheeks were sunburned. "Oh, Merla, Merla, Merla!" Aeries sobbed, hugging her older sister's middle. She was about half Merla's size. "I've missed you too!" Merla tousled her sister's hair. "Absence makes to heart grow fonder," she murmured. "Or forgetful!" Aeries said gravely, squeezing Merla's waist harder. "Your Highness," Gaddis said smoothly, kneeling and kissing her hand. Aeries' eyes grew wide. "Oooh, you're the knight Merla likes! You're cute!" Gaddis' smile was concealed by his long hair. "This is Van Fanel," Merla said, "and this is Hitomi." Van nodded at the little princess, and Hitomi smiled. "Oooh," Aeries' eyes got, if possible, even wider. "You've a sword! You've all got swords! Except you," she pointed at Hitomi. "You're pretty."  
  
Hitomi lowered her head and blushed. "Where's cousin Chid?" Aeries asked. "Chid couldn't come, darling," Merla said. "Oh, that's too bad. Father had a whole feast ready for him, and everything. It's okay, though, 'cause now you're here! We-ell, Chid can eat more than all of you put together!" Aeries beamed. Merla looked at Gaddis. "Aeries, Father doesn't want to see me, or my knight. You're going to have to eat all that by yourself," she said sadly. "No!" Aeries cried, stamping her foot. "It's not fair! Father's so mean! I'm gonna go and speak to him!" "Aeries, wait!" Merla called. "Aeries!" No use. The eight-year-old princess marched off to her carriage. "Driver, back to the palace," she ordered.  
  
Hitomi looked at Van. "Why won't her father see her…?" "She's been disinherited because she ran away with Gaddis," Van explained. "He wasn't of royal blood, and that's not allowed. A princess and a knight." "But in my world it's always the princesses that get rescued by knights and they get married and 'live happily ever after,'" Hitomi protested. "Stupid laws. Even now we marry for love, not by blood or for alliances or power!" "For love…" Van murmured. "What did you say?" Hitomi asked. "Ah…when we rebuild Fanelia we're going to have to make some new laws…" Van corrected hastily. He stopped talking, realizing it was the first time he had mentioned life after the war. He'd never thought of it before. All time was spent building up hate for the enemy, planning the next attack, trying to ease the burning words in his mind. Revenge, they hissed.  
  
"Well, where do we go next?" Merla asked Gaddis. "I don't know. Merla, I'm sorry. You should have never run off with me," he added quietly, so none could hear him but Merla. "Nonsense!" Merla scoffed. "I love you, and that's all that matters!" she whispered back. Gaddis grinned. "Maybe a tavern or inn or…say, what's that?"  
  
The party of eleven looked over at an approaching column of soldiers. "Princess Merla, I presume?" said the lead guard. "Yes, that's me. What do you want—Darde?" Merla had recognized the guard. The last time she saw him he had just been a soldier in the ranks. "We've come to fetch you to the castle," said Darde, dropping to his knees. "All of you." Merla smiled. "Come on, all of you. I think Father is finally reconsidering."  
  
"Gaddis Schezar," King Aston boomed. He was an old man now, but his voice was as deep and rich as it had been three decades ago. "I was wrong the first time. I did not want to acknowledge it, but when my youngest, Aeries, came to me and scolded me for keeping her elder sister away from her all these years…I reconsidered. I now welcome you as my elder daughter's suitor. Please, since Prince Chid was unable to attend, enjoy the feast with the young King of Fanelia—your men, and—who are you, young lady?" Hitomi flushed and bowed her head. "Hitomi, sire. Kanzaki Hitomi. Handmaiden to your daughter." She remembered, Van thought with a smile. "Oh. Aeries thought you were a princess of a neighboring country." Hitomi went even redder. "She-she did?" she stuttered. "Well, I can't see how she could have thought that," Aston said, rather rudely. Van scowled. How dare he… Hitomi saw him reach slowly for his Sword and knew what he was thinking. "Me neither, sire," Hitomi said, nudging Van meaningfully. Van crimsoned, dropping his hand quickly to his side. "Thank you, your Majesty," Gaddis said, bowing. "It is an honor. A great honor."  
  
"What were you thinking?" Hitomi demanded during the meal. "I was going to defend your honor," Van replied jauntily, taking a bite of steak. Hitomi sighed.  
  
Gaddis decided to take a stroll out on the castle tower. He saw a dark silhouette framed against the brightness of the moon and Mystic Moon. It was Van, standing on the wall, on one stone. The young King of Fanelia held his Sword high and brought it down with a slash that made the air whine. He held the Sword in that position, breathing heavily. Van closed his eyes and focused all his strength and energy on the Sword. He spun around, whipping the blue blade with all the power he could. Gaddis watched as the King parried with an invisible enemy. He held the Sword up high, letting the torch-light illuminate the blade before bringing it down for a final slash that finished his enemy. Van sighed and began his routine again, moving from stone to stone.  
  
"Van!" Gaddis called, drawing his sword, a grin forming. Van turned. "What d'you want?" he demanded, angry at being interrupted. "I'll be your sparring partner," said Gaddis. Van let a smile of challenge shine on his face before hopping down from the wall. The two took up their positions with each other, each in a fighter's stance. Gaddis raised his scimitar for a salute. Such formalities didn't suit the King of Fanelia, and with a yell Van charged. Clang! Steel struck steel with a loud metallic peal, sparks flying. Van threw his weight on the Sword and kept bashing Gaddis's defenses aside. His skill has greatly improved, Gaddis thought, blocking another of Van's wild whacks, but if he keeps taking such foolish risks, such charges at the enemy, he could get himself killed. Gaddis proved his point when he caught Van's Sword with a deft flick and sent it flying across the paved roof. Van was pinned against a pillar, Gaddis's scimitar touching his neck. Van looked down at his fingers, then at the Sword lying a few feet away.  
  
"I lost," Van said quietly. "Balgus, I'm sorry," he looked away, apologizing to his long dead swordsmaster. "You knew Balgus?" Gaddis asked, sheathing his scimitar. "Yes. He was one of the three master swordsman of Gyeth," Van said. "I know that. Balgus was my swordsmaster," Gaddis said. "What!? He was mine as well." "I heard of his death during the Betrayal," Gaddis murmured, referring to the day that Folken had returned. "Balgus died trying to protect me," Van said softly. "I promised him I'd never lose a sword fight before he died. It seems I've broken that promise. I'm gonna beat you one day, Gaddis Schezar, to make amends. This I swear." Gaddis grinned. "Okay."  
  
Hitomi had come out onto the ramparts to get a breath of air and to get away from King Aston's somewhat impolite way of speaking to her. "Oh, hi, Van!" she waved at him. Van's heart skipped. Arrrrgh. Fanel, you've one last chance or you've definitely lost it! "What are you doing out here?" Van asked. "Drink too much wine?" Hitomi made a face at him. "You know I don't drink that stuff." Look at how the moonlight shines off her face… Fanel! Don't you dare! Van shook his head. "Did you? You look all confused." "Ah…no. I didn't have any, as a matter of fact." "Are you sure? Drinking too much is bad for you. You don't seem to be drunk though."  
  
"That's because I'm not," Van said logically. Gaddis watched the two with a smile on his face. He turned and left. "If you insist," Hitomi sighed. "How are you doing, Van?" she asked. "Fine," Van said shortly. Hitomi sighed again. He doesn't want to talk to me… She was reminded of the day she met him, how he had been so quiet, and mysterious. Van was reminded of the day he met her, too. So talkative. "Eeeeeeeeek!" Princess Aeries shrieked, covering her face. "Princess Aeries!" Hitomi cried, turning. Van retrieved the Sword from the ground. "Eeeww, you were getting all romantic and stuff!" the girl accused. "We were?" Hitomi was surprised. "Yes! You're faces were, like, this close!" Aeries pointed out. She made a motion with her hands and showed them a gap of two inches. "You were talking real quiet, like my sister's knight does when they get all kissy!" Van slid his Sword back into the sheathe. "We were discussing dinner," Van emphasized the word 'discussing.'  
  
"Oh, su-ure," said the little princess, getting a knowing look on her face. "I know what you're up to. That's exactly what Merla says! Same exact thing! Hah! I caught ya!" Van sighed, exasperated. He could see now that there must have been more reasons why Merla left home. "Princess, shouldn't you be in bed?" Hitomi tried to be tactful. "I can't sleep," Aeries grumbled, adjusting her crown so it was more lopsided on her head. "Why not?" Hitomi asked, holding the little girl's hands. "I dunno," said Aeries. "I just like it out here. Well, now I'm going. If ya see Chid again tell him I'm mad at him 'cause he didn't come." Hitomi nodded and smiled. "Okay, now go back to sleep." The princess took her crown in one hand and promenaded back to her room, nose in the air.  
  
Hitomi took Van's hand, and they strolled along the battlements. "It's a beautiful night," Hitomi said softly. Gods…What do I do? Van had never had any experience doing this. The King of Fanelia had spent most of his life roaming the mountains in search of imaginary dragons to fight, or bandits—he and his brother had often gone to the river that ran through Fanelia and fished. Never spoke to a girl—at least, not like this… Van gulped. "Look, earth…" she said. "You think I'll ever go back?" "Maybe," Van said. "If I ever get the chance to, you know I'll have to go. I've got family—friends, there," Hitomi said, almost sadly. Van nodded. "I understand that." "Van, I don't want to leave. I love it here, in spite of all that's going on—I love Merla, Gaddis, Aeries, the whole crew…I know I'd miss you…" she blushed, the red barely visible on her face in the darkness. Van looked at the Mystic Moon, and cursed the fact that it still shone in the sky. Perhaps if it were gone, she'd stay. Perhaps…  
  
"You know what I was doing before that white-haired woman summoned me here?" Hitomi laughed. "Running on the track. I'd seen her before, and the last time I walked right through her and fainted. This time I thought it would be the same. But I crashed right into her. She said a certain Van Fanel needed help. She asked me if I would accept. She told me then that I didn't have a choice. She summoned me here with a beautiful song. I dissolved, Van. Then I was floating above the clouds…whatever holding me up broke, and I fell from the sky onto a group of soldiers—you know the rest." Van nodded. He did know. He had just stuffed a handful of glar into his pockets, and was heading back when he heard a scream for help and ran to investigate. He had found a girl, no older than he, in strange clothing, surrounded by armed guards. Idiotic hothead that he was, he'd not paused to assess the situation and charged right in. The girl fainted, and he couldn't fight and watch her at the same time, so he picked her up and ran for it.  
  
"I remember," Van said. "Hitomi, do you want to learn how to use a sword? I mean, just in case the time ever comes when you need to defend yourself…" Hitomi smiled up at him. "Oh, that's a good idea, but I don't have a sword, or a staff, or anything to fight with, for that matter." "I think King Aston could take care of that," Van said. "We should ask him." Hitomi looked at Van's face, wreathed in shadows, and blushed harder. "Er…Van…" The King looked at her. "What?" "Nothing…" Hitomi closed her eyes as she gave his cheek a quick kiss. "You're really sweet, Van," she said. Van was amused. "Oh, really?" "You'll make a good King, when the War is over." "What makes you think we're going to win? Or that I'll live?" Van asked, in a voice that showed he wasn't really too concerned about what he'd just said. "I…don't know…it just seems…" On an impulse, Van pulled her close to him. "I'm glad you believe," Van said.  
  
"Yuuuuuck!!!" Aeries exclaimed from behind the pillar where she had been hiding. Van groaned inwardly. "I thought you were asleep," he said, chagrined. "Everyone does," Aeries smiled, her eyes lighting up. Hitomi's red face went redder. "We weren't doing anything," she mumbled, like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Yeah, right!" Aeries said, putting her hands on her hips. "You've got some explaining to do," she said, imitating Merla. "No, we don't," Hitomi said, pushing the little girl back inside. "And you stay inside, or I'll get Van to chop your feet off, okay?" "It's not fair," Aeries protested, planting her feet firmly on the floor so none could move her. "All the grown ups get to sleep real late, and I'm supposed to be in bed by eight every night." "Exactly," Van said, picking the princess up.  
  
"C'mon, Hitomi. We need to put this one to sleep." Aeries squealed as Van carried her down two flights of winding stairs. They met up with Merla. "Aeries! We've been looking for you! Spending time with royalty, huh? Well, come on, it's past bedtime. I'll tell you a story," Merla added. "Ooooh, really!! Let me go, sir," Aeries jumped to the stone floor and curtsied to the King. "G'night!" She took her older sister's hand and they walked off. The little princess's voice could be heard bouncing along the stone walls. "Tell me how you and Sir Gaddis met! Plleeeeaaase!" "We- ell…okay."  
  
Hitomi giggled. "It's getting late now," Van said, "perhaps you should sleep too." "Oh, Van, that's not fair. I'm grown up," Hitomi pouted. "Ah, but I'm a King, and I order you to go to sleep." Hitomi hugged him. "I guess you win on that one. Goodnight, Van," she smiled and ran down the stairs. The grin never left Van's face as he turned and went up the stairs to his room.  
  
*****************  
  
interesting development  
  
no doubt something will come of this  
  
the question is what  
  
Folken sighed and ran his fingers through his pale blue-gray hair. So Van had fallen in love with this Goddess. It would be harder to take her now that he was protecting her with his life. "Sora!" he called, drumming his fingers on the throne. The seer came, gliding on air, light and ethereal. "You called, Folken-sama?" she said in her bell-like voice. "Were you aware of this, Sora?" Folken's voice was low and dangerous. "No, Folken-sama. My visions are cloudy. They have been since the girl was summoned here—she has disrupted the natural way of things, she must go back." Sora brushed her white hair away from her elfin ears. "Yes, I realize that," Folken said. "But she needs to be here to accomplish my goals for me. Go away now, Sora." Sora lowered her head the slightest and concealed her body with a thought, melting into the shadows. The moment she was far away enough she morphed into a dog-woman with glowing yellow eyes. "Folken-sama, you are a fool," she whispered. Sora turned back into a human and glided away.  
  
********************  
  
Hitomi stirred, feeling the warm sunlight falling across her face. She sat up, and got out of bed. This time the nightdress Merla loaned her was of more solid material and less flimsy and revealing than the last. Hitomi slipped out of the dress and put her Asturian style breeches on. She shrieked, grabbed a long pillow and hid her body with it. "Van Fanel, don't you knock!?" Van shrugged and walked back out again. Hitomi threw the pillow aside and slid into a fresh blouse that Merla had left her, tying the bright red sash on. "Why don't you knock!" she yelled through the closed door. "You could have caught me naked!"  
  
A teasing smile lit up Van's face as he answered, "How do you know that's not what I was intending to do?" "Pervert!" Hitomi shouted, beginning to giggle. She opened the door a crack. Van's face reverted to a more serious look. "I'm sorry I didn't knock," he said. "But it's time for breakfast and King Aston is waiting."  
  
**********************  
  
Dilandau was not eating breakfast. Eriya had appeared, gaunt-faced and in black robes, to summon him to Lord Folken's side. The cat-woman was still mourning for her sister. Dilandau felt pleased. Death and misery pleased him. They pleased him much. "What do you wish, Folken-sama?" he said, bowing. Though Dilandau hated and despised his commander, he had learned to be cautious around the powerful Folken. Folken sat on his throne with his Seer, the Draconian's Child Sora. Eriya stood on his left, her eyes downcast and sad. "Ah, Dilandau. Sora has informed me that my brother"—he spat the word out—"is staying at the castle of King Aston—Asturia. You know that we are launching a major attack on Asturia, do you not?" "Yes, Lord Folken," Dilandau bowed lower. "Good. I want you to kidnap the girl and bring her to me, alive—use any means possible. However, I am now aware that Van seems to have fallen in love with her"—his thoughts were, Love is a weakness I could use…"—and you can trust him to protect her at all costs. After I stole all from him—his parents, his kingdom, his people, the older brother he knew, he won't be so quick to let me take the one thing left that he cares most about. Succeed in stealing her away, Dilandau, and we've won half the war. Van will be devastated. Now, to avoid any unnecessary bloodshed—for now, that is—you will persuade King Aston that it is only the girl that is causing this war—convince him that if he hands her over, we will spare him the war and enforce our ties with him—this is a promise that we won't keep. Do you understand? If he does not accept, try anything else. Oh, and Dilandau…don't fail me. You know what will happen, do you not?" Dilandau nodded numbly, and backed out of the room. Sora melted away. Only Eriya remained.  
  
"Don't worry, Eriya," Folken said gently, patting her silver hand, "it will be all right. After this war we can go somewhere far, far away—forget all this, live happily ever after." Eriya's eyes lit up. "Really, Folken- sama?" "Yes, Eriya. I swear it. I love you, Eriya," Folken said, and rose to leave. Eriya smiled for the first time since her sister's death. "Thank you, Folken-sama." Folken paused. "No—thank you, Eriya."  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
King Aston had met with the Dark Dragon diplomats—the supposed Dark Dragon diplomats, Dilandau and Chesta, another soldier. "So you see, your Majesty," Dilandau said with the utmost grace he could fake, "it is our Lord's will. Would we have another choice, we would take it. To avoid this war…" Aston nodded, his normally ruddy complexion pale. "I understand, gentlemen. I will consider it." The threat of war on my beautiful Asturia…the girl…she is only a handmaiden, perhaps I—no. I see how that young King looks at her. He loves her—it is clear. Give her to the enemy, and I risk Fanelia's friendship. But Fanelia has been destroyed. What chance does it have to be rebuilt? I cannot risk the safety of my people. 'Tis a terrible burden…but I know what I must do. I will hand her over. One will not matter—if this whole war can be avoided. "Your Majesty?" Gaddis Schezar moved from the shadows. "Schezar!" Aston cried. "I overheard, you Majesty. Believe you me, the Dark Dragons won't keep their promise." "But their diplomats assured me—" "With lies, if you'll allow me, your Majesty. Those were not even diplomats. The albino is Dilandau, a soldier in Folken's army. The other I do not know, but you can be sure they are lying. The moment you give Hitomi to them, your side has lost." "I see," Aston said, very unhappily. "But Asturia…" "King Aston, I know you love your country very much," Gaddis said, "but you ought to know that this war cannot be avoided. Your best hope is to send for help from Freid, or Daedalus. Those two countries have strong armies." "I will tell the Dark Dragons no, then," Aston sighed. "Bring me my fastest riders. I must send word to Freid—Daedalus. Thank you, Schezar…" Aston sighed again, and turned his back on the knight.  
  
*****************  
  
Hitomi stared out a window. She sat perched on the ledge, a wide marble structure that jutted out from the wall. Earth was barely visible in the sky, it being sometime around noon. Aeries and Merla had walked off, hand in hand, to the gardens to spend the day together. Gaddis had called Van—he had said he needed to talk. The two had not returned yet. "Mom…Amano…Yukari…Keji…if you can hear me, I miss you all. And Keji, stay out of my room."  
  
******************  
  
Yukari paused from what she was doing, the batter-covered spoon slipping from her fingers onto the linoleum counter. "What is it?" her mother asked. "That's funny," said Yukari, "I thought I heard Hitomi for a moment. But that's not possible, she's still training on the track."  
  
******************  
  
Keji jumped, dropping Hitomi's diary. "Sis, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go in your room!" He ran out of his elder sister's room.  
  
******************  
  
Amano, undoing his track shoe, halted briefly, one hand on his shoelace. "Hitomi?" He turned around, expecting to see the brown-haired girl.  
  
******************  
  
Hitomi's mother also heard her daughter. "Why, I thought she was still practicing on the track! Hitomi, are you home?" No answer.  
  
******************  
  
Hitomi sighed. They can't hear me… She glanced out the window at the courtyard, where Gaddis and Van were talking. The young King was waving his Sword up and down in an agitated manner. Gaddis had both arms out and was trying to pacify the King. "I wonder what Gaddis told him," Hitomi murmured, her face pressed against the glass.  
  
*******************  
  
"What?! You mean the Dark Dragons are here?" Van yelled, grabbing his Sword and waving it up and down. Gaddis held his arms out. "Van—Van…hey, calm down!" "Where are they? Tell me!" "Van—I don't know—calm down, will you!!" Gaddis grabbed the King and made him sheathe the Sword. "Why are they here?" Van grated, refusing to let go of his Sword. "Van, I won't tell you unless you calm down. Understand?" Van nodded. Gaddis whispered something into his ear. "WHAT?!" Van exploded. "You mean they're trying to kidnap Hitomi—again?!" Gaddis seized the King to prevent him from charging off. "Van, you'd better simmer down, or I swear I'll do something drastic—I'll sit on you if I have to. I'm quite heavy, you know." Van struggled against him for a moment, then began to laugh. "I can't imagine it. You sitting on me."  
  
Gaddis grinned, too. The grin was replaced by a more serious look. "There's more. They've forced King Aston into a tight corner. He either hands Hitomi over to them, or they launch a full-scale attack on Asturia." Gaddis was forced to clamp his hand firmly over the King's mouth to keep him from shouting again. "Will you listen to me!" he growled. "The so called ambassadors lied. If he hands Hitomi over, the war will come anyway. I convinced him not to, as this war cannot be avoided." Van went limp. "Let go of me," he said quietly, his voice muffled by Gaddis' gloved hand. Gaddis released the King. "We'll have to guard her," Van said, his voice no longer crazy. "Or we leave immediately, to spare King Aston any further complications," Gaddis suggested. Van considered. "All right—should we pull out right away?" Gaddis hesitated, "Well…Aeries—Merla…they have a lot of catching up to do, being separated these four years…" "You're right, of course," Van said, "I'll watch Hitomi. We'll leave in two days, okay?" Gaddis grinned again. "'Kay."  
  
**********************  
  
Unfortunately, the Dark Dragons had already decided to act. "So you say that the Schezar fellow warned them of our plan," Folken said. Chesta bowed low, his long blue hair hiding his face. "Yes, M'seur Folken." "Well…you did a good job, Chesta. I trust you'll get someone to kidnap the girl, then?" Chesta straightened up, smiling. "Lord, I'd trust no other than myself. I'll get the girl, Folken-sama. I wasn't a thief on the streets for nothing, non. Cunning…that's how to play the game." "Good. You do that, Chesta. Dilandau, take Alseides, stop Van from rescuing his lady-love," Folken added, with a diabolical smile. Dilandau cackled. "I'll do that with pleasure, Lord Folken."  
  
*********************  
  
It was now night of the last day the Abaharaki were to be staying in Asturia. Aeries had wanted to spend as much time with her elder sister before they would be separated again, so the two were out having fun—somewhere. Gaddis was having quite a time trying to avoid the advances of the ladies of the court. "Oh, you have a sword; I'll bet you know how to use it well," a particularly beautiful lady in a shimmering purple gown cajoled. Gaddis smiled, taking her hand and kissing it with his usual smooth grace. "I'm sorry, but I'm already promised to another," he murmured. "You're not the only one who's sorry," the woman said huffily, and waltzed off to find more men to flirt with. Van wore an amused smile as he waited for Hitomi to come down the stairs. Merla had managed to find her a gown, after they had argued a bit. Van remembered the exact conversation.  
  
'Ooh, this one's nice, don't you think, Hitomi?' Merla said, holding up a blue dress. 'Too revealing,' Hitomi grumbled. They went through five other dresses in a similar fashion before Hitomi found a nice one.  
  
'Too fat!'  
  
'Too skimpy!'  
  
'Too bright!'  
  
'That doesn't really look good at al1!'  
  
'Yuuck!'  
  
Merla was ready to strangle the girl when Hitomi exclaimed, 'Perfect!' Hitomi fingered at simple peasant-style tunic—tan-colored, with a stiff, military collar. 'That? But it's too plain, you won't be noticed,' Merla complained. 'That's exactly the point,' Hitomi said. She then showed Merla the dark red skirt. Hitomi held it up against her body to compare. It was long, falling in folds toward the floor, but halted just above her ankles. It wouldn't reveal much, except the fact that she was slender. Merla sighed, and made the purchase. She added that because Hitomi had chosen the clothing, she would choose the slippers to match. After much quarreling, Hitomi and Merla both agreed on a pair of soft, cloth ankle- boots, with a red border that matched that of Hitomi's skirt. Hitomi nodded. Van didn't know much about clothing, but he knew Hitomi would look good in almost anything.  
  
******************  
  
Hitomi had just slipped into her outfit. She smiled and thought, I should keep this with me, when I go back to Earth. It's so beautiful. She admired herself in the mirror and went to open the door. Hitomi gave a little shriek as Chesta grabbed her by the hair and dragged her back into her room. She struggled, kicking his shins several times. He subdued her, muffled her cries with a greasy rag. "Hah, Lord Folken will be pleased with me," Chesta purred to himself. He threw the window open and gave three shrill whistles that resembled the cawing of a crow. A strange skiff splashed into the castle moat. Hitomi's scream was cut off as Chesta clutched her close to him, and leapt from the window, landing on the roof of the skiff. He threw the hatch open, throwing her down. He bundled Hitomi into a corner and removed the gag. Chesta grasped her wrist and clamped something cold and metal over it. Hitomi gasped—he was chaining her to the wall. "Somebody help me!" she yelled. "No one can hear you, mademoiselle," Chesta said, sounding pleased. He turned to the man piloting the small ship. "Turn her out, Raine." Raine saluted and went to his job, plunging the skiff underwater. Behind them the red guymelef Alseides stood waiting for King Van Fanel of Fanelia to come and attack.  
  
***********************  
  
Van tapped his foot impatiently on the marble. The sound was drowned out by the noise and commotion of the party. "Where could she be?" he said, sounding very bored. Gaddis suddenly leapt up from his chair. "Dammit to all Thirteen Hells!" he cursed. "What's wrong?" Van said. He'd never heard Gaddis use a curse as potent as this one. "I never even considered the possibility—" Gaddis said, walking as quickly as he could away from the table. "What?" Van jogged alongside of him. "Van, did you leave a guard with Hitomi?" Gaddis said, walking faster. The realization dawned on the King. It was now Van's turn to curse. "Yes—but…dammit, I didn't think! Gods…" The two broke into a run, dashing up the stairs that led to Hitomi's room. "Hitomi!" Van cried, anger and fear making his voice high. Blood rushed to his head. He suddenly felt faint when he saw the guard lying slain upon the floor. "Gods, no…Hitomi!" Van threw the door open and saw the classic piece of torn clothing lying on the floor. "No…" he mumbled, reaching out to grasp the bedpost to steady himself in case his knees gave way. Gaddis reached the room a second after the King did. "If we hurry there's still a chance we might catch them," Gaddis said, reacting quickly. "You're right," Van said, pulling himself together. "No use just sitting here."  
  
"I'll get a guymelef from one of the soldiers," Gaddis said. Van ran off in the direction of Escaflowne. He practically slammed his hand onto the energist, and leapt up into the hatch the moment it opened. Van extending his arms through the machinery and grasped the handles. He planted the Sword firmly at his side, then, using the hands of the guymelef, reached for the back of the Escaflowne. He found what he wanted. Van knew it would hurt. He felt around for the hilt and wrenched the sword from the back of the guymelef. Van winced and cried out, but he had to hurry, and he didn't waste another moment on it. "Okay, let's go!" he yelled. Escaflowne pounded out of the 'melef storage area in hot pursuit of the small skiff. Halfway through, though, Alseides came charging out from an alley to block the King's path. "You!" Van exclaimed. Gods…this was all planned, he realized with icy dread, when I'm done with him I won't be in any shape to do rescuing…and even if I make it…it will be to late to get Hitomi. His mind screamed in mental agony, but he knew he couldn't evade the red guymelef. He would have to fight. Dilandau laughed insanely. "Hah, you'll never get her now!"  
  
"Dilandau!" It was Gaddis—in a magnificent Asturian guymelef. "You'll answer to me." Gaddis swung the guymelef's sword and charged. Dilandau had no choice but to defend himself against the knight; the situation was reversed. "Van, get Hitomi!" he yelled as they exchanged blows. Van nodded, though Gaddis couldn't see it, and ran. He winced as the cold, filthy water of the moat ran into his guymelef. Van tilted his head so the water ran under his neck—this way he could still breathe.  
  
**********************  
  
Hitomi knew it was no use screaming. She slumped over, aching, but she wouldn't cry—couldn't—she was too numb. Van… she couldn't help thinking. If only…  
  
***********************  
  
Van heard a faint whisper in his mind. Van… He knew it was Hitomi. He looked around wildly, for some sign. Then he saw it. A small ripple on the water, something he might have overlooked, but for some reason he was drawn to look closer at this ripple. He saw, through the crystal clear waters of the kept-in-good-condition moat, a strange boat, sealed on all sides. Van couldn't help letting a small smile appear. Thank the gods… He slammed his hands forward and directed the guymelef towards the skiff. The impact caused a beam to fall and the pilot fell pole-axed by the wood. Chesta grabbed hold of the dead man to keep himself from falling as something halted the skiff's progress. "Merde…What the…?" Hitomi suppressed wild hopes. It was probably just a malfunction—they would all die now, trapped under this water until the air ran out. But she felt something, a shimmer, almost like an aura… Van held the skiff in his guymelef's huge hands, keeping it from moving forward or backward. He smiled grimly.  
  
Chesta kicked the girl and smiled at her whimper of pain. He wasn't panicking. Not one little bit.  
  
Van lifted the skiff clear of the water, jerking the hatch open with a flick of the guymelef's fingers. Hitomi looked up and saw the Escaflowne, relief flooding through her like a waterfall. "Van…" she murmured, then her vision blurred, obscured by happy tears. "Van!" Van could dimly hear someone calling him over the clank of machinery. The King held the skiff in his guymelef's hands; careful not to crush it with the force he was using to lift it. He placed it with a thud onto the side of the moat, then jumped from the Escaflowne to the wet ground. Van waded to the other side, drawing his Sword.  
  
*********************  
  
Chesta also drew his sword. He smiled a sadistic smile, pulling a lock of Hitomi's hair. "I'll dispose of your rescuer, then we'll kept going, oui?" He was a good swordsman—overconfident. Hitomi had the nerve to stick her tongue out at him. "Wench," he said, "I'll box you well for that." Van leapt into the skiff at that moment. "Don't you dare call her a wench," he said softly—dangerously. Chesta smirked, and spat. Van step- sided to avoid it. Chesta swung his sword at the King. Van was reminded of the earth-dragon he had fought. Dangerous, serpentine, and ready. He responded the same way, a cold, confident smile spreading across his face. And charged. Van hammered heavy blows at the dark-haired soldier. He threw his weight on the Sword, slashing and thrusting. Chesta avoided some of the blows easily, but was forced to block quite a few. Both their hands were feeling the vibrations the hits had caused. Van yelled as he brought the Sword slicing down. Chesta blocked it, and sparks flew as the metal struck metal. Chesta wasn't panicking yet. He was facing a pup, a mere seventeen year-old, and here he was, a master in the art of battle. It was an uneven fight, and he knew it. His hands were aching from each blow that the King sent at him, his sword jarred from the King's Sword, but he wasn't going to give up yet. As Van blocked every blow sent at him, and managed to inflict several wounds on the soldier, cold fear invaded Chesta's heart. He knew now that he might be facing a child, but the skill of that child was definitely something else.  
  
Van allowed the same smile to flit across his face again. He could sense the man's fear, and that itself was…intoxicating. Van felt the familiar song dancing through his veins. Blood. Blood. He fought it down; he needed to keep a cool head or he would lose. Van finally managed to break through Chesta's shields, and held his Sword point at the man's heart. "M'seur, a boon—" Chesta gasped. "Spare me, mercy!" Van's smile grew colder, his eyes more steely. "You, kidnapper?" he said heartlessly. The blue blade of the Sword came flashing down with a force that split the air. Van kicked Chesta's lifeless (and headless) corpse away from Hitomi.  
  
"Hold your wrist out," he ordered, "stretch the chain." Hitomi did so with a puzzled expression, but didn't argue. "Van, what are you…?" Van closed his eyes before smiting the chain with the Sword. The chain parted without a sound, severed smoothly through a link. Van knelt down beside the girl, pulling a small dagger from his belt and began to saw away at the manacle. "Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?" he said as the manacle broke with a snap. He pocketed the dagger. Hitomi buried her head in his chest and wept with relief. "Not—much—" she whispered, overwhelmed. Van saw the bruise on her cheek, how her hair was disheveled, yanked to one side, how the cold manacle had left a red mark on her wrist. Damn him, he thought, but at least she's safe now, and held her until she had no more tears left.  
  
******************  
  
Sora glided soundlessly into Folken's dreams. "You!" he said, turning from the dragon he was slaying. Sora waved her hand and the dragon dissipated with an angry roar. "You see how your past haunts you," she said, and it was not a question. Folken nodded, almost guiltily. "Yes. But what do you want?" "I came to warn you," Sora said simply. "Of what?" Folken demanded. "Your soldiers have failed in their missions," Sora said musically. "The man of the blue-hair lies slain, and your albino lost the fight with Ianthe, the guymelef of the knight." Folken frowned. "It seems Van won't give her up without a fight, then." "It seems?" Sora laughed, bitterly. "You can't physically control her—with force, I mean. Why not try the other approach?" Folken ran a hand through his blue-gray hair. "The other…I see. You would get her to come here of her own free will. Sora, I know you can work miracles, but she won't come—her love for my brother is too strong for her to betray him." "Yesss," Sora hissed, almost snake-like. "But this love can be used to betray them both. I will leave it to your evil mind to think up the rest." Folken nodded again. "Oh, and Folken-sama?" Sora turned. "Don't kill the albino man—he will be of good use later."  
  
The seer glided off, leaving Folken to his nightmare—his own personal demon dragons.  
  
****************  
  
Dilandau was surprised; he had expected to be killed by Folken. His surprise soon turned to suspicion, and he was right to be suspicious. "Ah, Dilandau. Where's the girl? Chesta?" Folken had drummed his long fingers on the throne. Dilandau swallowed. He knelt on the floor. "Forgive me, Folken-sama. The knight got in the way—" "I am aware of that," Folken said calmly. "Dilandau-Albatou. You've failed me twice now—in both attempted kidnappings. I was thinking…you ought to try something else; kidnapping doesn't seem to be your thing." Folken's lips curled up into a wicked smile. "I-I-I—uh—w-wait—" Dilandau cursed himself for that infernal stutter—it always appeared when he was very nervous. And it showed. How it showed. "Next chance you get, when Alseides is repaired, the knight's yours—I'll think of some other way to get the girl. Oh—and one more thing, Dilandau," Folken said, his diabolical smile growing wider. "You failed twice—you deserve a punishment. I could crush you with my psi, torture you within an inch of your life…but I think in the future you'll be useful. So…" he snapped his fingers at two other soldiers. Hector and a man named Lamprey. "Hector, Lamprey, take this man and flog him—one hundred lashes. If he loses consciousness he is to be awaken immediately by salt water. Do you understand?" Hector and Lamprey nodded. Hector was unhappy—Lamprey relishing the thought.  
  
"Master Dilandau," Hector said, as if in agony, "Master Dilandau, I am truly sorry…" Dilandau was suddenly pulled into a vortex…he remembered dimly a younger dog-man apologizing to a silver-haired female, a ten-year old child…then there was a terrible pain and hurt…pain…pain…pain…a voice that was a whimper, 'I-it-it's n-not y-y-your f-f-fault…I-I-I-I d-d-don't b- b-blame you…' Dilandau squared his shoulders, pulled back to events of the present. "It's not your fault, Hector. I don't blame you," he said quietly. Then closed his eyes and waited for the flogging to begin. Hector looked at the youth strangely. Could he be…remembering?  
  
*****************  
  
Van had led Hitomi to Merla's room, and he stood outside the door—a steadfast guard. From within the room there came sounds of hysterical crying, and Merla's soothing voice, and finally the sobs quieted, and at last… Merla opened the door softly. "She's had quite a shock. Poor, poor girl." Van tightened his grip on the Sword, willing himself to act like a King. "She's fine though—right?" Merla nodded. "She's just very tired, and she's had quite a night, quite a night. We ought to leave immediately, if those bastards try any more attempts to take her." Van closed his eyes briefly. "Can I see her…?" Merla hesitated. "Well…I guess so…but she really should be resting…" She walked away, and her footsteps receded.  
  
Van knocked quietly on the door. "Hitomi—it's me, Van. Could I come in?" There was no answer, but he opened the door a crack. Hitomi was lying sprawled out on the bed, still in the same clothing, fast asleep. Her face was tearstained, and her skin pale—the bruise stood out like blood would stand out from snow. He touched her cheek, and she mumbled something that he could hear. A small, exhausted smile spread across her lips as she murmured, "…Van…" Van smiled, and stood there grinning like an idiot, stroking her cheek.  
  
*******************  
  
After the hundred lashes had been dished out, Dilandau was not in a good state. He was feverish, delirious. Hector, always loyal, carried his master back to his quarters, and cared for him, dabbing salve on the wounds, wiping his brow. "Th-thank y-y-you, H-hector," Dilandau wheezed between coughs. Hector looked up. He never showed gratitude before, to anyone, least of all to a slave. Hector wiped Dilandau's brow with a wet towel. He never had that stutter before, either…those exact same words before they took his memory…'it's not your fault. I don't blame you.' I believe he is… Hector smiled to himself. I swore I'd protect her…and I have succeeded…Poor Dilandau…he has lost so much, and knows so little of his own past…  
  
*******************  
  
Gaddis was polishing his new guymelef, Ianthe. It was a sleek machine, sturdy, and most of all, beautiful. He paused as he saw Merla coming across the floor, dropping the dirty rag. "Merla, I'm up here!" he yelled, then waved and smiled. Merla saw him, and she waved back. Gaddis climbed down from the platform. "How is she?" he asked. "All right, I'd say. I had to calm her down first, then she fell asleep. I left Van there guarding the door. Gaddis, why do they need her so much?" "I suspect she fits into their plans somehow," Gaddis said, considering, "that's the reason why she was summoned here in the first place. Accidentally, or intentionally, the one doing the summoning made her meet Van instead of Folken. So now they're trying to get her to their side—by force." "So as long as she stays with us she is in danger," Merla realized. "Even more than we suspect," Gaddis added, "I see how Van looks at her—you know how protective he is, possessive…you do realize that if Van loves her the Dark Dragons will try more than ever to steal her away, because, if they succeed, Van will have lost everything he ever loved, and that by itself might cause him to lose heart—we'd lose the war. Or…there is another way…make him believe she loves another—again, you have our young royal devastated, and again, we'd lose the war. I don't put it past them to try such a dirty move."  
  
Merla nodded. "It's essential that we move fast," Gaddis added, "to find their fortress and defeat them." "This war…father has sent for men from Freid and Daedalus. Why can't we stay? This way our numbers are greatly swelled. We'll have an advantage." "Yes…" Gaddis said reluctantly. "Merla, Merla!" Aeries shouted, running towards them. "I have to go now," Merla said. Gaddis gave her a quick kiss. "I'll think about it, love," he said, and went back to his polishing.  
  
***************  
  
Folken was talking to Sora again. "When should we begin the final battle?" he demanded eagerly. "When the time comes," Sora replied patiently. Folken slammed his fist down on the throne. "I want it to end, Sora! I'll kill my brother, then Eriya and I can go somewhere, put this all behind us…like I promised her." Sora eyed her master coldly. "You and a beast-girl? Folken-sama, do you honestly believe this relationship will work?" Folken nodded. "I'll make it work. I owe this much to her, Sora," he added, sadly. "Her sister has died, and it was I who caused her death. I owe Eriya some happiness. I love her." It was almost as if he was pleading with the seer. Sora normally did not display emotions other than scorn, or hate, but now she allowed herself a warm smile at her master. "Of that I am sure," she said softly. As she melted into the air, she whispered something else to herself. "I only wish I was not. I have seen it…"  
  
******************  
  
Hitomi woke late the next day. She saw Van slumped in a chair, sound asleep. He had apparently insisted on staying with her all night, but sleep would have its way. The events of the day before came tumbling back—the blue-haired soldier, the kidnapping…she almost sobbed aloud. But Van had been there, saved her…again…she dimly remembered someone standing beside her all night…jet-haired … Van stirred, then opened one eye cautiously. "Hitomi," he said. "You're okay." Hitomi smiled. "Yeah, I am," she said softly. Van felt himself being drawn into her eyes…he snapped himself out of it with a huge effort. "Hey, smile for me," he whispered. Okay…why did I ask. Why did I ask. Why did I—  
  
His head moved forward, until their foreheads were touching, then her eyes closed, and…they kissed.  
  
"Er…Van…" Hitomi whispered softly, after they'd broken apart. "What was that?" Van murmured. A kiss, you idiot. Oh, Fanel, I knew you'd screw it up! Hitomi didn't answer; she blushed beet-red. Then Van broke the silence and said, "I hope Aeries didn't see that." Hitomi laughed. Van smiled at her. "If she didn't, could I have another?" "Ah…well…maybe…later?" Hitomi stuttered. "Speaking of later," Van said, recovering, "you really should learn how to use a sword." Hitomi nodded. Van screwed up the courage and kissed her again, quickly. He flushed and ran out the door. Van exploded his wings from his back, tearing his shirt to shreds, but he didn't care, and dove backwards out the window, shouting, "Yeeeeeeeeeeeesssssss!! Score!!"  
  
Gaddis saw a huge white seagull doing cartwheels in the sky and grinned. "It must be drunk," he smiled to himself, not realizing it was the King. He turned and went back inside.  
  
Van did another few cartwheels before landing on the roof of the palace. Gods…I finally did it! Hah! He whooped and threw himself back into the air, the wind singing in his ears. Everything was so perfect. Van flipped himself upside-down, and waved at Hitomi from outside the window. Hitomi blushed, hesitated, then waved back, grinning. "Hi, Van," she mouthed. Van winked. He beat his wings, and shot up into the sky, up…up…until he felt the heat of the sun on his wings. They glowed with golden brightness, then he folded them close to his body and dove down recklessly, pulling up a foot from the green earth.  
  
Hitomi smiled at the King—then she gasped and pounded the glass furiously. Van looked over, seeing Merla and Aeries coming back from the gardens. Gods…they don't know… He held his breath, knowing it would hurt—Van retracted his wings with a gasp of pain. He stood there a moment rubbing his back, then straightened up. "Hello, Princess," Van said, as the little girl came over. Her eyes got big. "Where's your shirt?" she asked. Merla eyed the King with curiosity, but didn't ask any questions. "Er…I—it was dirty…so I…I needed to wash it," Van mumbled, flushing. He half wished his wings were there; they would be large enough to hide his torso. "Why didn't ya just put a new shirt on?" Aeries inquired. Van's ears were red as he answered, "I…don't have another shirt, Princess Aeries." "Well, you should go get one," Merla said. Van muttered an excuse and almost ran away.  
  
"You need to hold the sword like this," Van said. His breath was warm and it tickled the nape of her neck. She levered the heavy blade up, just a bit. "Like this?" she asked. "No," Van sighed. He went behind her, took her hands and changed their position. "Like that," he said, "okay?" Hitomi smiled, gripping the hilt tighter. "Okay. Thanks, Van," she added, enjoying their closeness. "Now, the basic exercise is like this. This is the first thing my swordsmaster, Balgus of Gyeth, taught me. It's really a simple move—both defense and attack combined. Useful, occasionally—especially when you're up against a very good swordsman. The greatest swordsmaster fears not the second best, but the worse. Why?" Hitomi knew the answer—her father had given her a riddle similar to this question. "Because the worst one will make the mistake that will create an opening in the greatest's defense," Hitomi answered promptly. Van raised an eyebrow, impressed. "Where'd you learn that?" "My father told me," Hitomi said.  
  
"He must be a great swordsman," Van said. Hitomi fought back a giggle. "Oh no," she said, "we put aside swords a long time ago in our world." "How do you survive?" Van asked. "Aren't there Dragons to be fought—sorcerers…" he trailed off, remembering Sora's words. '…Ages of magic destroyed in a war…' "None such thing," Hitomi said. Van snapped himself out of his reverie. "Well, watch me." He performed the move. "Now you try." Hitomi attempted to copy his movements. "Getting there," Van said. He made her repeat it until he was satisfied.  
  
The sun was setting by that time, melting down the mountains in a rich swirl of reds, golds, and oranges. "Oh, it's so beautiful," Hitomi said in awe. "Back home we never had anything like it." Van just nodded. Please never leave, he thought. Never. "Home," Hitomi sighed, much to his dismay. "I wonder if Mom noticed yet. I know Yukari and Amano would know. It's been so many days since…" "Who's Amano?" Van asked. The name sounded male. He's so possessive, Hitomi thought, annoyed. Every guy she knew. "Just my best friend's boyfriend," she replied, with an edge to her voice. "Why do you care so much?" Van was taken aback. Well, excuse me, but didn't you just kiss me this morning? Why do I care? Gods, isn't it obvious? "It's not like every male person I know is someone I love," Hitomi said. "Just making sure," Van said, as lightly as he could manage.  
  
*****************  
  
Dilandau was better. He sat up in bed, the bruises and wounds still livid on his pale skin. "Hector," he croaked hoarsely, "I've been seeing things…" Hector looked up. "Seeing what, Lord?" "Always a little girl…screaming for her brother…dark shapes, then th-there's th-the p-p- pain…a d-d-dog-m-man, l-l-looked l-like y-y-you…th-they w-w-were h-holding h-h-him b-b-back. C-c-curse th-this in-infernal st-st-stutter!" Dilandau exclaimed angrily. He is remembering! Hector thought. "Hmm, I don't know what to make of it all," Dilandau said, his voice returning to normal. "Lord, do you remember anything more of the dream?" Hector asked. Dilandau nodded, shaking his head as if to clear his memory. "Before all that…a little boy, older—dammit, he looked like that impertinent Schezar!" Hector nodded, and smiled.  
  
******************  
  
"We came here to see Sir Gaddis Schezar, one of the Twelve Heavenly Knights of Caeli," a man garbed in chain mail stated. Van stood firm. "Why Gaddis?" Van demanded. His hand strayed towards his Sword. The large party of soldiers had arrived sometime around nine that evening—he was still tutoring Hitomi then. She stood behind him now, peering over his shoulder. "I am an envoy from Freid. The men you see around me are the soldiers of Freid. Duke Aravis sends his greetings—and apologies, to a certain young King of Fanelia. He hopes to defeat the Dark Dragons." "Really," Van said. They look suspicious. But his apologies to the King of Fanelia—only the soldiers of Freid would know… "Van, what's up?" Gaddis shouted. His long hair blew around him in the wind. "These men say they're from Freid—to help the war," Van yelled. "You are the King of Fanelia?" the man said, in disbelief. "A boy King…" he knelt on the ground. "My men are yours to command, Lord Van Fanel." Slowly, the army behind him sunk to the ground in a mass bow.  
  
"Well that solves any doubts," Gaddis remarked cheerfully. "Rise, all of you. We'll talk to King Aston about all this. Come on, follow me." Van turned to look at Hitomi. The girl was staring after the soldiers, shivering in cool air. "Come on, Hitomi," Van said. He took her hand and they walked off behind the army. "Van, don't Gaddis and Merla know you're a Draconian?" Hitomi whispered. "No." "Why don't you tell them? In fact, why don't you tell everyone?" Van released her hand and turned to face her. "Hitomi—Draconians aren't liked by everybody. In the old days…they used to sell our feathers at very high prices—we were believed to be cursed. Most people still uphold this point of view—besides, if they knew what I was…" "Angels considered demons," Hitomi murmured. "Anyone who sees the wings of a Draconian is fated to die," Van added. "Hitomi—I'm worried. You've seen my…" Hitomi shook her head. "It can't be true." "I hope so," Van whispered. At that moment Aeries came running out to meet them. "Hitomi! Lord Van! Merla and Sir Gaddis want to talk to you!" "Thank you, Princess," Van said. Hitomi trailed after him.  
  
"We can't afford a long drawn wait," Gaddis was saying as the two entered the room. "Apparently the Dark Dragons can't either," Van said as he took a seat. "Why?" King Aston rumbled. "Because if they don't attack soon, we can come and get them. Hitomi knows how to douse—the psychic ability to find things—we can locate them easily. Therefore, they will come soon. Sooner than we think." "Have the men of Daedalus come?" Merla asked. "No," Gaddis replied. "So far we have your men, King Aston—roughly eightscore, right? The soldiers of Freid number around three hundred. I guess that's all Duke Aravis could spare—the Dark Dragons will be targeting them, too. Daedalus is a small country—at the most, fivescore soldiers. We have around twenty guymelefs, counting the Escaflowne. That's about five hundred sixty men, twenty guymelefs, and you have thirteen levi- and air-ships. Enough to hold on." "My strategy," Van said quietly, "is to go and kill Folken, and Dilandau. Without a head, the snake cannot bite, or move." "I'll go with that," Gaddis said. "Same here," Merla said. "Yes, King Van," King Aston agreed. Oh Van, be careful, Hitomi thought.  
  
Within the next five days the men of Daedalus arrived. Recruits from Asturia boosted their numbers to six hundred and two. Hitomi and Van chatted beneath the shade of a willow tree. "I was born fifteen winters ago," Van said. "The son of King Gou—and the Draconian Varie. My father's advisors were totally against it—I've told you the tales about the Draconians. He threw them all out and married her anyway. Mother was so beautiful—she charmed him easily. Folken was born about ten winters before me. Then I came—the next summer, father died." He shook his head to rid himself of the memory. "Mother was devastated. Her health only worsened when Folken left to slay the dragon and never returned. She went out to search for him—but she never found him—and vanished, never to be seen again. Balgus went out to search for her, but she'd gone back to the land of her origin—or been eaten by the dragon—or committed suicide. I kept up hopes that Folken would come back one day, holding the energist, and then Mother would…but that day never came. I came of age—went to try my luck against the dragon. The day of my coronation, after I slew the beast, Folken attacked. Fanelia was destroyed. The castle was burning, everything in flames. Bodies…everywhere. I fought my way out—in the chaos no one recognized me but Balgus. I was wandering around in the mountains, wounded so I was half dead, lost—that's when I met up with the Abaharaki. They formed soon after Fanelia's destruction. I didn't—or didn't want to—remember what had happened, so I didn't tell them who I was. I'm not too sure I really knew myself. The story came out by itself—see, the tattoo—" he lifted his sleeve and showed Hitomi. "It's Fanelia's symbol—my father had one, too. I'll avenge my people by killing Folken—and then try to rebuild Fanelia, with the help of the other countries. We'll be very weak—prone to attack. But we'll make it. Hitomi, I'd love to show you one day."  
  
"Oh, Van," she smiled, "I'd love to see it." If that day will ever come. This battle will decide it all, Van thought grimly, but I'll win—for Hitomi, for Fanelia— "Hey, Van?" Hitomi asked suddenly. "Hmm?" "Don't get yourself killed out there." Van threw her a cheeky grin. "I won't, don't you worry. Hitomi…about your powers…" "Powers?" Hitomi asked. "Visions…you know. There is such a thing called going Within—I don't know how you do it…but Balgus told me once that it's a powerful psychic move—kind of like dousing. I was wondering if you knew it at all." Hitomi shook her head. "I wasn't even aware of this—er…power." Van sighed. Gaddis had wanted him to help inspect the weapons and the soldiers. "I need to go see Gaddis about something," he said reluctantly, and left.  
  
"Well, we're all ready," Gaddis announced. They had checked all the guymelefs for malfunctions—the weapons for cracks—the soldiers for weaknesses. Van rubbed his head. "Ahhh…I need to go have a look at the Escaflowne." He strode toward the massive guymelef, running a tentative finger down its energist. "Tomorrow you and I will see some Dark Dragon guts," he murmured, "you ready?" The energist glowed briefly under his finger, assuring him. Gaddis watched from a distance, noticing the glow. Perhaps the King possessed some magical skill himself. Perhaps he did not. Now they could only wait for the final battle. They were ready.  
  
*****************  
  
Dilandau was fully recovered. He sat within the cockpit of his Alseides unit. "All units stand by!" he roared into the amplifier. Thirty guymelefs were behind him. A veritable army of soldiers behind them. Around six hundred. "Asturia in our sights, sir," Lamprey called. "Okay! Atttaaaaaaaaack!" Dilandau screamed.  
  
*****************  
  
Dawn cracked over the mountains, led by an army of guymelefs and soldiers. Van was inside Escaflowne, ready. "Now or never," he muttered, flexing his hands. He spotted the red guymelef easily. "Dilandau! You're mine!" Van yelled. Dilandau whirled around inside Alseides. He smiled. "Ah, it's the King. Ready to lose?" "Are you!" Van growled. He charged. Dilandau had some difficulty blocking the first attack. Around them men were falling—the city burning. Van's heart was all on the fight. He spun, crushing the energist of another enemy, still avoiding Dilandau's blade. "What's the matter?" Dilandau taunted, after his sword missed the King's guymelef for the fifth time. "Scared?" Van saw red. "No one calls me a coward!" he shouted, and began to hack at Dilandau's defenses. Dilandau's jeering was a mistake. The fury of the King was unbelievable. He sliced a straight line down the side of the Alseides; gears clicked and sputtered underneath the red metal. Dilandau was in a deep trouble and he knew it. :Dilandau!: Folken projected. :Use the fire!: Dilandau cackled. He raised his left arm and pointed—a swirl of fire erupted from the hand of the Alseides. Heading straight for the King.  
  
  
  
****************  
  
Hitomi, safe inside the Scherazade with Merla, saw the fire and screamed. "No—Van!" The fire shot in streams all around the Escaflowne—not damaging the guymelef at all. "What?!" Dilandau screeched. Van had acted quickly, shoving the palm of the guymelef into the mouth of the fire gun. He saw the fire all around him…covering everything with a thick sheet of blood red…  
  
'Balgus!' Van ran through the palace. It was in flames. 'No! Balgus!' he shouted. Balgus was defending himself against a group of soldiers. Van grabbed a spear from the ground and ran to help. The spear was knocked from his grip and a sword headed toward his heart…Balgus threw himself in front and took the fatal hit… '…never lose a fight, Lord Van…' he coughed, blood spewing from his mouth and wound. '…swear it…' Van nodded, and ran…all around him…flames…fire…dead…dying…fire…death…everyone he loved was dead…dead…he'd never see them again…fire…flames… dead…death…dying…  
  
Something snapped within his mind.  
  
Van Fanel was no more.  
  
In his place was the Dragon.  
  
Angry.  
  
Hating.  
  
Insane.  
  
He had been consumed.  
  
He was the God of War.  
  
He would destroy.  
  
Blood. Blood.  
  
The Escaflowne glowed night-black—a black that started from its feet and spread rapidly upward. Blood. Blood. Escaflowne sliced one of Alseides arms off. Dilandau could only stare in horrified shock as his guymelef was demolished—arm, leg, part of the cockpit… :Fool, Dilandau! Exit the machine, immediately!: Folken commanded. Dilandau obeyed, sliding painfully from the machine, his limbs bleeding profusely. Escaflowne did not notice. Blood. Blood. It whirled on the men of Asturia and the men of the Dark Dragons. The heart fire within it burned. Escaflowne began to kill. Its sword slashed through buildings, through guymelefs, through soldiers—enemy or friend. "VAN!" Hitomi yelled. She couldn't see him inside any more. Hitomi wrenched herself from Merla's grasp and ran out the airship, onto the battle field.  
  
***************  
  
Folken smiled. "My brother is actually helping me," he murmured.  
  
***************  
  
Hitomi ran until she was between the Escaflowne and the soldiers. "Van!" she cried. High up in the cockpit, the Dragon heard. "Van, please!" Hitomi called desperately. Escaflowne raised its foot to crush her. Then stopped. "Van, come back to me!" she ordered. Escaflowne raised its foot again, and paused, trembling ever so slightly. The cockpit opened and Van leaned out, shaking. "Hitomi—get—out of the—way! I—can't control—It—much—longer—run!" He shuddered hugely and sat back into the seat. The cockpit slammed shut—the Escaflowne began its dance of death again. Van… Hitomi thought, concentrating as hard as she could. Within. Take me Within! she cried mentally. Hitomi was sucked into a world of darkness. "Van?" she asked, quietly at first, then, "Van!" There was a cold that penetrated to the bone, and she shivered, hugging her body with her arms, shrinking her hands into the sleeves of the Asturian uniform. She saw a teenager, black-haired. The boy's eyes widened in recognition. "No!" he cried. "Why are you here! I don't want to return! I don't want to fight! Let me stay here! Get away!" "Van…" Hitomi started to say. "I hate you! Now go!" Van yelled. He ran from her, growing smaller and smaller, more like a child, he vanished. "No! Van, wait!" Hitomi cried, reaching out with one hand. He was gone. 


	4. Soul Tamer

DragonSun here! Wazzup? How's y'life workin' for ya?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. I don't own the characters, which is a pity, or the basic plot, but my additives to the plot and characters are my own! And I keep forgetting the damn disclaimer! Argh—it's so annoying! Read it, R&R—please! Here's something stupid. What does R&R mean? Read and Review? Read and Rate? Read and Read? Read and Rave? Someone please tell me. Sorry for delay. Go and read.  
  
Soul Tamer  
  
[pic]  
  
  
  
Hitomi forced herself to stay calm as she walked through the blackness. In the distance she could hear the sounds of the battle still going on. I must be Within, she thought. This must be what Van was talking about. Van, where are you? She paused, balling her hands into fists to stop them from shaking. It was so cold. Black. Cold. So…empty. The Dragon must be filling his mind. I have to find what's left of Van before it's too late for any part of his personality to be reclaimed. "Van!" she shouted, hearing only echoes of her own frightened voice. A chill that was not part of the coldness settled over her like a dark mist. What if…he's already gone? She broke into a run, yelling his name. Her legs felt numb, and her heart pounded painfully in her chest—slow beats that got steadily slower. I can't stay long, she realized with icy dread. "Van—please! Come back!" Hitomi screamed. Again echoes. Nothing else but the echoes and her footsteps and the darkness and the cold. The unbearable cold. She sank to the heard ground, hugging her knees close to generate some warmth. It would be so easy to stay here…to stop, stop and rest…never have to get up again… Hitomi shook her head. I have to get up. I have to find Van. Get up, Kanzaki. She tried to rise and fell back, the feeling gone from her fingers. She flexed them and winced. Frozen fingers. But at least she could still feel them. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and forced herself to rise. Get up, Kanzaki. Get up!  
  
A dim light somewhere beyond in the darkness encouraged her further. She began to sprint towards that light, and was rewarded by warmth—by light. By Van. "Van?" she called. A black-haired child around nine years old was attacking a beautiful tree with a wooden sword. "Take that! And that! Hah! Die, dragon!" he yelled ferociously. As Hitomi watched, rubbing her ears, an older boy, perhaps sixteen, came and looked at the boy for a long time. Then the older boy spoke. "Killing dragons, Van?" Van turned, panting, and hurriedly hid the sword behind his back. "Ah…no…Folken…I—uh…" "You know that's Mother's favorite tree, right?" Folken said gravely. "Yes…" Van muttered sullenly, knowing he'd been caught. "Well, I won't tell this time," Folken smiled, "but next time you want to have a swordfight, just ask me. I do a pretty good dragon impression." Van's face, angry before, lit up with a grin. "Really?" Folken nodded. "Thanks! You're the best!" Van exclaimed. Folken seems to love Van very much…I wonder why he turned against him… Hitomi wondered as the scene faded. The young Van turned to her; he was the only remnant from the picture. "You again? I told you, I don't want to go back. Leave me alone!" he turned and ran away, vanishing after twenty paces.  
  
"Van!" Hitomi cried, dismayed. Her legs were trembling as she  
  
took a few shaky steps forward, after the boy, and collapsed. Get up! Do it. The fate of this word depends on you. Van's fate depends on you. Do this for Gaea. Do this for…Van. Hitomi shoved herself up again. For Gaea. For Van. Run, Kanzaki. Run. She began to run—forcing her tired, stiff legs to move. She was not going fast enough. The Dragon was demolishing the rest of Van's memories faster than she could run.  
  
She ran. Go, go. Faster. Faster! Run! "Van! Please! Answer me!" she yelled, beginning to panic. "Oh god," she muttered, her breath harsh. Another scene. Folken wore the armor of a Fanelian King—he carried a blade. "Brother!" Van squeaked. He seemed around ten years old. "Brother, why do you have to kill the dragon? I thought we agreed it was cruel!" Folken ruffled his brother's hair fondly, a distant look in his gray eyes. "I need to, if I want to become King, Van," he said kindly. "But—" "You're a great little brother, Van. I love you," Folken said quietly. He slung his sword over his shoulder and walked off. "Brother! Wait! Folken!" Van saw his brother disappear—the road, the path, the courtiers, they all vanished. Van turned. "You! This is your doing, isn't it! I told to you leave. Me. Alone," he snarled, and grew taller, older, as he turned from her. Ran away.  
  
Hitomi snorted in exasperation. Is this the same bloodthirsty Van I know? Sure doesn't seem like him—he doesn't want to fight. Where is he? As if in answer to her question, another image appeared. A twelve-year old child was training with his swordsmaster. The grizzled old man—Balgus—was teaching him a complicated attack. The boy suddenly slumped over his sword, losing all interest. The longsword, Hitomi noticed, was almost as tall as he was. "Balgus," she heard him say, "do you think Folken will ever return? I mean…he's not…he can't be—dead, can he?" "Ah, Prince Van, I have no doubt that Prince Folken will return with the energist and become King. Although, you must realized that it has been two years since he first left," Balgus said, firmly but not unkindly. "Maybe he just couldn't find a dragon! Folken can't be dead. He promised he'd return—he never breaks his promises." Van scrubbed hastily at his eyes and turned his head away, looking into the full sunset. "Prince Van, do you want to end this session early today?" Balgus asked. Van nodded, the red sunlight reflecting off a tear that was beginning to fall. "Yes—yes, thank you, Balgus." Balgus saluted the boy, turned, and left. Van smiled at Hitomi. "You again, huh? Don't give up so easy, do you? I'm not really feeling up to it, not right now, at least." "But Van, you need to come back. Now!" Hitomi nearly shouted. Van's face grew cold—his sad eyes hardened to a crackling intensity. "Never," he said quietly. Melted with the rest of the picture.  
  
Another picture replaced it instantly. Van was slaying the dragon. He was fourteen and lanky—dressed in armor much to large for him. He leveled the blade at the beast's gargantuan head, breathing heavily. Ready. Without warning, the earth-dragon charged with a roar that shook the ground. Hitomi bit her lip as she saw Van dodge a blow from the dragon's claws and slash skillfully at its leathery skin. "Van, look out!" Hitomi cried. The dragon lunged, snapping its teeth. Van sliced upward, nicking the beast's outer skin—drew blood. The dragon was enraged. It bellowed, opened its jaws, and—unleashed flame. Van saw it coming; he threw himself into a defensive position, heaving the shield in front of him. The flames engulfed the youth, and Hitomi could only see a dull outline through the redness. "Van!" she yelled fearfully. To her amazement, Van emerged from the inferno unscathed. He yanked his sword over his head and charged the earth-dragon, shouting, "This is for Folken! Yaaaaaaaaaaah!" Hitomi held her breath. Van carved right through the dragon's scales, through muscle, past bone, into the drag-energist—the heart. The dragon growled, made as if to squash the King beneath its feet, then collapsed. Van cut a circled around the energist and reached in, pulling it out. The moment he did the dragon disintegrated. Van smiled triumphantly. The scene deteriorated.  
  
Hitomi smiled bitterly. She could feel her heart slowing even further, knew if she lingered any longer she'd die, or be sucked up into the Dragon vortex. She would have to leave soon. "Van Slanzar de Fanel!" she shouted. "If you don't come out now I swear I'll never speak to you again!" Not a very large threat, but if she stayed more than a few minutes she would never talk to him again. Hitomi turned and came face to face with the fifteen year-old adolescent she knew. "Hitomi," he said. "Why do you want me to come back? I've told you so many times that I don't want to." "We need you, Van," Hitomi answered softly. "The Escaflowne is destroying everything because you let blood lust consume you." "It's not my fault," Van replied. "I know it isn't, Van," Hitomi murmured. "But you need to regain control, stop the slaughter, so you can kill your brother, rebuild Fanelia." She had said the wrong thing. "No more fighting," Van grated, "I will not kill Folken. I told you. I do not want to return. I will not. You must leave now—I know what is happening. Go." He dissolved, but not before sending her back.  
  
Hitomi lay on the deck of the airship. She shook her head groggily, and tears came to her eyes. "I couldn't save him," she whispered. "You tried, Hitomi," Merla helped her rise. Her eyes were wet too. "W-where are we?" Hitomi asked. "Allen ordered a take-off," Merla explained. "It was getting too dangerous out on the battlefield. Besides, up here, I can shoot," she added, brightening. Hitomi was struck with an idea. Desperate, but it might work. She moved past Merla, to the edge of the deck. "What are you doing?" Merla demanded. "I'm gonna save Van," Hitomi answered determinedly. She looked down. It was a long distance to the battle below. "What do you…Hitomi? Don't jump! Hey!" Hitomi evaded Merla's arms and yelled, "Van, I'm sorry!" She took a deep breath. And jumped. Hitomi screamed as her arm grazed the deck and came away bloody, but she kept falling…falling…  
  
***************  
  
Van—the Dragon—saw the girl throw herself from the deck with a cry of, "Van, I'm sorry!" I am not Van, he thought. I am the Dragon. I will kill. His normally gray eyes were blood red. His chest heaved as he struggled to defeat the Dragon within him. It was like wildfire in his veins, calling, demanding. Blood. Blood. But the girl—she was important, somehow…he knew her… "NO!" Van shouted. He shuddered violently, ridding himself of the Dragon spirit. "Hitomi!" Van yelled, throwing the cockpit open and leaping out. "Hitomi!" His wings burst from his back, and he beat them desperately. I'm not gonna make it…damn you, Dragon…I won't catch her in time…  
  
***************  
  
Time made an exception and stood still as the winged King smashed his wings against the air…Hitomi saw him flying fast and low, struggling to get there before she would hit the ground…Van…I'm sorry I did this to you, she thought, closing her eyes and waiting for the end to come. "Hitomi—" he cried. The King beat his wings once more, pinning them close to his body, diving under the girl and swooping up…grabbed her. They were about ten feet from the ground—too close for Van's comfort. He shot up into the sky with Hitomi. "Oh—Hitomi—don't ever—do—a stunt—like that again—thank the gods—you're still alive—" he panted, holding her close to him. Hitomi rested her head on his shoulder. "Van…" she whispered. "Van—I'm glad."  
  
***************  
  
"What?! He has wings? He's a Draconian?" Dilandau spat. "But that must mean—Folken's his brother—Folken must be a—" The youth's wounds were fast-healing—he was of Dragon blood, wasn't he? Dilandau shuddered violently, images of a boy flashing by his eyes. Schezar? What connection do I, of all people, have with that knight of Caeli? Dilandau shuddered, a half giggle escaping his white lips. It turned into a sobbing cry. His image distorted itself twice, swapping places with a figure of a girl. "What's—happening—" he cried in his voice, "—to me?" his voice changed, and became her voice then wavered back to his voice. Dilandau sank to his knees, shaking his head. "Master, come, I'll get you inside," Hector, ever faithful, pulled him to his feet.  
  
***************  
  
"Van's a—" Merla exclaimed. "But Draconians are—it's not—I don't believe it!" Allen and Kio, two men that Gaddis had spared from the fight, stood behind her, gaping in awe.  
  
**************  
  
Gaddis demolished an enemy guymelef and stood staring at the King and the Goddess through his visor. "Well—thanks for telling me, Van. So you're a Draconian. Doesn't surprise me, oh no. Of course I wouldn't be shocked that my friend suddenly revealed himself to be what is considered one of the cursed descent," he said dispassionately. Around him battlers halted and looked up at the sight of the Draconian embracing the girl. Weapons dropped from amazed hands, and as they stared, the sun broke through the clouds, enveloping the two figures in a golden light, high above. Gaddis took advantage of this, and, raising the huge blade of Ianthe, he roared, "Asturia—Freid—Daedalus—Abaharaki—charge!" The tide turned and the enemy was overwhelmed as the allies charged with a mighty mass roar.  
  
****************  
  
Van descended slowly and alighted atop the Escaflowne. He hesitated, his hand near the energist. "I can't help thinking—" he muttered, "what if I lose it again—what if—" "Van," Hitomi said gently, "you can do it, don't worry." Van shrugged, and touched the energist. The hatch sprang open with a creak. Van leapt in, slamming his hands into the gears. He carefully lifted Hitomi with one of the guymelef's hands and held her gingerly in the mammoth fist. "Okay down there?" he called. Hitomi nodded, smiling at him. Van took a deep breath to steady himself. He couldn't lose control again. Not again. Stay calm, he thought, for Hitomi. She's counting on you. "'Kay! Dragon Form!" he yelled, jerking the guymelef up. Escaflowne left the ground obediently, transforming. With a click of gears, it shifted to a dragon, a beast of ivory steel, clutching the energist in one claw, wings made of Escaflowne's cape. On its ridged back a Draconian stood, grasping the reins, directing the dragon. Behind him was the Tsbasi no Kami, the Goddess of Wings, holding tightly to his waist. The two looked at each other and blushed.  
  
Hitomi gasped as the vision hit her. "Floating fortress is that way," she said, her eyes vacant, and pointed with a trembling finger. "But that's not all…" she shrieked, then her eyes cleared. "Oh, it was terrible, Van!" Hitomi exclaimed. Van smiled lightly at her, but his voice was tight with concern. "What did you see?" "I—don't want to talk about it," Hitomi said, shivering. Van stroked her deep brown hair.  
  
Escaflowne beat its massive wings once and swooped closer.  
  
***************  
  
"The Dragon is coming, bearing your brother and the Goddess," Sora said in her tinkling voice. Folken nodded. A sudden calm came over him—here was the death he'd been wishing for. But there were still matters to be put to rest. "Eriya," he said. Eriya turned tearful eyes toward him. Folken bent down and kissed her. "Eriya, run away while you can. I'll meet up with you someday. We'll be reunited, you'll see." "But Folken-sama…" "You deserve better," Folken said softly. "I'll miss you. But we'll see each other again. I swear it." "Folken-sama," Eriya sobbed. "Go now," he said. "I order you." Eriya gave him two kisses, one on his lips, the other on his cheek. "I'll always love you," she murmured. "Good bye." She was crying bitterly as she limped from the throne room. "Sora," Folken said kindly, "you may leave too." "No," Sora answered, "I will see your demise with my own eyes." "So it's true, then?" Folken said, but not unhappily. "Very well, Sora."  
  
***************  
  
:What is he going to do?: Van heard Hitomi's voice in his mind. "Find my brother," he said, "kill him." "You can hear me?!" Hitomi gasped. "It must be—when you went Within, you formed some link," Van said slowly. :That's wonderful, Van! Now I'll always be able to talk to you!: she thought. :And hear me,: Van sent back ruefully. Hitomi giggled. :I'll listen in often!: Van grinned, a grin that faded. He still had one more thing to take care of—Folken.  
  
***************  
  
The fortress was deserted, all the soldiers on the battlefield. Van drew his Sword from its sheathe. Its tip was stained; he had not cleaned it since the last fight. Hitomi followed behind him. He could sense her feelings, too, unsure and afraid. "It'll be okay," Van told her. Hitomi nodded. Van smiled—cold, furious smile. "I'm going to kill you, Folken." He stalked forward, his grip on the Sword tightening. Van burst into the throne room, Sword in hand, his wings wide and bright in the dim room. "Brother!" Van snarled. Folken turned. In the light from Van's wings, his face could be seen clearly. His face twisted into a diabolical smile. And as he did, his own wings unfurled. They were black—contrasting Van's white ones. Death black. "Don't you remember what happened the last time, brother?" he said.  
  
"Yes, I do," Van snapped. "I never intend for that to happen again." Folken turned his hand palm upward. "Oh. But I do." At once the blue glow surrounded the King. Hitomi watched, horrified. Van smiled, the same, hard, angry smile. "Best you can do, huh." "Oh, no. Quite the contrary. I'm just getting started," Folken smirked. He executed a sharp hit to the left. Van's body went flying, slamming into the wall with a sickening thud and sliding to the ground again. Van raised himself up on one elbow. "I'm not dead yet, as you can see," he muttered. "You will be when I'm through!" Folken said confidently. He jerked his hand to the right. Van smashed into the right wall, falling to the floor. He lay there for a moment, and got up again, wincing with the effort. Blood ran from his nose, there were several bruises on his face, neck, back, and arms. He ached. "I'm going to kill you," he whispered, holding to Sword up. "No, no. I'm going to kill you," Folken hissed. Once again the blue light encompassed the King. Van was hurled at full speed back into the left wall. When he hit the floor he did not rise. "Van!" Hitomi screamed, sprinting across the room to Van. She touched his face. "Oh god, Van, don't do this to me—nothing's broken—why aren't you getting up? Van? Van! Van, please…" She bent over him, a tear falling from her face onto his. She grasped his hand. "Van…oh…god, Van—"  
  
She turned from him, still kneeling, and glared at Folken, who was standing there with an satanic smile plastered on his white face. "Why?" she demanded, tears falling freely. Folken did not reply. His face became whiter. "Why, Folken?" Hitomi yelled. "You loved him so much when he was younger—why do you hate him now?" Van raised his head painfully and coughed. "…Hitomi…" he managed. Hitomi turned back to him, relief spreading across her pale face. "Oh, Van, thank god…" She kissed him quickly. "Silly, isn't it?" Folken spoke, watching Van return the kiss. "I too have loved. Perhaps too much." Van, the flush from Hitomi's kiss disguised by the welts and cuts, said weakly, but angrily, "What the hell do you mean?" "I loved Eriya," Folken said, his voice rising, "and she loved me in return. I loved my family. I loved Fanelia. I even loved you—once. But you ruined it all for me. Once I kill you my sadness will be ended. I can rejoin Eriya and live out the remainder of my life happily with her. Only you stand in the way of my happiness."  
  
"What the devil are you talking about?" Van demanded.  
  
"You idiot!" Hitomi shouted, "you are the cause of Van's unhappiness! Can't you just leave him alone!? Don't you see? You killed his parents, destroyed his country, murdered his friends! You tried to kill him. If it weren't for you, Van would be just fine!"  
  
"Yes, Goddess," Folken murmured. "But I would not. That is why it must end here—now."  
  
Hitomi shielded the King with her body. "Never! Blast away, Folken!" Folken snarled something, but Hitomi didn't hear. "Hitomi," Van rasped. "Hitomi—don't do this. Please." Hitomi ignored him. Folken's hands glowed as he concocted the energy ball. "Fine. I will simply destroy you first," he said. Hitomi closed her eyes, feeling Van's fingertips against her cheek and savoring the moment—knowing it would be her last…this was what she had seen…both their deaths… "I'll—miss…you, Van," she said softly. "You're a…good friend." She hesitated with her words. Van smiled sadly and thought, Miss me, only? Just a friend…huh. Was that the kiss of a friend?  
  
Then something happened.  
  
Dilandau charged through the doorway, his sword held high. "Lord Folken—you tortured me, hurt me—spared my life so you could injure me more—now you shall pay!" Folken quickly used his power to tear Dilandau's right arm off. Dilandau, carried by his want of revenge and his rush, drew a second sword with his remaining arm and ran Folken through. Folken retaliated, though impaled, and stabbed Dilandua. Dilandau fell back, sputtering out his last words. "Take that, you monster… unnnh…" he jerked spasmodically and went limp. Folken sank down, holding the hilt of the sword within him. "Brother!" Van cried, forgetting everything he'd every held against the man, kneeling down beside him.  
  
Folken remembered—he and his younger brother playing in the back of the palace by the stream, the happy shout of a young Van—'Brother! Look!'…and how the boy always came to him, loving, admiring…  
  
Van cradled his elder brother's head. "Brother…" he said, a single tear falling from his eye. "A cry I always cherished," Folken murmured. "Tell my Eriya I loved her…" Eriya—we'll meet again. We love each other. He let out his last breath softly as he eyes closed.  
  
Thus died Folken of Fanelia, Lord of the Dark Dragons, brother to Van.  
  
"No, Lord Dilandau—" Hector yelled brokenly. The dog-man stumbled, blinded by tears, toward the body of his former master. "Dilandau…" Van turned from Folken's body. "What was he to you, that you would mourn his death?" he demanded. Hector clenched his fists. "Not he, King Van from Fanelia. She." Both Van's and Hitomi's heads snapped up. "What?!" Hector nodded, the tears streaming down his furry face. "This is not Dilandau Albatou, but Celena Schezar, sister to Gaddis Schezar." "Gaddis' lost sister?" Van asked incredulously. "But—"  
  
"I promised her I'd protect her—she was my only real companion in the beginning…now I've failed…"  
  
"What do you mean?" Hitomi said.  
  
"Celena was kidnapped when she was around eight years old. We stole her away, and some scientists conducted several experiments on her—turned her into Dilandau, zapping her memory…I promised I'd always be there for her, even at the very end…" Hector gave way to the storm of angry tears within him. "Dark Dragon bastards," he sobbed. "Van!" Gaddis shouted. His voice sounded distant. "They've come to the fortress!" Hitomi realized. Hector wiped his eyes. "The poor knight…his sister is dead…"  
  
"Who's dead?" Merla asked. Never far from Gaddis, she was nocking an arrow to her bow. Van smiled bitterly. "This is Celena Schezar, once Gaddis' sister." "By the gods—" Merla gasped, dropping her arrows. Gaddis shoved her aside and ran to the limp form of Dilandau that lay in a blood of blood. "Celena—this monster is Celena? You're lying!" "Nay, Knight of Caeli, I lie not," Hector said, regaining some composure. "She missed you very much." "No!" Gaddis cried. "This isn't Celena—" Meanwhile, Hitomi leaned over Dilandau, gently easing the knife from the youth's heart. She held her hand over the wound—which had, amazingly and suddenly, stopped bleeding.  
  
Dilandau sat up.  
  
"Damn!" Van cried, noticing. Dilandau rubbed his armor and asked in a female's voice, "Where am I?" "Gods!" Gaddis nearly shouted. It's Celena, I know her voice—it's really her! He grabbed Dilandau's hands and asked him in a low, trembling voice, "Do you remember me, Celena?" Dilandau jerked from him, shaking. He began to giggle and cry at the same time—then—  
  
A light enveloped him, and when it faded, Dilandau Albatou was no more. In his place lay a silvery blonde haired girl in armor much to large for her. Celena Schezar had indeed returned. Gaddis hugged his unconscious sister to him, nearly weeping with joy. "Celena," he murmured, "Celena." Van glanced at Hitomi and smiled. :You did it, Van,: she said. :No...: he corrected softly, :We did it.: She moved closer to him and took his hand—everyone laughed as Van flushed dark red and looked at his boots.  
  
Hey, me again. How are y'all? Um…not much to say. Chapter Five comin' soon: The title tells all—Bittersweet Parting. Don't freak, five ain't the end of it! 


	5. Bittersweet Parting

Hey, it's me! This chapter's kinda short. Sorry. And it is sort of a cliffhanger…not really…don't kill me…  
  
I don't own Escaflowne. If I did, Van and Hitomi would have kissed at least twice. And Hitomi would've stayed. Sigh…but I don't.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bittersweet parting  
  
[pic]  
  
The war was over. The Abaharaki had won. Now, in a quiet forest site, where Folken was buried, the Escaflowne stood. Van climbed up the guymelef and removed the energist. "Peace," he said softly. "No more war." Hitomi smiled at him, her throat tight with unshed tears.  
  
Gaddis had been reunited with his lost sister—a happier two could not be found—not only that, but he'd proposed to Merla, and she'd accepted. For Van and Hitomi though, the win was bittersweet. "We'll always be able to see each other when we share a common feeling," Van said, earlier that morning. "Yes," Hitomi murmured. She reached into her pocket and dug out her tarot card pack. "Van, I want you to have these—to remember me." Van accepted the cards with trembling hands. "Thank you," said. He opened his wings briefly, and pulled a shining white feather from them. "Hitomi, take this. Remember me." Hitomi took the feather. "Oh, Van!" she began to cry.  
  
"You will always be here," Van told her softly, touching his heart briefly, "in my heart."  
  
"And you," Hitomi whispered.  
  
Now he hugged her tightly to him. "I'll miss you much, Hitomi," he said quietly. "So will I," she sobbed. He released her and let her back away, into the clearing. There stood Aeries, Merla, Gaddis, Celena, Ariel, Ruku, and the crew of the Scherazade. Van closed his eyes tightly, willing himself to do it. He raised the energist high and…  
  
"I want to go home," Hitomi said. At once, a beautiful chord rang through the woods. It grew into a song. The energist lit up and a blue pillar of light appeared. Hitomi was raised up into it, her face glowing with the light, tears shining in her eyes. "Good bye, everyone!" she yelled. "Van, I'll never forget you! Even when I'm old, I'll never forget! I'll never forget you, Van! Never!" "Good bye," Aeries, Merla, and Ariel shouted. "'Bye!" Ruku and the crew roared. "We'll miss you, Hitomi!" Gaddis cried, hugging Celena to him.  
  
Van smiled. "Hitomi…" And she was gone. There was a dull ache in his chest, an ache that rose to his throat and threatened to choke him. Van did not say anything. He placed the energist beside the Escaflowne, turning his back on the vanishing light. He walked away, his shoulders shaking. Good bye, Hitomi.  
  
****************  
  
"Hitomi, what happened to your tarot cards?" Yukari asked. The two girls were riding a train to the countryside, where Amano would meet them for a picnic. "I gave them away," Hitomi answered truthfully. She sighed, wistful. Oh, Van… Hitomi looked over at the lake they were passing and saw the young King waving at her, a vision in the water. No ripples parted his image, and the wind blew his raven hair so it fell over his eyes. He wore a red shirt, and tan colored pants, the Dragon Blade hanging from his belt. His gray eyes flashed warmly at her. She knew he could see her. "Van, I'm fine," she murmured. Van smiled.  
  
'*~..~*'*~..~*'*~..~*'*~..~*'*~..~*'*~..~*'*~..~*'*~..~*'*~..~*'*~..~*'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Terci hurried through the palace. "Lord Van will be most displeased," she muttered, breaking into a run. Her father had been taken ill, so she was taking his place in the palace, serving his Majesty Van Fanel. She had overslept, not being used to palace rules, and now was rushing to Lord Van's room to air the beds. If she was dispatched, her family honor would be destroyed. Terci came running up the staircase and collided with a young man. "Dear gods! Please, watch where you're going," she chided, and hurried to pick up the fresh sheets that she had dropped.  
  
"I'm sorry," a masculine voice said. It had not completely deepened yet. Terci, kneeling on the ground, tried to refold the sheets. "Here, let me help you." The speaker squatted down beside her and began to fold. Terci caught a glance of messy raven hair and a pair of gray eyes. She gave a little shriek.  
  
"Lord Van! I—uh—" Van smiled. It was a cheeky, insolent smile.  
  
"That's perfectly all right. What's your name? Are you new?" Terci gulped.  
  
"Yes, Lord—"  
  
"Please, no titles," he interrupted. His eyes smiled at her.  
  
"Yes, I'm new, Lor—I mean, Van—my father was taken ill earlier this week and I've replaced him temporarily in his duties."  
  
"Your father is Garu, right? I see," Van wrinkled his nose as he thought. "You don't have to work, you know. Your father has served my family for years—he can take time off whenever he wants." Terci smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Lor—Van, but I'll stay here until he's well anyway." Van nodded. He gathered the sheets up and stood. Terci surveyed her King. He was barely over seventeen and lean. His hair flopped over his forehead. Lord Van was muscular—Terci knew he was an accomplished swordsman, and his gray eyes glinted with something fierce—savage and wild. But they were also sad. Very sad. Rumor had it that Lord Van had fallen in love with a Goddess from the Moon of Illusions. She had returned to her homeland, leaving Van. Terci took the blankets from the King. "Thank you again, Van," she mumbled, curtsying clumsily before running down the hallway to his bedroom to replace the sheets.  
  
Van sighed. He ran his hands through his unruly hair in a futile attempt to tame it. Van walked out onto the balcony to look over his country, reaching into his breast pocket to pull out a single tarot card—L'amore. Fanelia had recovered well from the devastation of the Destiny War two years before—very well. His efforts were rewarded. The Schezars—Gaddis, Merla, and Gaddis' sister, Celena—had also helped with the rebuilding efforts. Princess Aeries, a smiling ten-year old, had volunteered several hundred soldiers from her father's army to help as well. The city had recently been rebuilt, starting with the lowest peasant's hut. Van did not start construction on the palace until after most of the city was finished. The economy was doing fairly well, even if the Destiny War had nearly destroyed everything. Ariel and Ruku had moved into the city—they lived about two streets away from the palace, and he could always visit them. When he wanted his ribs crushed, that is. Van sighed. A seventeen year-old King. A breeze ruffled his hair. The Schezars were coming that night to attend a dinner party, along with some merchants from Daedalus. There was one person he wanted to see, more than anything else. But she was out of his reach. He stared down at the card labeled Lovers and his vision blurred with unshed tears. "Hitomi…" he whispered, "I wish you could see this."  
  
******************  
  
Hitomi was still on the track team. It was her last year in high school. She still wore her deep brown hair cropped short, though now its tousled appearance gave the illusion that that was the way it was supposed to look, not that she had forgotten or simply could not tame it. She had remained slender, though she had curves now. Her eyes were green, but they didn't sparkle like they used to. They were empty—dull, and lifeless. She looked like she'd lost something very dear to her. Her tracksuit hung loosely—comfortably, on her body, and her stroll was deliberately casual.  
  
Today was the day of an important track meet. She adjusted her shoes as Yukari talked to her. "Hitomi, you're not the same anymore," Yukari said.  
  
"How?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Well, for one thing, you don't tell fortunes. You seem so…" Yukari struggled to find the right words, "…lonely and sad. Then sometimes you zone out altogether. I'm worried about you. A girl like you would usually have a zillion boys hounding after her—a girl like you would have at least picked one of them. You don't even seem to notice them when they ask you out. Did you meet someone—is that why?" Hitomi decided not to lie.  
  
"Yes, Yukari," she said, tugging on the tongue of the athletic shoe.  
  
"Long distance relationship?" Yukari asked. A whole planet away. Does that count?  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Rich?" Yukari persisted. Kings are rich.  
  
"Oh, yes."  
  
"Hey, maybe I could hook you two up sometime, then," Yukari suggested.  
  
Hitomi sighed. The familiar ache rose to her throat. "It's not possible, Yukari. You wouldn't understand why we can't be together."  
  
"Kanzaki!" her coach barked. "Get to the starting line!"  
  
Hitomi got into her position, steeling her muscles to be ready—preparing for the start. "Runners, take your marks…Get set…Go!" The gun went off with a bang and a puff of acrid smelling smoke.  
  
Hitomi broke into a sprint, oblivious to the fact that she was way ahead of the other runners. She had seen Van at the end of the track. He was holding his arms out, beckoning to her. She could almost hear him saying her name. Van! Van! she thought excitedly, picking up speed. She wanted to crash into him, to have him be solid, not just a dream—to have him take her back, or stay with her…Hitomi broke the tape, crossing the line first while the others were still halfway. She stopped and looked around, confused. Van had vanished. She had only been imagining him—like she always did. She wanted to cry. "Kanzaki, that was amazing!" the coach exclaimed, enveloping her in a hug. "You ran the 200 meter dash in less that ten seconds! Nine point three two, to be exact! That's got to be a record!" Hitomi backed away from her coach's sweaty, smoky embrace. Only to fall into Amano and Yukari. "Awesome, Hitomi!" Amano said. "Yeah, that was great!" Yukari added. Hitomi only nodded numbly as the medal was placed around her neck. Van…  
  
*****************  
  
:Van,: Van heard Hitomi think. :I won the meet today.:  
  
:That's great!: Hitomi heard him exclaim. :I knew you could do it.:  
  
:Van…I miss you,: she thought.  
  
:Same here, you can be sure,: Hitomi sensed him smile.  
  
:How is everyone?: she asked, peeling her sweaty clothes off and slipping into the shower.  
  
:Good,: Van replied. :We've finished rebuilding most of Fanelia. Hey, is that soap I smell?:  
  
Hitomi hurriedly wrapped a towel around herself before answering, :Yeah, I just took a shower.:  
  
:Oh. I have to go now, there's a council meeting about something…then the Schezars are coming over for a dinner party.:  
  
:Okay, Van. Talk to you later, I guess.:  
  
:Yeah. 'Bye.:  
  
Van broke contact with a sigh of discontent. He turned from the balcony and strolled back inside. "Your Majesty! King Van!" Van groaned inwardly. The head of his council, pompous Lord Siel, came hurrying out to meet him. "There is an urgent meeting going on, we must—" "I know, Lord Siel," Van growled. He looked back past the window to where a faint, barely visible Mystic Moon hung in the sky. Hitomi, what I wouldn't give for you to come back.  
  
Van sat down in a chair. His Advisors were all around the table. "King Van—" one began. "What do you want, Lord Caleb?" Van demanded. "What is it now—bandits in the north, dragon hunts, idiotic tax-raising…" he waved his hand as he trailed off. "Ah, no, Your Majesty…it's a different matter all together. One of the heart, I might say," Caleb chuckled at his joke. "What do you mean," Van whispered dangerously. Not another marriage proposal from some crazy Princess from another land…Gods, if it is…I'll fire them all. "Well, sire," Siel said nervously. "We received another betrothal proposal from Daedalus—" he broke off. The look on the King's face could have killed. "I. Don't. Want. To. Get. Married!" he cried, standing and banging his hands down on the table. "Do you understand me!" "Yes, sire," Siel continued miserably, "we realized that—er…quite a while ago…so we…sent the proposal back…Daedalus won't take no for an answer! They're sending their princess over along with the merchants, trying to change your mind. I'm sorry, sire." Van was amazed his advisors hadn't pounced on the chance to get him married. His amazement/delight died as he realized Daedalus wasn't going to give up.  
  
"Well…I'll take care of the envoys from Daedalus. Thank you, gentlemen." "Lord Van, speaking of marriage, you are in need of an heir…" Lord Caleb trailed off as Van shot him a glare. "I'm only seventeen years old, Caleb—I've got the rest of my life for that," Van hissed. He left the table and headed for Folken's grave, in the forest. The site where he'd sent Hitomi back. Escaflowne sat there, ivory white and as magnificent as ever. "Hello, friend," Van said, resting his hand on the guymelef's empty energist cavity. It was so tempting to place it back in…the energist lay on the ground, in the same position—he drew his hand back before he touched it. If it would be so easy to reawaken Escaflowne—not only could he lose control again, he might be tempted to bring Hitomi back. She was happy where she was, he believed. Van's thoughts flashed back to the day when he'd let her go.  
  
He'd hugged her to him. They fit together. He'd never gotten around to telling her how he felt…did she even consider him now? 'You will always be here,' he had touched his heart, "in my heart." And she had answered. "And you." But did she feel the same way about him—did she?  
  
"Folken," Van said, "I need help." He knelt at the foot of the site that had been erected. Lord Folken Lacour de Fanel, King of Fanelia since birth, died Lord of the Dark Dragons, it read. Royal brother to King Van Slanzar de Fanel of Fanelia. The rest of the text blurred as Van's eyes clouded over with tears. "I miss you, brother," he said softly. He stayed in that position, combing the dirt with his fingers. Over the course of the year, a small patch of flowers had sprouted over Folken's grave. Van remembered his brother from when he was younger. Always smiling. His eyes closed and slumped over the gravestone, asleep.  
  
'Van,' Folken said. 'Folken!' Van exclaimed running to greet his brother. Two cat-women hung on Folken's arms, a gold-furred one and a silver-furred one—Naria and Eriya. 'You asked for assistance ruling your kingdom?' Folken asked. 'Yes, brother,' Van replied. 'That is not all, though, is it?' in this dream world, Folken could see through Van's cavalier shell. 'No,' Van said miserably. 'You miss the Goddess, don't you?' Folken said gently. 'Yes…I wish she were back here—with me…' Van sighed. 'You do realize she cannot return unless she wishes it.' 'That's what's bothering me,' Van admitted. 'If she wanted to come back, wouldn't she have already wished for it? What if she doesn't care about me—what if she finds someone else—what if she already has?' 'Van, give me a feather. From your wings.' Folken's voice brooked no argument. Van forced his wings to emerge, a plucked a shimmering feather from near the tip. 'I shall give it to her, in the dream world,' Folken said. 'Thank you, brother,' Van murmured. 'Tell her—tell her I miss her…I'd like her to come back…' He went to embrace his brother but the man and his cat-girls were gone.  
  
Van awoke at the base of the Escaflowne, his hand touching the energist—his wings unfurled. He hurriedly retracted them, wincing, but it did not hurt as much as before. "Hitomi," he said, running one finger down the ruby energist. If only…  
  
*****************  
  
Hitomi was dreaming. She had fallen asleep in calculus class. 'Hitomi,' Folken said. 'You!' Hitomi exclaimed, and backed away. 'I don't wish to harm you,' Folken said calmly. 'I bring something from Van.' He wordlessly handed her the white feather. 'Thank you!' she cried, her eyes growing wide with wonder. 'Van wishes you to know that he misses you and wishes for you to return. Oh, and when you awaken—' Folken said, a seldom seen twinkle in his gray eyes. 'The answer to the next problem is nine hundred and eight meters per second.'  
  
"Hitomi, can you tell us the answer?" someone was calling.  
  
"Hitomi! Were you listening?" Hitomi snapped awake. "Nine hundred and eight meters per second," she said without thinking. The calculus professor was dumbfounded. The girl had seemed to be asleep, and yet she had supplied the correct answer. Hitomi smiled nervously at the professor, her fingers curled around the white feather Folken had given her. She slipped it into her back pack.  
  
:Van!: Van heard Hitomi calling. He felt her mood—anxious, and yet, strangely excited.  
  
:What?: he said. :Is something wrong?:  
  
:I got your feather,: Hitomi said, :It's beautiful, just like all of them are.: She sensed him blushing. Ah…Van? About my returning…Hey, are you there?:  
  
Van had been awaiting the arrival of Sir Gaddis and Lady Merla when Hitomi called. "Van? Hey, Van!" Gaddis shouted. He leapt from the horse, forgetting to help Merla dismount and ran to his friend. Van was standing rigidly on the roadside, not seeing. His eyes were clouded over. "Er, Van?" Gaddis had reached the King. He gave him a light shake, and Van snapped out of it. "Uh…oh, Gaddis! Well, it's been quite a while," Van said, flushing, when he realized what he'd been doing. "Yes, it has," Gaddis said. "Are you okay, Van?" "I was talking to Hitomi," Van mumbled. No sense hiding it. "Oh," Merla said. "How is she?" "Fine, from what I hear," Van said wearily. "She won a track meet yesterday."  
  
"That's wonderful!" Merla exclaimed, squeezing Van in a fierce bear hug. "Hello, young King. The Abaharaki greet you," she added, gravely.  
  
"Um hmm," Van said. "How's Celena?"  
  
"She's fine!" Celena called, dismounting from her horse. She was about Van's age, wavy silvery blonde hair and eyes that resembled Gaddis' to a T. She smiled. "How are you, Van?" Van grinned, taking her hand and giving it a light kiss.  
  
"Oh, fine. The roses lost their fragrant perfume—I missed you so," they both laughed.  
  
"My turn," Celena said, "the air was not as fresh, the sun not as bright…"  
  
Van kept a straight face as he replied, "And the moon was just…some big fat…flat white thing in the sky—" Celena burst into laughter.  
  
"One of these days I'll outlast you!" she giggled. Van had befriended the girl once known as Dilandau Albatou, seeing as she did not retain an abnormal want to kill him anymore.  
  
Van started, then bowed. "I didn't give you a formal greeting. Ahem—as King of Fanelia, I, Van Slanzar de Fanel, welcome you to Fanelia." Merla chuckled, "That was good. You make a good King." 'You'll make a good King, when the War is over,' Van remembered Hitomi's words. He sighed. Hitomi…why did I ever send you back? I was such a fool…  
  
I really feel sorry for Van. All of ya out there—don't you think Bandai or Sunrise or whoever owns the Escaflowne series would put a sequel out?  
  
Van doesn't deserve his loneliness. Don't you think so? 


	6. A Chance

Hi, ya'll. DragonSun here. I was a bit late in doing these chapters (Notice that it's plural!) so sorry. This is chapter 6, and I'm putting 7 on, too. Yikes, the disclaimer! I forgot!  
  
I don't own Escaflowne—I don't own Van, Hitomi, etc.  
  
  
  
A Chance  
  
[pic]  
  
  
  
Hitomi fingered both of Van's feathers, tears starting in her eyes. Two feathers…and they hold so many memories…so many…Van—I never got around to telling you—I never realized until that song took me away—I don't know if you feel the same…but I—  
  
There was a knock on the front door. It wasn't her mother; it was too early for her to be home. Hitomi hazarded a guess. "Yukari? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, and I've got wonderful news!" Yukari shouted back. What, you've managed to hook me up with Van, Hitomi snorted. She went downstairs and opened the door. Yukari excitedly told her. Hitomi hugged Yukari. "Amano got into a college in America? That's wonderful! But you—what about—" Yukari smiled. "We'll keep in touch. He promises to remember me—and anyway, he can always visit over the summer." Wish Van could do that… Hitomi thought miserably. "Hitomi—you never tell fortunes any more. Why?"  
  
"I gave my cards away," Hitomi said, "I told you."  
  
"That's not a reason!" Yukari cried, waving her arms. "So what? Why couldn't you go into palm reading—you know?" Hitomi sighed, brushing her hair back into place.  
  
"Because it changed the future. I've had too much a share in changing the future." I'd seen so many deaths…prevented them…what did I change? I saw Van die in the last vision, I saw his body falling and I heard Folken laughing. And I stopped him from dying. Was it because he wasn't supposed to die yet? Or because I loved him?  
  
"Oh, Hitomi! Couldn't you just do my fortune? Or your own?" Hitomi shook her head.  
  
"I don't have cards anymore."  
  
"I'll buy them," Yukari insisted. "Please, I want to see how Amano and I will be in the future!" Hitomi remained firm.  
  
"No."  
  
Yukari gave her a pair of sad brown eyes. A puppy face. "Well…" Hitomi said slowly, "as long as you promise not to try to change it after you hear it." Yukari smiled brightly and pulled a pack of tarot cards from her backpack. "I knew I could convince you—I brought the cards ahead of time." Hitomi made a face. "Humph. You conniver." She took the cards and began to arranged them properly, feeling the familiar lump rising into her throat. Van…I wanted to tell you…but I couldn't— She cleared her mind of such thoughts and continued.  
  
Tell me, will Amano and Yukari remain together, even while separated? She lifted the center card. L'amore. Lovers… She reshuffled and pulled again, satisfied with her answer. "All right. Yukari, you and Amano will remain together. And he will come back this summer." "Are you sure you aren't just saying that to please me?" Yukari asked. "Oh no," Hitomi assured her. "It's what the cards say." Hitomi made to hand the cards back to her friend. Van…I lo—miss you…so much…will I ever see you again…? she thought, holding them out. Yukari tried to grab them and missed; one card fell face down to the ground.  
  
"Whoops," Yukari said, and bent down. Hitomi got the card before she did and was about to give it back when she saw what it was. She froze. Wheel of Fortune. Anything is possible. Anything will or can happen. It all depends on you.  
  
"Oh, damn!" she swore. "Hitomi—is something wrong?" Yukari said. "No, I just got a paper cut," Hitomi lied, absentmindedly reaching into her own backpack to touch Van's feather.  
  
********************  
  
Celena stared at the candle, intrigued. The little red flame danced merrily, taunting her. There was something very interesting about fire…she stroked her right cheek. There was something that resembled an itch there… "Celena!" Gaddis hissed, tapping her arm. "Huh?" Celena said, blinking. "Snap out of it," he whispered. "Oh. Sorry, oniisama," Celena said. Van stared miserably up at the Mystic Moon, standing on the grass. Courtiers passed, whispering to themselves, but the wind carried their words to Gaddis and his sister. "…thinking about the Goddess of Wings, no doubt…" "…the Tsbasi no Kami left him…" "…for another man, I heard…" Van made a small growl of frustration. "There was no other man," he muttered. "Shut the hell up." The woman who'd made the comment fled, mortified, into the crowd.  
  
"Van," Gaddis said. Van looked down from the sky, rubbing the stiffness from his neck.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Hitomi means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Gaddis murmured.  
  
Van nodded forlornly.  
  
"Call her back, why don't you," Gaddis suggested.  
  
"I've considered it," Van said quietly. "But think. Hitomi is happy on the Moon of Illusions. As long as she's happy, that's all that counts."  
  
"Somehow I don't think she is," Gaddis said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Van demanded. "She's back home."  
  
"But without you," Gaddis added.  
  
"I can't leave," Van snarled, "I'm a King! I've got bloody responsibilities, to my people and Fanelia!" he paused. "And neither can she! She's got family there, two good friends, and she knows her own world. She'd be so…unhappy…here. How do you even know she wants to come back?"  
  
"How do you know she wouldn't?" Gaddis persisted. Van sunk into the grass with a sigh.  
  
"I can sense it. You know we have a link. That's another thing. It's deteriorating. I can feel it going. One day I'll wake up and it'll be gone. Hitomi will be gone. For good." He buried his head in his arms and continued talking brokenly, his voice muffled. "…I wouldn't be able to take it…I'd lose it again…Escaflowne would be rampaging…" He looked up again at the Mystic Moon. "But Hitomi…" he said softly and looked abruptly away. "I'll never bring her back here where she would be rejected by my people. I don't want to see her sad, d'you understand?"  
  
Gaddis nodded wordlessly. Van stood up and walked slowly away, his shoulders jerking with silent sobs, oblivious to the stares his people and court were giving him. Damn my life, he thought bitterly. Hitomi…if you can hear me…I love you…  
  
***************  
  
Hitomi tossed and turned in her sleep. Van stood at the edge of the valley, his wings unfurled. "Van!" she exclaimed happily, running to greet him. "Hitomi…I can't stay…" he said.  
  
"But—you—"  
  
"The link is dying…" he said, his voice growing quiet. "Can't you feel it…?" Hitomi stared at him, her eyes wide.  
  
"No—it can't be happening…Van…"  
  
"One day I will not be able to contact you…or you me…I can't stay long…already…Hitomi…if you can hear me…I lov—" The light from his wings dimmed and he faded away…  
  
"No! Van—come back! There's something I have to tell you—"  
  
"Hitomi! Hitomi…" Yukari shook her desperately.  
  
"Wh-what? Yukari?"  
  
"I…Amano and I came to see you. The front door was unlocked and when we came in you were having some nightmare." Oh no. "Yelling someone's name…" Yukari continued. Double oh no. How much did she hear? "Hitomi, I need to know who this Van person is." Hitomi flushed and looked at her hands. Might as well tell her…  
  
"You know that guy we were talking about…?"  
  
"Oh," Yukari said. "Hitomi, you got to learn to let these things go, y'know." Hitomi looked up sharply, her normally gentle eyes flashing green sparks.  
  
"No! I'll never let Van go!" Yukari backed away.  
  
"Hitomi—you're different now—what happened that day you stayed after school a year ago? You've changed…"  
  
"Yukari," Hitomi said, exerting control to keep her voice calm, "things have changed—"  
  
"Not enough for you to become so—strange! Hitomi, you never smile as much either! When you do, it's always as if it's for someone else who doesn't exist! And you just ignore everything, sit there dreaming—I saw you in calc, you were asleep, then you woke up and gave the damn right answer! What's wrong?"  
  
"I fell in love," Hitomi said through gritted teeth. "Why don't you leave, Yukari?" Yukari smiled bitterly, angry tears beginning to form.  
  
"Fine. I don't think we'll be talking again. Goodbye, Kanzaki Hitomi." She turned and stalked away.  
  
"Hitomi—is something wrong?" Amano asked her. He was worried; after Yukari had met him outside in tears, obviously something was wrong—if only Hitomi would tell him…  
  
"Nothing is wrong, Amano," Hitomi said quietly, clenching her hands. "But I think you should leave too, before I lose it totally and start throwing things at you." Amano nodded, giving her that charming smiled she'd always adored. It's not Van's smile…she thought wistfully, remembering his slow and rare grin—something he'd often saved for her—and her alone…  
  
"If you need to talk, I'm always here. I'll talk to Yukari for you, if you want."  
  
"Thanks, Amano," Hitomi mumbled. She wiped her eyes and went to brew some tea to drink. Oh, Van…  
  
******************  
  
"LORD VAAAAAN!!!!" Ariel shrieked, throwing herself on the King.  
  
Van hugged her back, but he gasped, "Air—" Ariel released her grip on him, and as she did, something gold flickered in the sunlight. Van grabbed her hand.  
  
"Oh—uh…" Ariel quickly hid her hand behind her.  
  
"Who is it?" Van asked, delighted for his friend.  
  
"Ruku," she said, breathless and flustered.  
  
"That's wonderful!" Van exclaimed. "Lord Van…about Hitomi…" Ariel mumbled slowly. Van stiffened.  
  
"Yes?" he said tightly.  
  
"You miss her a lot, don't you?"  
  
Van nodded, a quick drop of his chin, biting his lip.  
  
"I—uh…oh, never mind…" Ariel looked away.  
  
"Where's Ruku now?" Van said.  
  
"Here," Ruku said, coming from the shadows. The dog-boy had grown lean and strong, his tuft of red hair fell in a curly pile over his eyes, and he brushed it aside impatiently. Ariel smiled at him as he took her hand. "Majesty," Ruku bowed.  
  
"No titles," Van muttered. "Please," he added.  
  
"Whatever you say—Van," Ruku smiled. "Whatever happened to your lady?" he added, though he knew very well—he had been there, after all. Van sighed.  
  
"We sent her back. We've been keeping in touch though." Ruku looked at the King in awe, marveling at his ability to bear such a loss—especially one of such a lovely, talented young woman. Ruku was wrong. Inside, Van was being torn up.  
  
*******************  
  
Somewhere in the lands beyond…  
  
'Folken-sama!' Eriya called. She ran to him, her arms full of wildflowers. Folken turned, planting a kiss on her cheek as he did. 'Hello, dearest,' he said softly. We're finally reunited, he thought with an inner smile, even if we are dead, we are together. 'Where's Naria?' Eriya asked. 'You're dumping me for her?' Folken teased. Eriya slapped his hand playfully. 'No, silly, I just don't want her near you when we…' 'When we what?' Folken asked, though he knew very well. Eriya kissed him, blushing. 'Come on,' she said, and pulled him off.  
  
*******************  
  
Hitomi woke slowly. The cool spring breeze stirred her short hair. "Folken is happy," she said. Oh Van…I wish… "Hitomi?" Amano asked. Hitomi turned her head. "Hi, Amano. How's Yukari?"  
  
"Fine," Amano acknowledged, "but she's not going to speak to you. You do realize that, don't you?" Hitomi nodded sadly.  
  
"Yes. But I'm not going to apologize—"  
  
"Hitomi, is there still anything you'd want to talk about?" Amano said. Hitomi sighed. She needed to get it out.  
  
"Swear you won't tell anyone, or think I'm crazy?" she said.  
  
Amano watched her intently as he answered, "I swear." Hitomi smiled, and this time it was for him, the first real smile he'd seen her wear in months.  
  
"Good. Okay…" she took a deep breath and began. "You know that day you asked Yukari out for the first time?" Amano nodded. "Well…I was practicing on track and…Amano, would you believe me if I said there were other worlds besides this one?" Amano nodded again, not really believing, but he wanted to hear what she was going to say. "I was Summoned to a place called Gaea—I met a guy named Van…" The sun began to set as she continued with her narrative. "…and then he sent me back," she finished. It was late. Amano nodded—the way she'd described everything, and the proof she'd had—he half believed her. But—it wasn't possible…or was it?  
  
"I want more than anything to go back. Say, Amano?" she turned to him as she made her decision. "Tell my family, especially Keji, that I love them—my dad, too, and tell Yukari I am sorry that I yelled at her—and I'll always like you as a friend…I love you all…but I need to go…" Amano smiled, and nodded for the twentieth time.  
  
"I understand, Hitomi."  
  
"Hey, keep an eye out for me, okay?" Hitomi said softly, "I might come back here—to check on you guys…you'll always see me…when you dream…goodbye, Amano." She hugged him and stepped away quickly. "I can tell you don't really believe me," Hitomi murmured. "But I'm going to prove you wrong."  
  
She'd taken Van's feathers out to show Amano. Hitomi raised one above her head. Please take me back to Gaea… "Take me back!" she yelled. Van…I'm coming back now…I love you…take me back…  
  
******************  
  
At that exact moment, Van was standing alone on the balcony. He gripped the Sword hilt tightly, remembering the day she'd slapped him—and smiled sadly. I'd let you slap me every day, if you just came back… Hitomi…I'll do anything…  
  
******************  
  
Folken turned to Eriya. 'Take my hand,' he said gently. Eriya took it without a question. Folken closed his eyes and hummed a song in his head. 'I wish for Van to be happy—I wish for Hitomi to return to him…'  
  
*****************  
  
Amano gasped and pointed. Hitomi looked up and a broad grin spread across her delicate features. A steady pillar of blue light began to slide slowly down from the heavens—her ticket to Gaea. "Amano—tell everyone—" Hitomi cried, "—I'll miss you all—" The light enveloped her and she vanished.  
  
*****************  
  
Van sighed. It would never happen. She probably didn't want to return. He considered slashing his wrists right then and there; at the moment, bleeding to death didn't seem like such a bad option. His shoulders shook. She doesn't love me. He remembered, bitterly…  
  
"I'll—miss…you, Van," she said softly. "You're a…good friend." She hesitated with her words. Van smiled unhappily and thought, Miss me, only? Just a friend…huh. Was that the kiss of a friend?  
  
Van snorted. "Humph. If I was meant to be unhappy for the rest of my damned life couldn't I have been unhappy with her?" It's because she's probably out there being happy with some other guy. Hitomi's too nice to go unnoticed. Just then he noticed something—shouts and screams from the city below. "What the—" Van looked out sharply and gasped. A steady blue column of light was descending from the sky, rapidly fading. His heart leapt into his throat. Hitomi?!  
  
"Van!!" Gaddis pounded across the marble floor. "Van—did you just see—" Van nodded swiftly. "You stay here, Gaddis, I'll go find out what it is." Gaddis saw that though the King was keeping his voice deceptively calm, the rest of him was shaking with excitement. "Van—maybe we should—" Van cracked his wings from his back, ignoring him. "Van, wait—"  
  
"Shut up, Gaddis, I know what I'm doing!" Van sprang from the balcony, beating his wings powerfully as he shot toward the source of the light.  
  
He wanted to shout her name—it must be her—it had to be— "Hitomi," he murmured, urging himself onward.  
  
********************  
  
Hitomi shuddered as she dissolved into the light. She shut her eyes tightly as she was pulled toward Gaea—smiling. "Van…I'm coming back now…" She remembered his face—when he was angry—when he was grinning…the anguish in his voice when he spoke of Fanelia…the blaze of his gray eyes…and the envious protective way he acted when she talked about other men… "The power of wishes…" Hitomi muttered. Her grandmother had told her something about wishes—how they could change the world. Hitomi smiled as she remembered her grandmother—who's sparkling green eyes always seemed to be somewhere else. It was her grandmother who'd first introduced the idea that other worlds in alternate dimensions existed.  
  
Then she was there, thrown roughly upon a carpet of lush grass, shaded by gigantic trees, their leaves brushing up against her skin. Note to self, she said silently, beginning to smile, work on landings. The place sparkled with dew and sunlight—she breathed in deeply, feeling the moisture that hung in the air. It's—so beautiful… Hitomi rose to her feet, walking cautiously toward the source of the sunlight. It was a deep forest, quiet and radiant in the late morning sun. Hitomi came to a clearing and gave a small sob. It was Folken's tomb—the place where Van had sent her back. The Escaflowne sat, unmoving, in guymelef form, besides the marble building, its energist glowing next to it, sheltered by the grass. Flowers had sprung up, vivid and wild, growing alongside the building. Hitomi knelt by the inscription on Folken's grave, plucking a handful of flowers from the ground beside her and placing them across it. She was suddenly aware of the cracking noise of someone approaching. Whoever it was wasn't taking the care to be quiet; they stumbled over logs and crushed both leaves and twigs in their haste. Hitomi scrambled to her feet, running into the shelter of the trees ringing the tomb.  
  
Van bashed the branches away with his wings, sprinting toward the forest clearing. Faster, he had to go faster. His breathing was quick, and the blood burned in his veins— He exploded into the clearing and collapsed in disappointment and exhaustion. She wasn't there. Nothing was there but the tomb and the Escaflowne. Van buried his head in his arms and wept with frustration. She's gone. Never going to see her again. Never. Never. Never. He let the tears fall from his face into the grass unashamedly. What was the point of hiding it anymore? She wasn't ever coming back. Never. Van rose, shaking with fatigue, anger, and sadness—he reached for his Sword—considering whether or not to end the pain. "VAN!" someone cried—then he was bowled over by someone—something. All he knew was he was being squeezed to death by some laughing, crying creature—something with dark brown hair and soulful emerald eyes—not a creature at all, but a girl—and she was—  
  
"Hitomi?" Van said, in quiet disbelief. He peered at her face. "Hitomi!" he yelled, throwing his arms around her and pulling her closer into his embrace. He hugged her to him, smiling so hard he thought his cheeks would burst. "Hitomi, you came back—Hitomi…" Hitomi buried her head in his shoulder. "Oh, Van…" she said, beginning to cry, "Van…I missed you—I really…" Van sat up and touched her cheek with his fingertips, wiping her tears away. "Hitomi," was all he could say. Hitomi scrubbed at her eyes, smiling at him. "I couldn't stay away from you—and the others—" "Good thing, too," Van said seriously, "I was considering slitting my own throat." Hitomi stared at him, her eyes wide. "Oh, Van—I would never forgive myself if you—" Van took her hand and kissed it with swift grace. "Gaddis taught me," he announced proudly. Hitomi flushed. "Come on, I'll get you to the palace, show you around—get you a room, some clothing…" Van trailed off as he looked into Hitomi's eyes and got lost. She broke the spell by getting off him quickly. "I must weight much more than Ariel—how could you stand me?" Van grinned, a cheeky, impudent grin that she wanted to bask in forever. "You're pretty ligh—" he cut his last word off and said again, "because you're beautiful." Hitomi blushed even more.  
  
"Van!"  
  
"Oh, but it's true," Van whispered, gathering her into his arms and leaping off the ground.  
  
They flew over the city at a brisk pace; Van had forgotten all his tiredness, but was flying slower to give Hitomi a chance to see the view. She stared down, awed. "This—is Fanelia? Oh, Van, it's beautiful!" she breathed. Indeed it was. The river sparkled like a jewel, flowing in a curve midst the houses. There were people outside, a bazaar in the east, and to the north—the palace! It was ivory, like the Escaflowne, tall spires up in the sky and green flags fluttering from them.  
  
"Like it?" Van asked. Hitomi smiled.  
  
"You know I do," she said.  
  
"They—my people—don't know it's me. Want to give them a scare?" Van said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hitomi whispered.  
  
"Okay—" Van explained his scheme, "I need you to scream as loud as you can, for as long as you can. Got it? I'll tell you when to stop."  
  
Hitomi grinned, opening her mouth, but before she started, she said, "If I deafen you, don't say I didn't warn you." Hitomi screamed. Van gave a huge laugh, swooping lower so that the townspeople got a look at him.  
  
"Gods save us—mercy!" someone shrieked.  
  
"'Tis a Draconian! And he's got someone!" a man yelled, panic stricken.  
  
"Poor lass—" another man remarked.  
  
"Draconian—an attack—gods!"  
  
A huge crowd gathered, watching the Draconian in the sky with Hitomi. Van chuckled; he clamped a hand securely over her mouth to stop her. She gasped, then took a deep, deep breath, replacing lost air.  
  
"Now watch this," Van smiled. He dove towards the people with a roar. The crowd scattered, screaming. Van swooped up, flying fast and furious to the palace.  
  
"Why the hurry?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"One, you're probably exhausted with all this screaming," Van tickled her shoulder with the tip of his wing. "Two, I see one man running over to tell the King that there's an evil Draconian rampant who's kidnapping innocent girls."  
  
"I assure you, I'm anything but innocent," Hitomi laughed. Van smiled again—it was good to hear her laugh.  
  
The King landed on the palace balcony and retracted his wings with a small grimace. He grasped her hand and led her into the palace, explaining what had happened like an eager child. On the way they met Terci, who was carrying a basket of—what else—fresh sheets. When the servant girl saw them she dropped the sheets with a small shriek.  
  
"Terci, get a guest room prepared for Hitomi," Van ordered. "Oh, and the man who claims there are Draconians around must be suffering from heat exhaustion and delusion. Send him off." Terci tried not to stare at the newcomer. Was it even a girl? The person's hair was so short! And her clothing… She obeyed and scurried off, hastily folding the sheets. Who was this girl? It seemed the King knew her somehow—  
  
"What could be taking Van so long?" Celena demanded. "He said he'd spar with you—he was supposed to be here an hour ago!"  
  
"I think our answer is here," Gaddis replied, smiling at his impatient younger sister. Merla nodded. He turned back to look at the King and squinted. "Hey—is that someone else with him? Is it—no—by the gods! Hitomi, you've returned!" Gaddis shouted.  
  
"Gaddis!" Hitomi exclaimed. "Oh, it's wonderful to see you!" Van watched, slightly jealous, but he knew Gaddis was married and was therefore no real threat. Hitomi waited for him to catch up with her.  
  
"So this is the Tsbasi no Kami?" Celena asked. Van nodded, jubilantly planting a kiss on Hitomi's cheek. "It's nice to meet you, Hitomi!" Celena curtsied daintily, smiling. Hitomi bowed.  
  
"Gaddis, is it okay that we skip this session—I've got to disappoint another princess," Van said with a grin. Gaddis nodded, an equally cheeky smile lighting up his face.  
  
"The last one tried to hit on me, after you dumped her," he added. "How 'bout we pick this spar up later, when it's not so hot?"  
  
"Yes, I need to get out of this," Merla smiled, lifting her sleeve to show its heavy velvet fabric. "I never did like this dress." Gaddis pretended to sulk.  
  
"Hey, I bought it for you—"  
  
"—when you thought I was fat, love." Merla interrupted. All five—Van, Hitomi, Gaddis, Celena, and Merla—laughed.  
  
****************  
  
"Where is his Majesty Van Fanel?" Princess Wyera demanded. Her long purple hair was arranged neatly for the meeting with her betrothed.  
  
"His Majesty is out sparring with a Knight of Caeli, Gaddis Schezar," Lord Siel informed her hastily.  
  
"Why is he not here?" Wyera said. "Surely a swordfight is not as important."  
  
"Ah, but Lord Van intends to keep his promises."  
  
Van strolled in, followed by Celena, Gaddis, Merla, and Hitomi. While Celena, Merla, and Gaddis stood directly behind him, Hitomi lingered a few feet away, unsure. "Lord Van," Siel bowed, looked nervously at his King. Van sent him a look that meant, 'I'll handle this.'  
  
"King Van," Wyera curtsied deeply, eyeing the Caeli Knight behind him with open scorn.  
  
"Princess—ah…your name?" Van said, taking her hand and kissing it with the smooth grace that Gaddis had taught him.  
  
"Wyera, milord," Wyera said, in a voice so sweet it was sickening to Van's ears. "We will be married in a month, my father says," she added.  
  
"Princess Wyera—I'm sorry, but I've already got a commitment to—ah…I've already quite a few problems—and I have a commitment to go and solve them. Marriage really will get in the way." Wyera could have sworn the King was about to say he already had a sweetheart. She looked at the small, silver- haired child behind him. Too young. Now the other girl was something to be considered. She had such short hair and such strange clothing—how could the King consider her beautiful?  
  
"But father's already thought of that. He promises you an alliance with Daedalus and—"  
  
"Princess Wyera, in my country we marry for love and not for power, or alliances," Van interrupted.  
  
"But Lord Van, who else could there possibly be for you?" Wyera said innocently. Van glanced at Hitomi and took a deep breath. Dare I make the jump? It's now or never. Damn, but I love her. Go to it, Fanel. He went and pulled her near to him, wrapping one arm around her shoulders. "Hitomi—is here for me," he said softly. Hitomi gasped, then blushed.  
  
"Lord Van!" Siel exclaimed in horror. Gaddis smiled—Celena beamed—and Merla clapped. Wyera froze in absolute anger.  
  
"But she is not of royal blood! I can tell! How can you love—"  
  
"Two things, my dear princess," Van said icily, "One, never insult Hitomi in front of me—if you were a man I would have challenged you already. Two, my mother was not of royal blood and she married my father—Fanelia prospered. For love, don't you understand?" Hitomi reddened more.  
  
"Van…maybe this isn't the right time…" Siel winced when she did not address him as King Van. Van glared at the Daedalian Princess.  
  
"Princess Wyera, as King of Fanelia, I formally reject your offer of marriage." Wyera made a small growl as she exited in a flounce of petticoats. If I can't have him, or his country, she won't either!  
  
Hitomi buried her head in Van's shirt to conceal her red face. He was red, too, but he stroked her hair, feeling very awkward as the Schezars beamed in the background.  
  
"Lord Van, how can you—you don't even know this girl! I know you were desperate to rid yourself of further marriage proposals, but grabbing a girl from the streets and asking her to pose as your sweetheart is just too much—" Siel cried, waving his arms.  
  
"Siel," Van said quietly, "look at her." Siel looked and gasped.  
  
"But—that is the Goddess!! My gods! Lord Van, why didn't you ever tell me? I could have broken every single marriage proposal sent your way since they started!" Van smiled at his advisor.  
  
"That's nice of you," he chuckled. "But it's a bit late for all that. I think you'll try to halt them in the future, right? And get your colleagues to agree." Siel nodded vigorously.  
  
"Oh, yes, sire!"  
  
"Come on, then, Hitomi," Van said, and pulled her from the room. "Van!" she cried, the moment they were from the throne room, "do you really mean it?"  
  
"Hitomi," Van said. "I wanted to tell you—I was just afraid during the Destiny War—I was afraid Folken would steal you away, and I'd lose you, like everyone else. I was afraid you wouldn't return…that you were in love with someone else…But I'll tell you now. Hitomi…I…love you. I think I've always loved you—since the day you slapped me, at any rate." He looked anxiously at her face.  
  
"Van…" Hitomi said, blushing. "I—I've missed you so much—and I realized—that…somewhere along the way…I—fell in love with you…Van…and I was just too stupid to realize…" She wrapped her arms around his neck. Van grabbed his chance and just grazed her lips with his. She squeaked in surprise, then pulled his head down for a second kiss.  
  
Awww…isn't that sweet…  
  
Do you want a sequel for Escaflowne? Just Hitomi getting back, and perhaps a new threat? I was watching it yesterday…Van is such an idiot for not realizing his feelings…  
  
They make a cute couple.  
  
The Day the Angel Flew is my favorite episode. It's also the last one I taped before Fox Kids took the show off the air. 


	7. Back to Asturia

Hi!! Chapter 7! Just read! Oops. Disclaimer.  
  
Um…I don't own Escaflowne.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back to Asturia  
  
[pic]  
  
  
  
There was a knock on the door of Van's bedroom. He stirred, removing his arms from around a sleeping Hitomi's waist. "What do you want?" he demanded with a yawn. Gaddis opened the door cautiously.  
  
"What were you two doing?" he asked, with a trace of a smile. Van flushed.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Well, seeing that you both still have your clothing on—" Van's face became redder "—I guess you weren't doing anything."  
  
"What do you want?" Van asked again.  
  
"That princess Wyera is giving Siel a hard time about your refusal—I suggest you go down and figure out a way to talk to her before she starts coming at me. You know I'm already taken. Gods, I hope that witch knows too." Van laughed.  
  
"Tell him to just send her off, don't talk to her anymore. Oh—and Gaddis—do you think you could arrange for a regent sometime?" Gaddis raised an eyebrow questioningly, but didn't ask. He left to check on Celena.  
  
Hitomi smiled in her sleep. Van stood over her and waited for her to wake up. "You're feeling better now, right?" he asked. That had been her excuse.  
  
"Van—I don't feel so good," Hitomi said quietly, through the door. Van opened it hesitantly. "Siel will think this is scandalous," he grinned. "Anything to freak them out." Hitomi smiled at his adoption of one of her Mystic Moon phrases. "I know…but I just don't want to sleep alone tonight," she murmured. She stared up at him, giving him sad green eyes. Van just about melted. He sighed, running his hands through his tousled black hair to make it stand on end. "Okay, but don't you dare try anything—absolutely nothing will happen—between us," Van growled in mock- anger. "Oh…well…I suppose…" Hitomi looked up at him through her lashes. She nodded. "Fine, I guess." Hitomi laughed. "Anything to be near you, Van." Van grinned. "I'm irresistible, aren't I?" Hitomi stuck her tongue out at him. "None of your cheek," she smiled. They both laughed, and Van shut the door.  
  
Hitomi opened one eye. "You know I was lying, Van Fanel," she said. Van gathered her into his arms and gave her a kiss. "Yeah—but I wanted to make sure." Hitomi giggled. Then gasped. "Wh-what are you doing?" she asked as Van cracked his wings from his back and lifted her. "I'm taking you somewhere," he said with a boyish grin. "We could have some…" he leaned close to her ear, "…fun." Hitomi blushed. "Van!" "Couldn't resist," he said, throwing the window open and leaping out. Hitomi smiled, and he bent his head and kissed her.  
  
*****************  
  
Yukari dreamed of Hitomi that night. 'Hitomi!' Yukari called, running out on a windy plain. She saw her best-friend running to a winged boy and laughing with him. She saw him lift Hitomi up into the air and fly off to a palace. She saw them kiss. Yukari smiled. 'Gee. I really didn't believe you…and…oh, Hitomi, I'm sorry!' Hitomi appeared suddenly. 'Hi, Yukari,' she said. Yukari gave her a hug. 'So you're finally happy, huh?' she said. Hitomi nodded, looking at her friend. 'Yes. Are you and Amano—' Hitomi paused as Yukari held up her hand and showed her a gold band. 'Just yesterday,' she said. Hitomi nodded again, and smiled as she said, 'I saw it when you asked me to read your future. I'll visit you again. But right now I think Van wants to talk to me…' 'Hitomi—Van's royalty, isn't he? I saw a palace earlier. Hitomi grinned. 'Yeah. Look, I've got to go now—Van wants me to wake up, I guess—" "Hitomi, you'll come back, one day—right?" Yukari asked. Hitomi looked at her shoes. 'Well…Yukari—I don't know…but we'll see each other again, soon.'  
  
*****************  
  
'Hi, Amano,' Hitomi said. Amano looked at her in awe. She stood beside a boy who resembled an angel, only he carried a Sword. 'This is Van,' she said. Van smiled and bowed. Amano imitated him, dropping his hand back down to his side. He had meant to give the boy a handshake. 'I just talked to Yukari. Van and I are going on a little trip,' she added. 'Hitomi…' Van caressed the back of her neck his fingers. 'Yeah, well, anyway…we've got to leave now. Goodbye, Amano. Don't worry, I'll talk to you again. Tell Yukari I miss her—and my family. If they think you're insane—give them this, okay?' She handed him one of her socks. It was white, with Yukari's signature across the material. 'But this—your lucky sock—you wear it on your meets and everything—' 'They'll know it's from me,' Hitomi said firmly, pressing the sock into his hand. 'It doesn't stink—I promise! I'll talk to you again, sometime.' Van bowed again. 'I'll take care of her, Amano-san—I give you my word. Arigato.' Amano smiled. 'Goodbye, Hitomi—King Van.' Van looked surprised as the two faded away.  
  
Amano woke. In his left hand he clutched a white sock with a faded signature on it. He leapt up, shouting in amazement, and ran, as fast as his legs would carry him, to Yukari's home. This is amazing! Dream projection and sending things through dreams! This is a magnificent scientific discovery! "Yukari—look—" Yukari opened the door, rubbing her eyes. "It's from Hitomi—" Amano panted excitedly. "Come on, we've got to tell her mother and brother—"  
  
*****************  
  
Van and Hitomi woke simultaneously beside each other under the shade of a few trees by the Fanelian River. He gave her a small kiss. "You're finished talking to them, right?"  
  
"I've just got to tell Keji where I've gone," Hitomi answered. "But I think he's out right now with mom."  
  
"Good. Do you think Gaddis would like to be King for a while?" Van asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm thinking of taking you on a 'little trip,'" Van replied. "To see all the countries, have a few adventures…without the usual junk that comes with the bowing and waving and so on."  
  
Hitomi smiled. "That would be fun."  
  
"Great," Van grinned. "But my wings are pretty sore from carrying a heavy girl like you around." He dodged the punch she threw at him, laughing.  
  
"So we'll walk?"  
  
"And ride. We can visit the old animal villages, see Princess Aeries in Asturia, go to Freid and scare old Aravis to death…you know what I'm getting at?"  
  
"Like a honeymoon?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's after people get married; they go on these trips," Hitomi said, then blushed.  
  
"We'll consider this a pre-marriage honeymoon, no?" Van said. "Fine by me," Hitomi laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Perfect—we'll go back and tell Gaddis, and Lord Siel can be regent—he's good at that sort of thing, I know he will make a good ruler for my people—only for a while, mind you—then Gaddis, Merla, and Celena can come with us. You know what? We could take the Scherazade. It could be just like old times, just without all the visions and death-threats, jails and battles."  
  
"Just like the old times," Hitomi repeated. "We aren't that old, are we, Van?"  
  
"You're seventeen and so am I. Yup, we're a bunch of oldsters." He grinned impudently and grabbed her hand, pulling her along behind her. "That's just fine with me, though! Here, I know a place further down the river—ice cold water, perfect for a bath, don't you think?"  
  
"Oh no, Van—hey, wait! I don't want to—" she yelled, but ran alongside him. The sun shone down on the couple as they ran across the outskirts of the city.  
  
***************  
  
Wyera grumbled to her advisor, "I don't know what he saw in that wench! But you can be sure, Mckael, that I will get even!" "They are leaving for Asturia at first light," Mckael supplied. "Good. Get my men to it. They know what to do," Wyera smiled evilly. Hitomi, or whatever they call you, you're in for a big surprise!  
  
***************  
  
"Ready for take-off!" Evanl yelled.  
  
"Okay! Unfurl the sails! Activate levistones! Here we go!" Gaddis shouted.  
  
"Again," Merla sighed, leaning her head on her husband's shoulder. Van stood behind them on deck with Hitomi, squeezing her hand.  
  
"Hey," Celena called, running up to be with them. "Get a room, you two!" Van and Hitomi both blushed furiously as Ariel and Ruku, newlyweds, came up to tease them. Onward, Van thought, I've got my love, I couldn't be more happy. When we get back I propose…for now, a new adventure—for all of us. Hitomi tilted her head up and repaid all his short kisses with a long, tender one.  
  
*******************  
  
"I've explained it to you, my Dark Warriors," Wyera hissed. "Is there anything that I must clarify?" Three ninjas bowed and answered in a single voice, "No, m'lady." "Then carry out my mission—you will be richly rewarded." "Yes, m'lady. We will obey." They sprang up and vanished, like shadow wraiths. Wyera smiled harshly. "Bye, bye, Hitomi!" she cackled.  
  
*******************  
  
"King Van—Lady Hitomi!" Aeries exclaimed. "Princess Aeries," Van said, bowing. "Gaddis—Celena—Merla—it is wonderful to see you!" She squeezed her sister's hand. Van noted that the nine-year old had grown much taller in the past year. He also noticed there was someone behind her. "King Van, I presume," the boy said. "Chid!" Merla cried, hugging the little boy. Van looked closely at the child. He was around ten or eleven, with straight golden hair that fell to his waist—like Gaddis. Chid's eyes were unusually blue—also like Gaddis. He wore a black beret which flopped over one of his eyes, giving him a roguish air. Chid carried himself in a manner that resembled Gaddis exactly. Van eyed the Knight of Caeli beside him and saw Gaddis was extremely uncomfortable, for some reason. Van remembered Duke Aravis, with his thin dark handlebar mustache and his dark eyes. Marlene—Merla's elder sister, and Chid's mother—who had passed away many a year ago—had had blonde hair and brown eyes—  
  
Such blue eyes had to be a trait— But only the Schezars—Gaddis, Celena—possessed such eyes. And Chid's eyes were only possible if—  
  
Gaddis had noticed Van's eyes boring into him and looked swiftly away. :Van,: Hitomi said softly in Van's mind.  
  
:Hmm?:  
  
:Have you noticed—Chid looks an awful lot like—:  
  
:Gaddis? I noticed, love.:  
  
Hitomi flushed as Van referred to her as 'love.' Chid took Hitomi's hand and kissed it with casual grace that seemed to have been inherited from someone else. "Lady Hitomi," he said smoothly, in a manner that made him seem many years older. "A thousand apologies from my father, Duke Aravis, to both you and the King of Fanelia." "We've forgiven him ages ago," Merla smiled. "Cousin Merla—it's a pleasure to see you!" he said, forgetting all rules and throwing his arms around her to repay her earlier hug.  
  
Van wrapped one arm around Hitomi's shoulders comfortingly. Chid seems like Gaddis in both looks and manner, he thought to himself, could it be possible that Chid is related to Gaddis in some way? Hitomi sensed his feelings and reached up to hold the hand that was around her shoulders. She stared into his eyes… Both heard Gaddis clear his throat loudly. "Ahem—" Van dropped his hand to his side, flushing. Hitomi looked at her sandals.  
  
Chid eyed the couple quizzically. "You, Lord, and the Seeress from the Mystic Moon?" Van nodded, reddening even more. "I heard from my father that your love conquered the spell of the War God and destroyed the evils of the Dark Dragons," Chid said simply. Hitomi covered her red face with her hands. :Van—I—:  
  
Van nodded. "I guess you could say that."  
  
There was an uneasy silence, which Chid broke by saying brightly, "We're holding a feast today; I'll actually get to eat—" "—you haven't seen him eat yet—" Aeries said. "—this time—" Chid threw a look at the Asturian princess "—instead of you scoffing everything." Aeries stuck her lower lip out, slapping Chid's arm in mock-anger. "Humph—but you haven't seen Lord Van at it, have you, Chid?" she said. Van played along, acting nervous.  
  
"Ah—maybe you shouldn't tell them…"  
  
"He eats more than a dragon," Hitomi supplied. She glanced at the King and laughed. :Van, stop making faces—your face might fall off!:  
  
Van stopped quickly. :Would it really?: he sent back. Hitomi grinned, shaking her head. "Fooled you," she said aloud. Chid looked at Merla, questioning. "They have a mind-link," Merla whispered to him. Chid had no knowledge of mind-links, but he nodded. "I see." "Well, let's not just stand here, come on! Father will be very pleased to see all of you; it's been so long!" Aeries said, grabbing her sister's hands.  
  
***************  
  
"Van, I don't know how to dance! How on earth do they expect me to attend some dinner ball or whatever they call it?!" Hitomi wailed. Van eyed her, amused. "I could teach you." Wild hope lit up her eyes. "Really? Teach me, and I'm yours forever—" she gasped and stopped. Forever… Van thought longingly. He forced himself to voice his other thoughts. "Um…about that, Hitomi—" She looked at him. "—uh…are you going to return to the Moon of Illusions?" Hitomi swallowed as he continued. "Because if you are…Hitomi—I think you should try to forget about me…I don't want to get close to you if you're only going to go back again…" Van had been expecting a reaction—he got one. Hitomi drew a deep breath, her cheeks flushing angrily and said, "Van—how could you even—I love you, Van—but now—" she smacked his cheek with a force that sent his head to the side. "I don't ever want to see your damn butt again!" she stumbled from him and ran away. Van was shocked; Hitomi had always been so careful about cursing—and now… Van groaned, turning and walking slowly down another staircase within the castle. You've blown it again, Fanel.  
  
He met up with Gaddis along the way. "What's with you?" Gaddis asked. "None of your business," Van snarled, jamming his balled fists into his pockets and trying to push past. "Well, I could guess," Gaddis said, with a hint of a smile. "Your whole right cheek is covered by a very red hand- print—you look hurt, and since you're not with Hitomi, I'm guessing that you two had a fight." "Nothing happened," Van practically yelled. "Then explain the hand-print," Gaddis folded his arms and began to tap his foot. Van's tough attitude shattered. "I…told her…that if she was going…going back—I wasn't going to get close to her—I didn't…want my heart broken again…or hers, for that matter…" he said hoarsely. "I see," Gaddis said. "Let me guess again. You said that, she slapped you, then ran away." "How do you—" "I've had experience, you've forgotten," Gaddis winked knowingly. "Now what do I—" "You wait," Gaddis said. "Just go back to your room and wait." Van looked at the older man uncertainly. "Whatever you say—Commander," he added. Gaddis smiled. "Those were fun days—I almost wish for another war, just so I can battle again."  
  
*************  
  
Van lay on his bed, his head buried in the white goose-feather pillow. Just wait, huh? For what? Hitomi isn't like all the other girls—she's from a whole different planet…how does he know I'm not the one who's supposed to apologize—  
  
He was interrupted as the door opened timidly. "Er…Van…?" Hitomi whispered. Van didn't lift his head, but said, "Come back to yell at me, huh." "No, Van…" Van raised his head a fraction. "Then what are you here for?" He looked at her. She was a mess; her short hair was tangled, her eyes red-rimmed, and her clothing wrinkled. "Van—please don't be mad at me…I'm really sorry—Van?" Van buried his head again. "Van—talk to me! Please, don't do this…" Van ignored her, still hurting. "Van…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…please, Van…" she sobbed. Van could sense her emotions, her nerves stretched to the breaking point, and she was totally sincere—completely sorry. He shook his head, the movement small in the all enveloping white of the pillow. :Van! God Van, talk to me…please…talk to me…: Van blocked her out. "Van!" Hitomi cried, her voice, already raw, breaking. She broke down completely, collapsing to the ground in a fit of near hysterical tears. Van leapt up, alarmed. "Dammit, what have I done—" he cursed, running to her side.  
  
"Hitomi…shh…" he raised her gently, pulling her into his arms. She didn't stop sobbing, her whole body shaking. Van stroked her hair…her cheek, the back of her neck, he hugged her close to him. "Hitomi…don't cry…shh…I'm sorry…please don't cry…" Hitomi buried her head in his chest, trying to control herself, but in vain. Tears soaked the front of Van's shirt—Hitomi sunk down into his lap, crying uncontrollably. "Hitomi—" Van said, even more fearful. She sobbed his name, her face white and strained, then went limp. "Hitomi? Hitomi!" Van cried. She didn't stir. Van rose, carrying her carefully to his bed and tucking her in. He traced her cheek with his fingers before running out. "Gaddis, get up here—bring Merla!" he yelled.  
  
"Van, I am so sorry—I didn't know…" Gaddis mumbled. "Not your fault. Just make sure she's okay," Van turned to Merla. "She's just exhausted herself and made herself sick with worry. Stay by her, if she gets feverish or delirious call me right away. Otherwise, she should be fine by tomorrow. And Van Fanel, I suggest you apologize first thing," Merla said curtly, and swept out angrily, her skirts swirling around her sandals.  
  
***************  
  
Van stayed by Hitomi's side for the rest of the afternoon. Gaddis stopped by twice—once, to bring him lunch, twice to talk with him. "I'm sorry," he said again. "Dammit, Gaddis, I already told you it wasn't your fault!" Van hissed. "I told you to wait…" Gaddis insisted. "I waited longer than I was supposed to," Van interrupted. Gaddis looked at his hands. "Van…about Chid…" Van didn't look at the Knight of Caeli. "Chid—he—Chid doesn't look like his father, does he?" Gaddis blurted out. "Aravis? No," Van said slowly. "He wouldn't look like M-Marlene is she were still alive either…right?" Gaddis continued miserably. "Maybe. But not her eyes," Van realized what Gaddis was getting at. "I—well…Aravis isn't really Chid's father. I am." Van looked up. "What?" "Marlene and I were lovers," Gaddis explained in a voice that was barely audible. "When King Aston found out, he exiled me to an outpost on the borders of Asturia. Marlene had a son and then died…" Van nodded, "Go on." "…I met Merla three years ago," Gaddis said, "she was so much like her sister…I couldn't help it and I—" "—fell in love with her—" "Yes," Gaddis nodded. "I'm sure she's noticed the similarities…Gods, I want to tell her but I—"  
  
"—don't have to," Merla interrupted. She held up a book. Gaddis recognized it. It was Marlene's diary. "Gaddis, I already knew you had loved my sister," she said. "Father told me before I decided to run off with you. He warned me not to do anything rash 'because this Schezar fellow is a rascal who doesn't know what the word faithful means.' I didn't believe him…not until I saw Chid…then I knew…" "Merla—" Gaddis began. "You proved Father wrong. And even he admits it." "Merla—I—" Gaddis tried again. "I'm not angry with you. Marlene was beautiful. You were perfect for each other." "But, Merla…" "And now you're perfect for me, even if you used to love my sister. I still love you, Gaddis Schezar—you're my husband, whether you like it or not. But I think it's best that we don't tell Chid." She played with one of his golden locks. "Merla…" Gaddis said tenderly. Van cleared his throat with an equally loud, 'ahem' as Gaddis had earlier. "If you two are going to—" he chose another of Hitomi's phrases, "—make out, then go somewhere else so I can watch over my lady love like the angel I am." The sarcasm in his voice rang out loudly on the last few words. Merla glanced at him sympathetically before she pulled Gaddis out with her.  
  
"Hitomi—I'm sorry…" he murmured, reaching over to brush her hair from her face. And froze. Her forehead was hot. Too hot for his comfort. "Damn!!" Van swore. "Fever. Delirium. Gods…why the hell did I have to act the way I did?"  
  
******************  
  
"Excuse me," Chid said. Aeries beamed at him. "You made it! Great—now teach me that sword move, please!" Merla watched her young sister attack Chid ferociously with a wooden sword. "Careful—Aeries—y'don't want to—behead—me on—your first—lesson—now do—you—" Chid panted, trying to disarm her. "Hah!" Aeries cried, jabbing at him with her sword. Chid grabbed the wooden tip and pressed it into his jacket. Groaning and staggering about outrageously, the prince of Freid collapsed beneath a statue. "Ahh…you've killed me…" he moaned, then feigned unconsciousness. Aeries giggled, tapping his prone form with her foot. "Get up, Chid, I know you aren't dead." "…argh! No, I'm a zombie a- reborn ter a-haunt yer—raaaaaawwwwr!" Chid rose slowly, his arms in front of him. Aeries shrieked with laughter, running away. Chid gave chase. Merla felt a tentative tap on her shoulder. "Gaddis?" she turned, expecting to see the knight's face. Instead she saw Van, with an anxious, wild look on his face. "Merla—fever—delirious—" he gasped. Then, regaining some control, "I tried everything—the cold cloth…water…the fever's not breaking…" Merla rose quickly. "You should have called me earlier. Follow me, I'm going to need an assistant."  
  
******************  
  
Van led her to Hitomi's side, where the girl lay, her cheeks flushed with fever. "Dear gods—" Merla exclaimed. She held her hand over Hitomi's forehead gingerly and pulled it away. "Burning up." Merla tore a few strips of cloth from the sheets. "Go get me a bucket of cold water, Van," she ordered. Van hastened away to do it. He returned a moment later carrying a full wooden bucket. Merla dipped the cloth in, squeezing most of the water out. She arranged one carefully on Hitomi's forehead. Merla reached into her sash, pulling out the herbs that were never far from her. "Here. Use your Sword hilt to grind these up," she said, selecting two leaves—she also handed him a bowl. Van complied, hurriedly crushing them. Merla took the paste and poured some water into the bowl, stirring it with her finger. The water took on a greenish tinge. Van nearly gagged at the smell. "We're going to make her drink that?" he asked, wiping the Sword's hilt off. "You're going to make her drink it, aye, and drink it all," Merla said. Van sighed. "Hitomi…I'm sorry if this tastes really terrible…" He held the edge of the bowl to her lips, letting a trickle of the liquid go into her mouth. Hitomi sighed; she licked her lips. Van continued until the bowl was near empty. Merla replaced the cloth on Hitomi's head. "Just keep an eye on her. Change the clothes whenever they get dry. I'll get someone to bring you dinner." "Thank you—Princess Merla," Van said. Merla paused. "No. Lady Schezar. I'm no longer a princess. Besides, I've got Gaddis. We love each other. What happened before is behind us—we've got a bright future ahead." She smiled at him, patting his hand, and left.  
  
Hitomi…please be all right when you wake up…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…gods…I hope you don't hate me…  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes slowly. Her head throbbed and she felt like she was going to be sick. There was a bitter taste in her mouth. Van's face, wild and apprehensive, swam into view. "Hitomi—" the relief in his voice was immense "—thank the gods you're all right—" "Van—" she was too exhausted to sob; her voice was the softest of whispers; she threw herself into his waiting arms and hung on like grim-death. Van stroked her hair. "I…I'm sorry…" she whispered, "…honest…I am…" "No…it was my fault, entirely…" Van murmured, running a finger down the side of her cheek. Hitomi smiled weakly at him. "That's…really nice of you…Van…" "Hitomi…" Van said, resting his face in her hair. :I'm so damn sorry, Hitomi. I really am…: :No…please…don't apologize…: :Love you,: Van sent. Hitomi's smile grew a little stronger. :I—: "Love you, too…but now…I think…I'm going to…sleep…again…" she gave a little sigh, nestling in his arms, and fell asleep.  
  
*****************  
  
"Okay, first—here, put your hand on my shoulder," Van instructed. He wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "Now, step forward—backward…left, two steps right—spin, come back…repeat… Great—you did it, Hitomi!" Hitomi stopped dancing. "Really?" she breathed. Van nodded—blushing as Hitomi kissed his nose. She grinned, stepping away from him and whirling about in exuberance. "Yes! I did it! Haha!" "You'll save a dance for me, won't you?" Van smiled his wonderful smile at her and walked slowly down the hill. "Yes—of course I will—" Hitomi called.  
  
Van broke into a dash. As he neared the gardens he found Gaddis. The young King grabbed the knight by the hands and pulled him into a quick dance. "She's saving a dance for me!" he exclaimed, after he'd released the very-dizzy Gaddis back onto the stone bench. "I'm…assuming 'she' is Hitomi, then," Gaddis muttered, trying to regain his breath. "Damn, of course it is," Van grinned. Gaddis smiled back.  
  
****************  
  
Hitomi waltzed down the opposite side of the hill, laughing. She met up with Celena—shivering in the shade of a tree. Celena clutched her head, whimpering at times. "Celena? Is something wrong?" Hitomi could clearly see something was. "He's back—" Celena gasped. "Who?" Hitomi asked gently. "Dilandau—my nemesis—my evil genius—oh…it's t-t-t-terrible…" Celena tried to smile but dissolved into tears. Hitomi took the younger girl into her arms. "Shh. It'll be all right. Don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about, at any rate. Dilandau won't resurface…shh…" "Oh—but he—h-h-has…' Celena whispered. "I picked a sword up the other day and all of a sudden—I—was—seeing things—through his eyes—I could use a sword again—I could fight—I beat one of the men at the stables with it—I actually was going to kill—him—but I stopped at the last moment—I never could use a sword before!" she cried. "Then that's to your advantage," Hitomi insisted. Celena sobbed brokenly for a minute or two, then took control. "You're probably right," she said softly, "I'm just being paranoid." Hitomi gave the silver-haired girl her friendliest smile. "You should duel Van sometime. I'd like to see which of you is better." Celena's mouth twitched, and she began to cry again. Oh no, what did I say…? "That too," she sobbed, "I think about Van and I get all angry and I want to kill him—suddenly…I don't know why! Van's my friend!" "Put your foot down," Hitomi said. "Fight it. Show that Dilandau who's the boss around in your mind." Celena squared her jaw. "I can do it," she said, more to herself than to Hitomi. "I can do it. Thank you, Hitomi." Hitomi smiled again. "Don't mention it."  
  
***************  
  
"You want me to wear this!? Oh my god, you've got to be kidding! Tell me you're kidding, please—don't make me get into that—that—that disgusting ball of lace!" Hitomi wailed. Merla held the pink dress up. It was plastered with white lace—lace at the collar, lace down the bodies, lace on the sleeves, on the shoulders, at the bottom hem… "I don't see what's so wrong about it," she said in a bewildered tone. "It's the height of fashion." "You Gaens are blind!" Hitomi cried. "The height of fashion? This is a joke, right?" Merla shook her head. "I'd wear it, but I'm too fat for the dress. Besides, Gaddis wants me to wear that nice purple one that matches my eyes." "Why can't I wear my old outfit—you know the last time—when I got…" Hitomi trailed off, shuddering. "Kidnapped? Well…I don't know. You've gotten much taller, that's to be sure. Almost as tall as Van—but then again, he's grown too," Merla said. "Can we talk about the dress now?" Hitomi said impatiently. Merla went to her wardrobe. "Hmm…I have some old dresses that Father got for me when I was younger…" "No lace?" Hitomi asked gingerly. "None," Merla smiled. She pulled out a pale yellow gown. "No way!" Hitomi shook her head vehemently. "Calm down, I'm just looking through it…aha! Try that on for size." Hitomi glanced at it, expecting the worst, and exclaimed in delight. "Oh—it's—wow!" It was a plain, simple garment; golden-brown material that shimmered dully in the light. "Go on, try it. I'll turn around," Merla added, seeing Hitomi's discomfort. She shut her eyes and turned away from the girl.  
  
Hitomi slipped it on carefully. "Okay, what do you think?" Merla turned back around and grinned. "Great—you should wear it." "Isn't it a bit—uh…tight-looking?" Merla looked; the costume indeed was hugging Hitomi's slender figure—it accented her slim waist and hips, but flared out fully and hid her feet. "That's how it's supposed to go," she said. "There's a sash, to go with it. Here." Merla pulled the dark green sash from the closet and tied it in the proper arrangement around Hitomi's waist. Three rawhide strings of sea-glass beads hung from the fabric. "And a headdress…" Merla yanked the gaudy headdress from the closet. "A bit too festive, I think. Don't wear it." Hitomi sighed in relief. "Good. Now that we've decided…can I get out of this rig?"  
  
*************  
  
"I ask of a favor, Van Fanel," King Aston rumbled. Van eyed him warily. "What is it?"  
  
"You know of Kemana—up north?"  
  
"Yes, sire. It's known as a wild land—run by savages of some sort."  
  
"I need to send an ambassador there. Right now I have no one…and, as you are rather good with a sword, you're able to defend yourself. One of my advisors suggested you."  
  
Van opened his mouth to protest, but Aston stalled him with a raised hand. "I know you don't want to leave Hitomi—"  
  
"It's not only that, sire, but I have responsibilities towards Fanelia—I can't just disappear on some fool mission—my people will worry," Van interrupted.  
  
"This I realize, King Van. But our ties with Kemana are in danger at the moment—you wouldn't want another war, would you? Hitomi and your people would be in danger again." Aston smiled to himself, knowing he had the young King right where he wanted him—caught in between.  
  
"I…" Van was lost for words.  
  
"So you see, King Van, why this is important," Aston let his previous words sink in.  
  
"Why won't you send someone else?" Van demanded.  
  
"I've already told you," Aston laughed, holding his hands out wide, palms up. "You're the best swordsman here!"  
  
Is that the only damn reason…Van thought darkly. "Very well," he sighed. "I accept. When do I leave?"  
  
Aston grinned, showing rows of uneven yellow teeth. "Tomorrow, at first light. A leviship will be there to take you. The trip will take, going, negotiating, and coming back, approximately thirteen days, at the most."  
  
Van bowed stiffly and stalked from the room, seething. To think I let that pompous idiot convince me to leave—  
  
***************  
  
The night air was crisp, and a chill breezed floating through the open windows and doors. Hitomi hugged her shoulders and shivered. The robe was not protecting her very well from the cold. "Hey," Van appeared suddenly behind her. He smiled and sat down beside her. "Hi, Van," Hitomi murmured, absentmindedly taking his hand. They sat in silence for a moment. Then Van cleared his throat nervously and said, "I'm…leaving in the morning…" "What?" Hitomi looked at him. "Yeah…uh…I accepted a mission from Aston and I'm going tomorrow at first light." "Where—for how long?" Hitomi asked. "To Kemana, north of here. Aston says the visit will take about thirteen days or less. I'll be back soon." "Make it soon," Hitomi whispered.  
  
"May I present His Majesty King Aston of Asturia—Lady Merla and Sir Gaddis—Princess Aeries—Prince Chid—and King Van Fanel with the Tsbasi no Kami!" a crier announced.  
  
"That's our cue," Van grinned. He linked arms with her. "How did they know I'm the—" "You don't think you'd just fade out of existence here after the Destiny War, do you? Stories have spread. You're a legend, practically," Van whispered. They proceeded slowly behind Prince Chid, who was acting as an escort for Princess Aeries. King Aston sat down heavily in a chair and made a motion. Music started almost immediately. "You promised," Van murmured. Hitomi turned to face him, and they repeated what he'd taught her on the hill. Hitomi spun about and came back to him as she breathed, "They're all for you, if you want…" Van kissed her lightly, ignoring the cries of surprise and sighs from the people watching. "Van—" Hitomi gasped, surprised. "Let them think what they want," Van whispered. "This is our time; I'm leaving tomorrow, remember?" Hitomi didn't want to remember. "I'll miss you," she said, into his shoulder. "I'll miss you, too. But we can keep in contact—right?" Van smiled. :You bet we can,: Hitomi sent.  
  
All the women standing there was jealous of Hitomi Kanzaki—she'd stolen the King's heart and they danced each different song together.  
  
:Van…: Hitomi said.  
  
:You dance well, for a girl who just learned,: Van complimented. Hitomi blushed. The music changed and they began another dance. :And you just stepped on my foot,: she smiled.  
  
***************  
  
Hitomi woke with the sun shining down. "Oh no—I forgot to say goodbye—I overslept!" she gasped. :Hey, Hitomi—up yet? I mind-sent earlier, but you were asleep. We're crossing a lake right now, there're a lot of small villages scattered around. I've got to go now—the captain of the ship is calling me. Love you…: The image of him faded along with his words. Ariel enter, followed by Celena. "Hi! Just seeing if you were awake yet," Ariel grinned. "Missed sending your lover-boy off, though. He didn't mind—said he'd talk to you later." Hitomi grabbed a pillow and flung it at the cat-girl. Ariel dodged, picking the pillow up and throwing it back. "Hah! Take that!" she cried. Celena smiled broadly as she, too, picked up another pillow and chucked it at the cat girl. "Hey, two against one isn't fair!" Ariel shouted. "Every girl for herself, then!" Hitomi cried. She ducked as a pillow went sailing over her head. Within a few minutes all three girls were screaming and yelling, laughing as feathers floated down. Hitomi saw the feather and smiled, reminded of Van's wings. "Van'll be just fine," Hitomi assured herself. "He knows what he's doing.  
  
If only she knew how wrong she was.  
  
*************  
  
"GODS!!" the shout woke Van from his slumber. He looked out and yelled in surprise. "What the hell?!" Two guymelefs were bearing down on the leviship, each one with glowing hands. "All hands on deck!" the captain bellowed. Van grabbed his Sword from the table and ran up the stairs. "What the devil is going on?" he demanded, to the nearest crew member he could grab. "Attack—on coastal village—must think we're here to help the villagers or somethin'!" Van released the man. "What do we do?" he asked the captain. "Stand by for orders!" the man barked. Van looked again at the guymelefs and saw the glow grow brighter and extend for the ship. "Damn—" he knew it was over. Van leapt from the leviship as the beams exploded it, shooting his wings out and skimming closer to the village that was being attacked. Astonished shouts met his appearance—before he could land and explain that he was a friend—an archer released the arrow and Van choked back a cry as the shaft buried itself in the base of his wing. The wing flopped uselessly and he plummeted.  
  
**************  
  
They flogged him with his own swordbelt when he would not answer their questions. He didn't know the answers—if he did, he ached too much to remember. He hung suspended from the ceiling by his wrists, wincing as the blows rained down. But he didn't cry out. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction. Van gritted his teeth and waited for the hits to stop. Finally the man doing to beating threw the belt down along with the Sword of the Dragon, unchaining the King from the ceiling and shoving him down besides the Sword. He menaced the King's throat with his own sword. When Van made no move to reach for the weapon, the sword lowered.  
  
"Scum, you'll pay for destroying our village," he growled.  
  
Van looked up with pain-filled eyes. "I've told you a dozen times, over and over, that I am an ambassador from Asturia to Kemana. I had nothing to do with the attack."  
  
"Oh yeah?" the man kicked him, and Van couldn't help but flinch. He smiled bitterly. "Yeah."  
  
"Cheek—" another kick "—don't talk back—" kick "—to me!"  
  
The boy attending the man looked briefly horrified, but his expression melded into an impassive mask. The man left, leaving only the boy. "Why do you hate me, friend?" Van asked. His voice was hoarse and dry.  
  
"I'm not your friend, damn you. You destroyed my village and killed my friends with your guymelefs," the boy spat.  
  
"I didn't," Van muttered. "My leviship was destroyed flying overhead. It was either jump or die with the rest."  
  
"You're a Draconian," the boy stared accusingly at him—but his voice quavered as if he were unsure.  
  
"So?" Van laughed mirthlessly. "I know we're the so called cursed descent, but I'm not evil. Heard of the Destiny War—what's your name?"  
  
"Elvrn," the boy said hesitantly.  
  
"Nice name," Van said. The remarkable thing about Elvrn was his ears. They were long, and pointed. Even his name sounded like the word 'elf.' "Have you ever heard of the Seeress from the Mystic Moon?"  
  
"Kanzaki Hitomi," the boy answered promptly. "Good. Do you know about the King of Fanelia, who's country was destroyed before the war?"  
  
"Yes. They say he was as skinny as a twig, but his love for both his country and the Seeress helped to defeat the Dark Dragon Lord." Van smiled—flushing a bit, but he smiled. "Right again." The boy smiled tentatively—he was warming to this stranger.  
  
"Uh…excuse me, sir, but you haven't told me your name yet."  
  
"Just call me Dragon," Van replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go and finish my delicious meal of stale bread and stagnant water." He turned his back on the child.  
  
"Sir—wait. If you were really bad, you would have attacked me once Myeglar left. Take this," Elvrn said. He handed the King a small roll of white bread. "It's my payment for working here," he said softly.  
  
"This roll?" Van said. Poor boy…he's pretty young to even be working. But for a roll this damn small to feed his probably large family? "I've got a question, Elvrn," Van kept his voice quiet, even though his anger was flaring up. "Where am I?"  
  
"In Kemana, of course," Elvrn said.  
  
"Thought so. Your king won't see me, though, right? Hmm…getting King Aston's message to him will be quite difficult considering the situation…"  
  
"I must go now, the High Lord of Dungeons wants me to assist the maids in cleaning his room."  
  
"Go, then. And…thank you for the food," Van said. He waited until the boy was far away before wolfing the food down. It had been so long since he'd eaten…  
  
"Talk, you dog!" Thwack. Van shook his head stubbornly. "I have no clue as to what you're referring to." "Liar!" Whack. "I am an ambassador from Asturia," Van maintained. The willow cane snapped and Elvrn presented the man with another, trembling. Van saw, with a small smile, that Elvrn had cracked all the canes so they would snap faster. "Damn you, talk!" Swish. "I know nothing." "The attack on the village! When are your friends going to attack again!" Swish crack. Van shook his head, his eyes closed. His wrists ached from holding his weight up for so long. His whole body hurt. The welts of the previous beating were opening up and his entire back was probably a bloody mess, along with his wounded wing, which he had quickly retracted after his crash landing. He was of Dragon blood, Draconian's descendent—he healed fast. But his wing still pained him and the beatings were regular, not giving the other bruises time to heal. He felt himself calling out to Hitomi, even as he slipped into merciful unconsciousness. :Hitomi—help me—:  
  
******************  
  
Hitomi woke with a scream. Van's last words still lingered in her mind—'Hitomi—help me—' She buried her face in her hands, trying to scrub the image from her mind. "Oh god…oh god…" "Hitomi?" Celena's face appeared. "Are you okay?" "Me? Hell no," Hitomi laughed bitterly. "I know that! Obviously something had to be wrong, if you were screaming!" Celena said in exasperation.  
  
"Van's in trouble. I can sense it," Hitomi said, in a voice that shook.  
  
"How?" Gaddis' walked to his sister's side.  
  
"In a cell—dungeon somewhere—they were beating him—oh—it was horrible—I couldn't do anything to help him—" Hitomi whimpered. "They?" Gaddis said. "What were they wearing?" "I have no idea…it was dark…and cold…and Van…hanging from the ceiling by his wrists…oh—" "Well, Van is a bit late in coming back," Gaddis pondered. "A bit late?" Celena snapped. "The guy has been gone for almost three weeks—that's one whole week overdue!"  
  
"And so you see, your Majesty, that we've got to go to Kemana see if Van's all right," Gaddis finished. Hitomi nodded vigorously, her face tearstained. Aston nodded too, deep in thought. "I understand. Lady Hitomi, if I had known this would happen I would not have sent the lad. I am sorry." Hitomi clenched her fists, staring at the carpeted floor. "I'll send twelve soldiers with you. Good luck."  
  
****************  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry," Elvrn blurted, as he stopped by Van's cell. "But they've ordered me to stop all your rations until further notice—or until you talk about the attack…" Van felt his spirits droop horribly, but he kept up a confident front. "That's okay. I can live for another three days." He sighed. "Only…" "Only what, sir?" Elvrn asked. "I have…a friend…she's probably wondering where the hell I am…I can't talk to her…" Van meant the last part, too. He'd tried to communicate with Hitomi, but found himself blocked. Only the most desperate messages seemed to get through. Aren't I desperate now? Van thought bitterly. "I'm sorry, I really am," Elvrn said. He pulled the roll from his pocket. "You can eat this, if you want. I don't know about the water, though…" Van accepted the roll and ate it ravenously. "Thank you, Elvrn. Say—have you ever wanted to leave this place?" Van tried to keep the subject off his prison sentence. "Yes—a million times! If I could take my family with me and go somewhere else…" Elvrn murmured. If I come out of this alive, I could take him with me, Van thought. Elvrn looked up sharply. "Oh no—the prison Guard. If they see me…" he trailed off, bowed miserably, and ran away.  
  
"Up ye go, Draconian," one guard said. He hauled Van up unceremoniously from the cold stone floor. "Where am I to be taken?" Van demanded, yanking free of the guard and standing by himself. "To the coliseum," the other guard chuckled. "Visitors, you see. Must provide entertainment for them. You'll never come out alive." "Oh yeah? Just watch me, damn you—" Van snarled. The first guard threw a punch that made him double over. "I—have—a request—then—" Van gasped out. "Last wishes should always be granted," the second guard grinned. "Let me use my own Sword." The first guard grabbed the Sword from the ground, and between the two guards, Van was marched off.  
  
******************  
  
"I have a strange feeling about all this…" Hitomi muttered. "I know. It's so weird," Celena whispered back. They were being led to the gladiator arena. "This way, friends," the guard said. He halted at a huge box in the seats ringing the arena. "Emperor Tao-Mu Yi, Lord and Ladies." Gaddis bowed accordingly. The emperor was a tall, muscular man, dressed in a deep purple toga. "Ah. Those from Asturia. How are you?" "Fine, Lord Tao-Mu Yi," Gaddis answered for all of them. "Take a seat, take a seat. Get ready—'tis the gladiator fight!" Hitomi sat beside Ariel and Ruku. "I feel queasy…something weird in the pit of my stomach…I have a very bad feeling about this…" Hitomi murmured to Ariel. "Me too—gladiators? Isn't that an outlawed sport? Two men killing each other doesn't appeal to me very hugely." "It's not that—it's something more…something's not right…" "Well, you'll have to watch. It's an act of courtesy—if we leave they'll be offended," Gaddis said. At that moment the trumpets blew and a fat announcer cried,  
  
"The beginning of the Gladiator Celebratorium in honor of the Great Emperor Tao-Mu Yi starts now, in the Coliseum!"  
  
From one side of the arena stomped at hulking man, wearing gleaming bronze armor. He carried a sword and a mace. "That is Lanye, my best fighter," the general whispered to Gaddis. From the other side two guards marched a youth in tattered clothing. He wrenched himself free of them and walked by himself to face the other man. He carried a sword that glinted dully, seeming like it had not been cleaned in a while. "Maybe this will be interesting…" Ariel began, then trailed off, staring hard at the boy who had just entered. Hitomi followed her gaze, catching her breath as the sunlight illuminated his face.  
  
"Van?!"  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger? You bet. Eight will be up soon, don't worry, don't worry, keep calm, etc. If my story means that much, though. 


	8. The Gladiator

Oh god I am SO SORRY for the lateness of this update but my schoolwork ran me over and I spent a month recovering…*pant* *pant*  
  
In English,  
  
I WAS REALLY BUSY.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
I don't own Escaflowne (I'm sorry for that, too, but I've got different reasons.)  
  
JUST GET READING.  
  
  
  
The Gladiator  
  
[pic]  
  
  
  
Van faced his opponent. "Puny wimp," Lanye growled, "I'm gonna crush you to pulp!" Van flourished his Sword. "I don't think so," he said. "Come and get me, beefy." Lanye roared as he charged. Van sidestepped easily, avoiding the blow. Lanye spun around and tried again. Van was ready. He swung his Sword with expertise and Lanye's sword went flying, leaving him only with the mace. "Why you liddle—" Lanye barked. The hefty man went at him, slashing and spinning with the mace. Van used his skill, learned from Balgus, to duck the mace. However, running from an opponent was not Van's way of fighting. He gave a yell and attacked, bashing aside Lanye's weak defenses. Lanye was like any other bully—spent too much time attacking and not enough protecting himself. Van had figured correctly. Lanye dodged the flying Sword blade. He cracked the mace twice, wrapping it around Van's Sword. Lanye chuckled in triumph; he gave the mace a wrench and expected the Sword to leave Van's hands. Instead, Van smiled—a cold smile—and held his blade steady. The mace chain was severed, sending the ball flying and leaving the handle in Lanye's shocked hands. "What the hell—" he shouted, lunging forward. In an instant, Van had disarmed him of the handle as well, and his Sword was at Lanye's throat.  
  
"Surrender, my friend?" Van said calmly. Lanye grinned evilly, bending down as if in submission, then straightening up and flinging dirt into Van's face, an old trick. As Van reeled about blindly, Lanye advanced on his helpless foe.  
  
***************  
  
"What a dirty trick!" Ariel shrieked. "Cheater—blaggard—scum!"  
  
"Quiet," Gaddis warned. Hitomi gripped the edges of her seat, her knuckles white with the force she was exerting. Come on, Van…  
  
**************  
  
Van saw, through a haze of brown, the man approaching. He snapped a chain of curses, of which only one could be distinguished, "Go to hell!" His vision clouded over—he saw red. Blood. Blood. Van pummeled Lanye's stomach with the hilt of his Sword. The man gasped. Blood. Blood. Kill him. A kick to the man's head pulped his temple. Lanye fell. Kill him. Van's Sword menaced his chest again. "You bastard," Van snarled. He snapped his killing rage back just in time before it took control of him again.  
  
"STOP! Slay him not! I declare him defeated!" the Emperor called. Van sheathed his Sword, breathing heavily. Lanye rose groggily. He grabbed the King by the collar. "Punk—I'll get you—just you wait—" "Let go of me, scum," Van said coldly. He whacked Lanye's temple again and watched in furious satisfaction as the larger man sunk down to the ground in a dead faint.  
  
There was a dead silence; then the cheers came.  
  
Van bit back the grin on his face, remembering a conversation he'd had with Balgus a long time ago.  
  
'Why is Kemana so dangerous, Master of Swords?' a naïve and innocent Van asked. Balgus sighed. 'See this scar, Lord Van?' he said heavily, pointing to the one that had sealed his left eye shut permanently. 'I was in Kemana when I was young. They are a savage and brutal people; gladiators battle it to the death in their coliseums. Not only that, but once the champion defeats the other, a lion is set against him. He usually doesn't come out alive.' 'But that's cruel!' Van exclaimed…  
  
Van pulled himself back to reality with a start. Oh damn it! He barely had time to finish his thoughts because—  
  
There was a roar.  
  
*****************  
  
"Goddess of Mist—a lion!" Ariel cried. "Why…why are they doing this?" Hitomi asked wildly. "Because they're all a bunch of sadists," Ruku spat. He folded his arms on his chest, turning his head away. "I refuse to watch this." Gaddis bowed his head; he seemed to be muttering a prayer. Hitomi gave a half sob of anxiety, then, she too bowed her head, twisting her Asturian uniform in her hands.  
  
*****************  
  
Van snapped his head over to where the sound was coming from. He gasped. A gigantic male lion was advancing on him—tawny, golden, silky- maned, and obviously in his prime. "Oh damn—oh damn—oh damn—" Van muttered. He drew his Sword again, eyeing the lion warily as the beast began to circle him. It's just a small dragon. Just a dragon, he tried to calm himself. Just a dragon? Hello, dragons are the most dangerous beasts in the world, what the hell are you thinking? Don't panic. Don't panic. Oh gods—oh gods…  
  
Without warning the lion charged and Van trusted in his instincts and dodged, bending his body like whippy branch. He felt an icy claw seize his heart—and thought—I was just lucky…I can't beat this thing… Damn it, you can! Get a move on! Suddenly time froze…slower and slower…Van saw the lion whirl around for another attack…saw it charging, heard it roaring…felt the vibrations in the dirt from its huge paws…and he just reacted…Van—or the dragon within, he didn't know—threw himself down, out of the way of the slashing claws… Van felt something probing at his mind…something delicate…and he knew…and he reached for it…  
  
******************  
  
Hitomi bit her lip. She could feel her teeth going into it, taste the metallic taste of the blood in her mouth…her uniform gave way and tore, the cloth ripping under the constant wringing motion of her fingers. "Hitomi…" Merla reached over and pulled her hands from the uniform. "Don't worry…Van can do this. He can take care of himself…" Hitomi shook her head. She knew Van could do it—it was just the panic he was feeling at the time…invading her mind…and… :Oh damn—oh damn—oh damn— It's just a small dragon. Just a dragon. Just a dragon? Hello, dragons are the most dangerous beasts in the world, what the hell are you thinking? Don't panic. Don't panic. Oh gods—oh gods…: She could sense his absolute anger—the panic—the fear—the worry—and she was being driven into overdrive by this huge amount of emotions. Even as he skillfully avoided the lion…  
  
She felt him reaching for her suddenly…then she could sense the lion's mind—it was like nothing she'd ever felt before—savage…wild…crazed by hunger and pain—the rage and anger and grief of being taken away from his pride—his family—  
  
Hitomi whimpered, but held the link.  
  
******************  
  
Van felt the delicate probe again. Then he knew—knew what the lion was going to do—he didn't care how at the moment—just did it—vaulting left as the lion ran for his right. The beast snorted, and turned, and as the he did, Van sensed again—with the help of whoever was probing his brain—and threw himself flat…  
  
The lion leapt clear over his head. As it did, Van had the presence of mind to thrust upward with his Sword and cut a bloody line across the lion's stomach. It bellowed in pained anger as the crowd cheered at this display of skill. Van took a deep breath, steadying himself, knowing he was being helped—by who, he didn't know—he didn't care—all he had to do was come out of this alive—  
  
****************  
  
Hitomi gasped as Van inflicted the wound on the lion, feeling the pain as the lion felt it—feeling the feral anger—fed on by the injustice of the noble beast's treatment—she reached into the lion's mind, tearing the information out that she wanted—Left…he's going for your leg…take his ear…disorient him…  
  
****************  
  
Van executed the move sharply, slicing the lion's ear off cleanly. Blood spattered his face and arms. He heard the voice again, so clearly this time—left, he's going for your leg, take his ear…disorient him—guiding him, as always… The lion uttered a thunderous cry of pain and rage, charging, jaws snapping and dripping fangs bared. Van felt the voice, felt the directions, felt how he was supposed to do it—his eyes met the lion's savage dark ones. "I am sorry to do this, Heartfire," he murmured, and plunged the Sword into the lion's heart.  
  
***************  
  
Hitomi felt the red agony as the lion writhed around in his death throes…the terrible fury…she pulled free of the beast's mind with a shudder as it, too, shuddered convulsively and died…contact Van—jerk…do it quick—before your energy goes—  
  
Hitomi tried—and found herself blocked by a mind-wall. Bloody hell! She pushed, converted all the pain of the lion's death into energy—turned all her own anger at the Kemanians—shoved—straining against the unknown wall and pushed—harder—she felt it yielding and gave it her all—tears were streaming openly down her face now, her eyes scrunched up tightly and her fists balled, leaving bloody crescents in her palms as her nails dug in…she attacked the wall in a rush of adrenaline—felt it yielding more and increased her efforts—the wall shattered and Hitomi yelled, :Van—we're here for you—don't give up—:…and promptly fainted.  
  
*****************  
  
Van ignored the cheers All he saw was the lion shuddering on the dusty ground. Not caring if he was mauled by the lion's paws, he knelt by the dying animal's side. "I am truly sorry…" he muttered. The lion's dark eyes met his—in them a look of resignation—but also of confused pain. "This should not have happened to you…" Van continued softly. The lion's eyes seemed to smile at him. "I hope you go to a happier place…my friend…" Van added. The lion seemed to nod, then it coughed up blood, shivered, and died in a gush of red. Abruptly Van heard Hitomi—miraculous as it seemed—  
  
:Van—we're here for you—don't give up—: Van smiled and kept smiling, even as the guards dragged him from the stadium back to his cell. Now there was hope—even if it was only a faint glimmer.  
  
****************  
  
Gaddis was the first to notice the strain Hitomi was under. Her mouth was in a set line—her lips were blue, and her face pale. She had bitten her lip with such a force that it bled. Her fists were clenched, and her nails left bloody marks in her palms. Two bright spots of color appeared on her cheeks, contrasting sharply with the snow of her skin. Gaddis tried to shake her, but she didn't respond, and continued staring fiercely at the arena where Van was fighting the lion. She whimpered once—then gasped a few moments later as Van dispatched the lion. Then she was straining against something, struggling—pushing—her face contorted, twisted—and melted into a smile—her mouth formed silent words and she sighed, slumping over onto Ariel's shoulder.  
  
Ariel didn't notice. The cat-girl concentrated on the King and the dying lion, chanting, "Van-sama, Van-sama, Van-sama…" Gaddis touched Merla's arm lightly. She looked at him, her face worried. Gaddis stalled her reply with a finger on her lips and pointed with his other hand, at Hitomi.  
  
***************  
  
Hitomi woke later in a room that was nothing but white. The bed was white, the curtains white, the tiles upon the floor were white—everything glowed with white. She saw a little boy staring at her. He was extremely slender, with long, pointed ears. His eyes shone with an unnatural purple. A mop of flaxen hair flopped over his eyes. "Where—" Hitomi asked.  
  
"You're in Kemana—this is the High Lord of Dungeons' mansion, above the prison," he answered in a voice that rang like a bell.  
  
"The prison…" Hitomi murmured. She had an idea. Perhaps… "Little boy, do you know who's in the prison? Like a criminal, I mean."  
  
The boy nodded. "A man…and two others…"  
  
"What's your name?" Hitomi said.  
  
"Elvrn."  
  
"I'm Hitomi," she smiled.  
  
Elvrn's reaction was genuine. "Kanzaki Hitomi—the Kanzaki Hitomi?!"  
  
"Just Hitomi, please," Hitomi added.  
  
"No—I mean—the Seeress from the Mystic Moon!?"  
  
Hitomi was lost for words. "Am I really that famous…?"  
  
"Famous?! You're a legend—a myth—you don't look anything like the Kanzaki Hitomi Mother talks about!" Elvrn exclaimed.  
  
"It's just Hitomi," Hitomi insisted firmly.  
  
Elvrn nodded.  
  
"About this…er…prisoner…" Hitomi mumbled.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Elvrn…I need you to help me with something. Were you at the Gladiator Celebratorium?"  
  
"Yes, Seer—Hitomi."  
  
"How long ago was that event?"  
  
"Three days, Hitomi."  
  
"I've been out for that long…?" Hitomi gasped.  
  
Elvrn nodded again.  
  
"Can you get to this prisoner and tell him…give him this, okay?" she searched frantically for something to give the boy. Hitomi's hand caught on the feather Van had given her the day she'd left Gaea. That's perfect! "Give him this," she handed Elvrn the feather. "You don't have to say anything, he'll understand. Please, do this for me." Elvrn looked into the girl's eyes. "Yes, Hitomi. I'll come back later to check on you—Master's orders."  
  
**************  
  
Van smiled weakly when he saw Elvrn approaching. Elvrn made a motion with his hands that meant 'quiet.' "I've got something for you," Elvrn said. Wordlessly he handed the prisoner the white feather. It shimmered in the darkness. "But this—" Van's voice was hoarse. "Elvrn," he said, grabbing the boy's arms. Elvrn struggled. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Just tell me this. Who—gave you the feather—?"  
  
Elvrn was a bit shaken by the prisoner's reaction. "A girl…Kanzaki Hitomi…" Van released Elvrn and sank back as a small smile flickered across his lips. "…Hitomi—so she did come—" "Excuse me, sir," Elvrn asked boldly, "but what are your ties to the Seeress from the Mystic Moon?" Van's smile widened. "I can't tell you just yet. Trust me on this one, okay?" Elvrn nodded. "Tell her not to worry—and take this back to her." Elvrn nodded again, tightly.  
  
***************  
  
"Not to worry?" Hitomi repeated.  
  
"Dragon says he can take care of himself," Elvrn added. "I saw him fight at the coliseum; with Lanye he was awesome—and the lion—he was one step ahead, always!"  
  
"So did I, Elvrn," Hitomi remembered. "Why is he in prison, in the first place?"  
  
"He destroyed a village—and because he's a Draconian."  
  
Hitomi green eyes bored into the boy's purple ones. "Do you believe that?"  
  
Elvrn met her gaze steadily as he replied, "I used to believe before that all Draconians were evil—and because of that, I also believed Dragon destroyed the village. Now I see…differently. I was left alone with him—and he had a weapon, too. He could have attacked me at anytime and made his escape, but he held back."  
  
"So do you believe now that he is innocent?"  
  
Elvrn's gaze faltered for the first time. He was unable to meet her eyes as he lied, "Yes…I…guess so…"  
  
"Elvrn…" Hitomi warned.  
  
"No, miss Hitomi. He was there."  
  
"Elvrn, I'm going to prove to you that Va—Dragon is innocent. But I'm going to need your help. We're going to break him out."  
  
Elvrn, his eyes wide, only nodded.  
  
**************  
  
"Dragon, sir—uh…" Elvrn said. Van lifted his head from the cold stone with great effort. Another round of flogging had been carried out and he wasn't in an exactly perfect condition. Elvrn tried not to shudder at how terrible the Draconian looked. Instead he looked at his own sandaled feet as he delivered his message. "…Abaharaki…" "The Abaharaki?" Van raised his head a bit higher. "They're ready. Anytime you wish to…escape…" "Escape—?" Van whispered. "Don't you get it, dammit, we're breaking you out!" Elvrn hissed. Van lowered his head and lay there in numb relief. Breaking him out…finally… "Uh…sir…one more thing," Elvrn said, regaining his composure. "Hmm?" "They're taking you in for questioning one last time. If you don't answer—you face death-torture." "Oh? And what's that," Van spat out. He was too tired to make a sarcastic remark, even to think of one, for that matter. The name pretty much explained it…he supposed. "Slow, agonizing death," Elvrn said softly. "Crush your feet, brandings, stretcher…magic…" Van made a sound of frustration. "Guess it's tonight, then, huh?" Elvrn nodded swiftly. "I understand, Dragon, sir. I'll tell the Abaharaki." "Hey, Elvrn. You know who the Abaharaki are?" "Oh, yes, sir. They're the rebel group that King Van Fanel stayed with during the Destiny War." Van smiled, and nodded. "Thanks again…" he rasped.  
  
***************  
  
"We're asking you one last time, Draconian," the man growled. "Why. Did. You. Attack. Anelida?" "For the last time, I didn't attack your village," Van replied. "If you ask me, you need stronger defenses at your border." He leaned back against the wall of his cell and folded his arms, eyeing the other man casually. To his absolute surprise, the man nodded. "Okay. Let's say you didn't. Who would?" "Someone who doesn't like Kemana," Van said. Very vague, but, then again, he didn't have a clue as to who really did. "That isn't getting me anywhere! I know you were behind the attacks, now talk and spare yourself the misery of a slow death!" "And face the misery of life imprisoned—or life as a gladiator?" Van smirked. This guy was just like the others, only more willing to try a new tactic. He had to stall him until the gongs rang midnight—then the Abaharaki would come. "Come on, buddy, tell us, we'll set you free after you tell," the man wheedled. Sure. "The hell you will," Van retorted. The man clenched and unclenched his fists, weighting whether or not to strike the boy before him. "Out with it, damn Draconian!!" he roared, slicing past Van's face with a perfect left hook. Van didn't even flinch.  
  
Then Van heard it. The man heard it too. The steady ringing of the gong—signaling the changing of guard. Signaling that it was twelve midnight.  
  
Bong…Bong…Bong…Bong…Bong…Bong…Bong…Bong…Bong…Bong…Bong…Bong…  
  
Before the twelve rings were up Van had snapped from his position lounging against the cell wall and dealt the man a hefty whack to his temple with his right hand. The man uttered a few incoherent noises and collapsed almost instantly. Van blew on his knuckles, chuckling as he went to retrieve the Sword. "Okay…any day now," he muttered. Elvrn appeared suddenly, his face urgent. "Sir…this way—hurry…"  
  
Van nodded. He followed.  
  
***************  
  
Gaddis had his scimitar drawn and both Evanl and Lance were behind him, their swords drawn as well. The Scherazade was ready to take off, should there be any trouble. Merla stood on deck with her arrows, and Hitomi waited nervously besides her. "Will they be okay?" she asked. Merla nodded, patting her shoulder to reassure her. "Yes, don't worry. You've seen Van in action before; he'll be just fine." "Yes…I guess…but there's a bigger threat here…it lurks in the shadows…" Hitomi murmured. For an instant her eyes flashed white as she saw…  
  
Dark world. Underworld. Flames. Fire. Dying. Cold untouched by heat of fire. Hitomi hugged her body, shivering. What is this place—where am I? What—? A shadow fell over her. Someone, wreathed in blackness—the flash of a sword—and she saw herself die. From somewhere in the distance came a cry— "No—Hitomi!"  
  
"Hitomi, snap out of it!" Merla hissed.  
  
Hitomi came to with a cry. "Wha—" "Hitomi, what did you see?" Merla demanded. "I…It was nothing important," Hitomi lied. "Nothing important! Hah!" Merla scoffed, but she didn't ask again.  
  
****************  
  
Elvrn motioned for Van to be quiet. "Guards, coming this way," he warned. "I can take 'em," Van said tersely. Elvrn swiveled one of his long ears. "Sounds like a large group…" he began, but Van was off.  
  
"Mien is takin' a hell of a time interrogatin' the prisoner," one red haired guard growled. "Stoopid man prob'ly got 'imself drunk an' killed," another remarked. "Oh, he's quite alive, I assure you," Van said coldly. The guards looked around wildly for the source of the voice. "Alive and well," Van continued, enjoying the looks of fear on the guards' faces. "Like me. Which is unfortunate…" Van walked slowly from the shadows. "Ack—the Draconian!" One guard grabbed the other's arm to prevent him from running. "'E's wounded, we c'n take 'im!" Drawing their swords, they attacked. "Unfortunate for you," Van finished. He dispatched the red haired guard quickly, but, to his displeasure, this left him open to an attack from the other guard. "I have—seriously—had enough of—this," Van grunted, blocking the guard's swing. The guard roared and shoved him backward. Because Van was weak from lack of food and from the beatings, he was pushed away. "Won't save you," Van's left fist connected with his jaw, and the man slumped down.  
  
Elvrn came to his side and guided him hurriedly. He came to an abrupt halt, cursing very colorfully under his breath. A bit young for that kind of language, Van thought with an inward smile. "What is it?" he asked. "Another patrol—" Elvrn said. Van swore. "How many?" "Sounds like five this time. You can't handle this. You will stay here," Elvrn ordered. He pushed Van into the shadows and went to meet the guards. "Hey, elf! Whadaya doin'?" a slurred voice said. Van winced. The guards were obviously very, very drunk. The stench of their breath carried to his hiding place. Elvrn couldn't handle them by himself, not by a long shot. Van slowly raised his Sword and positioned himself for the charge.  
  
"Elf, I asked you a question."  
  
"Yeah, 'e did, elf."  
  
"Answer the man!"  
  
"Talk, elf!"  
  
"Afore we gots t' knock yer teeth out!"  
  
"I—I'm…I was checking on the prisoner—"  
  
"Yeah right. Yer lyin', boy, yer lyin'."  
  
Elvrn braced himself for the blow he knew was coming.  
  
Van didn't pause for any derisive remarks. He killed two guards in a single stroke and finished the other two in less than three. Four slain. Wasn't there a fifth—  
  
"Behind you!" Elvrn screamed. Van whirled about to see the slavering, dirty face of the guard who carried out his beatings. He ducked his head swiftly, avoiding the knife blade the guard swung at him. "Why—can't I—just—take that—escape without interference—" Van panted as he slew the man. "I could have taken them," Elvrn said, his eyes flashing with sullen anger. Van was suddenly reminded of a time long ago…  
  
The youth grabbed the cushioned box. 'I have the sword, Gaddis!' he yelled. The tall man turned, exasperated. 'You've got to stop taking such foolish risks. You could have been killed. Didn't you see that guy waiting to nab you? You're different, Van Fanel. But that gives you no excuse to throw your life away,' he said. Van Fanel's eyes flashed angrily at him. 'This is the first step to defeating the Dark Dragon Clan! I'll never run away from a fight! Never! To make them pay for what they did to the people of Fanelia, I will fight to the death!' Gaddis wiped his scimitar clean before sheathing it. 'Van, you were armed with a stick! A puny, weak little stick. That guy could have carved you into mincemeat!' Gaddis chided. 'Well, now I have a sword,' Van began sullenly, but a shout interrupted. 'Commander, their airship's beginnin' to loose levistone power!' Gaddis smiled at Van. 'We'll finish this later.' He turned back to reply to the man who had shouted. 'Okay, Evanl! We're coming up!'  
  
"Uh—Dragon, sir? We'd best be off. The way out is just a bit further," Elvrn interrupted his thoughts. "Huh—oh, yeah." A huge noise shook dust from the rafters. Van looked around sharply. "What—" Elvrn gasped. "That's Asandi—the Eliminator! He fights like fifty men! Oh gods no! We've got to run, we need to get out of here before he—" Van was all for Elvrn's plan; he was feeling distinctly faint from lack of food, and another fight he wouldn't be able to withstand but—  
  
It was too late. Asandi had found them.  
  
**************  
  
Gaddis stiffened as he heard a roar coming from the mouth of the dungeons. Hitomi perked up immediately. "Van—is it?" Gaddis held his hand up for silence. "Sounds like a scuffle—c'mon," he motioned to Evanl and Lance. They set off at a silent run—cold and grim.  
  
*************  
  
Van didn't have time to react or defend himself. Before he knew it, a mountain of a man was attacking him, destroying all his defenses and seeking to kill. Asandi. Eliminator. What the hell is an Eliminator? Van thought, trying to fend off the savage blows. To his extreme and unhappy amazement, the Sword did nothing. Three dark shapes came running down from the entrance. Great, this is just what I need—more guards trying to kill me. "You having problems there?" the voice belonged to Gaddis. Van might have let himself sag with relief just then, but he was a bit preoccupied at the moment. Trying to stay alive. Elvrn gaped in awe at the tall man who was the leader of the Abaharaki—Gaddis Schezar, wed to Merla—she in turn was former Princess of Asturia. Gaddis didn't hesitate; he jumped at Asandi and attacked the gigantic man's legs. Evanl took Asandi's left, Lance his right. Van went for the Eliminator's head. Asandi uttered no noises besides deafening bellows. Van hacked wildly at his head, fighting against the panic that was beginning to flood him. An Eliminator, huh? Just the name gives me the creeps. This is not good. Not good at all. Oh damn. Oh no. Gods give me speed…this guy isn't going to be easy…oh hell…should just let him kill me…what are you thinking?! Dammit, Fanel, you've got too many people depending on you to die!  
  
*************  
  
Hitomi uttered a small shriek. "Oh no, Van!" "What's wrong?" "He's fighting an Eliminator. Gaddis and Evanl—and Lance—are there, they're helping—but they're losing the fight!" "Eliminator," Merla said thoughtfully. "Aren't those creatures who are employed as part time executors?" "Don't ask me!" Hitomi cried, in a frenzy, "I'm not from your world!" He's panicking again. If his emotions go any further—I could go insane—I could go into the same killing rage that Van goes into—for some reason… Hitomi shook her throbbing head. Thinking clearly was nearly impossible… She tried again. For some reason…because I can't 'speak' to him, I can sense his emotions in a much powerful way— Hitomi screamed. "Evanl!"  
  
*************  
  
Gaddis shouted, "Evanl! No!" He saw the man topple and fall, impaled by the Eliminator's sword. Asandi stomped on the corpse contemptuously before turning to face the others. Lance, maddened by the death of his comrade, charged, hacking and thrusting with a fierce anger that Gaddis had not thought he was capable of. Van snarled, "You murdering bastard—" then Asandi kicked him into a wall. Van slid down, his arm hanging at a strange angle. Before Gaddis could fully understand what his body was doing, he was attacking the Eliminator with all the strength he could muster. Blinded by tears, the knight of Caeli battered furiously at the Eliminator, crazed by anger and grief at the loss of one of his friends. Van snapped.  
  
He was the Dragon.  
  
************  
  
Hitomi gasped. She had felt Evanl's death like a punch to her stomach. Then waves of suicidal despair and disgusted fury shocked her continuously—building up, faster and angrier…shock and more anger, combined with frustration—the feelings exploded. Hitomi nearly wailed aloud. She shuddered and clutched her head. "Hitomi—what's wrong—" Merla cried. "Van—oh—not good," Hitomi managed to say. "Killing rage—Merla, get away from me, before I—"  
  
Van reached for Hitomi. The presence of the Dragon clouded his mind—but his sanity was still there—and he had to keep it there. She had helped him before…right? Van—the Dragon—yelled a challenge at Asandi and this time the Sword flashed blue, matching the Eliminator's hits blow for blow. Something happened. Van was suddenly linked to Asandi's mind. And linked to Van was—Hitomi. Both were unprepared for what hit them—  
  
Hitomi screamed. Asandi's mind was worse than the lion, there was nothing there but anger and rage—nothing more—nothing less—just the will to fight and kill—she gasped as she realized—there was no will. She struggled to control herself before the emotions got out of hand. He has no soul, Hitomi realized with a jolt. But he is evil. He must be destroyed. She wrenched Asandi's mind and felt his pain. Going to pay, wretch. I'm gonna make you pay. Then the Dragon took the last of Van's reason—with his, went Hitomi's. She felt uncontrollable rage—the want to just destroy. Van charged for Asandi, even with his injured arm. Asandi roared and grabbed his throat, raising him high into the air. Van struggled, landing flailing blows around Asandi's neck and shoulders. They glanced off the man's armor. Van felt himself blacking out—felt his windpipe crushing… Hitomi felt the same—suffocating in the man's grasp. The Dragon was still there—and, in a detached part of her mind, she felt herself slipping away—but the bloodwrath wouldn't let her. She slammed her emotion into Asandi's brain, shaking him with thoughts that were just too much for him to handle. Die, you bastard, die with the pain you made so many others feel.  
  
Asandi screamed, an unearthly scream, a howl of death. He jerked once, and fell—drooling and babbling. Van pried Asandi's fingers from his neck and gasped for air. The Dragon was still in possession of him, and he stabbed Asandi's body with the Sword, over and over even though the Eliminator was already dead. Suddenly, the Dragon left, as quickly as it came, and there was nothing left to keep the exhausted King up. Gaddis caught Van as he collapsed. Gaddis' voice was shaking as he issued orders. "Lance—take the—take Evanl. We'll give him a proper burial in Asturia. You there, boy, follow us." Lance bent down, tears falling openly down his face, to pick his former friend up. Evanl raised his hand feebly, nearly causing Gaddis to drop Van. "Evanl?" Lance dropped down to his friend's side. "Hey…" Evanl smiled softly. "I'm feeling kinda…strange…y'know…" "No kidding, pal, a sword went through your side," Lance replied. "We'll get Merla to patch you up, you'll be fine." Evanl coughed blood. "No…I think someone put my name…on that sword…I'm goin'…to sunny fields…and golden rivers…I'll see you again…someday…" "Matey, don't talk stupid, c'mon, I'll—" "I'm dying…Lance…who have you…ever heard of…who lived…when a sword went straight…through them?" "You," Lance said fiercely. "No…it ain't me…that Van's somethin' else…though…you tell my bro I loved him…and pa, if he's still…living…goodbye…Lance…Commander…"  
  
"No—Evanl—" Lance choked.  
  
The man's head lolled to one side and his hand went limp. Gaddis stood, his head bowed.  
  
****************  
  
Van woke, his whole body, especially his throat, throbbing unpleasantly. That was a dream. I haven't escaped. They must have tortured me last night and this is all a dream. His breath caught when he saw Hitomi slumped over his chest, sound asleep. "Okay, it's definitely a dream," he muttered. Since when does Hitomi do this? I'm dreaming. Or else I'm dead and this is heaven. He tried to raise his left arm—and found it in a cloth sling, too painful to move. Broken… Van smiled at Hitomi, listening to her smooth breathing as he gathered the strength to move. "…Van?" she mumbled. "Yeah," he breathed, "it's me." Her eyes snapped open and she flung her arms around him, jerking back when she came in contact with his arm. "Oh—I'm sorry, Van…" "Now what are you apologizing for?" Van grinned. "Everything—Merla showed me how to bandage wounds and when I saw yours—" "You fainted?" Van guessed. "No—but I got close to it. What kind of bastards would do this to you—" "Prison guards," Van answered matter-of-factly. "I surmised as much," Hitomi continued. "I'm sorry I ever let you go," she added. "I'm sorry I left," Van replied, "but I did; and Aston needed me to go."  
  
"Aston's a sorry idiot!" Hitomi burst out.  
  
:I could agree,: Van thought.  
  
"Hey—I can—" Hitomi gasped.  
  
:Can you hear me, Van?:  
  
:Yeah—why couldn't I hear you before? I was blocked—somehow.:  
  
"Elvrn told me," Hitomi said, "that there are mages skilled in old magic that prevent anyone from using magic to contact their friends from within the prison."  
  
"I'm guessing we're away from the prison, then."  
  
"Oh yes; we're going home."  
  
"Home?"  
  
"Fanelia."  
  
Van released his breath in a sigh, too tired to realize she'd finally called Fanelia her home.  
  
************  
  
"They left for Kemana from Asturia, huh? Now they're heading back to Fanelia? Perfect. Tell my Dark Warriors to go to Fanelia and give them a little…" Wyera's smile grew, "…welcome reception." McKael bowed swiftly and went to contact the warriors.  
  
************  
  
Two days had passed. The Scherazade was nearing Fanelia with each hour. Van's bruises had healed—the cuts reduced to nothing but slight red marks. His arm, too, was healing, but not as quickly. Hitomi noticed, and made a questioning remark. Van motioned for her to follow him. "Dragon blood," he explained, once they were safely out of hearing. "My mother had it—and so did Folken. Our kind heals fast."  
  
"Dilandau—I mean, Celena, when she was Dilandau—must have healed quickly, too," Hitomi said. "How else would he be well enough to fight after just a period of days? I saw him get slammed into a wall, then about four days later, he's up and fighting again."  
  
"Hmmm…I'm guessing that when they…changed…her, they must have added something…"  
  
"Extra genes?" Hitomi hazarded.  
  
"Er…what?"  
  
"Never mind—you wouldn't know…it's an earth thing," she added quickly, when she saw how offended Van looked.  
  
"I was thinking more along the lines of magic," Van muttered. "Like Folken learned—somehow."  
  
"I don't think Folken learned, Van. I think it was in him."  
  
"What do you mean?" Van was mildly puzzled.  
  
"Well…I don't know—it's just—maybe Folken learned how to tap into his magic, rather than how to use it. His will to kill you simply influenced how it was used."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Er…you know how people say there's such a thing as bad magic—black magic, and then there's good magic—white magic?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Maybe there isn't anything like that. Maybe—maybe…" she faltered under Van's serious gray gaze.  
  
"Go on," he smiled.  
  
"Magic might just be a force—like a weapon—"  
  
"So what you're trying to say is that magic is like a sword. It doesn't matter what power the sword has—if the one who owns it is evil and wants to use it for evil, it becomes evil. The same goes for a person who wants to use to sword for good. The sword is only as great as the man who carries it," Van summarized, remembering the words of Balgus.  
  
"Yes…I guess so…"  
  
"Then ponder this. Say the sword or item or whatever is evil—and it influences people to do evil things. Then what is it?" Van said, a faint smile lingering on his lips.  
  
"Um…" Hitomi wrinkled her brow in thought.  
  
"The simple answer—" Van pressed.  
  
"The sword is evil?" Hitomi chanced.  
  
"Yes—so the magic it invokes is evil. Now what do you think about your 'magic is a force'?"  
  
"I'm confused."  
  
"What about your psychic abilities," Van continued, "are they for good or for evil?"  
  
"You're defeating your own reasoning," Hitomi smiled. "My abilities could be used for both good and evil, depending on what I want to do and what type of person I am."  
  
A wonderful person, Van thought to himself, not realizing he was projecting, a beautiful, smart, wonderful person.  
  
"Thanks," Hitomi laughed.  
  
"You heard that?" Van said, flushing.  
  
"Hey—you two, stop talking about life's meaning!" Ariel cried. She pounced on Van, knocking him to the ground and licking his face enthusiastically. "Get—okay, Ariel, stop—please—Hitomi, help—" Van tried to squirm out of Ariel's grasp, but to no avail. Hitomi stood by and laughed. "Laugh, huh?" Van grinned. "Oh no—wait—" Hitomi shrieked. Van's grin increased in size as he yanked the girl down besides him. All three—girl, King, and cat-girl, rolled around the deck in a screaming, laughing heap, despite Van's arm.  
  
Van finally freed himself from Ariel. He grabbed Hitomi's hand with his good arm and ran with her. "C'mon, Hitomi, we have to get away from this monster!" They turned the corner, only to bang into Gaddis. "Hey, no running aboard this leviship," he laughed. "So you're finally up, huh?" "How long was I—" "Three days," Gaddis said. "Three days?" Gaddis nodded solemnly. "Why didn't you tell me?! We need to figure out why those guymelefs attacked Anelida!" "Anelida?" Gaddis raised an eyebrow. "The fishing village," Van explained, losing his patience, "that my leviship was over when we were attacked."  
  
"Oh," Gaddis said. "Right—your majesty."  
  
"Don't call me that. You know I don't like it."  
  
"Sorry—your majesty," Gaddis made a point of saying it again, with exaggeration.  
  
Hitomi had to grab Van to prevent him from tackling the knight of Caeli. :Van, stop it—Gaddis was only kidding—:  
  
:Oh yeah?: Van's reply was savage.  
  
:Van! Please…get a hold of yourself!:  
  
Van shuddered and relaxed, allowing her to pull him back. "Gaddis, I'm sorry—I just lost it for a moment—" Van said, his eyes downcast.  
  
"Don't mention it," Gaddis smiled. "I provoked you."  
  
Van turned back to Hitomi, taking her into his arms. Gaddis' smile broadened, and he left.  
  
**************  
  
Hitomi pointed eagerly from the deck of the airship. "Look, Van—Fanelia!" Van looked, letting his breath out in a sigh of relief. "Finally…" he smiled. "Yes…" Hitomi breathed. "Finally home…" Van turned so he faced her and grasped her shoulders. "What did you say?" he demanded. "I said, 'Finally home,'" Hitomi gasped. "Van, let go—you're hurting me…" Van released her. "Sorry…" he muttered. Hitomi rubbed her right shoulder. "No…it's okay," she said.  
  
"Fanelia…it is good to see it again. I wonder how Siel's doing…"  
  
"He's probably doing fine," Hitomi murmured, her cheek pressed to Van's shoulder.  
  
"He could let us alone for a bit, then," Van stroked her hair, feeling a bit awkward—though why he was, he didn't know. He felt the cheek on his shoulder grow hot.  
  
"Let us alone…?"  
  
"Mmm hmm," Van smiled into her hair.  
  
:I love you…: she sent—and blushed furiously.  
  
:Love you, too, I guess,: Van said.  
  
"I guess? What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Van stopped her words with a kiss; she gasped against his mouth, then returned the favor.  
  
****************  
  
"PREPARE YOUR GRACIOUS SELVES FOR LANDING!" Lance bellowed. "Gracious? Ahaha, where'd he get that un?" Allen chuckled. Lance had gotten over Evanl's death rather well, though the cook's eyes were still red-rimmed and bloodshot. He stood by Gaddis on the deck, overseeing everything. Celena smiled at him, and he felt all his troubles melt away. Commander's sister was something else entirely. He would envy the man she married. Lance filled his lungs with air again and roared, "COUNCIL OF WAR TO BE HELD IN MAIN CABIN!"  
  
This brought a general rush of whispers.  
  
Van winked at Hitomi from where he stood at the prow with Gaddis. "Kemana is Asturia's ally, and we Asturia's. Therefore, if Kemana is under threat of attack, it is our obligation and duty to offer our help," he declared, unsheathing the Sword of the Dragon and holding it high, so the noon sun glinted off the recently cleaned blue steel. The Abaharaki cheered. With that, they set about landing the leviship, while Van snatched a word with Hitomi.  
  
"Another war…" she murmured.  
  
"No," Van replied. "For your sake and the sake of my country and others, I will see to it that this war is prevented. This I swear."  
  
That's so…noble… Hitomi thought.  
  
"Van—I've got a question."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You have a tattoo on your shoulder—it stands for Fanelia, right? So why didn't your guards notice it?"  
  
"They were an ignorant bunch. I'll bet their IQ's combined wouldn't equal half of yours. Elvrn was probably the only one there who was educated in politics and history. Besides, I kept it covered."  
  
"Why didn't you tell them?"  
  
"I could have been kept longer for ransom, then. They're a savage bunch—I wouldn't put it past them."  
  
"I'm just glad…"  
  
"Glad about what?"  
  
"Glad you're okay. I…was really worried."  
  
Van chuckled. "Bet you got a shock when you saw me in the coliseum, huh."  
  
Hitomi's face sobered. "Yes…Van, what do you think about changing the future?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Changing the future," she repeated.  
  
Van looked at her with concern. "Did you have another vision? Is it bad?"  
  
"You don't know how bad it was…" Hitomi muttered.  
  
"Then tell me," Van stated simply. He reached for her hand and took it. Hitomi stared out at the area that was Fanelia, a slight breeze tousling her hair, before answering.  
  
"I saw…oh…it's really nothing…"  
  
"Tell me," Van demanded.  
  
"Van…I—I don't know…"  
  
"Hitomi, I want to help you. Please tell me."  
  
Hitomi took a deep breath. "I saw myself die," she said, then looked away.  
  
"Die?" Van repeated the word incredulously.  
  
Hitomi couldn't speak for a moment, so she nodded instead.  
  
Van's eyes seemed to darken. "I'll protect you. Let the assassin try. He'll fail miserably."  
  
"No!" Hitomi herself was shocked by the vehemence in her voice. "If I'm destined to die, then I'm going to die—you shouldn't try and stop it!"  
  
"What?" Van said, in complete and total disbelief.  
  
"You'll change the future. I guess I was fated to die from the start—"  
  
"Hitomi—"  
  
"Don't try to change my fate—"  
  
"Hitomi, that's not true. I'm going to protect you, whether you like it or not. I can't give you up. Not now that you're back with me."  
  
"Maybe we were never destined to be," Hitomi sighed.  
  
Van remembered Sora's words. '…forced to disrupt the natural way of things…' He ignored them. "Destiny has absolutely nothing to do with it. Dammit, listen to me! Fate isn't already decided for you, you yourself have to make the choices to determine it!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Hitomi held his hand close to her cheek. How she wanted to believe him.  
  
"Yes. Stop thinking like that. It'll work out. Anyone who says it won't—can…can just go to hell!" Van yelled. "And you aren't going to die, do you understand me?" Hitomi made no move to show she'd heard.  
  
"I order you—" Van said, his voice losing power and lessening to a strangled noise as it broke.  
  
"Isn't that called abuse of power?" she said coldly.  
  
"No. It's called hope."  
  
Van caught her in his arms and she couldn't, didn't want to object. "If you say so…" she murmured, turning around so she could see his face.  
  
"Besides," Van said, tracing her cheek with a finger, "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."  
  
"That's sweet of you," Hitomi smiled up at him.  
  
"What can I say?" Van grinned. "I'm a sweet guy."  
  
*************  
  
Van rode at the front of the procession, Hitomi hugging his waist tighter than Ariel usually did. :Don't worry, you won't fall off. But I need air if I want to keep living,: Van sent, with a small chuckle. She loosened her grip and gave him a timid smile. They neared the gates of Fanelia. Van's eyes narrowed. What's this? The guards lay slain upon the ground and three others stood in their places—gaunt new guards, dressed in black. He slowly reached for his Sword.  
  
:Van—what is it?:  
  
"Trouble," Van muttered. To the new guards he called, "Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
They didn't answer aloud, instead, they drew their own weapons—a pair of daggers, a sword, and a mace. "Ours is a name you shall remember," the first, with a blue sash, said. "For the rest of your life," the second, with a red sash, said. "For we are to kill your future wife!" the third finished, and as he did, they charged. Kill—Kill Hitomi? Gods, this is happening just like her vision—  
  
Van yanked the Sword out and slashed from the horse's back at the three. The panicked horse reared, throwing both Van and Hitomi off. Van saw red—a red mist that seemed to hang over everything. He yelled, and attacked—snarling as he fought off all three. Two held him down. They were incredibly strong—Van struggled, biting and punching, but to no avail. He could only watch, pressed down, in horror, as the blue sash advanced on Hitomi. The girl was frozen in fear. "Hitomi—run!" Van shouted. That shout seemed to shake her from her paralysis. She turned, and began to run—then the blue sash grabbed her arm and jerked her back. He pressed the dagger to her neck, smiling as a thin line of blood welted up. She closed her eyes, and Van saw her fists were clenched. No…it can't end this way…Van thought desperately. The dagger pressed in a little more, and Hitomi screamed, both in pain and in fear. This scream tore Van from himself, and, for a moment, time stood still.  
  
She's screaming. You swore to protect her.  
  
You swore.  
  
You have failed her. Failed your love. She's going to die now. Die painfully and slowly. And it's all your fault.  
  
She's going to die.  
  
All your fault.  
  
You promised her.  
  
You have broken your promise.  
  
You failed her.  
  
You failed.  
  
Van didn't let himself resist the Dragon force this time. He accepted it into his soul willingly.  
  
She's screaming. You swore to protect her.  
  
You swore.  
  
You have failed her. Failed your love. She's going to die now. Die painfully and slowly. And it's all your fault.  
  
She's going to die.  
  
All your fault.  
  
You promised her.  
  
You have broken your promise.  
  
You failed her.  
  
You failed.  
  
"No!" Van yelled, and pulled free. He was on the blue sash at once, throwing the Sword aside, grabbing the man and pummeling him into the dirt. "No!" he shouted, and with each shout, bashed his fists into the blue sash. Van pounded the man's head into the ground, smashing it as hard as he could, biting, scratching, kicking, and anything he could do. The red sash went for Hitomi, the yellow third for Van. Hitomi snapped from it, she linked with Van's mind, heedless of the vortex that was the Dragon. And together they attacked. As one. Ready, Van? Hitomi had no need to project; they shared the same mind. Van grinned, baring his teeth. Ready. The red one went down with a gurgle, the yellow leaping away to escape. As he did, Van rolled over with a sort of gasp, and raised himself up into a sitting position. Hitomi walked toward him, then sighed, and fell forward. Van caught her, but fell backward. He lay there on the dirt, in a half stupor, clutching the unconscious girl to him.  
  
Gaddis found them that way. "Van! What the devil are you two doing?"  
  
Van flushed as he replied, "Fighting off assassins, nothing special."  
  
"Sure. And you ended up like that with her? A very likely story, Van Fanel."  
  
"I'm serious!" Van exclaimed. "Look!" and he pointed to the slashes the assassins weapons had caused. "Look at her," he added, lifting strands of Hitomi's hair to reveal the knife-cut on her neck.  
  
"Why are you sitting here, then?"  
  
"I don't think I can get up," Van sighed.  
  
"Oh, gee, that's a wonderful reason," Celena grumbled. She leapt off her horse and went to inspect both of them. "There's nothing wrong with you," she said. "If you don't get up now I'm going to…make you eat something I cooked!" Van stood up like he had been stung, still holding Hitomi. "You can't!" he cried, in mock-horror. Celena frowned, waggling a finger in his face. "And why not?"  
  
Van lifted Hitomi. "Because I won't let you near a stove for the rest of your stay in Fanelia—and because we're getting away from you, now!" Laughing, he ran through the gates.  
  
Gaddis sighed. "That Van. Maybe you should check him too, for wounds. He's behaving like a three year old."  
  
***************  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes and blushed immediately. They—Merla, Gaddis, Celena, Ruku, and Van—were sitting on the floor in a circle. Van cradled her head in the crook of his arm, his own head bent over her and his face resting in her hair, the other arm encircling her protectively. "Van—I'm okay, let go of me," she whispered. Van shook himself out of a sleepy trance. "Huh? Oh." He seemed reluctant to release her, but he did.  
  
The circle was silent for a long time. Then Gaddis broke the silence. "Assassins, huh?"  
  
"Yes. They tried to kill Hitomi."  
  
Celena gave a noise that was definitely a derisive snort. "This is getting us nowhere," she snapped. "That's the same thing you two have been saying for the past hour!"  
  
"We don't have any other information besides that," Van muttered.  
  
"Then why are we sitting here?" Celena demanded.  
  
"We need to figure this all out. So far we've got—an invisible enemy launches an attack on a village, assassins try to kill Hitomi—what's it going to lead to?"  
  
:Hitomi, I'm sorry. I know this is tiring.:  
  
:Huh, and you're telling me.:  
  
:Yes, I am.:  
  
Hitomi grinned—to the Schezars, it was to no apparent reason—to Van—well, he knew.  
  
:Van—couldn't you stop the meeting?: Hitomi asked.  
  
:Er…: Van couldn't think of a reply. Then his eyes lit up, and he said, :Pretend to faint. I'll get you out of here, and do the whole routine.:  
  
Hitomi's grin widened. :Clever. Okay…: "Um…Van? I don't feel so—" she did an Oscar winning, swooning faint, with calculated accuracy, into Van's waiting arms. Merla gasped. "Maybe they had poison—"  
  
"I think she's just tired," Van said, "I'll take her to my room until she wakes up again."  
  
:Thanks a bunch, Van,: Hitomi's voice in his mind was soft with relief.  
  
:You're welcome. But you owe me now,: he added, turning the corner and walking slowly up the spiral staircase. Hitomi waited until they were out of sight, before she raised herself up in his arms and gave him a long, sweet kiss.  
  
:Are we even now?: she asked, with a mischievous smile.  
  
:Actually, now I think I'm the one who owes you—: Van gasped.  
  
:Oh, I don't know…: Hitomi kissed him again.  
  
Van set her carefully on the bed. "No more—it's too tempting," he said. Hitomi pouted.  
  
"Gee. Is that all the thanks I get?"  
  
Van played with a lock of her hair. "I suppose."  
  
Hitomi sighed, and sat up. "It seems there will be another war…"  
  
"No. I promised you."  
  
"Van, sometimes people can't keep their promises, as much as they'd like to," Hitomi murmured.  
  
"I'll keep my promise. I always have—well…most of them…"  
  
I never beat Gaddis. Maybe I should challenge him sometime… Van thought to himself.  
  
"Most of them?" Hitomi had wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her up the stairs, and she pulled him down beside her.  
  
"Personal matters," Van sniffed, holding his head at the rigid angle and looking very kingly. Hitomi giggled. "Don't," Van said, with a look of injured dignity.  
  
Hitomi took his hand. "Van, the last time I came, it was for a purpose. Right?"  
  
"Yes…what are you getting at?" Van said.  
  
"There was a war last time."  
  
"Destiny War," Van supplied.  
  
"Yes. Now I'm back again—for no apparent reason—"  
  
"You're back because I needed you. I still do," Van gave her a charming smile.  
  
"Well…I can't help wondering if there's another reason for my being here…everything's leading up to a war."  
  
"Must you always be so serious?" Van muttered.  
  
"Hey, look who's talking," Hitomi grinned. "You were mister 'Oh, leave me alone.'" Van smirked.  
  
"You had a lot to be upset about, though…" Hitomi said.  
  
"Well, if you had a brother that suddenly reappeared and killed your only other family, wouldn't you be upset?" Van said reasonably.  
  
"I don't understand why Folken hated you so," Hitomi murmured.  
  
"Neither do I. Perhaps it's better if we never learn," Van smiled at her. "And don't go all philosophical on me." He kissed her forehead. Her nose. Her closed eyes. Her cheek. Her—  
  
Boom.  
  
The doors of the hall downstairs were thrown open with such a force that the entire building shook. Van touched Hitomi's hand to reassure her, then slid the Dragon Blade from the sheathe. "You stay here," he ordered. "And be careful."  
  
"You too," Hitomi said, trying to smile.  
  
***************  
  
"And I am telling you, Van Fanel will not see you until you state your business to me," Gaddis was saying, as Van emerged from the staircase. "What's going on?" he demanded. "This guy wants to talk to you about something," Gaddis said. To only Van he muttered, "I don't trust him." "That's nice to know. I can handle him," Van said, eyeing the man carefully. He was tall, extremely slender, and carried no weapon.  
  
"King Van Fanel, I presume," the man said, bowing down.  
  
"That's me. What do you want?"  
  
"I am Ehan. From the Western tribes."  
  
"Speak your piece," Van said.  
  
"We were recently attacked, King Van," Ehan's voice sunk to a growl, "by an invisible enemy that soon revealed themselves to be of the Fanelian crest. I am here to protest these inhumane acts of war."  
  
Van's eyes widened. "Fanelians…"  
  
"And I am urging you to stop it at once, or all the tribes of the Northlands will band together and throw you from your throne," Ehan continued.  
  
"But I—"  
  
"Why, Lord Van, would you do this?" Ehan demanded.  
  
"I—"  
  
"I am asking you."  
  
"Dammit, let me talk! I never organized any assault of any kind upon the Northland tribes. I had no knowledge of these attacks!" Van snarled, his impatience getting the better of him.  
  
Ehan simply looked at him, a cool, calculating look. "Lord Van, I am aware of your fits. I have been informed."  
  
"Fits?" Van whispered. He turned to Gaddis. "What the hell has been going on behind my back?"  
  
Gaddis actually fidgeted. "Er…well…rumors have spread…"  
  
"Fits? Since when do I have fits, Schezar—tell me!"  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Who, may I ask, so graciously informed you of my so-called fits?" Van demanded.  
  
"That, Lord Van, is to be between myself and the informer," Ehan replied.  
  
Van bit his lip. Well, we aren't going to get anything out of this lug. "I am not insane, Ehan of the Western tribes—if that's what you're getting at."  
  
"Perhaps I am," said Ehan, with a look that made Van wish he could strangle him. "And perhaps I am not."  
  
"Van, what's going on?" Hitomi poked her head around the stairwell.  
  
Van didn't turn to look at her. "I thought I told you to stay in your room, Hitomi."  
  
"So this is what you do all day?" Ehan laughed. "Keeping women locked upstairs and attacking innocent people?"  
  
If this guy doesn't shut up I am personally going to tear his throat out… Van thought murderously.  
  
"And she's dressed most improperly. Men's clothing? In my society, women are always in dresses, and they are always at the house, not gallivanting around in men's clothes. Cooking and producing children is all they're good for," Ehan smiled.  
  
Hitomi could have been Van's reflection, if one looked at her expression. Her teeth were bared, her fists clenched, and she was tensed to spring. Surprisingly enough, it was Van who got control of his anger, and held out a hand to stop Hitomi from leaping at Ehan.  
  
"You are an ignorant fool, Ehan," Van's voice carried like an ice dagger.  
  
"And you are a murderer."  
  
"I did no such thing!" Van retorted. "Ehan, we have just suffered the Destiny War. My people would never agree to another!"  
  
"Destiny War. My informer tells me that that is all a lie. An excuse, if you will."  
  
"I will not—" Van snarled.  
  
"Deny it all you will, Van Fanel. I know the truth."  
  
Van ground his teeth. He pressed his anger down, and turned to Hitomi. "If this fool won't listen to me, then I won't press the matter further. If this is what you want to believe, Ehan, then believe it. Fool," he added coldly.  
  
Ehan smiled angrily. "Then I shall return, and I shall tell my people of your trickery—and be forewarned, Van Fanel, we will rise up against you. And all of Gaea will know of your betrayal to peace."  
  
Then Van could stand it no longer. He whirled. "I did not launch an attack against the Western Tribes!"  
  
"Or the one against Kemana, I suppose," Ehan said lazily.  
  
"Or that one!" Van yelled. He reached for his Sword.  
  
"I believe that is an enchanted sword, Van Fanel. Only cheating scum would dare use such—but, then again, you would sink that low."  
  
Ariel came bounding up and smacked Ehan's cheek with a force that baffled both Van and Hitomi. "You despicable cad—how dare you accuse Lord Van?! After all that he's been through!" She shook him, even though she was about two feet shorter. Ehan removed her slenderized paws from his shoulders, brushing his hands disdainfully on his jacket. "I see the company you keep. A woman who wears men's clothes. A beast."  
  
Keep talking; I'll knock all your teeth out when you finish, Van's mind hissed.  
  
Hitomi walked slowly to Ehan. "I'm sorry about your people," she murmured. Van saw her eyes were filmed over with white. Gods, a vision—here? Now? "I can sense what you've been through. But you must know that you are being manipulated. Your informer is a liar."  
  
Ehan shoved her from him, and she fell to the stone floor with a small gasp and lay still. And that was enough to get Van moving.  
  
Van slammed him up against a wall—with strange strength, he held the man up with one hand while he unsheathed the Sword with the other and held it to Ehan's neck. "You—" he snapped, but Gaddis pulled him away. "Van, leave him be. He's been through enough." Van glared at Gaddis, slowly and reluctantly sheathing the Sword. He turned to Hitomi. She smiled. "Clumsy of me, really."  
  
Van extended a hand and helped her rise. "Come on. Gaddis Schezar, kindly escort Ehan to our gates…" To himself, he muttered, "…and kick his ass for me…"  
  
*********************  
  
"So someone's been spreading lies about Fanelia. Dammit—if I knew who I'd—I'd—" Van swung the Sword in a perfect arch and slammed it into the ground.  
  
"Calm down," Gaddis said.  
  
"How can I? They're—"  
  
"Gaddis is right," Merla came up behind him. "We can't just charge ahead and accuse."  
  
Hitomi touched Van's hand. He turned to look at her, and smiled. :Don't worry. We'll figure this out, I promise.:  
  
Hitomi smiled back. "I'm sure we will," she murmured. Merla and Gaddis seemed faintly puzzled. "What—oh, I get it," Merla said.  
  
"Why would anyone want to spread rumors about Fanelia?" Hitomi said.  
  
"Hmm…" Gaddis scratched his chin. "To lessen our allies?"  
  
"And our allies are only needed if—" Merla gasped.  
  
"If there's going to be a war!" Van exclaimed. "The bastards! They know what has happened. They know that Fanelia is still weak from the Destiny War. They also know that the Northland tribes are usually uninformed and usually easiest to trick! Oh damn, why—"  
  
"We can turn their trick against them," Hitomi suggested.  
  
All three turned to look at her. She'd never shown an interest in military strategies.  
  
"It's simple, really. If we can get it through to the Northlanders that they've been tricked—"  
  
"It will be difficult, if half of them are like Ehan," Gaddis pointed out.  
  
"We can do it," Hitomi said fiercely.  
  
"That's true," Merla said, "we've done it before."  
  
"And we'll do it again, and not even the fires of the Thirteen Hells can stop us!" Van yelled.  
  
"Amen to that," Gaddis smiled.  
  
"Amen," the other three said.  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
"Where do we start?" Van growled. "If I go, obviously they'll think it's all a lie, because I'm the so-called murderer!" He stalled Hitomi's would-be request to go. "Stories have probably spread about you being an enchantress or whatever. They'd kill you, out of fear of being destroyed." Hitomi's face fell.  
  
"That's true…Gaddis can't go, he's known as the Knight of Caeli, they'd know him. Merla…well…would they trust a woman—I mean, Ehan proved earlier that out there women aren't really that…respected, shall we say…"  
  
"That cuts Celena and Ariel. How exactly do we get to them?"  
  
"Excuse me," Elvrn said quietly. The elfish boy had moved into the palace. Terci had taken a liking to him, and so her family took him in. "Seeing that I once was a Northlander, and that I am male, I think they'd listen to me."  
  
"But—" Van began. He's too young. It will be dangerous.  
  
"Don't send guards with me. I know the lay of the land. Whoever the informer is probably doesn't know an elf-boy escaped with you. I can do it. Even if they don't believe me, please let me try."  
  
Hitomi looked at Elvrn. He had an aura to him…it was strange. She had sensed it the first day they'd met. Even then, when Van was revealed to him as the King of Fanelia, he hadn't shown as much shock. It was almost as if he already knew.  
  
'Elvrn,' Hitomi said. Elvrn came. He looked at Dragon. The youth was sitting, propped up like some doll, in a bed. It had been two days since they'd fled and his bruises were no more than faint red marks. 'Elvrn, I'd like you to meet the King of Fanelia, Van Slanzar de Fanel.' Elvrn didn't blink, or flinch. He only bowed. 'King Van. I'm sorry for what my countrymen did to you.' Van smiled.  
  
:Van…let him go. I sense…he can do it. He is…special…some how.:  
  
Van looked at Hitomi, startled. He turned back to Elvrn. "Be careful out there. How much food are you going to need? Horses?"  
  
"I'll take one horse, Lord Van. And the food I will pack myself."  
  
"Please—it's just Van."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you back here, then, Lor—Van, I mean—and Hitomi." Elvrn bowed his way out.  
  
"What do you mean—he's special?"  
  
Hitomi snuggled closer to Van and he hugged her to him. "I don't know…Elvrn isn't all he seems, though…"  
  
"Is that good or bad?" Van said gravely, breathing in the late summer fragrance of her hair.  
  
"For now," Hitomi laughed, "I prefer to think that it's good."  
  
Van grinned. "Fine with me."  
  
**************  
  
"You failed."  
  
"Please, Mistress, I—"  
  
"You failed."  
  
"The King—he's a berserker, he went insane on me and attacked—"  
  
"The fact remains that you failed."  
  
"I—"  
  
"You will be punished accordingly."  
  
"Mistress, no!"  
  
"We will see Our purpose fulfilled," Wyera said.  
  
"We, Mistress?"  
  
"Enough! Take him away, and flog him. Five hundred lashes. Understand?" The servant nodded numbly and dragged the yellow-sash away.  
  
"So Hitomi still lives. We will have your kingdom, your queen, and your life, Van Fanel. This is Our purpose, and We will not be denied."  
  
******************  
  
Van woke, drenched in cold sweat and panting. It was late at night, the moon blurry beneath a layer of gray clouds. The dream had been so vivid…so real… He rose and walked silently to Hitomi's room, just to make sure she was all right. He opened the door a crack, and the light from the torches lit in the hallway fell across Hitomi's bed. Van froze.  
  
She wasn't there.  
  
He broke into a swift run, calling her in a loud whisper. "Hitomi…Hitomi!"  
  
Van came upon the balcony where he had often stood in loneliness and wished for his Tsbasi no Kami to return. Hitomi stood, framed against the Mystic Moon, her hands clasped over her heart, her eyes closed. Yukari…Amano…Mom…Keji… A single tear trickled down her cheek.  
  
"Hitomi? What's wrong?" she heard Van's voice drift on the air, and a moment later, his arms pulled her close to him.  
  
"Nothing…I…just miss my friends…and my family…" she murmured. Van brushed the tear from where it threatened to fall.  
  
"Do you want to return to your Moon of Illusions?" Van asked. He knew it was a blunt question, but he needed an answer.  
  
Hitomi hesitated. :I miss them. But Van…if I leave, who knows if I'll ever be able to come back?:  
  
"If you ever left…" Van felt himself flushing in the darkness, "…I'd be lost. Please stay…I…beg you…"  
  
He took her hands and pressed them to his forehead. Hitomi made her mind up.  
  
"I'm staying here with you," she whispered. "I love you. I'm not leaving. Why do you think I came here in the first place?"  
  
Van smiled. "Thank you…" he said softly. "Now, let's get you back to bed. You need to sleep."  
  
"I…I'm scared…"  
  
"About what?" Van began to guide her back inside.  
  
"Nightmares…" Hitomi murmured sleepily, beginning to relax.  
  
Van didn't want to disturb her, so he didn't say anything.  
  
"Could I…stay with you…tonight?" Hitomi yawned.  
  
Van nodded silently. She didn't seem to see him. "Sure," he said.  
  
She yawned again, and smiled softly. "Thanks…"  
  
"No problem."  
  
Van felt Hitomi snuggled up against his side and thought, before sleep claimed him, She's so…wonderful…  
  
****************  
  
"Ner!" Qual shouted. He fit another shaft to his bow and fired, a stupid move, really, since the attackers seemed to be coming from everywhere. He didn't think. He just moved, dodging a spear that had been sent his way, looking around wildly for Ner.  
  
"Qual!" a tough looking female yelled. "Duck!"  
  
Qual didn't see, then he was bowled over by a body and he heard Ner utter a low gasp. "Ner!" he screamed, fearing the worst.  
  
"I'm…okay…" Ner answered in a strained voice. She gritted her teeth and snapped the arrow that protruded from her side. "C'mon, Qual, we gotta move."  
  
Qual nodded. He took her shoulders. "Ner, you can't make it by yourself, lean on me," he ordered. Ner shook her head, but at his insistence, obeyed with a glare. Her blood seeped through his chain mail and bloodied both their garments. Qual staggered forward, weighted down by his companion.  
  
"Move…" Qual grunted. The slashes he had sustained were stinging, and the scratching of the mail wasn't helping. He forced himself into a run, half-holding, half-dragging Ner along. He gave a sharp cry of dismay as his foot struck a root and he fell, tumbling down the hill with his burden. He slammed into the base of a tree trunk. Qual rose painfully, crawling, oblivious to the arrows raining down all around him. Amazing that none found their mark. He pulled Ner. We're…almost…there…  
  
Qual's knees gave way and he fell, striking his head on the ground as he did. The last thing he heard was Ner, despite her efforts to remain silent, moan in pain. I'm sorry… he thought desperately, and—  
  
****************  
  
"Van?"  
  
Van slammed his head onto his desk. "Can't you shut up? Leave me alone."  
  
Hitomi looked hurt. "Oh…sorry…"  
  
Van turned around quickly. "Oh, Hitomi—I'm sorry, I thought it was Siel again. Please stay."  
  
He rose to make room for her. She smiled at him, but remained standing. "I…came to tell you—lunch is ready…and—"  
  
"Thanks," he said shortly.  
  
"What's wrong, Van?" Hitomi asked, touching his hand with a hers.  
  
"It's the whole assassin-Kemana-Elvrn-Ehan-Northland-unknown enemy thing that's bothering me. I've got no where to start, and the damn thing's killing me!"  
  
Hitomi nodded. "Yeah…but you really should get some rest." Van smiled.  
  
"I appreciate your concern. But I need to figure this out. It's your life that's been threatened." Hitomi didn't say anything. Van could tell she preferred not to remember. "Look, Hitomi, I'll come down and eat something. Then maybe…we could…er…take a walk around?"  
  
"Around where?" Hitomi whispered, smiling coyly.  
  
"Well…the gardens…or around the palace…your choice, really."  
  
"Gardens sound nice," Hitomi murmured.  
  
"Gardens it is," Van grinned. He took her hand. "C'mon, I'm hungry now."  
  
***************  
  
Qual didn't know how long he'd lain senseless, only that when the foe came and surrounded him, prodding him painfully with their spears, that he hadn't attempted to fight back. He hadn't tried to move, either, when they'd dragged him off roughly and took Ner as well. His body was on fire with the pain of several arrows that were embedded in his flesh, tearing his uniform. Ner was in pretty much the same condition. Both of them, he thought wryly, looked quite like pincushions, so stuck with arrows were their armor. He hadn't objected when they threw him into the cold, dark cell, onto the cold, dark concrete. He lay there now, with his face pressed to the cold, cold floor, too tired to move his cheek from the icy ground. Ner lay beside him, perhaps in better condition than he. She had removed most of the arrows that had protruded from her body, and Qual saw with relief that none had done much damage, besides the one that she had taken for him.  
  
"Ner—" he spoke with effort, "—are you—hurt—?"  
  
Ner didn't reply. She simply shook her head curtly, once.  
  
Then the guards came. They took Ner and pulled her from the cell, attaching her wrists to chains and manacles that hung from the ceiling. She hung there, her head sagging against her chest. "Ner," he tried to shout, but it came out as a rasping whisper. Then a lead guard came, displaying a vicious looking whip.  
  
Oh, hell, no. Please no, Qual thought, numb with horror.  
  
Cracksnap!  
  
Ner flinched, her neck tightening and her whole body tensing as it received the stroke. She did not cry out.  
  
Cracksnap!  
  
Ner bit her lip until it bled, focusing on a point beyond the pain.  
  
Cracksnap!  
  
Her mouth opened involuntarily in a gasp that she caught before it came out.  
  
Cracksnap!  
  
"Stop it. Please, why are you doing this—?" Qual cried.  
  
Cracksnap!  
  
Ner clenched her teeth and bit down harder on her lip, fisting her hands and willing herself to be strong.  
  
"Stop it—please!" Qual gasped. "Please, stop! Don't—hurt her!"  
  
"Yes, painful to see her being whipped," a drawling voice said.  
  
CrackSNAP!  
  
Ner choked back a cry, and her body began to shake.  
  
CrackSNAP!  
  
"You hate to see her hurt, don't you," the voice continued.  
  
CrackSNAP! CrackSNAP! CrackSNAP!!  
  
Ner began to pant under the force of the blows, closing her eyes tighter to ensure that Qual couldn't see her tears.  
  
"What do you want?" Qual's voice trembled.  
  
"Perhaps you could tell me. Talk, and we'll let her down," the voice said.  
  
Ner shook her head vehemently, nearly whimpering at the effort.  
  
CrackSNAP!! CrackSNAP!! CRACKSNAP! CRACKSNAP!!!  
  
Oh gods. Ner…Ner…please be alright…  
  
She could feel the blood from her broken skin oozing down. She wanted to retch.  
  
CRACKSNAP!!!  
  
White hot agony. Terrible throbbing.  
  
CRACKSNAP!! CRACKSNAP!!! CRACKSNAP!!!!  
  
Ner shook her head again. "Dont't—tell—him—"  
  
"Ner!" Qual yelled, and closed his eyes, turning his head away, unable to look anymore. Or hear. "Ner…I'm sorry," he mumbled.  
  
"Well, boy, are you going to talk or are you going to let us tear your pretty little toy to pieces?"  
  
Qual looked at Ner helplessly. "Ner…I…"  
  
CrackSNAP!!  
  
Ner glared at the guard doing the whipping. "Scum—if I—weren't tied—I have you—begging—for death!"  
  
CRACKSNAP!!  
  
"Wait—stop! I'll…I'll talk—just let her down. Please!" Qual whispered.  
  
"Qual, you damn fool," Ner said between gritted teeth, as the guard undid the manacles.  
  
Qual's shoulders shook as he turned to face the source of the voice. "I'll talk. What do you want to know?"  
  
"What do I want to know? Boy, you know what I want."  
  
"He doesn't," Ner snarled, rising unsteadily to her feet.  
  
"Be quiet, wench, or I'll have you put up again."  
  
"Then put me up. Kill me," Ner said, her eyes flashing defiantly.  
  
"Ner. Be quiet," Qual said softly. "What do you want to know?" he repeated.  
  
Ner made her move then. She ripped the whip from the hands of the guard, strangling him with it, then, using the chains, swung herself around so that all the guards were brained at least once. The owner of the voice chuckled. "We'll meet again, lass. Next time you won't be so lucky. We will have Our revenge."  
  
There was a flash, and the cell was empty.  
  
"Ner!" Qual said.  
  
Ner staggered to Qual's side. She grasped the bars and pulled. The door swung open effortlessly—it had not been locked. There was another bright flash. Sunlight, golden warmth and sunlight, washed over Qual's body. "Ner—" he gasped, "—Ner, I'm sorry—"  
  
"No time. Shut up and let's move."  
  
***************  
  
The late afternoon sun illuminated the gardens, and Van and Hitomi took refuge near a fountain in the shade. "Do you like it?" Van asked eagerly.  
  
Hitomi shook her head. "No."  
  
Van's expression dissolved into one of hurt. "Oh…"  
  
"I love it," Hitomi whispered. "Van, it's beautiful!"  
  
Van grinned. He reached for her hand, and she met his halfway with her own.  
  
"Oh, look!" Hitomi exclaimed. She pointed at the statue at the center of the fountain.  
  
Van followed her gaze. "Oh…that. That's Kanzaki Hitomi, Seeress of the Mystic Moon, eloquent and beautiful."  
  
Hitomi flushed. "Van—"  
  
"That's not all," Van said softly. He took her hand and moved it over the base of the statue.  
  
"Words?"  
  
"Yes…I…"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I…wrote…"  
  
"Wrote what? Come on, Van."  
  
"A song…" Van said reluctantly.  
  
Hitomi looked at him. "I didn't know you could sing," she said.  
  
"I can't," Van's grin became impudent. "But I wrote it anyway."  
  
"What's it called?"  
  
"Thinking of You," Van replied readily. He reddened. "Er…it goes like this…  
  
"I look up at the sky,  
  
And I'm thinking of you.  
  
The stars remind of you,  
  
There's that summer fragrance in the air,  
  
It smells like you…when you used to be here,  
  
And I'm thinking of you.  
  
I miss you…  
  
Come back to me.  
  
I'm thinking of you.  
  
Come back to me.  
  
I look up at the sky,  
  
And I'm thinking of you.  
  
The sun reminds me of you,  
  
There's that morning sweetness in the air,  
  
It smells like you…when you used to be here,  
  
And I'm thinking of you.  
  
I miss you…  
  
Come back to me.  
  
I'm thinking of you.  
  
Forever and always…  
  
I'm thinking of you."  
  
Van crimsoned even more as he finished. Hitomi sighed. "I missed you, too. So much."  
  
"We've got a lot of catching up to do, love," Van murmured.  
  
"Speaking of which…our link seems to have strengthened. I can sense not only your thoughts, projecting or not, but your emotions. And you do remember the several incidents where we linked minds and attacked together."  
  
Van was silent for a long time. "Yeah…" he said finally. "Couldn't you just forget about that for a while? Let's actually enjoy the few minutes we have together."  
  
Hitomi smiled. "Okay."  
  
"In that case, are you ready for a bath?" Van said, grinning devilishly.  
  
"Van, hold on, what are you going to—hey! It's cold!"  
  
Van sat on the edge of the side, watching the thoroughly saturated Hitomi laugh and yell between coughs. He gasped as she grabbed him with wet hands and pulled him in the fountain. "Hey!"  
  
"Payback time," Hitomi cried, and dunked him under.  
  
Van resurfaced spitting water. He wasted no words, only splashed her.  
  
Shouting, Hitomi sent a tidal wave his way. Van caught her wrists. Both of them were standing in waist deep water. He pulled her close, and kissed her. Hitomi gasped, still in his arms, as she lost her footing. Van laughed as they both fell into the water.  
  
"Don't do that," Hitomi smiled, when they came back up, gasping for air.  
  
Van brushed her wet hair from her face. His only reply was to take her into his arms again, and…  
  
"Ahem?"  
  
Van didn't look up. "Can't you see that I'm kind of busy, Caleb?"  
  
"Well…yes, Sire, but—"  
  
Van gave a resigned sigh and turned from Hitomi to look at his advisor. "What do you want?"  
  
"We came upon two strangers a while ago, Sire. A boy and girl. They're perhaps a few years older than you are."  
  
"Early twenties, huh. Okay. So, what's the point?"  
  
"They're armed. And so stuck with arrows you'd think they were porcupines," Caleb added.  
  
"What?!" Van said. "Attacked? Here? In Fanelia?"  
  
"I'm afraid, so, Sire."  
  
"Where are they now?"  
  
"In the throne room."  
  
"Why aren't they with a healer?" Van demanded.  
  
"Well…Sire…I thought…"  
  
"Get them a healer! Dammit, move! 'So stuck with arrows,' and you're standing here?"  
  
Caleb moved, stumbling back to the castle.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we've got to cut this walk short," Van said quietly. "I'm going to dry off—you should, too—and then we'll go and talk to these—'porcupines,'" he grinned.  
  
**********************  
  
Qual caught Ner as she slumped over in a dead faint. The arrow injuries combined with the whiplashes and the stress of having to tramp over infinite hills and stumble of rocks had caused her to blackout. "Why can't we see a healer? She's ready to collapse! In fact, she has," he added angrily, as she fell and he caught her.  
  
Caleb came hurrying back. "Er…Lord, Lady, King Van's allowed you to see a healer now," he said nervously.  
  
"It's about damn time," Qual growled. "Some King! Humph."  
  
"Some King, huh?" a younger voice drifted from the doorway. Qual turned his head. A youth, lean, tall, with a mop of raven hair that flopped awkwardly over his eyes, leaned casually against the doorway. His strange gray eyes, fringed with black lashes, stared out at him. Qual shivered despite himself. Strange eyes…  
  
"Yeah," Qual muttered. "The most ill-mannered spoiled brat I've ever seen."  
  
"You haven't seen him yet, though. And if you have, you didn't realize it was him," the boy said quietly. His tone was dull, not accusing, yet, there was no emotion.  
  
"Who are you?" Qual demanded.  
  
A girl appeared behind the boy. She was just about as tall as he was—almost painfully slender, with dark brown hair and eyes that glowed like emeralds. "Van, who are they…?" she whispered, but Qual's ears caught the word.  
  
"You're King Van?" Qual exclaimed.  
  
The boy nodded. "Van Slanzar de Fanel. Pleased to meet you—" he smiled wryly, "—but I'm afraid the feeling isn't mutual."  
  
Qual opened his mouth to apologize; this boy Van didn't seem so bad at all; but Van held up a hand.  
  
"No need. This is Kanzaki Hitomi, by the way." He looked warmly at Hitomi.  
  
Qual looked from one to the other. They don't look alike. "Siblings?" he hazarded.  
  
Hitomi smiled. She turned to Van and kissed him to explain.  
  
Both Qual and Van flushed. "Oh," Qual said, then looked down at Ner.  
  
Merla hurried over, shoving Caleb away in her haste. "You absolute idiot! How on Gaea can you let the poor things just stand there! They look like targets that trainees were practicing on! Get me some water, bandages, herbs—you know! Move!"  
  
Qual fought back a laugh. It was a hysterical reaction, he decided. "Well, Van, don't just stand there, too, help this guy move the girl! And you," Merla rounded on Qual, "you need to be resting! Get your butt on a bed! Now!"  
  
"Okay, ma'am, chill!" Qual grinned—it was the first grin that had cracked his face for a long time.  
  
Hitomi laughed. Qual looked at her for a long time. She had such beautiful eyes. King Van is a lucky man, he thought. But is he a man? He doesn't look that old. "The hospital rooms are down that way. Come on, Van," she smiled.  
  
Van nodded, hoisting Ner up. "Please—" Qual interrupted, coming to step in front of the King. "She's my bodyguard. If she wakes up in your arms I think she might try to kill you."  
  
Van looked at Hitomi. Hitomi nodded. "Sure," he said finally, and handed Ner to Qual. "But you won't escape so easily," he teased Hitomi.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked him, her green eyes wide.  
  
Van laughed. She was so adorable when she gave him that look. He lifted her into his arms. "We were interrupted," he winked. Qual understood instantly. Hitomi flushed. "Er…well…"  
  
"You're mine!" Van grinned boyishly. "Wooden swords, three o-clock, under the pavillion?"  
  
"On guarde," was Hitomi's reply.  
  
"Indeed," said Van. "Indeed."  
  
*******************  
  
"Ner and I work for the High Priestess," Qual said.  
  
Van's head snapped up. "But I thought she died years ago?"  
  
"The old one did, but, recently, about two years ago, at the end of the Destiny War, a new one took her place."  
  
"Her name?" Van asked.  
  
"I am forbidden to speak it," Qual shook his head.  
  
"Do you know what she looks like?" Van pressed.  
  
"I am also forbidden to look upon her," Qual said, with a slight edge to his voice. Back off. You may be King, but you have no right whatsoever.  
  
I had forgotten the Temple rules… Van thought. It's just been so long… "I'm sorry," he said aloud. "I didn't know."  
  
Qual smiled. "Apology accepted. But tell me, how did you and Hi-tom- i meet?"  
  
Van grinned. "I would tell you, but it's a long and very boring story."  
  
Qual nodded. "I'm listening," he said.  
  
Van rolled his eyes and began.  
  
*****************  
  
"Keji?" Amano asked.  
  
"Yeah, Hitomi's not home, go away," Keji grumbled.  
  
"Keji, I know she's not home," Amano replied patiently. "Could I speak to your mother?"  
  
"Why?" the eleven year old eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"It's about Hitomi, and if you want to listen in, you can."  
  
"I'm going to tell Yukari you're cheating on her with my sister," Keji warned.  
  
"He's not," Yukari giggled, from behind Amano.  
  
"Keji, just let me talk to her mother," Amano stated.  
  
Perhaps it was the urgency in Amano's voice that made Keji obey. The boy cast him another look that he couldn't quite interpret, and yelled, "Mom, Amano-san's here to see you!"  
  
Hitomi's mother came running. "Oh, Amano, thank god! Hitomi's been gone for over a week now!"  
  
Amano looked at her coldly. "And you didn't send for the police?"  
  
Mitsuna Kanzaki met his gaze with a helpless one. "I was going to, but her grandmother appeared—just like that!—at our front door and she assured me that Hitomi was fine and—"  
  
Amano nodded. "I have come to tell you," he said softly, and lifted the sock. God, don't I look silly, he laughed silently.  
  
"Tell me what?" Mitsuna's expression grew from helpless to worry. "Dear god, she hasn't died, has she?"  
  
"I assure you, Hitomi's doing quiet well," Amano said. I must sound like Hitomi's grandmother.  
  
"Where is she?" Mitsuna cried.  
  
"Somewhere…different," Amano whispered.  
  
Mitsuna bade them come in and sit down. "Tell me all you know. Now," she said.  
  
Amano looked at Yukari. I don't know where to start. Yukari seemed to sense his discomfort and spoke, "Van."  
  
"Van who?" Mitsuna gasped.  
  
"Van Fanel," Amano nodded.  
  
"She eloped?" Mitsuna screamed. "She's only seventeen! Amano-san, you're insane! Why did you let her go?!"  
  
"I don't think she's married," Amano said. "But they might be know. Time passes differently where she is." I must sound insane. Stark raving mad.  
  
"Ms. Kanzaki, has Hitomi ever told you about Gaea?" Amano asked.  
  
"What, her crazy little planet?" Mitsuna smiled. "Oh, yes. She told me she goes there often, in her mind. It's only her imagination, of course."  
  
The look on Amano's face quickly told Mitsuna she was wrong. "It's real?" she whispered, total disbelief in her eyes. Then she smiled again, and laughed. "You kids and your silly pranks. I should have known better."  
  
Amano shook his head. "You're blind, Ms. Kanzaki, if you don't see the truth."  
  
Keji entered the room. "So, what's this about Hitomi?" he asked, plopping down on the plush sofa besides his mother.  
  
*****************  
  
Hitomi's eyes grew wide with wonder. "Van…they're talking about me."  
  
Van looked at her with concern. "Who is?"  
  
"My family…Mother and Keji, Yukari and Amano."  
  
"Do you want to contact them now?" Van said. He took her hand. Hitomi nodded. "Yeah…"  
  
Van strengthened the link and felt himself go into a trance as Hitomi went to her family.  
  
*****************  
  
In Ms. Kanzaki's living room, Amano stopped talking to Keji. "That's—'yawn'—strange, it's not even that late—" he yawned, and slumped over asleep. Yukari had already joined him, and Keji was snuffling softly in his sleep. Mitsuna looked at them, confused, just as she dropped off to sleep herself.  
  
****************  
  
'Hitomi?' Amano called. He knew where he was—the Dreamworld, with Yukari by his side. The Kanzakis were there beside them as well, Keji looking around, keen interest on his face, while Mitsuna Kanzaki gasped.  
  
'Where are we?' she cried, close to panic.  
  
'Dream state,' Yukari replied shortly. 'Hitomi's contacting us. Just wait—you'll see.'  
  
Mitsuna fell silent.  
  
Just then two voices, echoing around the vast darkness, caught the group's attention.  
  
'Are you sure they're around here, Hitomi?' the voice was male.  
  
'I'm positive I sensed them—oh, it's so dark!' Hitomi's voice murmured.  
  
'Change the settings?' the male voice suggested.  
  
'Not a bad idea, love,' Hitomi replied. 'But how do I…?'  
  
'Just think it,' the male voice said.  
  
'Oh, okay. Here goes…I want a meadow, with sunlight…'  
  
Amano gasped as the scenery changed from pitch-black to a golden meadow, with the sun shining down. It was silent, and a warm breeze floated over. Faint images of a raven-haired boy and a brown-haired girl were everywhere—Van and Hitomi, from the start of the Gaean adventure. Van appeared first, then Hitomi. Hitomi saw her mother, and exclaimed in joy, 'Mother!'  
  
She ran to Mitsuna, but Mitsuna pushed her away. 'You have some explaining to do, young lady,' she said icily. 'Now.'  
  
Van frowned. 'That's no way to treat your daughter,' he said.  
  
'You, young sir, kidnapped her or something! You will stay silent!' Mitsuna snapped.  
  
'She hasn't seen you in so long. The best you could do was to try and—' Van snarled.  
  
'Van, it's okay—stop,' Hitomi whispered. Van looked at her, and his gaze softened. He nodded. :I'm behind you all the way, Hitomi,: he sent.  
  
:You're great,: she sent back. 'Mom, this is Van Slanzar de Fanel—'  
  
'King of Fanelia,' Amano finished.  
  
Mitsuna stared, dumbfounded, as Keji walked up to Van. He smiled. 'I know you've been taking good care of her,' he said.  
  
Van started. 'How—'  
  
'I just know,' Keji grinned. 'Besides, she couldn't have done better—a King!'  
  
Mitsuna was recovered. 'Oh, Hitomi, I am so sorry, I—'  
  
'It's okay, Mom,' Hitomi smiled. 'Just so you know where I am. Grandma was right; I'm perfectly safe, especially when Van's looking after me.'  
  
'Hai,' said Mitsuna. 'Lord Van, I'm sorry.'  
  
'No, I apologize for my conduct. It was no way to treat you,' Van said.  
  
'He means he's sorry,' Hitomi translated, when Van's words produced only blank faces. 'Van, I think we'd better go, Gaddis is trying to say something to us…'  
  
Van nodded. 'Yeah. Arigato. Don't worry, I'll take good care of her. I give you my word.'  
  
'We'll talk again, right?' Mitsuna asked worriedly.  
  
'Definitely,' Hitomi winked. 'Arigato, Mom—Amano, Yukari—Keji,' she hugged her brother. Then she faded away and so did Van.  
  
*******************  
  
Keji woke, grinning. "See, Mom? I told ya Grandma is always right!"  
  
******************  
  
"Gaddis," Van said, snapping to attention.  
  
"What on Gaea were you doing?" Gaddis demanded. "I was calling you for ages!"  
  
"Communicating," Van replied dreamily. He sighed, staring up at the setting sun. "It's getting rather late."  
  
Hitomi pulled to herself a second later. "Er…hi?" she guessed.  
  
Gaddis snorted in exasperation and walked away, shaking his head.  
  
:It's nice out,: Hitomi said.  
  
:Summers in Fanelia are always nice,: Van smiled. :Winters are cold, though.:  
  
She gazed into his eyes, and his smile grew. They sat for a while in silence, looking lovingly at each other.  
  
Her eyes are so beautiful. I'm drowning in them.  
  
He's funny, smart…he's wonderful.  
  
"Ahem," Caleb interrupted.  
  
"Now what do you want?" Van turned away from Hitomi.  
  
"I'm only announcing that dinner is ready, and will be served in your rooms, Lord Van," Caleb said, a bit huffily.  
  
"Well, thanks," Van said. He looked back at Hitomi. "I guess we should get something to eat, huh?"  
  
Hitomi nodded, then grinned. "I could eat a guymelef!"  
  
:You wouldn't want to. They're steel, and they taste terrible.:  
  
Hitomi laughed.  
  
  
  
****************  
  
"Goodnight, Van," Hitomi said softly.  
  
"'Night," Van smiled.  
  
She kissed his cheek, then walked slowly back to her room. Van grinned, turning to his own room.  
  
He fell asleep instantly.  
  
*****************  
  
It was dark. Pitch black. Flames and fire and death were everywhere. Then a shrill scream broke the silence—  
  
"Van! Van!! Van!"  
  
*****************  
  
Van snapped awake. A terrified scream cut through the humid night air.  
  
"Van! Van!! Van!!"  
  
His heart stopped.  
  
It could only be Hitomi.  
  
Haha, another cliff hanger!  
  
Chapter 9 should take a while, so read some other stuff. Check again in like two weeks, and I'll have it. It might be kinda short, though.  
  
Bye for now! 


	9. The Plot Deepens

The Plot Deepens  
  
[pic]  
  
  
  
Van grabbed his Sword and ran. I hope I'm not too late. I hope I'm not too late. Gods—  
  
He threw Hitomi's door open and took in the scene.  
  
A man in a dark costume had Hitomi and had pinned her arms behind her back. She struggled like a thing gone mad, but to no avail. Her shift was torn down past her shoulder, revealing quite a lot of bare skin. Another black clad man raised a sword above his head, about to bring it down upon the girl.  
  
Van didn't think. He just moved, unfurling his wings and smashing the right wing into the man holding the sword. The blade flew into the air. Using his own Sword, Van knocked it away from Hitomi. The other man released her and drew his own weapon. Hitomi fell to the ground in a sobbing heap, curled into a ball.  
  
The man didn't advance on the young King, instead, he turned on Hitomi, trying to strike her defenseless form.  
  
"Damn coward!" Van snarled, and was on him in a flash.  
  
Just as he did, at least twelve other men dropped from the ceiling. Oh shit, Van thought. "Hitomi, get behind me," he snapped, and Hitomi did, shivering. He made sure his wings hid her from view, touching her face gently with the tip of one to reassure her.  
  
Van struggled to keep a cool head.  
  
Dodge…  
  
Parry…  
  
Thrust…  
  
Thrust…  
  
Duck…  
  
Parry…  
  
Dodge…  
  
Thrust…  
  
Dodge…  
  
Kill…  
  
Blood…  
  
Destroy them…  
  
No…  
  
Yes!  
  
This isn't the answer…  
  
Kill them!  
  
Kill them?  
  
Yesss…now…they tried to hurt Hitomi…  
  
They…Hitomi…  
  
They must die!  
  
They must die.  
  
Yesss…kill them.  
  
Blood…  
  
Van's eyes went from gray to red. He no longer restrained himself, and released the blade in a flying spin. What the Sword missed, his wings got, and even then, he used his fists, and feet. He didn't care what he hit. He struck out and severed someone's head neatly, punched backward with his foot and felt it impact with someone's solar plexus. Dimly he could hear Hitomi, crying his name.  
  
Crying his name…  
  
No! He must destroy…  
  
Yes…destroy…  
  
But Hitomi…  
  
Van shuddered hugely, but kept fighting. The Dragon Blade began to glow, glow brighter and brighter until it illuminated the room. The blood on its blade began to vanish, and with each stroke and each death, the Sword glowed brighter and the blood was absorbed into it. Not only that, but the light, whatever warrior it hit, would destroy the warrior.  
  
"Van! They're all dead! Please…come back…oh god…Van…"  
  
Hitomi…  
  
You called…?  
  
I'm coming back now…  
  
Hitomi…  
  
He came to himself with a jerk, his wings retracted and all around him the men lay dead. Hitomi had risen, her hair and face a sodden mess, but otherwise, she was unharmed.  
  
"Damn—I did that?" Van gasped, then he dropped his Sword and collapsed besides the dead men.  
  
Hitomi knelt by him. "Van…thank you…"  
  
Van grinned back at her. His gaze sobered. "What were they trying to do?"  
  
"Well…they were going to kill me…" Her tone told Van she wasn't finished yet.  
  
"But then they said they would have some 'fun' with me…I fought them, Van, but I wasn't strong enough…"  
  
Van sat up, grunting slightly with the effort, and folded her into his arms. "That's the second attempt on your life," he muttered.  
  
"I know…" Hitomi whispered.  
  
"It bothers me. Who would want to kill you so badly?"  
  
Hitomi didn't answer. Van looked down at her, and saw that she had fallen asleep. Gods, he wanted to do the same. And he did, settling back comfortably amongst the slain and the bloodied tiles, and closed his eyes…  
  
His last thought was that they were going to have to get some new tiles.  
  
*************  
  
"Van! Wake up! Van!"  
  
Van moaned and covered his ears. "Go 'way…"  
  
"Van—"  
  
"Let me sleep, will you!"  
  
"Van, it's serious!"  
  
Van opened one eye. "Gaddis, you're disturbing my beauty sleep."  
  
"It's not funny," Gaddis said, quite seriously. "Firstly, you're so gashed and scratched you look hardly human. Secondly, Hitomi's out like a light and I can't get her to wake up. Thirdly, I want to know why there are so many dead warriors lying around. Fourthly, you need to order some new tiles. Fifthly—"  
  
"Okay, I get the point, Gaddis," Van sat up and winced as he looked himself over. In the darkness of the night before he hadn't noticed, or felt, for that matter, the wounds inflicted by the attempted assassins. He laughed. "I'm ripped up."  
  
"Yes. Not only that, but the servants found a heck of a lot of feathers lying around and of course they recognized the worth and who the feathers originated from…"  
  
Van was fully awake now. "What?!"  
  
"Well, they don't know the feathers are from you, but still, I'd be careful," Gaddis said.  
  
"So now they think…"  
  
"That the Draconians are the cause of the attacks, yes," Gaddis finished.  
  
"Oh shit," Van muttered. "But first we check on Hitomi."  
  
He crawled, rather painfully, over to where the sleeping girl lay. "Hitomi…hey, Hitomi…" he whispered, gently touching her lips with his fingers. She stirred, mumbling something, then her eyes opened.  
  
"Van…"  
  
  
  
**************  
  
"Now we know for sure that someone's trying to kill you," Van said.  
  
Hitomi smiled a bit and let him wrap his arms around her. "Thanks…I think…"  
  
"And we also know that someone has been spreading lies about Fanelia because there will be a war soon. Hopefully Elvrn can prevent that war."  
  
"Hopefully," Celena said. She grinned. "Elvrn's got it in him."  
  
"The Kemana incident," Van added.  
  
"Yeah…Throw those two warriors, Qual and Ner, in the mix and what have you got?"  
  
"A real Chinese puzzle," Hitomi said, then laughed. When no one joined her, she said quickly, "it's an earth thing."  
  
"Oh," Van said.  
  
Celena turned to her brother, then turned back. She flushed and looked away quickly, remarking to Gaddis, "Whenever I turn my back they lock lips. It's not right."  
  
"They've missed a lot of each other these past years," Gaddis said. "Let them be."  
  
Van and Hitomi both had their eyes closed, but they flushed and broke apart.  
  
"That Qual isn't going to betray any information about the woman he serves, and Ner is still recuperating."  
  
"Tough," Celena winked.  
  
"Yes. We can still have some time together, right, Hitomi?" Van said, into his lover's hair.  
  
Hitomi's flushed deepened, but she nodded. "You can count on it. Three o'clock, remember?"  
  
"How about at dusk? Okay? Good. Then it's a promise. Celena, see to it that Lady Hitomi is armed with a wooden sword," Van said, and both he and Hitomi laughed.  
  
******************  
  
"Ready to lose, Van?" Hitomi said.  
  
"Oh, I'm quite ready. Are you?"  
  
Hitomi laughed as she charged. The wooden swords hit with a dull clang and parted, met and parted.  
  
"You're pretty good," Van grinned.  
  
"You're going easy on me," Hitomi pouted.  
  
"Hard?" Van said.  
  
"I can handle it," Hitomi replied.  
  
"If you say so," Van said reluctantly. He increased his attacks gradually, until he disarmed her. "You lost, Hitomi."  
  
Hitomi laughed, and ran from him. "Only if you can catch me! And no wings, it's cheating!"  
  
She ran from him, and he followed.  
  
Hitomi was going purposely slow, because she wanted him to catch her. And he did, knocking her to the ground. They rolled and rolled, laughing and kissing.  
  
They finally reached the bottom of the hill, the swordfight long forgotten.  
  
Darkness fell.  
  
Van pinned Hitomi down and kissed her.  
  
When she made no protest he deepened the kiss and…  
  
  
  
***************  
  
"They've been gone for an awfully long time," Ariel said worriedly.  
  
"Huh? Oh, Van and Hitomi?" Celena shrugged. "Van won't let any harm come to her, so stop worrying."  
  
"It's not that—I'm worried that Hitomi will do something to Van!" Ariel cried.  
  
"What, seduce him?" Celena said randomly.  
  
Both girls' eyes got wide as gold coins.  
  
"Seduce him?!" they gasped in unison  
  
"Oh gods, what if they're out there having—" Ariel shrieked, then blushed.  
  
"Oh, it doesn't bear thinking of!" Celena covered her red face.  
  
"We have to go and save Van," Ariel said, after an awkward pause.  
  
"From what? His lady-love?"  
  
"Hitomi can't get—get—" Ariel couldn't finish, instead, she made a horrible choking noise that resembled a strangled laugh.  
  
"Pregnant? Oh, gods!!" Celena laughed nervously.  
  
"Can she?" Ariel asked anxiously.  
  
"There's—there's always the chance that—that she could, of course…"  
  
"Van's not an idiot—"  
  
"Since when isn't he?" Celena said.  
  
"Oh, hell!" Ariel closed her eyes, her face growing redder with embarrassment.  
  
"We shouldn't be worrying about them like a couple of old women," Celena said reasonably. "It's their own fault if she—if she—"  
  
Both dissolved into giggles.  
  
****************  
  
Van and Hitomi returned slightly after midnight, laughing about something.  
  
"You took me on a wonderful ride—" Hitomi laughed. "The wind blowing in my face, and all that. But it was rather bumpy."  
  
"My wings were acting strangely," Van admitted. "They were jerking around—I think I've overused them, carrying you and flying."  
  
"If I had my own wings I'd fly with you, and save you the trouble of having to carry me," Hitomi said, quite seriously. "You need to rest more, Van—I'm worried about you. First the Destiny War, then two years of helping rebuild Fanelia, and then the Kemana incident, plus the two attempted assassinations, along with the stress of it all—not to mention carrying me around," she added ruefully, "maybe it's bad for you?"  
  
"Hah!" Van gave a derisive laugh. "I can handle it."  
  
"That was a beautiful lake, though," Hitomi said dreamily.  
  
:Senesheyal,: Van supplied.  
  
:It has a beautiful name, too,: Hitomi smiled.  
  
"I'm posting guards by your room—"  
  
"Oh, Van, don't do that—let me…" she flushed, "let me stay with you…"  
  
"I snore," Van muttered.  
  
"I don't think you do," Hitomi said.  
  
"Okay, then."  
  
As they neared Van's bedroom, they met up with Celena and Ariel, who, upon seeing them, began to giggle and redden.  
  
It was Celena who asked the question.  
  
"Y-you didn't—er—you didn't have—um…you didn't make…uh…did you?"  
  
The young King and Hitomi caught drift of what she was trying to stutter.  
  
"No!" Van yelled. He unconsciously leapt away from Hitomi, who was blushing furiously. The couple began protesting.  
  
"Well…we came awfully close to—er—yeah…but then Van thought…" Hitomi mumbled.  
  
"We didn't even come close to each other—" Van shook his head.  
  
"Now that's a lie! You two can't keep your lips off of each other for a second!" Celena giggled.  
  
"She's got you there," Hitomi smiled.  
  
"What do you mean, just me? You're part of the—come here!" Van growled, pulling her into his embrace and kissing her.  
  
"I rest my case," Celena said, and folded her arms.  
  
****************  
  
"Qual?" Ner asked weakly.  
  
"Hey," Qual smiled at her. She tried to sit up, but he pushed her back down.  
  
"Qual—where are we? What are we doing here—you didn't talk, did you?"  
  
"Calm down. We're with friends now."  
  
"How do you know—how do you—"  
  
"I don't know, Ner. But the King of Fanelia has been kind to us, and I intend to return his friendship."  
  
"The King of Fanelia?" Ner asked. Qual nodded. "Van Slanzar de Fanel," she said, after a pause. "Should be seventeen. He played a major role in the Destiny War, along with the Seeress of the Mystic Moon, Kanzaki Hitomi. The two are currently separated."  
  
"Nearly correct, my dear Guarde. Hitomi's returned. She's with Van, and they seem very much in love."  
  
"Ahhh…" Ner released her breath in a sigh. "Then you must tell them."  
  
"But—"  
  
"The High Priestess sent us to Van, to warn him! We must tell them our message."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. Get them now, and tell them what we've been told to say."  
  
*******************  
  
"Van Fanel, I must speak with you," Qual said.  
  
"Oh?" Van nodded.  
  
"I've conferred with my Guarde, and we have agreed to inform you of our mission."  
  
"Talk."  
  
"The High Priestess warns you of another war. She also adds that you should send for the Seeress, but that you've already accomplished."  
  
"Couldn't you just tell me her name?" Van was almost begging.  
  
"Sor—Sorry," Qual corrected hastily.  
  
Van was certain he had been about to say something else.  
  
"She speaks of the God of War being reawakened, though, she added, fear not, for the Dragon within will only emerge in situations desperate."  
  
Van made a mental note of that.  
  
"Anything more?"  
  
"Love alone will conquer," Qual said. "That is all."  
  
Love alone will conquer…  
  
"Thank you, Qual. If I may, where will you go, once your companion has recovered?"  
  
"North. The High Priestess knows of your plight, and the lies. We will do our best to disperse them."  
  
Van sighed. "That's one burden lifted."  
  
Hitomi stumbled into the room, her eyes white and unfocused. "Van—vision—" she gasped, and Van was up immediately, lending her the support of his arms.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"War—" Hitomi choked out. "Suffering, pain—oh, Van! Fanelia was burning, again!"  
  
"No…"  
  
"And…I saw you—carrying someone in your arms…sad…flames—flames came and swallowed you up—then I realized—it was me in your arms—"  
  
Van eased her down beside him. "Hitomi…"  
  
"I was dead—an arrow, there's an assassin in the castle—trying to get you—not me—I took the arrow for you—and—"  
  
Hitomi whimpered and fainted.  
  
"You'd better go," Van said urgently to Qual. "Get Merla."  
  
******************  
  
Dragon beware…  
  
The whisper lurked in Van's mind.  
  
Dragon beware…  
  
He knew then.  
  
Sora!  
  
Sora—  
  
*It is I…what I am about to do might pain you…*  
  
What are you—  
  
*The Dragon within must be contained…I will warn you now that if you even try to go inside the Escaflowne it will be reawakened…*  
  
No!  
  
*What?*  
  
Sora, the Dragon has saved myself and Hitomi several times. I believe it is a necessary component if we are to defeat the enemy…  
  
*My Dragon Lord, you are wrong…*  
  
How so, Sora?  
  
*Hitomi was forced to go Within the last time, to save you. Other times you regained control by yourself, but by then you were used to it—*  
  
Do you see what I am saying, Sora? Eventually, I will know how to control it.  
  
*You will never be able to.*  
  
Never?  
  
*The Dragon is wild, battle-hungry, O Dragon Lord.*  
  
Why do you call me the Dragon Lord?  
  
*That is what you are, Van Fanel.*  
  
Oh…why can't I keep the Dragon?  
  
*Van Fanel. I sent you a message: Love alone will conquer—even death, Dragon Lord. Even death.*  
  
I cannot fight in this war?  
  
*You must fight, my Dragon Lord.*  
  
What is your point, Sora? Van growled.  
  
*The Seeress is the key. I cannot tell you, for that would divert the flow of fate.*  
  
Sora—wait!  
  
*Yes?*  
  
I have a question.  
  
*Go on.*  
  
I want…to ask Hitomi to marry me. Is now the time?  
  
*Van, Dragon Lord, High King of Fanelia, Brother to my former master, that is an answer you must determine for yourself. If Hitomi were to die, as her vision said—*  
  
How did you—  
  
*I know these things, you forget.*  
  
Keep going, then.  
  
*If Hitomi were to die, in this war…or if you were to die…*  
  
I see.  
  
*Yet, if your enemies found out, they could use your engagement to their advantage. The choice is entirely yours, my Dragon Lord.*  
  
I'll do it.  
  
*Your choice. Though I warn you…perhaps waiting is better…*  
  
Sora—  
  
But she was gone, and Van was left with a massive headache. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, and went to check on Hitomi.  
  
I should ask her…  
  
You have no ring.  
  
But I love her!  
  
Perhaps it is too soon…  
  
I'll wait…I guess…  
  
Van noticed that she had opened her eyes. "Hitomi…" he said softly.  
  
"Van?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Van was suddenly aware of another presence in the room, flitting in the shadows. So the assassin is here… he thought. :Hitomi—do not move. Don't worry,: he sent. She paled visibly, and lay back, seeming to wilt. Van rose, as if to leave, walking closer to the wall as he did. Calmly, Van snatched his Sword from the sheathe and sliced at what looked like a shadow.  
  
There was an unearthly wail.  
  
Hitomi screamed.  
  
Van looked back instinctively at her—nothing was wrong.  
  
"Van—behind you!" she cried, and pointed.  
  
Van turned, and saw the dark creature coming for him, its spear raised. He let out a yell, and swung down with the Dragon Blade, impaling the creature. Not a creature, but a human, garbed in black.  
  
"You sonuvabitch, Van Fanel—and your damn Seeress—" the human gasped out. A male voice. Van grabbed him by the throat and slammed him up against the wall.  
  
"Who are you working for. Spill it—now!"  
  
"I'm dying—what have I got to lose? I'm not telling you!"  
  
"We could save you," Van lied smoothly.  
  
He thought the voice of the man lightened with hope. "Really—"  
  
"Yes. But we won't, unless you tell us all."  
  
"Okay—okay—I'll—cough—talk! Mistress said to try and kill the Seeress—but her other self said to kill you—Mistress decided both of ya should go—"  
  
"Other self?"  
  
"I dunno—she's got this weird, double person—personality…"  
  
"Keep talking. Who is your Mistress?"  
  
"I—am—ugh…" a bubble of blood formed on his lips but he wiped it away with a trembling hand. "I dunno her name—I am a mercenary—I hire myself out—I thought I was good stuff…"  
  
"Is that all you know?" Van demanded, in a voice that sunk dangerously low.  
  
"Yes—now, keep me from dying—"  
  
There was a strange light in Van's eyes, reminiscent of the Dragon, red, dark, and angry. "You would have murdered her. Myself, I don't care for. You're a damn fool, whoever you are. Try to murder Hitomi, try to get away with it? I don't think so."  
  
"Van—" Hitomi tried to interrupt.  
  
Van ignored her and raised his Sword high.  
  
"Van, no!" Hitomi yelled, throwing herself out of bed, and grabbing his arm. The light vanished from his eyes, and he shuddered. Van fell to all fours, shaking with uncontrollable sobs. The mercenary eyed him warily, and Hitomi knelt by the shuddering, weeping form that was Van. "Van…it's alright…" she touched his arm tentatively. Van looked up, his eyes gray, and tears running down his face.  
  
"I couldn't control it—one moment I was in control and then the Dragon came—and I lost it completely—I can't control this thing that's inside of me—I'm afraid of it—coward, coward, coward…" he dissolved into tears again.  
  
"Van…" Hitomi had never seen this side of him before. Never.  
  
"Hitomi! Van—what in the hell?!" Gaddis slammed the door open and saw the sobbing King curled on his side in one corner, Hitomi trying in vain to get him to calm down, and a wounded man, dying, sitting on the ground.  
  
"See to this man," Hitomi said quickly, pointing to the mercenary. "I need to talk to Van."  
  
Gaddis nodded.  
  
"Van, you can tell me what's wrong. Okay? Please, just come out of there—"  
  
Van smiled weakly. "You're always so caring, so wonderful…"  
  
"Van—"  
  
"I've killed men before, possessed by this—but they were armed men, Hitomi—this man was helpless, and the Dragon was going to—" Van closed his eyes, but instead of holding him, Hitomi allowed him to hold her.  
  
"Guilt."  
  
Van nodded. "Yes—so much…I…talked with Sora, Hitomi. I don't know whether she's dead or alive, but she talked to me. She told me that sooner or later I will lose total control of this Dragon and become a 'killing- machine.'"  
  
"Oh, Van—"  
  
"I didn't believe her. This is solid proof."  
  
"Van, you've conquered the odds before, you can do it again!" Hitomi said angrily. "You can't give up just because some damn Seeress tells you to!'  
  
"Which damn Seeress are you referring to?"  
  
"Not me!" Hitomi snapped.  
  
"I would never call you a damn Seeress, Hitomi," Van whispered tenderly.  
  
"Are we over it, then? You can do it, Van."  
  
"I can," Van said softly. He smiled, quaveringly. "I can."  
  
Ner and Qual came running. "Majesty—we heard!" Ner said, anxiously.  
  
"It's just Van," Van said quietly.  
  
"Van, then. Please, allow us to go to the Northern tribes after Elvrn."  
  
"How did you—"  
  
"The High Priestess informed us. The two are—closely related…shall we say?"  
  
"Oh…" Van wondered what they meant.  
  
"Young Seeress," Ner knelt in front of a bewildered Hitomi.  
  
"Hitomi," Hitomi corrected.  
  
"Seeress. My lady, a war is coming soon. It is not Van's fault. It never was."  
  
"I wouldn't believe it if anyone told me it was his fault!" Hitomi said indignantly and returned the grateful smile that Van gave her.  
  
"That is good. The enemy seeks to tear you apart, if not by death, then by jealousy."  
  
"We see," Van answered for both himself and Hitomi.  
  
"Good. Then we must go now, to the Northern Tribes. Qual is of that area; they will trust him."  
  
*****************  
  
It was just after dark. Hitomi stood alone on Van's balcony, staring at Earth.  
  
Van came softly, flying, actually, beating the air quietly with his wings, so she wouldn't hear him. He alighted slowly beside her.  
  
"Oh! Van, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Two reasons. One, I've come to check on you. Two…" Van trailed off, flushing.  
  
"Two?"  
  
Van reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. Hitomi gasped; she was beginning to understand. Van went down on one knee, in traditional style, as his father had to his mother, his grandfather to his grandmother, and so on.  
  
"Hitomi Kanzaki, it would be a wonderful thing…if…you would honor me by being my wife, and ruling beside me as Queen of Fanelia."  
  
Hitomi stared at him, stunned. "I was waiting. But that assassin worried me. In case one of us dies…I want you to know that I'll always love you." She continued to stare. Van's hope slowly began to melt away. You fool, he thought, if she says no…  
  
Then she smiled.  
  
A beautiful smile.  
  
"Oh, Van, yes, yes, yes, a million times, yes! I'd marry you even if you were a beggar on the streets!" she exclaimed.  
  
Van whooped and caught her up in his arms, carefully sliding the ring up her finger. She kissed him, and he grinned, swooping up into the air.  
  
She's going to marry me!  
  
****************  
  
Ner watched from afar with a silly smile plastered on her face. She flushed as she noticed she wasn't alone.  
  
"It's a good thing he proposed, right, Ner?" Qual asked.  
  
"It will be harder for the enemy to tear them apart if they are engaged," Ner answered.  
  
"You'd like something like that to happen to you?" Qual said bluntly.  
  
Ner tensed. "Why would I? My sword is my life."  
  
"Hah!" Qual snorted.  
  
"Hah," Ner matched his snort with her own. They stared at each other for seconds, then laughed.  
  
*****************  
  
So, Van's finally asked her. And she said yes, Folken thought, with a smile. My brother always had good taste. 'Folken-sama!' Eriya called, her fur glinting in the silvery moonlight. 'Eriya,' Folken greeted her with a tender smile.  
  
'Guess what? Nariya met someone, who we used to know, when we were Alive,' Eriya said, and grinned.  
  
'Oh?'  
  
'He used to be one of your soldiers—I don't know his name, though.'  
  
'So our Nariya has finally found romance,' Folken said.  
  
'Yes!'  
  
*****************  
  
Van grinned at his fiancee's sleeping form. Soon, he thought.  
  
*****************  
  
Gaddis saw Van up and about roughly an hour before dawn.  
  
"Van—what? I thought you weren't a morning person," he said. Van grinned, practically bouncing with happiness. "Things change, Gaddis! Where are my advisors?"  
  
"Asleep."  
  
Van seemed to deflate. "Why?"  
  
"Van, it's five in the morning."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What are you doing up, then?" Van asked.  
  
"Celena worries me." Van could tell Gaddis didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"I see."  
  
The King walked off, a slight skip to his step. "I could use breakfast," he said.  
  
"Van has been acting strange…"  
  
*****************  
  
Gaddis' questions were answered when Hitomi came down the great hall at about six in the morning. She was smiling, and on her hand a golden band flashed.  
  
"Oh, I get it now! You're engaged, aren't you?"  
  
Hitomi's answer was a joyful nod.  
  
"Now I understand why Van was so happy."  
  
****************  
  
"Morning, love," Van said, as Hitomi came into the dining room. "Here, have one."  
  
He put a brownish fruit on her plate.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Gale. A bug."  
  
Hitomi gagged.  
  
"I'm just kidding!" Van laughed. "It's called agnes' tongue. You peel the brown skin off. See?"  
  
He demonstrated with hers. She smiled at him. "Thanks."  
  
"VAN!" Ariel came running. Van tried to throw himself under the table, but she grabbed him. "Gaddis told me! Gaddis told me! This is WONDERFUL!"  
  
Van kissed Hitomi lightly as he pushed the cat-girl from him. "Yes, it is!"  
  
Celena entered the room, her eyes foggy with sleep. "What's going on?"  
  
"You're looking at the future queen of Fanelia, Hitomi Kanzaki de Fanel."  
  
Celena beamed.  
  
YESSS! They're engaged! YAHOO! YAHOO! (Sister: she's hyper.) Next chapter, coming soon! 


	10. Chapter TenEleven, whatever Breaking of...

Okay, it's been a REAL long time, I know. I may have changed my style of writing, maybe not. So.this story's wrapping up-(I know, you can cry! ^_^)- and I figure another three not so long chapters should do it.Once this is finished, I can dedicate most of my time to Night Singer, then Last Generation, then The Escaflownes, then Two Different Worlds, etc. As for DragonSun's Insane Talkshow, that'll just continue as it was, since I don't find it so difficult to spit out a five-eight page chapter for that. Besides, that one's fun! Humph. Now, thinking about that, the rest of the stuff is fun too. Just long. Very long. Very very long. I'd appreciate it if you could wait roughly two weeks between chapters. One more thing: I'm cutting Two Different World TEMPORARILY, until I can finish The Rebel King. Then I'll start working on it again. The same goes for the Last Generation.  
  
Oh, the previous chapter you could tell I'd just seen the episode of Yu-Gi- Oh! where Kaiba's about to be defeated by Yu-Gi but then he steps on the side of the roof, and then Yu-Gi stops at the last possible moment and starts crying cuz he's scared of himself, poor boy. Kaiba is SOOOO HOT! Well.he ranks seven in my list of hot anime guys.Van's first and Heero's second.  
  
Wyera bowed before a black window, her eyes lowered. A billowing cloud, unable to take shape, floated within the glass, though recently cleaned, could only remain black.  
  
"I thought I took up this contract with you to destroy the Dragon, not to trifle with a petty King's affections and his wife," the voice said. It was neither male or female-just a warped sound that had no semblance to a human's tone.  
  
"Patience, O Mistress," Wyera said softly. "I promise you, the Dragon is part of the bargain. Van Fanel has been possessed by it on several occasions."  
  
"Very well. But understand, child, that my patience can only stretch so far. Once it snaps, I shall destroy you to seek out the Dragon myself with a more capable candidate."  
  
"I understand, O Mistress. It will take some time to penetrate the King of Fanelia's defenses, as you have so seen yourself-"  
  
"I am fading, child! See what I have become, feeding only on mere human miseries? I must have the Dragon, and soon!"  
  
"Yes, Mistress," Wyera, nodded, her head still bowed. "I promise you shall have It soon."  
  
The shadow vanished from the mirror. Wyera gasped, and fell to her hands and knees, shaking uncontrollably. Within moments she had straightened, her eyes no longer mild purple, but a harsh, glowing yellow.  
  
"We shall see Our Purpose served."  
  
******  
  
Van sighed, his head in his hands. Hitomi, nearby, looked at him in concern. "Van? Is something wrong?"  
  
"I'm just tired, Hitomi."  
  
"Do you want to stop? I can tell your advisors to leave you alone for the afternoon," she suggested. Van smiled at her, then shook his head.  
  
"I don't think it'll help. The sooner we get to the bottom of this, the better."  
  
"Your majesty!" Siel rushed in, holding a scroll of parchment.  
  
"Siel?" Van looked up.  
  
"It comes from the Northern Tribes," his advisor said. Van took it, interest knocking some of the weariness from his eyes.  
  
"Thank you, Siel. You know what? I think we're all too tired to keep going. Tell everyone in the palace they've got the day off-you too," Van said grandly. He unrolled the parchment as Siel bowed out, murmuring his thanks.  
  
"It's from Elvrn!" he said in amazement. Hitomi looked at him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes," Van motioned for her to come over. Hitomi knelt beside him, her eyes smiling as he read it aloud.  
  
"Dear Van and Hitomi and Gaddis, if you're there-I'm writing this from the Northern Tribes at the moment, as you should already know. I don't know how many minds I've managed to change, but, (this is a surprise!) a young man and woman found me, saying they were friends of yours, and that they knew my mother! I wasn't sure to trust them or not, until they told me all of their passwords-you don't need to know about those, nor can I tell you, but that isn't the point. The point is that we're accomplishing something. Elvrn."  
  
Van grinned. "That's good. Hitomi, I'm sorry I'm not spending time with you. It's just.well, I want to get to the bottom of this mess."  
  
"I understand, Van," Hitomi said, and kissed him very gently on the forehead. "We'll do it. We've done it before, haven't we?"  
  
"You bet we have. Well, since I gave everyone a day off, I should get a day off, too, right?" Van's grin became cheeky. Hitomi grinned too.  
  
"Guess you should."  
  
"Well, I know a place that's very, very far away from everyone. . ."  
  
*****  
  
"High Priestess," Qual said, kneeling before the screen his High Priestess was standing behind.  
  
"I see you have delivered my message?"  
  
"Yes," Qual whispered.  
  
"The Dragon Lord does not understand," his mistress's voice said, electric with impatience. "The being that inhabits the Princess is a sworn enemy of the Dragon.its argument is not with Van Fanel himself but with his own Guide."  
  
"High Priestess?"  
  
"The Dragon and Guaneth (GWEN-eth) have been enemies since the beginning of time. When the Draconians evolved, they banished both warlords to the far reaches of the netherworld.however, each spirit has found a way to share the souls and minds of certain people-namely, those with Blood for the Dragon, but, as for Guaneth, it simply feeds on one form after another. If and when Wyera fails, she cannot expect mercy from Guaneth."  
  
Qual nodded. "Where should we go next, High Priestess?"  
  
"Take Ner, and continue to aid Elvrn's cause. If you fail, return here and I shall provide the three of you with certain.means.to convince them."  
  
"I have a question, High Priestess."  
  
"Ask."  
  
"During the Destiny War you aided Lord Folken Lacour de Fanel, yet now you aid Lord Van Slanzar de Fanel. Why?"  
  
"I have.my reasons. I have always felt in debt to Folken; after all, it was he who found me after my clan had been destroyed. I will respect his wishes, and continue to protect his brother for the remainder of my life on this Gaea."  
  
"This Gaea?"  
  
"Do you truly believe that only this world exists, my young warrior? If there is a dimension known as the Mystic Moon, then why should there not be other dimensions as well?"  
  
"You're right, High Priestess. I'd better get back to Elvrn now."  
  
"I wish you the best of luck."  
  
******  
  
Wyera paced back and forth in a fury, as her dark assassins stood around her, nervously.  
  
"It didn't work, mortal!" Guaneth raged through Wyera's voice.  
  
"I know it didn't work, you insane beast from the nether Realms!" Wyera shouted, in frustration. "The only good thing going on is we know that the girl was infused with our poison!"  
  
"Insane beast, am I?" Wyera/Guaneth hissed. A moment later, the princess was on the floor, convulsed with pain, her pretty features distorted.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mistress! Please-stop-stop-!"  
  
"That's more like it," Wyera/Guaneth smiled, standing up. "Lord Fanel could not have known the ring he gave his beloved was enchanted!"  
  
"I know, I know-" Wyera panted. "Please, don't start it again. Please!"  
  
Her people looked on, confused and very frightened, as their princess alternately lectured, raged, and pleaded with herself.  
  
"Jebaeb," Wyera/Guaneth commanded. The man came forward, cowering and whining. "You will go and see how the ring has affected our young Lady Hitomi."  
  
"Y-Yes, Ma'am-"  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
Jebaeb screamed and shuddered, tormented by the same pain Wyera had experienced moments before. He lay on the ground jerking and shrieking.  
  
"O Guaneth, please, Mighty One, Great One, Powerful One! Stop this! I beg you, stop! Stop! Aaaaaaagh!"  
  
"Much better," the spirit within seemed pleased. "Much, much better. Now go, or would you like to experience more pain?"  
  
"No, O Great One. I will go-" he moaned, "I will go!"  
  
******  
  
"Van?"  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
"I feel.very strange." she said. Van turned and looked at her. She was very pale, with the exception of two bright pink splotches on either cheek. Her green eyes were dull, even her hair was lank. As he watched her, she swayed, then caught herself.  
  
"Do you want to rest?" he asked.  
  
"I.don't know."  
  
"Come on," he said. "Go lie down for a bit. You'll feel better soon."  
  
"It's.weird," she murmured. "I don't feel.like myself."  
  
"Silly," Van couldn't help but admonish her, "when you're ill you never feel like yourself." He kissed her forehead, like he would that of a naughty child. "If you want, you can go see Merla. She might have something to get rid of it."  
  
"You're right," Hitomi sighed. She gave his hand a faint squeeze and walked away. Van shuddered. Her hand had been as clammy as that of the dead.  
  
********  
  
"As I infuse more and more of myself into the soon-to-be Queen, her spirit with weaken. She is fighting me; she is young, she is vital-the fight, when I have conquered her body, will invigorate me more. And my own darkness with overpower her strength, and I will use her body to destroy the Dragon, as I was made to do."  
  
"Yes, Mistress," Wyera whispered. She bowed respectfully to the mirror. "I have but one question, Mistress."  
  
"Ask, human."  
  
"Once you have imbued your dark energies within the young Queen, what will become of me? Will I not get my Lord Fanel, as I have wished, and as I have so bargained with you?"  
  
"Without the Dragon he will be weak," Guaneth purred. "Without the Dragon to Protect his mind, to guard his eternal soul, he will be weak enough for simple enchantments to crush any resistance. I will have my revenge, and you yours, human."  
  
She does not understand, Guaneth thought smugly. She thinks she will get her end of the bargain? Humans were always so easy to manipulate. Throughout the ages, I have inhabited numerous vessels, and, in the end, whether they first gave in willingly, unknowingly, or with resistance, they all perished, and I lived. Oh, I lived.  
  
********  
  
The Dragon within Van stirred, protesting mildly as he and Gaddis faced off. Van shoved it away harshly.  
  
You have had your share of blood, he thought fiercely. You will not take control again. Sir Gaddis is a friend, Dragon. A friend. He must not be harmed.  
  
The Dragon grumbled, complaining, but receded. Van wondered; if It had not have already 'feasted' upon the deaths of the assailants, if Gaddis would still be alive and standing.  
  
"You ready, Van?" Gaddis' voice shook Van out of the strange reverie.  
  
"Ready," Van said. They took their stances. After he made the initial charge, and they were parrying, Van asked a question. "Gaddis-do you remember the Destiny War? My beserker fits?"  
  
"Yes," Gaddis replied. "It's only been a few years.now I'm married and you're getting married. The war is over.it seems like it's been a thousand years."  
  
In more ways than one, Van said to himself. I wonder exactly how long the Dragon has been passed down. Did my father have it? Was it Mother? Grandfather? Huh, I could imagine Mother with the Dragon. Impossible! Well, perhaps not. She was a full-blooded Draconian after all. I'm only half. It makes sense that, with her magic, she would have been able to control the Dragon much more easily.  
  
"Well-" Van grunted as he brought his sword across to deflect a well- aimed slice. "I'm worried about Hitomi. She's.ill. It doesn't seem right. Everything about her. It seems.wrong. It seems to be strongest near her hands.the blackness, the pit.she's not so much Hitomi as she used to be. Something else is growing there, in her place."  
  
Feeding off her life energy, destroyed what remains of her.a parasitic being.like the Dragon feeds off blood, it feeds off life essences.like certain vampires can 'live' entirely off vibrations from a monk's meditations.  
  
"Van? Are you okay? I just disarmed you. Hello? Anyone in there?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry, Gaddis. I was just thinking.about Hitomi. You know what I mean. It would.destroy me.if she died. You understand, don't you? It's like the way you feel about Merla, about Chid, about Celena. They mean the world to you. You would give anything in the world at all to protect them."  
  
"I can see where you're going with that," Gaddis sheathed his sword, balancing on one foot as he posed.  
  
"What're you doing?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I'm glad you two are finally getting married. You could really see it, when you first found her. Though."  
  
"Though?"  
  
"You've only argued three or four times. That's strange. For an unmarried couple; even for a married couple. People.argue. Except for." Gaddis paused, his expression wondering. "Except for angels."  
  
"Gaddis, I'm no angel. You could even say I'm the devil in the flesh who managed to convince an angel to marry him." Van grinned, his current concerns forgotten.  
  
"About her strange 'illness,' Van. Perhaps." Gaddis lowered his voice. "Perhaps she's with child."  
  
"What?!" Van flushed, frowning, and pretended to brush specks of dust from his Dragon Blade. "We've never.I mean.and.anyhow, her symptoms don't match."  
  
"You've looked it up?" Gaddis raised an eyebrow, smirking.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Van griped, throwing a who-cares punch at the knight's head. He missed by at least three feet. "You know I need to be careful about this. If anyone knew about it, they could use both Hitomi and the unborn child as hostages."  
  
"You sound like you believe this war is coming."  
  
"I didn't want to believe, Gaddis. For Hitomi's sake and the sake of my country, I didn't want to believe. I didn't want it to occur. But don't you understand? It's going to happen. One pathetic King of Fanelia isn't going to change anything." Van thrust his own Sword back into its sheath. He glared at his gloves, as if they had offended him in some way. "It's this helplessness. I can't stand it. I don't know where they're going to strike, how, or when. And now Hitomi's ill, with some sort of disease that seems to be eating her very soul."  
  
"I say we get your Magicians to look at it."  
  
"What do you mean?" Van looked up. "You don't think that it's a magically inflicted illness, do you?"  
  
"It could be. We must be careful." Gaddis pulled his own gloves off and replaced them gently within his pocket. "Hitomi is unusually frail, as you should know. I would prefer, having once loved her, that you took the best precautions available."  
  
"Hitomi won't appreciate being treated like an invalid," Van warned. "In fact, she'll hate it."  
  
"It's for her own safety."  
  
"I'll do what she thinks is necessary," Van said slowly. "But if she worsens, I'll call in the Sorcerers."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Brother!" It was Celena, wearing a sky-blue dress styled in the manner of an Asturian princess. It was one of Merla's old dresses, Gaddis could see. He smiled.  
  
"Celena! What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I don't know," Celena said, puzzled. "Oh, that's right! Merla wanted you to know that she's going to check in on Hitomi, because she's worried."  
  
Van bit his lip, glancing at Gaddis.  
  
"I'm going to go in, to stay with her," he said. "Thanks, Celena."  
  
Celena watched his receding back for some time, her mouth twisted into an ironic smirk.  
  
"Any reason for the smile, Celena?" Gaddis said.  
  
Celena gasped, shaking her head. "I'm alright," she said. "I just.wasn't myself, all of a sudden."  
  
Dilandau seems to be replacing her again. I'll need to get Merla to look at her, if that's possible.  
  
*********  
  
"She doesn't have a fever, but her hands are cold, she says she can't seem to focus on anything, and-"  
  
"Merla, you're babbling. Is there something you aren't telling me?" Van asked, his brow furrowed with concern.  
  
"Oh, Van!" Merla said helplessly. "She's sinking. There isn't anymore Hitomi inside that shell!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Van demanded sharply, grabbing the Healer's hands and forcing her to look at him.  
  
"I can't feel her. Normally, Hitomi would say something like, 'Don't worry about me,' but she didn't say anything! That may some trivial to you, but I feel like something more than an illness is eating at her." Merla couldn't meet his eyes as she said, "Don't worry Van, I'm sure it's really nothing."  
  
"That's what I felt," Van said softly. He looked at his gloved hands. "Do you think I should get the Sorcerers to look at her?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Gaddis suggested it."  
  
"I see. I guess so," Merla tilted her head, considering. "She wanted to see you, Van."  
  
********  
  
"Van," Hitomi said wearily, as he entered and sat down on a chair beside her, "I'm sorry I'm such a nuisance."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You'll get better soon-"  
  
"Is there something that.you and Merla.aren't telling me?" she asked, weakly. Van squeezed her thin hands.  
  
"We think.someone may have cursed you. That this may be a magical illness of some sort. Don't worry, we'll have you up and about in no time."  
  
"That's great.Van." she whispered, then closed her eyes and fell asleep. Van kissed her cheek, before standing up to go.  
  
*********  
  
Stop fighting me, Mortal!  
  
You will never have me. You will never use me to hurt Van. Never! Hitomi cried.  
  
Yours is a useless struggle! Give in, before I destroy you!  
  
I would rather die!  
  
That could be arranged. the Darkness said, thoughtful. But I'd rather keep you, and use you, and see you suffer.  
  
Hitomi glanced wildly around. Wh-where am I? she demanded, unable to keep the tremor out of her voice.  
  
This is your mind, Mortal. In relatively no time, I have managed to subdue most of your passive defenses. And now, I battle with the spirit of your mind. My only goal, the Darkness continued, cajoling now, is to destroy the Dragon. Please, allow me to use your vessel momentarily, so that I may kill it. I promise, your Van will not be harmed.  
  
Liar! Hitomi shouted, backing away. I'd never let you in. I want you to leave me at once. Do you understand?  
  
For as long as that ring is on your finger, Lady Hitomi, you will not be able to be rid of me!  
  
Wha-so you're saying, as long as Van and I are engaged?  
  
I meant it in a more literal sense, but sure, the Darkness murmured, lazily. My current vessel is boring me. You, your are young and vital. Once I have defeated you, I will be invigorated with your energy, your boundless energy. The Darkness smiled. Hitomi shuddered involuntarily. Your odd 'illness' will vanish like it never was. 'Hitomi' will be gone from your body, and you will be mine for as long as I choose.and your husband is doomed.  
  
No! Hitomi sprinted towards the Darkness. You will never overcome me! Never use me to hurt Van! You may defeat me now, but I'm warning you, I will always be there, to keep you from hurting Van, and to keep you from hurting Fanelia!  
  
There was a blinding flash. Hitomi was thrown back several feet. She landed painfully, rose painfully, stood painfully, but she was standing, a wand of defiance between Guaneth and her goal.  
  
You. Guaneth shrieked. You will die, and now! I will drive your memory from all who once knew you!  
  
Go ahead! Hitomi balled her thin hands into fists and steadied herself for the impact. I warned you already.  
  
This time, the light came, and stayed, and then, was extinguished. Hitomi lay, like a fallen angel, her 'wings' broken.  
  
Van. she whispered. Glowing feathers melted into ashes, and, gradually, dimmed out.  
  
Guaneth settled herself, luxuriously, into Hitomi's place.  
  
Well, well, butterfly, she said, triumphant. It seems that you have lost, and I have won.all that remains now is to kill Van, and part the Dragon from his dead body, so that I may destroy it, and regain my control over this world.  
  
********  
  
"You were out for a long time, you know," Van said, lovingly stroking his fiancee's hair. "Two whole days sleeping."  
  
"Of course," Hitomi said-coldly. She turned away from him. "Van-"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm feeling much better now," she continued, with just a touch of arrogance that he had never heard or seen from her. "So perhaps.I can get up?"  
  
"Uh." Van looked at her hesitantly. "I don't know about that, Hitomi."  
  
"Fine!" she seemed to pout for a moment before glaring at him. Not playfully. Not angrily, just glared. Plain hatred.  
  
I don't recall Hitomi ever acting like this before. What have I done wrong? Was it me?  
  
"If that's what you think is best," Van said, after a moment, "I'll not baby you. Go ahead." With a weary sigh, he stood back and let her stand.  
  
*******  
  
Now.  
  
Guaneth/Hitomi rose from her seat on the throne. Van was sleeping, in his own bed, because the female Healer had ordered him-he, the King, being ordered! she thought, with a laugh-that Hitomi was to rest for a few more days, and that he could have no contact with her, for risk that he would catch the 'disease'.  
  
Time to strike.  
  
She/It roamed the quiet corridors, darkened now by night and the absence of bright light. Even the torches lining the walls were burning low. Van was sleeping. Van was helpless. Van would die. And the Dragon would be hers/its once again. She/It had left Wyera, though only momentarily. It had occurred to her/It that the princess would prove useful in later situations, such as during the investigation of the murder of the King of Fanelia. Even afterward, if all went well. No, she/It decided, after a moment. Not if. When all went well.  
  
It was the sleeping King's chamber now, with one lone guard patrolling, quite faithfully, outside, looking starved for sleep, but not going to until his shift was over and he was sure his King was safe. Loyalty such as this made a stir in the abyss of Guaneth's heart. If only, only when It and the Dragon, in previous days, (A/N: *laugh* and when the world was new, at the dawn of time, et cetera, et cetera!!) had had such serious loyalty. This void would have never been created. Never. But now it was time to settle her/Its problems. Now it was time to extract revenge.  
  
Poison was another method of killing, but she/It had realized, with that infernal Healer, Melrina or whatever her name was, prowling around, it was only a matter of time until that would be discovered. Poison showed on the surface. A quick dagger with a quicker hand-well, that would be much, much better. And faster, of course. Other methods had come to mind, such as slow strangling-that, though, would have brought out the Dragon and forced the young King to fight-something she/It didn't want. The crushing of his young love, the Lady Hitomi, had been easier than expected and quite satisfactory. In this way, Guaneth could live on. In this way, Guaneth could have her/Its revenge.  
  
Had the girl fought harder, longer, called upon the powers she did not know existed within her-well, the tide might have turned. Foolish child. She had not bothered to learn the secrets. She did not have the ambition. She did not have the greed necessary to rise. But, somehow, she had risen. She had captivated a King's heart-quite unknowingly, but she had done it anyway. Like a flower, blossoming, but trodden on by 'feet' greater and more powerful than her, and so, in that way, the flower wilted, crumpled, crushed, and dying beneath the grinding foot.  
  
The guard looked up, with surprise.  
  
"Why! Lady Hitomi! Seeress, you aren't supposed to be awake yet!"  
  
"This is a dream," she/It crooned. "You never saw me, not really. You're dreaming. You must wake up, or Lord Van will go unprotected. . ."  
  
She/It waved her arm. The guard fell down, dead-  
  
-dead asleep. She/It could not yet afford to murder. At least, not for a few more minutes. Slowly, pushing the door open, her/Its robes falling about the slender vessel and making gentle swishing noises upon the recently re-tiled floor.  
  
Van slept, almost like an angel, which was rather ironic, seeing what he was. She/It lifted the dagger and crept, more slowly still, toward the sleeping King.  
  
Guaneth trembled. The dagger stroke halted, inches from Van's chest.  
  
No! No! No! Hitomi's spirit was screaming-as if having a tantrum- pounding her fists against the iron cage.  
  
What?! You're alive?! How!?  
  
You won't hurt Van. I'll never let you come near him. Get away! Get away! You may have control over my body, but not my spirit! Not my soul! You will never use me to harm him! Van! Van! Wake up!!  
  
So. . . Guaneth made her way around the imprisoned girl. You survived. Somehow.  
  
To make you happy, you evil bitch-or sonuvabitch, as the case may be- I didn't survive. I'm just here to stop you from destroying the one thing I love most. Sorry to disappoint you and all, Hitomi said, breathing quickly.  
  
You-! Guaneth lunged at her, just as-  
  
Van stirred. "Hitomi?" he asked, his eyes still closed. "Is that you, Hitomi?"  
  
Guaneth cursed under her/Its breath. She touched the King's cheek, careful not to dig her nail into it and wake him, the hatred rising again.  
  
"Dear, beloved Van," she/It whispered. "You don't know how much she loves you, do you? It's probably better you never do. . ."  
  
Van sat upright and glanced wildly around the room. "Hitomi?"  
  
No one was there. . .just a trace of looming shadows and the end-of-summer- sadness of Hitomi. . .  
  
Well? I finally wrote something! ^_^ *cheering* I've been awfully busy and I just really, really would like to apologize again. But I'm writing now! I'm writing! Thankyou! Please, review! Please, tell me you're still reading!  
  
DragonSun Hey, guys-the button's down there! Click! Click!! 


	11. An Invitation to Dark Eternity

Hello, I'm back!! Two whole weeks of nothing! I'm going to take this opportunity to complete the Rebel King, or else bring myself horribly close to it's conclusion! ^_^ Merry Christmas, ppls!  
  
An Invitation to Dark Eternity  
  
[pic]  
  
"Certainly not," Hitomi replied scornfully, when Ariel asked if she would like to go down to the Fanelian square. "I cannot abide the commoners."  
  
"Uh.okay, Hitomi, if that's what you want to do," Ariel said, and slunk off, very catlike and hissing in her anger. Jeez! She could at least be nice about it! I can't believe what being engaged to royalty has done to her head! Still, Lord Van said she's been acting very strangely since her illness a few days ago. I guess it'll wear off. I hope. It better, or I may have to help him out and kill her myself!! Still muttering about rude soon-to-be's, the cat-girl moved down the hallway.  
  
Fool, Guaneth thought after her retreating back and ears. You may not understand now what has happened to your thoughtful, sweet little Hitomi, but you will soon, when my reign begins again, and that Dragon is destroyed beneath my claws! I will shed this useless body and regain my own form! Sadness tinged the anger, though only for a moment. Dragon, Dragon, it didn't have to be this way. You knew it. You could have let me. . .no. I cannot think like this and still hope for my revenge.  
  
She (A/N: It's too irritating to have to keep writing she/It or her/Its all the time) strode purposefully down the opposite hallway, wanting to hear the hard echoing of the soles of her shoes, but only the soft, muffled flump of the 'sneakers' the girl Hitomi preferred. Their noise was thoroughly irksome. Guaneth made a mental note to order a new pair of slippers with stiff, wooden soles and heels, so that she could stride about and make as much beautiful noise as she needed. Not only would it destroy the Mortal Hitomi to have to act so differently, to have no control, but it would be easier for her to be noticed.  
  
The 'sneakers' had a purpose, too, though. True to their name, 'sneakers' could allow their wearer to 'sneak' down a hallway in the dark of the night, and not be heard. Guaneth battled with the possibilities in her mind, even as she bent to adjust a vase of white flowers. As one of her fingers accidentally touched a petal, it withered, and bent, and melted into ashes.  
  
"Curse it!" she swore, and moved on before anyone came.  
  
*******  
  
"Who are you?" Hitomi demanded, at the flickering shadow before her. Resting in intervals of nothingness and darkness, the only thing keeping her from going insane was the thin thread of hope that perhaps, just perhaps, Van would realize and they would be reunited again. Now, seeing things, she sighed and decided perhaps it was too late.  
  
"I am what once was," a woman's voice, young, strong, echoing throughout the darkened limbo. "I don't quite know myself who I am, all but that I am what once was."  
  
"Uh. . ." Hitomi said, "you'll forgive me if I don't understand. . .but. . .I've spent roughly who knows how many hours in here and my brain's a little foggy. . ."  
  
"I have lived here for centuries on end. You, Hitomi, you seem pure of heart and quite earnest in your desire to return to your Lord Fanel."  
  
"Oh, I'd give almost anything! Have you come to help me out of here?" Hitomi cried, hoping against hope.  
  
"Alas, if I myself could find a way to regain control of that which has invaded you, then perhaps, yes. Unfortunately for the both of us, I believe we're trapped."  
  
The shape, the shadow, grew taller and grew more human. Slowly, Hitomi was able to distinguish the young figure from the shifting patterns around them.  
  
"Who-"  
  
"As I have already said, I do not know myself. You are the Lady Hitomi, the weapon of a greater plot to destroy what you love, and what I love."  
  
"Huh?" Hitomi said. "You mean Van? They wouldn't!" But she knew, having already seen a war, that they definitely would.  
  
"It is the Dragon," the girl said, taking a seat in what seemed to be nothing. She folded her bluish gown beneath her, her form fading and reappearing with the sunlight and darkness. "My Ryuu. Dear, sweet Ryuu."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Most of us don't," the girl said, turning and looking amazingly like Celena, with the exception that her eyes were deep purple, and Celena's were Schezar blue. "That is what makes us human."  
  
I think I'm stuck down here with a loon. . . Hitomi thought, with a sinking feeling deep in what she thought was her stomach.  
  
Do you want to know what happened to this tormented spirit? the girl said softly.  
  
No. . .could you tell me? I mean, I think we're going to be stuck down here for a lot longer. . .so why not pass the time? Hitomi said, beginning to edge away nervously.  
  
I can't tell you. But. . .perhaps. . .I could show you? Hitomi gasped, falling backward, arms flailing, body twisting, and suddenly, she was no more, just a background on the scene before her-  
  
*******  
  
Good morning, my Lord. . .  
  
Good morning, G'eneth. Come now, have a seat. I have much to discuss with you.  
  
My lord?  
  
She took a seat, this slender, lithe girl of eighteen, with silvery hair cascading in moonlight curls down her thin back, and scrutinized her Lord suspiciously, wondering what on earth he could be planning. She leaned down, her elbows resting on her knees, and lowered her gaze demurely.  
  
That young soldier. Ryuu, is it?  
  
Yes, my Lord. She was startled, but she did not yet look up, a slow flush invading the snow-pale cheeks.  
  
He will grow into a fine young man, with time.  
  
Uh.Yes, my Lord. Now she glanced up. Her Lord was eyeing her with something quite like hunger. She began to feel uneasy, and the well- trained muscles beneath the thinness tensed.  
  
Well, that isn't what I wanted to discuss with you. You are, after all, of age. As a young lady in my court, I cannot allow you to go unmarried for another few months. I've only noticed that Ryuu looking at you. He wouldn't make a very good husband, always running off to fight in the next war. Quite ruthless, that one.  
  
Yes, Lord.  
  
Well. Well, well, well. I've been watching you- here the uneasiness and alarm soared, and her muscles ached at being held tight for so long. And you seem quite ready to be married to someone.  
  
Oh, no, Lord! she almost glared at him, then caught herself. This man, the nerve of him! She had only served in his court for a year! Most ladies were married around their middle twenties!  
  
Ah, yes. He rubbed his eyes, seeming weary. Well, the matter is, G'eneth, that I am in a lot of trouble with the King of N'sayen. I owe him some things-quite a lot of things. . .  
  
With dawning horror, G'eneth slowly realized. . .  
  
I owe him seven hundred thousand gold coins, the Lord of Fay'cal said, finally, even as she recoiled from him. Look here, G'eneth. He's agreed to overlook that as long as I give him a maid from my court in marriage. He specially wanted you.  
  
You wouldn't! she gasped. My Lord, he's more than five times my age!  
  
I can't do anything about it, he growled, suddenly menacing. I've been terribly lenient with you, G'eneth. Perhaps a bit too much. But there is one thing that you must understand. I alone am King here in Fay'cal. I will say what goes and what does not. Now, if you will leave.  
  
G'eneth stood and waiting until he had turned from her before shooting a look of absolute hate at his back.  
  
********  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
From the time that she had slept, until she woke again, Guaneth had not been idle. She woke ready for action, yet, oddly saddened. Her only thoughts were of the Dragon. Again, the thought came. Dragon, Dragon, it didn't have to be this way. You knew it then, and you must know it now. But it's too late. . .it's too late. . . Guaneth stretched, turning onto her side.  
  
Sleep will wash this all away. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
*******  
  
She waited, and thought, and wept, and eventually, came up with a plan. Well, several plans. The first: Commit hara-kiri and die with some honor. The second, run away. The third, marry Ryuu and run away. The fourth, do as her lord said. The fifth . .the fifth was the best of all. As the daughter of a warrior, her sense of justice and honor was so strong that to defend herself seem the like the best option.  
  
She would kill her Lord of Fay'cal.  
  
G'eneth thought, and plotted, until she finally found the seams of a good plan. She would pretend to agree. In another month, a few weeks before the wedding, she would approach her lord in the dead of the night and destroy him for the mistakes he had made.  
  
It seemed like a good plan. It was a good plan. Her Lord called her in the next day.  
  
Have you decided? he asked, gently. She understood that he did not care at all about what happened to her.  
  
Yes, my Lord, she said softly, in a sugary voice tinged with danger. I will marry the King of N'sayen.  
  
Oh, how she hated him! Her hands trembled, longing to clench themselves into fists. How odd, that only a week ago he had been her Lord, to die for and to forever worship as the true King of Fay'cal. How odd, that now, at the slightest notice, she was ready to kill him. She had her doubts, of course. How could she ever succeed? Yet, she would not be the first suspect. The nobles serving in his court would be the ones first accused. They might even arrest that corpulent one, Givar. He certainly would deserve it! Trying to assault her her first week serving her Lord! Thank the gods that Ryuu had been there, a man with a sense of justice almost as strong as her own.  
  
She allowed herself to picture that face, shaped more by bone than by flesh, straight, thick eyebrows, strong, scruffy young chin and cropped blue-black locks falling over tanned skin. A true Warrior if she ever saw one. He was born in battle, sprung from the blood of those dead, wounded and dying, the scourge of all fallen warriors upon the battlefield, truly, it was he who was to avenge those killed. He lived when fighting, fighting to live. Were it not for his courage, the Lord would not have won half the wars he initiated. And yet, the King of Fay'cal refused to acknowledge the young man. It was unfair, it was unjust, it was without honor, but Ryuu never complained. He never complained.  
  
An admirable soldier, Ryuu. He would always be loyal, no matter how unfairly he was treated. Even in death, he would be loyal. He would guard his Lord forever. A week ago, G'eneth, too, would have been just as loyal, but this, this was the ultimate betrayal. She had come to Fay'cal hoping to seek sanctuary from pursuing suitors, with the word of the Lord himself that she would not be wed without her own permission, and, when she was wed, it would be to one she had chosen. . .  
  
In a sense, she had given her permission. But she had not ever been allowed to choose. Oh, my Lord, you shall pay for this. . .! And dearly!  
  
My dear girl, are you alright? her Lord said, looking with false concern into her dreaming, gloating face.  
  
Oh! Yes, I was only thinking. . . G'eneth lowered her eyes modestly, so that he would not see the malicious glitter. Of my future. As all soon-to-be-brides are.  
  
Ah, yes. I want to thank you for taking it so well, G'eneth. Thank you. You don't know what this means to me. You may go now.  
  
She bumped, quite by accident, into Ryuu as she strode down the hallway.  
  
Oh! she gasped, falling backwards just as a strong hand grasped her elbow and pulled her upright again.  
  
I'm sorry, Ryuu said, bowing his head slightly. I wasn't watching where I was going.  
  
Oh, no, she said, quick to apologize as well, I wasn't paying any attention. I'm sorry.  
  
Were you just speaking to the Lord? Ryuu asked, steadying her before he let go of her elbow. G'eneth was almost sad to let his warmth leave her.  
  
Yes, she said. Yes, I was.  
  
You seem angry, Gwen, he added, studying her face carefully. Is everything alright?  
  
Oh, of course, she said, her cheeks flushing. I didn't think it showed that badly, though. . .  
  
What showed?  
  
Don't worry about me, you've got yourself to worry about! Don't get yourself killed during training or anything, understand?  
  
I'm the best swordsman there! Ryuu griped, sounding pained. Gee, Gwen. If your father was such a wonderful swordsman, then why are you a Court maiden? You should be out there, killing people with the rest of our regiment! With me! We'd make a good team, wouldn't we, Gwen?  
  
His words hung in the air. 'With me! We'd make a good team, wouldn't we, Gwen?'  
  
G'eneth was startled. She smiled, and nodded.  
  
He grinned, winking. But enough about that. I'll be seeing you, Gwen. Have a good night, now.  
  
Where were you going? she demanded, then flushed and looked away. Of course, it's not any of my business, but I would appreciate if you told me.  
  
Well, I was going to see the Lord about some personal business, Ryuu said, shifting his weight uncomfortably. I'll be seeing you, he repeated, and all but fled down the hallway.  
  
Odd. I wonder what he's up to? she thought, and continued down the hall in the direction she had been heading.  
  
********  
  
Van sat across from Ariel, his brow furrowed, his arms folded as she explained the circumstances.  
  
"So you're saying. . .Hitomi acted. . ." he paused, and quirked an eyebrow at her. " 'Snooty?'"  
  
"She practically snapped at me, Lord Van," Ariel said. "She hasn't done that, not since we first met!"  
  
"I think she's just going through a phase," Van said. "I'm never going to understand her. But maybe it's a good thing."  
  
"Oh, Lord Van, why won't you listen? There's something horribly, horribly wrong with Hitomi! You trust her too much! Please, at least check on her!"  
  
"Ariel, if I'm going to marry someone, don't you think I ought to trust them before I propose?"  
  
Ariel frowned, her tail standing on end as strands of pink hair flew about her in disarray. Ruku, watching from far away, thought she had never looked more beautiful.  
  
"I guess there isn't anything I can say to change your mind," she said, furious. "Lord Van. . ."  
  
"Yes, Ariel?"  
  
"Please, please be careful. Please."  
  
"I will, Ariel, don't worry!" Van sounded annoyed. Ariel grinned. Gee! I forgot he's only seventeen after all! Wow! And I'm fifteen? How can that be right?  
  
(^_^ Gee, Merle. . .better check again! If you're forgetting so early, how can you be sure you're actually that young?)  
  
*******  
  
Gwen.  
  
Yes, M'llei? G'eneth turned to the red-haired Court maiden leaning on the wall beside her.  
  
How come you've got your eye on that Ryuu all of a sudden?  
  
I do not have my eye on him! Gwen said. She fluffed her hair carelessly. Besides. I'm getting married in a month.  
  
To that fat ole fool! M'llei scoffed. I get it, though. You could try and have some fun before you get to him. Ryuu Urushi isn't bad- looking at all! And, he's been watching you!  
  
He has? Gwen said eagerly. She gasped, and turned her back on her friend. Oh, come on, M'llei! I don't like him at all! He's got that ugly beard!  
  
I'll be if you tell him to shave it off he will, M'llei giggled. He likes you a lot, that Ryuu.  
  
What could he see in me? Gwen grumbled. I'm too thin by far, look like a stick, have absolutely no figure-  
  
You're very beautiful in his eyesh. Not only that, but you're clever. And good when you're fenshing. He likesh you-hic-I can tell! M'llei said. She smiled lopsidedly, and took another sip of wine.  
  
How many of those have you had? G'eneth demanded, snatching the goblet away from her friend.  
  
Eight-hic-I think. I'm getting myshelf ready for Efr'm-hic-you know.  
  
Oh, do stop it! You're going to-Oh! Uh, hello, Ryuu. . .  
  
She froze as the soldier came up to her, and tucked the wine goblet securely back into her friend's hands.  
  
Aren't you just a bit young to be drinking that much, miss? he said, taking the goblet from M'llei.  
  
Hello, Ryuu, she said dreamily. Oh, look. There'sh Efr'm. Shee you in a-hic-bit, ne?  
  
Lovely party, isn't it? Ryuu said, taking M'llei's place on the wall. G'eneth nodded numbly.  
  
Oh, yes, of course. I rather like those plants you brought in from the south.  
  
Oh, those? he seemed to stiffen. Yes. Those are presents from the King of N'sayen. For your wedding.  
  
Ryuu-  
  
He looked at her, sadly, and so charmingly. I asked the Lord today if I could marry you. Do you know what he said?  
  
She could only shake her head in stunned silence.  
  
He told me I was worthless. That you would never want me. If I ever even came near you before the wedding, you'd have my head. He looked at her shyly. Is that true, Gwen? You're getting married to the King of N'sayen?  
  
His eyes begged her to deny it.  
  
I am, she said, and looked away, feeling her own goblet shaking in her hands. It slipped, and fell to the ground. Ryuu ducked down and retrieved it.  
  
Well! he said, in too-bright tones. I see.  
  
Ryuu-  
  
Tell me, Gwen. Did you agree? Or did he threaten you with something?  
  
I have nothing in this world, G'eneth whispered. What could he threaten me with? He knows that death is a worthy and honorable escape.  
  
Honor, Ryuu said. He looked into the depths of his drink. He turned away. It was nice to know, Gwen, that you'd still have me. Damn me for a fool. Had I asked sooner-  
  
Don't- she said. It wasn't your fault. I. . .never knew. . .  
  
I don't suppose there's any way I can get you out of this mess, is there?  
  
You could kiss me, G'eneth said. Just on the cheek. Before anyone notices.  
  
He did so, quietly and solemnly, without any trace of emotion, his hands gripping hers, but only for a moment. He pulled away, and suddenly, Gwen felt her soul shattering.  
  
Marry a good girl, Ryuu, she said softly. One who will make you happy.  
  
She whirled and stepped coldly away, before she could say anything else that might betray her.  
  
********  
  
Wandering the halls, my dear? it was a rich, unctuous voice, much like a fruit rotting.  
  
Master Givar, she said, disgusted though she did not show it. He bowed, taking her thin, smooth hand with one fleshy, ring-studded paw and kissed it graciously. When he finished, she snatched her hand behind her back and rubbed it, feeling queasy, on the back of her gown. What might you be doing up here yourself? she demanded, her muscles tensing once more. There wasn't anyone to watch. If he even tried to pounce on her, she would give him a lesson he'd never forget.  
  
I came to give you my best wishes for the wedding, of course, he said, in wide-eyed innocence that didn't fool her one jot.  
  
Well, thank you, she said, bowing low in mock respect. Somehow, his faulty eyes missed the grimace of distaste upon her features. And goodnight, Master Givar.  
  
*******  
  
She slammed into Ryuu, for the second time that week, and again completely by accident. As before, he grabbed her elbow before she could fall and jerked her upright.  
  
Goodness, Miss. You ought to watch where you're going in the future- he stopped, noticing who he had impacted with. Gwen?  
  
Good night, Ryuu, she said, lifting the mask of indifference, and trying to push past.  
  
Good night, Gwen.  
  
She could feel his eyes on her for some time after, and fought the urge to dash sobbing into her chamber. As the daughter of a Warrior, she would walk away with pride. Hardships faced on the battlefield were by far greater than heartbreak. And so, she turned down the hallway and continued on to her bedroom, her steps and words ringing in her ears. After two nighttime encounters, she was loathe to bump into anything else that might tear her heart to pieces.  
  
*********  
  
"Hey, sleepy," Van said. "Glad to see you're awake again."  
  
"Oh! Hello, Van," she said absently. "You haven't seen Ariel, have you?"  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"I wanted to apologize," she continued, dazedly ignoring him. "I acted quite horribly earlier."  
  
"I'll tell her, then," Van said. "You aren't to move until Merla says so. You've got at least two more days, and then you should be alright."  
  
"Oh, but Van," she pouted, and turned from him, folding her arms. "It's so dreadful, stuffed up in here and-"  
  
Hitomi doesn't complain often. I wonder if Ariel was right?  
  
"Don't worry about it. When you get better, you and I can go somewhere. Or, maybe I could send you on a nice vacation where it's safe."  
  
"Don't, Van," she said, her voice going softer. "I like it here, with you. . ."  
  
********  
  
I'll go in your place, Gwen, if he means that much to you, M'llei offered. G'eneth shook her head, her silver curls, plaited with bells, jingling.  
  
You can't. Would you?  
  
We look the same, you know. We've got the same silverish hair- mine's a bit more yellow, mind, but I doubt King whoever-he-is won't notice or remember. Our eyes are both purplish too.though mine are lighter than yours. Heck, no one would know the difference if you just loaned me a gown of yours for the wedding.  
  
That's not what I meant.  
  
Oh, I know, giving up my young life to live with an old toad. Moonshine, Gwen, that is the life for me! Riches, beautiful things, and for as long as I live, a loving husband and the comfort of the upper classes! You'd be doing me a favor!  
  
M'llei, you shouldn't do this.  
  
Why not?  
  
I don't know. It just. . .doesn't seem right.  
  
Look here, Gwen. Ryuu'll marry you, and then all you have to worry about is him calling you G'eneth in public.  
  
Not that. I mean, why would the King of N'sayen himself want me? Exactly what have I done that would bring my name to his ears? What if he wants revenge, on my father, or perhaps the mother I never knew? G'eneth hugged her knees to her chest, wondering.  
  
Then I'll suffer the consequences. Come on, Gwen. Please!! If it's really that bad, then maybe we could switch again, after a few days?  
  
M'llei had to plead and bargain, but in the end, that is exactly what they did.  
  
********  
  
Guaneth swept along furiously, glancing in the mirror occasionally, only to be greeted by the silver-haired maiden she had long forgotten.  
  
"Curse it!" she swore again, for the second time that day, and scrambled out of the mirror's path. No matter who's body she wore, the reflection in a pure-crafted mirror was always the same: A young girl, dressed in the manner of a court lady, her silver hair plaited with golden bells, and a slightly-bearded soldier standing behind her, one hand, fondly reassuring, on her shoulder. A memory of a past, glorious age, but that was all it was. A memory.  
  
It didn't have to be this way. . .  
  
Well? What did you all think? I'm on page TWO HUNDRED in microsoft word. Isn't that GREAT? I NEVER thought I'd write something this long!! ^_^ Suggestions for the next chapter are welcome. I'm perhaps thinking of more in-depth descriptions of this G'eneth, less of the real world, and then, suddenly, catastrophe strikes when Guanie decides to make her move! ^_^ Poor Van! She's going to attack him with Hitomi, and he'll be too confused to realize, but-aha! Something's going to happen! ^_^ Until then, this is DragonSun! See ya later! And something is wrong with spellcheck. It didn't pick up Guanie, G'eneth, Gwen, Hitomi, Gaddis, Merla, or M'llei, and even not Ryuu!  
  
*grabs laptop and flies off into the sunset* Fading echo: Damned sunlight! Gets in my eyes!! Ja ne! (^_^) 


	12. A Hate So Deep Finally, guys! Another ...

Hello, all. Did you have a happy Christmas? I'm sorry I'm writing this so late. My mother is on warpath, due to the many expensive Escaflowne gifts my father bought me, which is why this chapter is so late. We are low on money, way in debt, blah, blah, and here you've got the three fifteen dollar OSTs and the two new DVDs, not to mention a How to Draw book, and then stuff on SATs (I'm only in 8th, for pete's sake!) and geometry. . .and books on latin, a Japanese to English dictionary, and a new backpack (heck, I needed that!) Okay. . .I shouldn't be telling you this. My mom has a kind of 'grudge' or something against the Japanese, because they invaded her homeland when she was young and, like, shot people. *Sigh*  
  
Her policy on anger is: "When angry, get the entire house clean and then criticize its inhabitants to kingdom come." Can't blame her. I am pretty spoiled. ^_^  
  
You know that one song Mystic Eyes? Is he saying 'All right, baby,' or 'All *night*, baby'? *Sweatdrop* I mean, he does sound REALLY sexy when he goes on. 'day by day.' WAAAAAAAAH!!! It isn't fair! I'm NEVER going to get a guy like THAT!!!! Of course, then you'll say.but DragonSun, you're too young for that.or maybe, those of you who've seen him, will say.but DragonSun, he's so UGLY.! -_-'  
  
A Hate so Deep  
  
[pic]  
  
  
  
"I don't think I understand very well," Hitomi said softly, as the girl clasped her hands together. "You're saying that. . .the Dragon. . .Van. . .Van and the Dragon. . .the Dragon is Ryuu? But. . .then. . .how. . . ?"  
  
"I don't really remember. . ." the girl said. "There was only a blur of grief, and anger. . .I think he died, Lady Hitomi. He must have left me, to make me so angry. . ."  
  
"Make you so angry?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Haven't you figured it out yet, Lady Hitomi?" the girl turned those deep purple eyes on her. "Myself and this monster, as like Ryuu and your Lord Van's Dragon, we are one and the same. . ."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Something happened. I was angry, terribly angry. . .that is all I can remember, anger. I hated him for leaving me, betraying me. Ryuu was always loyal, though, so I still don't understand. . ." she closed her eyes, much to Hitomi's relief. "I don't understand why. He loved me, as I him. . .and yet, something happened. A whirl of sadness and suddenly, I was no more. . .the monster lived. . ."  
  
"Do you think. . ."  
  
"I believe it is still hidden in the depths of my memory. Unfortunately, I also believe my memory is no longer as retentive as it was, say, two thousand years ago."  
  
"Two thousand-" Hitomi squeaked.  
  
"We have existed for a long time, this creature and I. Close your eyes, Lady Hitomi, and hold out your hands. I will transfer the memory to you, as I cannot tell you this time."  
  
Hitomi gulped and closed her eyes obediently.  
  
*******  
  
"M'llei. . .please don't do this," Gwen begged. M'llei swirled around in her wedding dress. It was white, with a silverish tinge to match her hair.  
  
"My, are these bells always so heavy?"  
  
"You'll need to get used to-hey! I just said, please don't do this! You can't throw your life away for me. As the daughter of a Warrior, I will face this challenge by myself-"  
  
M'llei-G'eneth, now-rubbed ochre onto her eyelids and made faces are herself in the mirror.  
  
"Oh, shush, Gwe-M'llei," she said carelessly. "I think I'm going to enjoy this. You're dismissed. Go see Ryuu. Shoo!"  
  
*******  
  
"I can't let her do this," Gwen said, more to herself than to Ryuu. "M'llei can't do this for me!"  
  
"Gwen. . ." Ryuu said softly.  
  
"I'm going to kill him!" she said, turning to Ryuu. The cold triumph in her eyes shocked him. The anger. The pride. There was too much pride, too much anger. She had gotten the better part of the deal. Why couldn't she be satisfied?!  
  
Honor, he grumbled. It was always the issue with a Warrior. Or with a Warrior's daughter, in this case.  
  
"Don't do that, Gwen," he said, clasping her hands. "You'll understand that I'll have no choice but to stop you."  
  
"Ryuu-" she said angrily, "Don't you understand? If I do this, M'llei will be free-"  
  
"If you do this, you'll be dead!" he said, even more angrily. She stopped, surprised, and glanced at him. Ryuu, who had never raised a hard word to her before. "Gwen. . .Hime. . ." he said apologetically, "I. . .As a soldier of my Lord. . .I cannot allow you to. . ."  
  
Not even love could bind his loyalty. Was it truly love? His love was for his sword, for his Lord and for none other-  
  
"Ryuu. . ." she whispered. "Please. . ."  
  
"M'llei Hime," he said simply. "I live for your orders."  
  
They held each other for a long, long time. Before she finally tore herself out of his embrace and dashed down the corridor.  
  
She was crying before she knew it.  
  
"You should be happy!" Lord Givar sneeringly told her. "You're best friend is going to receive a high, high honor!"  
  
"Go jump in a well!" she snapped at him, wiping hastily at her eyes.  
  
"I won't need to, at the rate those tears are coming," Givar smirked. G'eneth gritted her teeth, continuing to run.  
  
Run.  
  
Pant.  
  
Run.  
  
She must keep going at all costs. Keep going. Run far away with Ryuu. That was it. She was going to run. But first. . .  
  
She would have her revenge.  
  
******  
  
"Hitomi. . ." Van murmured. He stared at his fiancee's sleeping face. There was darkness about her aura. The bright, smiling Hitomi had gone. The sullen, complaining Hitomi had appeared in her place. A thought occurred to him.  
  
:Hitomi. . .: he whispered lovingly. :Can you hear me, Hitomi?:  
  
******  
  
Curses! Guaneth shrieked. Their link!  
  
******  
  
:Van. . .: Hitomi thought, almost unconsciously. It was at that moment that she felt him brushing across the corners of her imprisoned spirit.  
  
"Van!" she shouted, leaping up and banging at the walls of her invisible cage. "Van! I'm here! I can hear you! Van!!"  
  
******  
  
:Hitomi.:  
  
******  
  
:Van!:  
  
******  
  
It was at that time that two minds linked, connected, and held.  
  
******  
  
The wedding came swiftly. Noon arrived. G'eneth found herself standing in the courtyard with M'llei. Her friend was resplendent, her eyes aglow, face shining with excitement. It was, of course her first marriage!  
  
"M'llei. . ."  
  
"Don't you worry!" M'llei said, winking at her. "I'm gonna be just fine!"  
  
"G'eneth Evange. Yves de N'sayen. Approach."  
  
It was her hated lord, standing there with a book of vows, looking as smug as ever. He smirked at M'llei, and was surprised when she grinned right back and gave a small curtsy.  
  
G'eneth tightened her hold on the small dagger.  
  
"G'eneth Evange, you have so lawfully agreed to this marriage, without any bribery or force?"  
  
"I have."  
  
Liar! thought G'eneth spitefully, sending her thought straight at the Lord.  
  
"Yves de N'sayen, you have so lawfully agreed to this marriage, without any briber or force?"  
  
"I have," he tightened his grip on M'llei's hand. He wasn't that bad looking. Perhaps a bit pudgy here and there, but he would do, M'llei thought, eyeing him.  
  
"By the brethren of the sea and sky, here I bind thee. Watch, kindred spirits. Obey, ghosts of misfortune. Do not cause this binding any woe. By the dragons of the sun and moon . . ." the Lord droned on.  
  
G'eneth prepared to spring into a run that would take her to the Lord. She tensed and wiped her sweaty hand on her robe, readjusting her grip on the dagger.  
  
"By the goddesses of Fire and Light. . ."  
  
G'eneth gave an inhuman yell as she broke into a run. The ceremony was abruptly cut off. Two guards pushed in front of the Lord. She slew them easily, whispering "I am sorry," in turn. They sank to the ground at her feet.  
  
"My Lord," she shouted, so all could hear. "You had forced me into a marriage I did not want, to agree to pay off a debt for a war that I did not initiate! My Lord, it is time for you to pay for these sins! You have gone back on your word!"  
  
So saying, she changed her grip again and lunged. Someone, face in shadows, stepped out in front of her.  
  
She gasped. A searing pain in her stomach. Blood spurting. A sword. Hands. A face, blurring now.  
  
Ryuu.  
  
"Ryuu. . ." she choked. "Of course. . ."  
  
His loyalty was his love. He loved his Lord. He would have protected his Lord with his life, true love or not.  
  
"G'eneth. . ." he whispered brokenly. "G'eneth. . ." He sank down with her, his hands covered in her blood, trying to stopper the wound he had caused. Tears were running openly down his face. His sword had long fallen from his nerveless grasp. He buried his head in her shoulder and wept.  
  
"You. . ." she coughed blood. "Traitor!!" she snarled, trying to push him away but too weak to do it, and not really sure she wanted to.  
  
The blood wouldn't stop. Her vision became more and more blurry. She knew she was dying. She wasn't going to kill him. The dagger was still in her hand, but she wasn't going to kill him. She didn't have the heart. She loved him, as he her, but his loyalty was too strong, and hers too weak. And yet, she wanted him to suffer. He would live after, regretting it so.  
  
Part of her wanted to end it for him too. He would be spared.  
  
"I never thought. . ." she murmured, her eyes tight and limp hands wrapped around his shaking back. "Ryuu. . ."  
  
"G'eneth. . ." he looked at her. The pain in his eyes was too much for her to bear. She looked away, at her wound. Still the redness was rushing away from her. She felt strangely light-headed. Anger welled up. Fury. He had betrayed her! He, who said he loved her and he, who had said he lived for her orders!  
  
"I trusted you," she hissed. "Maybe even loved you! How could you do this to me? How?"  
  
"G'eneth-I-"  
  
The blood wasn't going to stop. She knew it wasn't going stop. She was dying. He knew it, she knew. Everyone else knew it.  
  
M'llei was screaming and couldn't stop.  
  
It was drowned out, the sound of her screaming. All G'eneth could see was the unshaven face before her, those sorrowing dark eyes. All she could feel was his arms tightening around her, all she could hear, his voice, murmuring in a soft, choked voice:  
  
"Gwen . . .I-I didn't. . .Gwen. . .please don't leave me, Gwen! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"  
  
She hated him. She hated him, and she wanted him to die. The pain was leaving her. She was weakening.  
  
"Curse you!" she howled, with her final strength. "I will forever seek your doom! Curse you!"  
  
It went dark. Her last memory was his stricken face.  
  
Ryuu. . .  
  
Blackness. . .  
  
********  
  
Ryuu. :Van.:  
  
G'eneth? :Hitomi?:  
  
It's me! Oh, Ryuu, it's me! :It's me! Oh, Van, it's me!:  
  
I don't understand. :I don't understand.:  
  
CURSE YOU, RYUU!!!! Guaneth shrieked. She woke with a snap. His face. Curse his face. Curse his memory! Curse him! Curse him!  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
It was that young Lord. Van. She'd better play the sweetheart again. Once he was sleeping, he would die. She would avenge herself. She would get to rest.  
  
Free.  
  
"Van!" she gasped. "It's very difficult for me to sleep, you know, if you're always calling me."  
  
"I heard other names," he said. "Hitomi. . .who's this G'eneth? Who's Ryuu?"  
  
"I was dreaming," Guaneth lied. "These are people I know from my homeland. From. . .Earth. They were my mother's relatives, who died when I was in the second grade."  
  
"Oh." He looked at her suspiciously, but didn't say anything.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Hitomi. . ." he said softly, not looking at her. "What happened to us?"  
  
"What do you mean?" she opened Hitomi's big emeralds wide and thrust her chest forward, acting sullen again.  
  
"I don't seem to know you anymore. Please be honest with me. . .was this all an act? Are you now only showing your true colors after we've been engaged? Is that it, Hitomi?"  
  
He was heartbroken. Guaneth snickered to herself.  
  
"Van, how could you even think-" she said, grabbing his arm and staring deep into his eyes, trying to look pitiful and shocked. "I-I thought-oh, Van!"  
  
She bent into his arms, supposedly weak.  
  
Almost automatically, he wrapped them around her. Guaneth stiffened.  
  
His arms tightening around her. Gwen! I-I didn't. . .Gwen. . .please don't leave me. . .I'm sorry! I'm sorry!  
  
"Hitomi? Are you okay?"  
  
His arms tightening around her. Gwen! I-I didn't. . .Gwen. . .please don't leave me. . .I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't die, G'eneth! Don't die! I've made a horrible mistake, Gwen. Please. . .don't die, Gwen!  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. . ." Guaneth felt wetness at the corners of her eyes. She wiped it away, cursing at herself. "It's just that. . .G'eneth died. . .and then Ryuu killed himself. . ."  
  
************  
  
"I think the Lord proclaimed Ryuu a hero. He bestowed upon him titles and land, and offered him a dozen beautiful girls to marry. Ryuu would have none of it. In the end, he killed himself, using the same sword with which he had killed me. They found him in the morning, slain, a fist clenched around one of the bells that I used to wear."  
  
"Oh. . ." Hitomi's hand went to her throat in dismay.  
  
"Our time is over. It is now up to you and Lord Fanel to carry on, and be the couple we could not be. Ryuu and I. . .we were never meant to be anything more than friends."  
  
"That's not true!" Hitomi cried. "Destiny may or may not have paired you together, but you can conquer fate! Love is stronger than anything! Love alone will conquer!"  
  
"Then you must understand, that before that day, Ryuu's love was truly only serving his Lord. He did love me, but when he had to choose, loyalty prevailed. Had I only been more loyal, this might not have happened."  
  
"But Van and I would have never met."  
  
"Yes, that is true. We shaped history." G'eneth nodded. "Afterwards, Ryuu realized that loyalty was not enough. I think it was just as he stabbed me, that he realized that it wasn't serving his Lord that mattered most. He gave up the struggle. I think he wanted to join me. But for the curse I laid on the both of us, we might have also been reunited in Death."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"We never met. I spent my days trying different solutions to escaping my death. Somehow, a man with wings. . .a Draconian, called me out of the depths, and summoned Ryuu as well. His spell went wrong. Chaos struck. I took over his body, Ryuu instantly found another as well. We battled. Ryuu controlled a young pilot of a giant known as Escaflowne. The world was destroyed, taking with it the race of the Draconians."  
  
"And you've always been battling since. . ."  
  
"Since perhaps before the age of recorded history on Earth, and on Gaea." G'eneth smiled sadly. "But this is our fate. Your own fate, perhaps, will not be so sorrowful. I must help you leave your prison."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I believe my own self is having regrets. At the time she attempts to kill Lord Fanel again, you will rise up to defend him against her. At that time, all we can do is hope."  
  
"If I fail?" Hitomi said softly, suddenly afraid to ask, afraid to know.  
  
She thought of Van, his smile, his laughter, his gently assuring voice, the fury with which he would defend his kingdom and her, the Dragon he possessed and futilely attempted to tame, his faults, his goodness, Van's wings, Van's love. . .  
  
. . .She thought of Van's people, and Van's land, and Gaea as it was, of Ariel, Merla, Gaddis, Celena and all the others. . .  
  
. . .She thought of her own family back on earth, Yukari, Amano. . .  
  
. . .She thought long of Ryuu and G'eneth's star-crossed and never- meant-to-be romance, and wondered, if she and Van were truly also meant for each other, seeing that they never would have met had not Sora summoned her there in the first place, disrupting time and magic. . .  
  
She couldn't fail him. Didn't want to fail him. She wanted to stay with him for eternity, always and never ever disappoint him.  
  
Van. . .  
  
"Then your love was also never meant to be, like Ryuu's and mine. However, Lady Hitomi," and G'eneth's smile was no longer sad, "as you yourself said, love alone will conquer. Understand that this may be true, believe in it, and have faith in Lord Fanel's love for you, faith in your love for him."  
  
***********  
  
"Mistress!" Wyera called, into the air. "Mistress!"  
  
Blast her. Where is she? I must accomplish my task. I must destroy Van Fanel! Suddenly. . .I don't think she ever intended to help me. Still, I won't give up.  
  
"Mistress!" she howled. "MISTRESS!!" She was sitting in her own rooms. "MISTRESS!" She whirled on the servant who was anxiously trying to brush her great lengths of violet hair. "Get out, dammit! Get out!"  
  
The servant scurried. Wyera returned to the black glass mirror.  
  
"MISTRESS!!!!"  
  
What do you want, mortal? Guaneth demanded from a great distance away. Her black form shifted and whirled in the black glass, her yellow eyes glowing purple then yellow, purple and yellow.  
  
Please, O Great Mistress. I request permission to goad the Northern Tribes into attacking Fanelia.  
  
I'd like you to wait a month. Wait until I've killed Hitomi.  
  
Very well.  
  
********  
  
Fool, thought Guaneth scornfully. Van had long since left her, Merla had given her a spoonful of medicine (quite very bitter, much to her disgust) and she was supposed to be sleeping. What an insolent fool. She does not know anything.  
  
***********  
  
Van was sharpening Escaflowne's sword. He had had it removed from the forest shrine and brought to the palace, to be rehabilitated and prepared for battle.  
  
"Gaddis. . ." Van said quietly. "Whoever that is in Hitomi's body. . ."  
  
"Wha. . .?" said Gaddis, dropping his gloves on the ground and treading on them in surprise as the King stepped up from behind him. "You gave me fright, Van! What did you say?"  
  
". . .it's not Hitomi."  
  
Uh-oh. . .Van's starting to realize something's wrong. . .not in the original story plan. . .but. . .heh, needed some dramatic finish to a chapter! ^_^  
  
Until now. . .boy, I'm siiiiiiick and tired. Time to sleeeeep. . .ahhhhhhh. . .ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz. . .*the snoring fades away*  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REBLEEP!!!  
  
BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! TIME TO WAKE UP! BLEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!  
  
AW, SHUDDUP, YA STUPID ALARM CLOCK! *bangs the alarm clock*  
  
Alarm clock: Bllleeeeeooooooowwwwwwwwppp. . .bleeeeeeeeeeoooouuuucheeeep. . .  
  
I'm sorry if this chapter sucked. I figured if I waited another seven months ya'd all pick up and leave. ^_^' So. . .i wrote a crappy chapter. . .chapter twelve. . .? 


	13. The Last Princess of Daedalus

Hi, guys! I'm back! I'm really sorry to have disappointed you or anything! But here it is. . .Chapter Thirteen or Fourteen of the Rebel King!!  
  
The Last Princess of Daedalus  
  
[pic]  
  
"What do you mean?" Gaddis demanded, bending down to retrieve his gloves. "Hitomi is as much Hitomi as she was-"  
  
"In appearances, perhaps," Van said. "Gaddis, you haven't noticed anything odd about her?"  
  
"I don't exactly spend every hour of my day with her, you know," Gaddis said, a bit sarcastically. "I'm sorry, Van. I didn't mean for it to come out that way."  
  
"It isn't Hitomi. I don't know how I know, but it just isn't Hitomi. Hitomi's gone from that body, Gaddis. She's alive, but she's gone."  
  
"You've completely lost me. But, go on."  
  
Van sat down beside the headstone of Folken's grave, plucking a red flower from the grass.  
  
"See this flower, Gaddis?" he said. "Imagine this is Hitomi. Young, vital, healthy. Now. A disease hits this flower, hits Hitomi." He stared at the flower for some time. Gaddis could feel the agony of indecision radiating from him. He could see Van's anger, Van's sadness. The burdens of Van's life were all lifted by this sole girl's presence, and now, apparently, she too, was gone.  
  
Suddenly, Van clenched his hand around the flower in an abrupt, final motion, crushing it.  
  
"Do you see what has happened?" he asked softly, not looking up. He let the withered, dying petals fall, one by one, from his hands.  
  
"Van. . ." Gaddis murmured.  
  
"I can't go on," Van said, his voice low, trembling. "I can't go on without her. Gaddis. . .we. . .I. . .need to get her back."  
  
"I understand." Gaddis looked at the dead and drying grass where Escaflowne had once sat beside the shrine.  
  
"We can't let the impostor know, no matter what. Don't tell anyone else. Act as you normally would with Hitomi. I trust you with this, Gaddis," Van rose brusquely and brushed the petals off his lap. "Let's go."  
  
"SIRE! SIRE!!!"  
  
"Maghon?" Van said, surprised, as one of the palace guards came rushing into the clearing.  
  
"It's horrible, sire! I-we-"  
  
"What's wrong?" Van grated. "Is it Hitomi?" Gaddis marveled at his concern for the true Hitomi.  
  
"No, no! I was only sent to tell you. . .tell you that Daedalus has declared War upon us!!"  
  
"What?!" Van yelled. "Exactly when had they ever shown signs of hostility towards-" He stopped, understanding dawning. "Wyera," he breathed. "That's it. Gaddis, it was her all along. Wyera!"  
  
"Of course. . ." Gaddis whispered. "Wyera! It seems so obvious now. . ."  
  
"We haven't got a moment to lose! Are the ambassadors still there, Maghon?"  
  
"N-no. . ." the guard said, looking sheepish and disgusted at the same time.  
  
"What's happened, then?" Van said anxiously. "No-"  
  
"They've attacked the outer settlement, near our walls, sire."  
  
"The bastards. . ." Van muttered. "So they won't even obey the ancient laws of war now?"  
  
"They've learned off the Black Dragons," Gaddis said tersely. "Surprise attacks often work better than declared ones."  
  
"Well, now we know what they're up to. Let's go!" Van shouted. He grabbed Gaddis' arm and Maghon's, and yanked them both off, talking breathlessly about plans. To Gaddis, he seemed like a three year old.  
  
"Come on, come on!"  
  
"No offense meant, m'lord, but we're going as fast as we can!"  
  
"Then go faster!" Van yelled. "We're going to get to the palace, attack Daedalus, kill the impostor, save Hitomi, and then go to sleep feeling safe!"  
  
"Van, do you have any idea how long this is going to take?" Gaddis panted.  
  
"You're out of shape, Gaddis," Van pretended not to hear him.  
  
"It might be months, Lord!"  
  
"A year, even!"  
  
"Dammit, won't you two let me have my little idealistic dreams?! LET'S MOVE!!!!" Van said, breathing lightly.  
  
"Do you run every day?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then how in the world do you keep up like this?"  
  
"You're asking me, Gaddis Schezar?! Don't slack now, we're almost there!"  
  
Maghon, who had obviously run at breakneck speed all the way to the shrine, was going to die of heart failure at any second. Even Gaddis was huffing. Of course, he thought sadly, once you were married you began to put on serious weight. . .and lose your hair. . .  
  
They made amazing progress.  
  
**********  
  
"War!" Van gasped. "We're prepared to meet them! Tomorrow!"  
  
"My liege. . .what are you saying?" Siel said.  
  
"Give him. . .a. . .minute. . ." Gaddis wheezed.  
  
"I said," Van said, regaining his breath in astonishing time, "we're going to meet Daedalus on the battlefield. Am I correct in saying that their airships are on the way, as are many battalions of guymelefs? No doubt hoping to crush us in our recovery. Well, we're not going to let them have Fanelia! Not this time, not ever! Get the troops ready!!"  
  
"My liege, are you feeling, perhaps, a bit feverish? Your speech is troubled and you are flushed."  
  
"When exactly are you worried about my health, Siel? Come on! We've got to head the enemy off before another Destiny War gets started!" Van was beginning to look angry, though his previous hysterical excitement had worn off. "Gaddis, I need you to call the crew of the Scherazade and any other samurai in the palace at the moment. It is a war council. Siel, I'll need you to round up some messengers to send to Basram, Nord, Asturia, Freid, our allies during the Destiny War."  
  
He turned to Maghon. "Alert the soldiers, please. To all of you, try not to disturb the women. They don't know of this yet, and we can't afford more turmoil and panic this time around."  
  
"We understand," Siel said. He swept off in one direction, Gaddis took the other, and Maghon dashed (again, oh poor guy) out into the courtyard.  
  
**************  
  
"Van, what's with all the ruckus?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Just a drill," Van said. "You know. With the war and all, we'd better be prepared."  
  
"Oh." She looked sadly at her hands. For a moment, Van was unsure whether it was truly Hitomi or the impostor sitting their. She seemed so forlorn, not complaining, silent, despondent. He sat down on the bed beside her and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Van. . ." she murmured.  
  
"Don't worry about anything, Hitomi," he breathed, into her hair. "I'm going to finish this. I'm going to finish it for you."  
  
"That's so sweet. . ." Hitomi snuggled in his arms. He rested his head on hers, and said no more.  
  
"I'm going to need you now, Hitomi, more than ever."  
  
"I understand," she nodded. Van felt the blackness in her soul trying to push into him. He shoved her away from him, shuddering at contact with black magic.  
  
"Van?" she said, puzzled, her eyes opened wide in feigned surprise. "What's wrong, Van?"  
  
"I shouldn't be bothering you," Van said shortly. "I'm sorry, Hitomi, I don't know what I was thinking. You need to rest. I won't interrupt you. Get better, okay?" He gave her a half-hearted smile and left the room.  
  
He's beginning to suspect. Time to act. And soon. That fool Wyera has done something right for a change.  
  
************  
  
"SIRE! THEY'VE BROKEN BY OUR DEFENSES!!!"  
  
"Tell the people to get behind the palace! The Scherazade will be waiting to take them out of the city!" Van yelled. His voice was hoarse. For a long time now, he had been shouting orders. It was clear the ill- prepared Fanelian army was not going to triumph against this flash attack. "FALL BACK!" he roared, then coughed. If I don't lose my life first, then it'll be my voice-gods. . . "Every able warrior fall back to the palace, and form a barricade! We have to let survivors evacuate! We're going to defend them to the last! LET'S MOVE!!!"  
  
Hitomi. . .  
  
It was all he could think about. He needed to get back to her and protect her, even if it wasn't really her at all. He needed some answers. He couldn't let the impostor die without them.  
  
They were within the palace. Van hated to leave them, but he signaled to Gaddis and a small party of them left to go within the palace, to spring the trap that was waiting. Earlier that month, thirteen fully grown dragons had been captured for the hunt that was scheduled for the spring. They would be unleashed upon the foot soldiers, leaving the ones in 'melefs to deal with their own guymelef warriors.  
  
They were running. Probably faster than that week when the fateful announcement had been made. Van thought his heart would burst. . .with excitement. This was the battle, here, finally, a war, and he, and the Dragon, their souls were singing with the wild bloodlust that he had long forgotten. Yes, this was war, this was death, and now the thrill of the hunt!  
  
Can't think like that. . .got to. . .rescue Hitomi. . .save the world. . .the usual stuff I have to do. . .  
  
**************  
  
She couldn't believe it had all come down to this. This was the final battle and she, Wyera, Last Princess of Daedalus, could claim her prize. She could destroy that accursed spirit and rule her people freely and fairly. Without Guaneth clouding her thoughts, she could understand easily that what she had done to her people was unjust. Yet their loyalty was strong, and for that, she was grateful. She had long removed her shoes, and her bare feet made a soft patter upon the freshly tiled floor of the hallway as she sprinted. She was breathing heavily, not with fatigue, but with the anxiety to join the kill.  
  
Well, my Lord Van, it all comes down to this. Me and you. Hitomi isn't going to be there to help you. . .  
  
It had been perhaps only two months since she had begun plotting. She had never honestly planned to summon up Guaneth from the depths of Asphodel. She'd only come across it in a book of spells. In fact, her success surprised even her. Of course, she'd had to offer a human sacrifice. That was a difficult decision, so in the end she put the choice up to her people and said she would understand if none of them wanted to volunteer. To her great shock and delight, a young beggar stepped forward to offer himself, giving the reason that, after all, he had nothing to look forward to, and to die helping his country Daedalus would be the greatest honor a humble beggar could ever achieve.  
  
She agreed. The day he was killed, she had his name put in the books of Daedalus and made sure that all knew his name. She performed another spell for the safety of his soul; then continued on with the original one. She took the blood that was necessary, then gave him an honorable burial within the royal family's own shrine, as she had promised. She was a princess and would usually keep her word. The spell itself was not complicated. She took his blood, her own blood, and a few extra items, and spent the rest of the week locked up in her rooms, not eating or drinking, only chanting a spell that would raise Guaneth from where she was currently imprisoned.  
  
Within the end of the week, she emerged from the room, sick, weak, but her eyes were glittering with the spirit of Guaneth. It was then her cruelty seemed to increase.  
  
She stopped, out of breath, and stared hopelessly up at the corridors seeming to lead this way and that.  
  
Where are you, my Lord Van? I'm coming to kill you. . .Lord Van, King Van, my sweet King Van. . .  
  
In the end, she chose one hall and rushed down it, with the promise of a staircase upwards at the other side. She began running again after that moment of indecision. Once Van was dead, her army would seize control of Fanelia, creating yet another Daedalus province. It would be easy. Perhaps too easy. Maybe she was overlooking something. But what?  
  
Ah, yes. The unknown variable, the wild card, Guaneth. She was something to be kept on the lookout for.  
  
Guaneth had her own goals and her own motives. Shrouded in mystery as always, her origins were unknown. How Wyera had even come to possess the spellbook with enchantments like that, she didn't know.  
  
She was moving faster now, her dagger was out of its sheathe. She was running with it by her thigh; substituting flowing skirts for dragon- skin pants that were much easier to move in. Her hands were sweating, shaking. She steadied them, still running. Her breath was coming even faster now. Purple lengths of hair fell out of the mane and tumbled across her shoulders.  
  
Sweet King Van. I will have my revenge. . .  
  
She wondered how she even found him attractive. After all, she was three years older than him. She had only gone along with her advisors' advice. In being rejected, her honor was disrupted. She must regain her people's respect for her, if not by marrying Lord Van, then by killing him and destroying Fanelia. She was the Last Princess of Daedalus. In the event that she did die, which she thought unlikely, she was going to appoint her chief advisor to Kingship. She assumed they would fight over it, but eventually, a good leader would be chosen. Besides, there was no need to worry about those things. Daedalus would triumph, Van would die, and all would be well.  
  
All would be well.  
  
Wyera adjusted her grip on the dagger. She was halfway up the winding staircase. Her feet were beginning to hurt already. She prided herself on top physical condition, but after about a half hour of nothing but killing, running, and jumping, she was very, very tired. She considered stopping to rest, then decided against it. The more time she wasted, the more chances she would give Van to escape.  
  
Screams erupted from the chamber below. She looked down and saw dragons rampaging across the marble/ivory, destroying all in their path, eating and killing soldiers. She thought she spotted a Fanelian door guard amongst the yelling horde of panicking Daedalus, but she couldn't be sure. She wanted to shout, but that would only draw the dragons' attention to her- something she certainly did not want.  
  
So instead, she ran faster, panting harder in fear as the roaring of dragons grew in volume and the screaming continued, sometimes to be cut off abruptly and then rise again.  
  
Her breath was harsh in her ears, and she could hear herself thinking in horrified, breathless intervals.  
  
"Oh my gods, my gods! How could he! My people. . .my people. . ."  
  
She was sobbing softly, the hatred rising in waves up again. Her people, dying. She would need to destroy all of Fanelia, avenge them tenfold before the void refilled.  
  
She was on the second floor. Outside in the window, she spotted Daedalian guymelefs forcing the Allies' units back. It was like a tug-of- war; slowly, Daedalus gained some ground, lost it, gained it, lost it, gained it, lost it. The yelling from below had gone. She had dashed far enough so that all she could hear were faint bellowing howls. Wyera didn't bother to wipe her eyes; the tears had dried, a light shone instead.  
  
"Ah. . .revenge. . .revenge. . ."  
  
So she was mad. . .  
  
She ran. Noises reached her, this time of a different kind. She turned the corner and halted, her mouth dropping.  
  
"Van! Get the hell out of the way!!" it was that blond knight, Gaddis Schezar of Asturia. He looked as if he were torn between making a lunge at the King or staying where he stood.  
  
"Hitomi. . ." Van said softly. He shook his head. "I don't know anything anymore. . ."  
  
"She's going to kill you, Van! Dammit, move!!!" Gaddis shouted.  
  
"Hitomi. . .would never. . .try to kill me. . ." Van said slowly, speaking with effort. His arm was shaking, his hand twitching. "So if I am killed, then, Gaddis, you will know that this is not Hitomi." He smiled weakly, sounding strained. "Of course, I don't exactly wish to die. . ."  
  
Wyera peered further around the corner and noticed this girl. It was indeed to shy one, with mouse-brown hair, who Van had pulled into his arms that fateful day. Her eyes were crackling with an odd intensity, and her voice was warped when she spoke.  
  
"Surrender the Dragon."  
  
There was something oddly familiar about her, not just the fact that she was Hitomi of the Mystic Moon.  
  
"I don't understand. . .Hitomi. . ." Van was speaking increasingly slower and quieter, as if every word was costing him something. His eyes were flickering. A gray fire shone where there had not been anything. He shuddered. "If you don't move. . .I'm. . .going. . .to. . ."  
  
Gaddis let out an oath from behind him and cried, for the third time, "MOVE, Van!!"  
  
"Shut. . .up, dammit!" Van snarled. "I don't f---ing care if she's trying to kill me!"  
  
"You haven't been helping me at all. . .have you. . .?" Wyera breathed. "I understand now. You were never helping me. All this time. . .you were using me. You. . .!"  
  
Her hands tightened. She was furious, and, at the same time, strangely remorseful. So she had been wrong.  
  
Van wasn't talking to stall for time. He was speaking genuinely with every inch of his heart backing him.  
  
"Hitomi." It was a whisper. "I trust you. Do what you must."  
  
He does love her, she realized. He would die for her. He isn't going to do anything to stop her. He trusts her with his life. More than his life. I was wrong to ever try to intervene.  
  
"VAN!" Gaddis yelled.  
  
"You will die," Guaneth said. Her voice was softer than Van's. So soft, that Wyera couldn't hear her. She got the general gist of things, though.  
  
Her burning legs carried her further. Her dagger had already dropped with a clatter; but no one noticed. She was pushing forward, as if through syrup, or water. She could feel Guaneth building an attack, preparing it. She had to get to Van before then. Kind Van. She had been so wrong. So wrong. Now she would atone for her sins.  
  
It wasn't supposed to be like this! King Van, I'm going to help you. I'm going to pay you my last act of homage and beg for your forgiveness. In this way, perhaps I may redeem myself and go to the Fields in peace.  
  
She grabbed him, making sure she was in front of both him and Lady Hitomi. She, Wyera, last princess of Daedalus, was going to make her end honorably, and make her people proud.  
  
"Kind Van," she said, then gasped as the magic impacted with her. It had shattered most of her vertebrae before she could continue. There was a dull thud, she felt, and then needles thrusting their way deep into her back. She moaned and slumped against him. Amazingly, painfully, she was still alive.  
  
"Wyera-hime!" he said sharply. He was positive she had died. The force of the blast had knocked them back into the wall. Van slid down onto the ground. Guaneth raised her arm, then struggled, fighting against something invisible.  
  
"It was me," Wyera said miserably, feeling blood gurgling in her throat. "I did it, Van. I summoned Guaneth from the dark reaches of her realm. Forgive me, King Van. Kind Van, beautiful Van. . .take care of my people. . .don't let them come to harm. . ."  
  
"Wyera-hime," his voice had softened considerably. His hand tightened on hers for a moment, and she was glad for his company. She wasn't going to die alone.  
  
"It's a shame. . .isn't it. . .?" she whispered, coughing blood over her robes. Feebly, she tried to wipe it away, with minimal success. The white dragon-skin repelled blood to a certain extent, but no more than that- it was soaking it up. Her eyes were smiling ruefully. "I wanted a. . .clean. . .death. Now. . .someone. . .will have to. . .wash out. . .my robes. . . .Do that for me, will you. . .Van?"  
  
She was dead when she finished her sentence, her insane eyes glinting at something Van could not see.  
  
Wow. Wyera really is nutty. But she saved Van; that's all that matters! Yay!! Good job, Wyera. . .now. . .Guaneth! Tennyo, can I borrow your flamethrower? I must torch the evil demon as I decide what to do with her! And what about Qual, Ner, and Elvrn? Your suggestions and comments would be MOST HELPFUL!  
  
PS:  
  
The Rebel King is drawing to a close, as you can tell. I am planning to then conclude the Night Singer, after which The Escaflownes will follow. One by one, I will finish all these stories. And then. . .NEW stories!!! Oh. . .I'm sorry to say this. . .but Two Diff. Worlds is no longer a story. . .I've gotten rid of it. Sorry! I just didn't feel like doing it any more! The Last Generation is still hanging around. . .that's a maybe. And. . .RyuuJitsu is not permitted by the dudes who own the website, cuz they say no Anne McCaffrey fics, so whatever. ^_^ I'm sorry. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thank you! 


	14. The Hunt

HAHAHAHAHA! Yes, my few but loyal readers! DRAGONSUN, the eccentric middle-school-student-but-soon-to-be-high-school-girl is BACK after a very long break!!!!!! And I STILL don't own Escaflowne. . .my lawyers are kind of slow, don't you think?  
  
Yami: ???????  
  
DS: Kidding, kidding.  
  
Yami: Oh.  
  
DS: You're really dense for an alternate ego.  
  
Yami: . . .thanks. . .  
  
DS: Ya see what I mean?  
  
I had an idea for a new Esca fic. . .it's kind of like the X-Men movie. I wonder why no one's ever done that one b4? Van would be perfect as Archangel with Wolverine's attitude. And, as in the movie, he and Allen (Cyclops) could vie for Hitomi (Jean Grey, but a bit younger) and her attention!! Take the idea if you want, I don't know if I'll do it. . .And now, to the thing you've all been waiting for. . .the LONG AWAITED CHAPTER FOURTEEN!!!! Or is it fifteen?  
  
The Hunt  
  
[pic]  
  
"Holy shit!!" yelled Ner, lunging at Elvrn and knocking him up the stairway where Wyera-hime had tread not so long ago. The dragons were snapping at their heels and Qual chanced a panicked look behind him. He'd nearly lost an arm back there. And a foot, come to think of it. The dragons looked like they were going to follow, and in that horrified moment, Ner had grabbed his arm and Elvrn's and dragged them further up, Ner and Qual shouting, Elvrn strangely quiet. He had inherited his mother's calm.  
  
They were almost there. . .  
  
"NER!!!" Qual howled, "GET DOWN!!!" He jerked them both down as the flames shot over their heads. Now Elvrn let out a small yelp. His silver- blue hair was sizzling, afire. Ner beat the sparks out while Qual menaced to growling dragons below with his notched bow. Ner's own hair was sparking, but she paid no notice, and the fire soon died out, leaving the burnt stench of singed armor, skin, hair, and blood. They were running out of time. Qual could sense the spirits of the slain hovering in the air, deformed and wailing.  
  
Moments ago, they had narrowly avoided being those voracious dragons' after lunch snacks, being amongst the stampeding crowd of Daedalus soldiers. Ner had slain a few soldiers to slow the dragons down, but apparently dragons liked to go after live prey. Qual had never seen a dragon before in his life, and so, Ner had had to drag him away as they broke, roaring and rampaging down the hallway.  
  
"Clever of him, really, dragons," Qual said, as they lay breathing harshly on the third step from the top. Ner pulled herself from beneath him and went to Elvrn, who, being lighter, had been knocked further along. "I mean, really! Dragons. . ." he muttered, still unable to get over his shock. He went over to Elvrn, who was lying quite still.  
  
"Mother never said anything about dragons when she first sent me out, you know," Elvrn said, opening his eyes and rubbing his head. "She only said to wait in the village for three years, until a man who called himself Dragon was imprisoned there. . ."  
  
"We know," Ner muttered. They heard a yell.  
  
"VAN!!!"  
  
"I think we should hurry," Elvrn said quickly. They both grabbed one of the boy's arms and sprinted down the hallway, their previous fatigue and aches forgotten.  
  
"Do you think the Dragon spirit with awaken?" Ner asked, while they panted their way down the hall.  
  
"Well. . ." Qual began, then realized she had meant the question for Elvrn.  
  
"I don't know," Elvrn said. "It honestly depends on how Van feels toward Hitomi. If he knows this is not Hitomi, he may attack. However, seeing that if he does know that the Lady Hitomi will be killed if he attacks, he may not attack. So. . ."  
  
"Get to the point!" snapped Ner.  
  
"I think Van doesn't want to harm Hitomi in any way whatsoever," Qual interrupted. "You were unconscious for most of the time I talked with him. He loves her very much and would rather die than see her hurt. However, the Dragon. . ."  
  
"Has no ties with Hitomi at all. So the Dragon can take control and. . ." Ner said.  
  
"But you've forgotten the Dragon's ties with Guaneth," said Elvrn. "Either way, we've got our Lord Van and Lord Ryuu seriously handicapped. So we must get our King of Fanelia away from the Lady Hitomi as fast as we possibly can. We've also got that infernal engagement ring to remove. How they managed to curse such a pure object, let alone Draconian silver-"  
  
"Draconian silver?"  
  
"The ring he gave her when he proposed, fool!" Ner cried. "Draconian metals are some of the most pure substances in this world! Even our gold can't measure to their copper."  
  
"How in the world did they manage it?" Qual wondered, while they rounded a corner at a strenuous pace.  
  
"You don't know anything, do you?" Ner grumbled, slapping his head as they ran.  
  
"Bodyguards protect, remember?" Qual said, rubbing his head. "They don't kill their charges. Or have you forgotten?"  
  
"My guess is they just cursed it," Elvrn interjected, "seeing that Guaneth is a very powerful being and Wyera is known for her skills in the dark arts."  
  
"Huh," Qual muttered. Stupid genius children these days. . . "So what if they cursed it? We've got to get it off even if it means chopping her finger off!"  
  
"I don't think either of them would appreciate that, you know," Ner said, grinning. "We ought to just hold her with a spell until someone can get close enough to rip it off. Or saw it off. Just the ring, mind."  
  
"What sort of spell could hold a rabid demon who is now able to tap into our Seeress' powers?"  
  
"Guaneth won't be able to access Hitomi's powers," Qual gasped, clutching a stitch in his side and glad he knew something the boy didn't. "Because Hitomi herself did not know they existed, and Hitomi would never allow her to go as far as to harm Van."  
  
"Hitomi can't do anything in her spirit state!" Elvrn argued.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Then tell me what that is!" Qual hissed, drawing them to a halt and pointing.  
  
The knight with long hair, Gaddis Schezar, was standing, horrified, with a small group of soldiers, watching a kneeling Van shaking the Princess Wyera, who was clearly dead.  
  
"Come nearer and he dies!" Guaneth spat, but she was having difficulty controlling her arm as she hovered furiously above the shaking young Lord. Qual could see an ethereal, withering and translucent form of Hitomi fluttering and wrenching at Guaneth's arm.  
  
Qual grabbed his bodyguard's arm.  
  
"Ner-" he breathed. "Do you see him. . .?"  
  
"Huh?" Ner said. "Of course I can see him! And he's about to get creamed!! We have to move!!"  
  
"No. . .not that. . .close your eyes. . ."  
  
"WHAT?! HELL-O, QUAL, OUR CHARGE IS ABOUT TO BE KILLED, AND YOU WANT ME TO CLOSE MY EYES?!!??!?!"  
  
"Shut up, shut up! Close your eyes! The vibrations! There's something wrong with the Dragon spirit! Sense the vibrations!!"  
  
He watched her as she frowned at him momentarily, but closed her eyes all the same. They snapped open a moment later as she realized what he had.  
  
"Dear gods!" Ner whispered. "We have to get them away from each other!!"  
  
"Elvrn, I want you to talk to Knight Gaddis. Understand?" Qual said.  
  
"Yup!" Elvrn said grimly, and scampered towards the knight. Qual and Ner held their breath and let it go in a soft sigh as he made it past the dazed Hitomi.  
  
"What's going on. . .?" Qual asked. "You're more perceptive than I am, usually."  
  
"I dunno. There's something wrong, I can definitely say that. . ." Ner bit her lip, a sign she was doing some serious thinking. "If we could just pull Van further away before the Dragon has a chance to emerge. . ."  
  
"How will we avoid Guaneth. . .?"  
  
"We won't be able to. . ."  
  
Qual watched with concern as the young King shuddered violently and tried to move away from his fiancee, all the while rooted to the ground as the Dragon's vibrations began to take control.  
  
He doesn't want to hurt her. . .but he knows it's going to happen. . .  
  
"Ner-" Qual said suddenly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We have to get away."  
  
"WHAT?!" she yelled, for the second time.  
  
"We have to MOVE!! Dammit, move!!" he grasped her firmly by the elbow and jerked her back into the hallway.  
  
Just in time. With a roar, the Dragon exploded into control, taking with it, the corridor where King Van lay.  
  
****************  
  
As Qual drifted in and out of consciousness, he was vaguely aware of blue eyes watching his every movement.  
  
"High Priestess!"  
  
"Lie still, or the hallway will cave in," she whispered. "I am still steadying it. Listen to me, Qual. You must not allow the Dragon to attack Lady Hitomi."  
  
"Is he alive?"  
  
"Barely, barely. . ."  
  
"And the rest?"  
  
"I do not know."  
  
"Will it cause another explosion?" he asked breathlessly. "If the Dragon attacks her, that is."  
  
"I cannot see. . ." she murmured. "Truly I cannot see. . ."  
  
"What shall I do, High Priestess?"  
  
"I do not know. The power of the Dragon's reverberations and that of the Wing Goddess. . .I cannot see."  
  
She was fading from view.  
  
"Be careful, Qual. Make sure Elvrn comes to no harm. . ."  
  
"Yes, High Priestess."  
  
She was gone. The next minute, he was aware of Ner shaking him and looked up into her brown eyes.  
  
"Ner!"  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, beginning to dust him off.  
  
"I don't know. Elvrn-Elvrn's still in that hallway-"  
  
"We can't go in. The moment those two get close another explosion with happen."  
  
"So we'll get them far, far away from each other!! Anything could happen, Ner."  
  
"I don't trust such strong magic mixing," Ner grumbled. "If we try to use a spell, who knows how high the vibrations will build?"  
  
"We have to try, Ner."  
  
"You're right," she admitted grudgingly.  
  
"Well, I've never seen my Ner back down from a fight, have you?" he said swiftly.  
  
"Hey!" She grabbed him by the ear. Slowly, they began to sift through the rubble. To their utter amazement, when they arrived back in the corridor where Van was, the entire hall had collapsed, yet had not fallen. Blocks of marble and ivory decorations hung in the air, floating. Guaneth and Van faced off.  
  
"That isn't Van. His reverberations are too violent. . ." Qual said softly. He tapped on the slightly bluish air in front of him and nodded wisely. "It's a shield of some sort, holding up the ceiling. As long as it stands, the hall won't collapse, but we won't be able to get to him. The same goes for the others over there."  
  
"The Dragon!"  
  
"Lord Van!!" Qual yelled, forgetting everything but getting his charge out of harm's way. "Lord Van, if you can hear me, get away from her!!"  
  
The seventeen-year-old ignored him and charged at Guaneth with a feral snarl, Sword lifted and in position. Qual and Ner watched with horrified tension, their faces reflected by Elvrn and the others standing on the other side of the shield.  
  
To their absolute and complete bafflement, Van-no, the Dragon-swung at Hitomi, and missed.  
  
Qual began to sense something else stirring within the Dragon. . .  
  
It lunged again, heading straight for Hitomi's heart, but at the last second, It tripped, yet managing to keep a hold on Its Sword.  
  
The reverberations of a different sort were growing steadily stronger. . .  
  
****************  
  
What the-  
  
Van slowly raised himself from the floor and took careful grip on the Sword, bringing it high above his head before he swung down.  
  
//Gwen. . .//  
  
Huh!? Van felt his arm slowing, felt the Dragon resisting, and this time the Sword flew out of his grasp and into the wall behind him as he was propelled backward a few paces.  
  
The enemy wasn't shielding, and he couldn't understand why he couldn't strike! The frustration was building, yet the Dragon was doing nothing but keeping him from harming her.  
  
:Hitomi-I-I need you. Please help me. Please, Hitomi. Make it stop. Tell it to go away. You're the only one. . .Hitomi. . .I don't want to hurt you. Please help me. . .:  
  
Need to kill. Kill. Blood. . .save Hitomi. Kill. Stupid. Damn. Sword. Why the hell isn't it working?!  
  
//Gwen. . .//  
  
*****************  
  
Qual gasped and gestured wildly at the silver-haired girl who had taken Hitomi's place. Her eyes were a kind violet, and the bells plaited into her hair tinkled. She motioned to Hitomi's form, which let go and drifted away.  
  
"What?" Ner asked. "I don't see anything."  
  
"The girl, the girl!!" Qual cried, almost jumping with anxiety.  
  
"I don't see anything," Ner repeated.  
  
Apparently, only he could see her. Judging by the dumbstruck look on Elvrn's face, and the confusion on Van's, they, too, could see it. To the others, it was still Hitomi.  
  
Her voice was soft when she spoke.  
  
"Ryuu. . .don't you remember me?"  
  
"Gwen. . ." Van whispered. He knelt at her feet, took one ghostly hand and kissed it.  
  
"Look at Van!!" Qual shouted.  
  
Van, too, had vanished. All he saw was a man with bluish hair and a wound in his side that wasn't going to stop bleeding any time soon, but the man paid it no notice, instead gazing with reverence and some shame at the silver-haired maid.  
  
"Ryuu. . ."  
  
"Gwen. . .I'm sorry I-I made a mistake, Gwen-"  
  
"I know, Ryuu."  
  
"Please forgive me," he whispered, bowing his head. "I don't deserve it. This I realize. But. . .please forgive me, Gwen. I can't-I won't-"  
  
"I've forgiven you long ago, Ryuu. I was wondering if. . .if you'd ever do the same for me. . ."  
  
"Gwen. . ." he said fondly, rising and taking both her hands. There was remorse in his eyes. "Gwen, I made a mistake. No. Hear me out, please. I didn't realize until. . .until after I-I-" his voice began to shake, but he steadied it. "I love you, Gwen. Our Lord and his god-damn kingdom and just go on their merry way to hell."  
  
"Ryuu-" she blushed a transparent silver. "Our time is over. I hope you realize that. We both made a mistake and we can't correct it now. Not now, Ryuu."  
  
"I know. I only wanted to see you again before I left for the Fields, Gwen. . .I wanted to know if you'd still have me. . .even now, after so many years. . ."  
  
"It's been a long time, hasn't it. . .?"  
  
"Nothing short of several millennia. . .I've held on long enough, Gwen. I've always wanted to say this, to tell you-"  
  
"Ryuu. . .you know the answer to that. . .It's just. . .part of me doesn't want to forgive you. She won't leave me alone. . .she's forgotten you, forgotten us. Do you know why I hung on to this life, Ryuu? Because I wished to avenge myself upon you. . .I don't think that's what I really wanted. . .not now."  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" he asked.  
  
"You could kiss me," she said softly. "Just once, on the cheek. Before anyone notices."  
  
He took her face in his hands and did as she said, solemnly and without any emotion.  
  
"I love you, Gwen," he said softly. "Please know that."  
  
"Ryuu-" Guaneth gasped, beginning to shake. She fell to her knees beside a prostrate and perhaps unconscious Van, holding her head. "No! Begone!! I hate you, Ryuu!! Do you hear me!? I HATE YOU!!!! I-"  
  
She was sobbing openly, her form shifting and fading as it left Hitomi's body. The blue shield had begun to vanish.  
  
Qual grabbed Ner's arm for roughly the fourth time.  
  
"Ner-" he said urgently. "We need to get the ring off."  
  
"But we can't enter the shield-"  
  
"We can't, but Van can."  
  
"YOU FUCKING IDIOT," she yelled at him, "CAN'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR DAMNED THICK HEAD THAT VAN'S UNCONSCIOUS AND WE CAN'T. DO. ANYTHING!!!!!!!"  
  
"We can't do anything, Ner," he said, breathing quickly. The shield was crumbling. "But we have to get Van up."  
  
"How in the fucking hell do we do that?!" she screamed at him. Always worked best under pressure, his Ner.  
  
"I don't know. Let's try something, okay? I'm going to try to shield myself and walk through the other shield so I can wake Van up, so he can get the damn ring off Hitomi's finger. If I a, burn up; b, disintegrate; or c, fall dead, don't follow me. Ne?"  
  
"That's the stupidest fucking plan I ever heard of!!"  
  
That would be the third time she said the word. . .wow. . .I think Ner actually cares about me. . .  
  
"You got a better one?" he snapped and grinned at her silence. "Then just sit tight, Ner. And help me out."  
  
He took a deep breath and started forward. He could feel her power surrounding him, and added his own, chanting softly under his breath.  
  
Well. . .tell my Mom I love her. . .and Ner can have what remains of my fortune. . .Elvrn can have my books. . .Mom, you can have the house. . .  
  
His orange glow soon began to pulse against the blue one.  
  
And little Garell can have my old toys. . .Half of the fortune I gave to Ner needs to go towards a charity or something. . .  
  
Still walking, his breathing was becoming even harsher. Beyond the "glass" wall of the blue shield, Guaneth was still sobbing Ryuu's name. The orange glow began to mesh with the blue. . .  
  
Holy Mother of God. No, holy shit. Sacre merde. Whatever. I'm gonna die. Yes siree, I'm gonna die. No doubts on that one. . .  
  
Ner's magic increased around him, awash with worry and anxiety and all sorts of jumbled emotions. He closed his eyes and summoned up more. From the other side of the shield, he felt Elvrn tap into the power source and begin adding. More magic. The orange glow grew brighter, the warmth increased. Suddenly, he felt more magic. Strong magic.  
  
Van's magic!?  
  
Of course. . .Van's Draconian magic acting without the consent of its owner. . .  
  
But. . .why. . .?  
  
The shield. . .  
  
The shield was transferring Van's magic to him, because. . .Van meant for his magic to be used for good, even if he never knew it existed within him. . .  
  
It made sense that Hitomi's would join in soon. . .yet it never did. . .  
  
"QUAL!! YOU'D BETTER FUCKING MAKE IT!!!" Ner shouted, her voice sounding choked and somewhat strained. "OR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, D'YOU HEAR ME!?"  
  
That makes a total of five times. . .  
  
Hitomi's magic was fighting his entry. . .because Guaneth could control Hitomi's magic. . .proving his earlier theories untrue, however. . .this was definitely not the time to be testing theories. . .  
  
He pushed his right index finger at the wall and held it there, poking insistently. Slowly, as if he were shoving through a thick vat of wax, his finger fell through, no longer glowing with magic warmth. Feeling very apprehensive, he tried to pull it back out and was greeted by a searing pain. With a yelp, he jerked his finger back in covered with small blisters.  
  
Must be a one-way sort of thing. . .ah, shit, what have I gotten myself into. . .?  
  
He pushed his left hand in next. Then his face.  
  
"HERE I GO!!" he yelled.  
  
And jumped forward.  
  
It was an odd sensation, he decided. The warmth around him was snuffed out, and only the ceaseless feeling of eternal cold. Shivering, feeling wretched and much like an ice block, he moved forward as if walking through syrup.  
  
He tripped over Wyera's body and landed, not heavily, but in slow motion, so that it was a long time between his taking off and hitting the ground.  
  
He landed by Van's face. The King was pale as death, perhaps even more.  
  
"Van!!" he shouted, his voice coming out muffled. He grabbed the King's hand, once again, his own hand moving so slowly he feared it would be too late, then hit Van a few times, to no avail. "Van! Dammit, wake up!!"  
  
//I have no wish to waken. . .//  
  
"Van. . .she needs you!!"  
  
//I know no one. . .I have no wish to waken. . .let me sleep. . .let me sleep forever. . .as I have long wanted to. . .//  
  
"Hitomi needs you, Van. Don't you remember her? Hitomi? Don't you remember Hitomi? All you went through together? You were going to marry her, Van. . .you can't leave her here. Not yet."  
  
//H-Hitomi. . .//  
  
"That's it. . .don't you remember her?"  
  
//Sadly, no. Let me be, mortal. I have no wish to waken. . .//  
  
"I won't let you sleep. Wake up now." He gave Van a hard shake. "D'you hear me, mister? Wake up now!"  
  
//If you wish to die of old age, my persistent and anonymous friend, you will release me at once. . .//  
  
It was the Dragon speaking, he realized.  
  
"I don't care when I die. You can't leave Hitomi. You can't leave your people. You wake up now or I'm going to do something drastic."  
  
//Go jump in a lake; that's drastic enough,// Van's voice said angrily. //Oh. Qual. What exactly are you doing here?//  
  
"Do you want me to burn myself to a crisp, Van Fanel?" Qual demanded. "I can burn the entire world to a crisp."  
  
He was lying, of course. But it didn't matter. He needed to get Van awake again. Once he was conscious, he was sure that everything would be all right.  
  
//You can't.//  
  
"Don't you want to see Hitomi again, Van?"  
  
//Hitomi. . .Hitomi's dead,// Van said miserably. //I killed her. I don't wish to go on without her. Let me sleep, bastard. Let me sleep forever.//  
  
"She isn't dead. You didn't kill her. You never touched her. And you can still save her."  
  
//She's not. . .dead. . .?// This time both the Dragon and Van spoke, Van, with amazement and much joy, the Dragon with much disappointment.  
  
"No, she isn't dead. Just wake up, Van. Wake up. . ."  
  
//Hitomi. . .Hitomi needs me. . .//  
  
Van's eyes snapped open.  
  
"What the fu-"  
  
"Look, I've had enough of that word directed at me for one day, Van."  
  
"Sorry. Where's Hitomi?! I can still save Hitomi. Tell me where she is. Now, dammit!!" he grabbed Qual by the collar.  
  
"Right there," Qual coughed, pointing. "I came in on pretty much a suicide mission. I've got enough magic to send you two out, once you've removed the ring-but-"  
  
"That's funny, that's exactly what I was thinking. I've got enough magic to send you and Hitomi out, okay? You're going to go. I don't give a damn about what you say or think. You're going to take Hitomi and get her out safely. In fact, I don't give a damn what happens to you, either. Just get Hitomi out and tell her I love her, and that I'm sorry."  
  
"Why the hell do you need to have the death wish!? I'm the one with nothing going for me!" Qual shouted. "I don't have anyone! You, Van Fanel, you have someone! Someone who loves you as much as you love her. Someone who would die for you. You're going to go live happily ever after with her, you hear me?!"  
  
"You have someone," Van said, almost accusingly. He was still looking dazed. He pointed outside at Ner, who was pressed up against the shield. "I don't deserve Hitomi anyway. She can find someone much better than me."  
  
Qual was too angry to even feel surprised that Ner cared.  
  
"You goddamn idiot! She loves YOU! She won't take any other, better than you or not!! Now, you listen up. Go get the ring off her finger and destroy it. We can argue about who lives and who dies later."  
  
"What do I do?"  
  
"Just take it off! Saw it off, if you have to!"  
  
"I refuse to damage any part of Hitomi."  
  
"JUST GO!!"  
  
He watched, with bated breath, as Van made it to Hitomi's side and gently lifted her hand. As she looked up with Guaneth's teary yellow and then suddenly Hitomi's green eyes, he smiled at her.  
  
"Hitomi. . .I'm here. . ."  
  
"Van. . ."  
  
With trembling fingers, Van took the ring from her slender hand.  
  
Qual never got the see the rest. At that moment the shield vanished completely, burying the entire hallway and everyone in it.  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!! I promise I won't leave you guys hanging long, though!! Well, you've got the figure that the main characters won't die, no guarantee for Gaddis (GRRR! DIE, ALLEN SCHEZAR!!!!), Elvrn, Ner, or Qual. . .but even if they do die, I might bring them back to life for a nice happy finale!!!  
  
I'll be writing again. . .I haven't written in a while because I've been working hard (VERY HARD, Older Sister Pyro) on Science Fair, and now studying for a french exam, and for the most of feb., studying for Chinese SATs and Chinese midterms. . . ^_^ And drawing. Drawing lots and lots and lots. I drew Naria and Eriya last night, in the pose they're in on the cover of the 8th DVD of Escaflowne!!  
  
Actually. . .Older Sister Pyro bought me a pirated version of Escaflowne, the complete series-against the rantings and ravings of Little Brother Pyro, of course. ^_^ It was done by a bunch of Taiwanese, and the English subtitles are kinda bad, but still understandable! The cover of this pirated version had Naria and Eriya situated in the corner!!! ^_^ And can someone please explain to me why Van is seen in that pose, one hand on shoulder, other on waist? Heero Yuy is also seen in that pose occasionally. Older Sister Pyro says it's when the character is depressed, but why should Van be depressed?! He's got Hitomi, Merle, and a million some fangirls who love him almost as much!!!!  
  
^_^ Naria and Eriya look cool. . .but Eriya's chin is too long and Naria's face looks somewhat like a monkey's. . .that's what my dad says, anyway. . .waaah. . .soooooo tired. . .  
  
ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, VERY WELCOME!!!  
  
Buh-bai!! ^_^  
  
PS: For anyone who's interested. . .  
  
I dreamed last night that I had to wrestle this really cute boy in the snow. I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was an anime character. . .at any rate, he was winning, then suddenly, my Yami (who looked somewhat like evil Bakura) pops out and pins him. When I wake up, I feel sick. I'm sneezing a lot and now I've got a runny nose. Ya think it's from wrestling cute anime bishies in the snow, wearing nothing but a skimpy swimsuit?  
  
(^_^ this is how you know it's a dream . . .I was thin enough to look good in that damn suit. . .) ^_^ 


	15. Who Will Save? Sorry about the delay!

Hey!! Told ya I wouldn't keep ya'll hanging too long!!! ^_^  
  
Yami: And three or so months isn't such a long time?  
  
DragonSun: .well.I forgot. *Bows* Gomen ne, minna-san!  
  
When we last left off, Van managed to take the ring off (FINALLY!!!), but *gasp* the hallway collapsed on them!!!! Ouch, that's going to leave a mark!! Will Sora save them. . .?  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Escaflowne. ^_^ Why am I smiling. . .?  
  
Ha!! You may not be able to see this pic online, but I cut it out in Paint myself!!! ^_^ (Yami: She's very pleased.) It's from the movie!! Van just grabbed Hitomi's hand. ^_^ It's so sweet!!! And the title is a song from the soundtrack.  
  
Yami: *grr* They know, DS.  
  
Who Will Save  
  
[pic]  
  
"Hitomi!!" Van jerked her into his arms, his wings cracking outward in a flurry of feathers. She sobbed and hung on to him, eyes closed, breathing in the smell of him. Qual shouted, throwing himself towards them and knocking both to the ground.  
  
Ner knew it was the end as she noticed the sudden storm of white feathers. The moment she saw the shield go, she knew it was the end and they would never come out alive. Not Hitomi and Van. Not Elvrn. Not the knight. Not even Qual. Poor, noble Qual. She didn't cry for him. She didn't have time to cry, because the heavy boulders came and crushed her to the ground even as she lunged forward, and everything vanished into merciful, merciful death.  
  
The end. Period.  
  
  
  
". . .I think she is awakening, Dragon Lord. . ." Bells in the distance. Soft bells.  
  
"You think. . .?" a voice she knew. Familiar. Heavy with concern. Gently, she could feel something probing at her mind.  
  
:Hitomi. . .can you hear me?:  
  
Van. . .it's Van. . .Van's there. . .  
  
:Hitomi. . .please answer me.:  
  
:Van!:  
  
". . .Van. . ." she whispered. To her absolute delight, it was her own voice. Weary and parched and cracking, but her own voice. . .! Slowly, she opened one eye, afraid of what she would see. . .  
  
"Hitomi!!" he yelped, rather brokenly, leaping onto her bed and giving her just about the tightest bear-hug she'd ever received from anyone. It seemed ages since she'd last seen him. . . She loved him, and she knew it now. Perhaps even more so than she had before. There was no need to tell him; she knew he would know it as well.  
  
"Careful, my Dragon Lord. . ." Bells again. . .?  
  
"Oh-right-" he seemed to stiffen, and contented himself with bouncing up and down on the bed while he squeezed her hands and smiled, blinking back tears.  
  
Van's eyes. Van's gray eyes. Van.  
  
". . .Van. . .!" she said again, this time louder, as she buried her face in his shoulder and felt his arms go around her.  
  
Van's arms. Van's strong arms. Holding her gingerly, and tenderly.  
  
"Welcome back, Hitomi," he said cheerfully, even though he was barely able to control the shaking of his shoulders. He didn't bother wiping the tears that were running down his cheeks, either. She was crying, too, she realized. Strange. She hadn't been gone so long. . .had she?  
  
He gave her another quick squeeze. "I can't believe I almost lost you. . .!" he said softly, his voice muffled through her honey-colored hair. "Gods. . .I'm sorry, Hitomi. . .I'm sorry. . .can you forgive me?"  
  
(A/N: Which translates as, I can't believe I almost killed you! Please forgive me?)  
  
"Van. . ." It seemed like the only thing she knew how to say at the moment. She was so glad to be back. So glad to be back with Van's arms around her, alive and enveloped by warmth, and love-  
  
She flexed her fingers. Her own, solid, non transparent fingers. She had control over her fingers. . .!  
  
"Don't you ever scare me like that again, d'you understand?!" Van murmured, brushing her tears away from her face and then smiling as she did the same for him.  
  
"Scare you. . .how. . .?" Hitomi asked weakly. "You mean. . .when I was gone. . .for a little. . .?"  
  
"I thought you'd never come back-I thought-" Van cleared his throat and wiped his eyes again. He was only seventeen, she realized. Only seventeen, the both of them, and they were getting married. To rule a country together. And. . .possibly. . .at the insistence of advisors. . .to have. . .heirs. . .  
  
Oh. . .dear. . .God.  
  
But with Van there. . .she wouldn't have to worry. They would help each other, lend each other strength.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, Van. . ." she mumbled, trying very hard not to break out into open tears. "I. . .I never meant to. . .to leave you. . .I. . ."  
  
"I know," he soothed, smoothing her tousled hair back. "You were gone for a lunar pass, Hitomi Kanzaki. My healers were beginning to give up hope. . ."  
  
"One whole month!?" she exclaimed, then began to cough, going white.  
  
"Don't worry about it. . ." he said, gazing at her, his eyes smiling. "We all got hit by one very large magical shockwave. Something like that, anyway. I've told you I healed quickly, so here I am. You aren't the only one who's been out for so long. We're actually lucky; we escaped with only a few casualties."  
  
He paused, licking lips uncomfortably. "Look . . .Hitomi. . ."  
  
"Yeah?" she said.  
  
"If you. . .don't want to. . .uh. . .marry me. . .I guess. . .I guess it's okay. I mean, after all that you've been through-assassins and all-"  
  
"I want to marry you, Van Slanzar de Fanel," she said firmly. Then waggled a finger in his face, still rejoicing over the her newly regained control. "You can't get rid of me so easily, you know!"  
  
They laughed. Hitomi smiled, staring at her hands. "It's been a while since I could use these, I suppose," she said faintly. "At least I'll know being your Queen is going to be one heck of an adventure, ne, Van?"  
  
"Yeah." His eyes softened, and he grinned at her boyishly. Van's grin. Van's sweet, handsome grin.  
  
Oh, gods, it was so good to be back! Home!  
  
Home. Yes. . .her home was Fanelia now.  
  
Home. Her home was wherever Van was. Now that she established that. . .she sighed and was silent, and enjoyed the feeling of his hands touching hers.  
  
For a while she had had only eyes for him, but now the owner of the tinkling voice interested her, and she wondered.  
  
Hitomi looked up at the woman standing by her. Her eyes seemed to recognize her, but Van would not know for some time, because at that moment, Hitomi promptly fainted.  
  
"The strain is still too much, Dragon Lord," Sora said quietly, placing a hand on Van's shoulder. He was holding his fiancee, looking very bewildered and very worried. "I am afraid I startled her. I'm sorry."  
  
"That's okay. As long as I know. . .as long as I know she'll be okay in the end. Ne?"  
  
Sora nodded.  
  
"How is your son?" Van asked, when no one spoke for a moment.  
  
"Doing well. . ." Sora murmured. "I had not expected him to survive. But, once again, you have surprised me. He has surprised me."  
  
"May I ask who fathered him?" Van said boldly. "I suppose you know who I'm assuming was. . ."  
  
"'Twas not your brother, Dragon Lord," Sora said. "Folken-sama. . .loved Eriya. He loved Eriya and no one else. Except perhaps for you. There was always a lonely space in that man's heart for you."  
  
Van shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry," he said finally. "It isn't my place to ask you such things, High Priestess."  
  
Sora stared out the window for a long, tired moment. At the children who were playing a game of sukurachi in the streets. Sukurachi. He'd played it once with Folken. With his brother. . .yes, Folken was his brother now. . .forever and always. And Hitomi. . .  
  
Forever and always.  
  
"I never understood the devotion Nerelys showed to Qual. After all, she was only his respective tool. Nothing more. But I should have supposed they would be friends. Qual and Ner. Who would have thought it. . .?" Sora smiled at the unconscious Hitomi lying in the bed. She would recover. Her will was too strong for her to die. "How do you feel, my Dragon Lord?"  
  
"I feel empty," Van whispered. "I'm certainly relieved that you. . .freed the Dragon. . .and that I'll never go berserk again, but all the same, I feel empty without It. It was a part of me. You understand, don't you, High Priestess?"  
  
"I know. Ryuu and G'eneth have gone onwards, to the fields, and Guaneth, as in the beginning, is no more an obstacle than the pebbles at your feet."  
  
"I don't suppose I'll ever bump into It again?" Van said ruefully. He looked across the room at his Sword, which lay polished but neglected on the finely polished desk. Escaflowne had been replaced at the Shrine, energist removed. It had not been needed. Folken's dream. A world without war. Without sorrow.  
  
"That knight of Asturia is recovering nicely too, I see," Sora said, to change the subject. She did not wish to answer her Dragon Lord's saddened query.  
  
"Yes. . .Gaddis' tough. Good thing, too. His crew nearly died of worry. And Merla. And Celena. Not Chid, though. Chid was worried, but not as much as everyone else." Van sighed, his eyes on the children. "Sukurachi," he said softly. "I remember a time when. . .when I played it." He was quiet, then laughed at himself. "Look at me. Reminiscing like an old man."  
  
"Duke Chid will never be told of his parentage?" Sora asked, looking slightly interested.  
  
"No, I suppose not."  
  
Van smiled at Hitomi, who lay wan among the sheets, looking pale enough to be one. Terci had changed them earlier. As always-crash. Sheets go catawampus. Catawampus. What an odd term she had used to describe the mess. . .  
  
He kissed her softly and stood to go. He didn't want to go. But he had to go. Just for a little. Knowing she would be there when he got back. . .was such a comforting feeling. . .  
  
"I should check on Gaddis. Stay with her, High Priestess. Call me if anything goes wrong."  
  
  
  
Halfway through the hall-  
  
"VAN-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ariel!!" he exclaimed. He knew that voice better than his own, probably. And he knew the death-grip. But had she changed? Perhaps she had grown up? He didn't really think so. . .  
  
It was. Same old death-grip, he realized, as she whirled around him and grabbed his middle.  
  
"So you got back okay, I guess," he said, looking up at Ariel's husband, Ruku, who was smiling as his wife choked the hell out of Fanelia's King. "I'm sorry if the evacuation was a bit rushed. As you might have known, I was preoccupied."  
  
"I was soooooooooooooo WORRIED about you!!" Ariel sobbed. "Don't EVER do that again, d'you hear me?!"  
  
"Loud and clear," Van muttered, wincing. Smiling, he added, "but mostly loud."  
  
"You'd think she was your wife, y'know," Ruku said fondly, ruffling Ariel's hair. She gasped and dropped her arms, blushing. Van chuckled.  
  
"Ruku!" and she slapped him upside the head.  
  
"Ow," Ruku whined jovially. "What was that for?"  
  
"You know what!!"  
  
"I heard you stayed by me while I was unconscious, Ariel," Van said, to keep her from jumping on her husband and bludgeoning him to death.  
  
"Uh. . .well. . ." she smiled sheepishly. "Maybe I did. . ."  
  
"Well, thanks. But I think Ruku is more worthy of your attentions, don't you think, Ariel?" Van grinned.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. . ." Ariel said loftily.  
  
Ruku growled, "Whadaya mean, you don't know?"  
  
Van watched as Ariel ran shrieking down the hallway, Ruku not far behind. A "See you later, Lord Van!!" drifted back amongst gales of laughter.  
  
Van smiled and continued on his way to Gaddis' room. The smile faded a little, but held, as he contemplated the future.  
  
He wanted that smile to grow broader. Fanelia had a future. He had a future.  
  
Hitomi. . .  
  
  
  
He knocked quietly on the door before pushing it open. Gaddis was standing by the window, his hair shining red-gold in the early sunlight.  
  
"Finally awake, I see," Van said.  
  
"Yes, I believe so," Gaddis said. He rubbed his forehead. "Damn, what a knock to my old skull."  
  
"Yeah, your poor old skull," Van agreed readily. He laughed. "Glad to see you're okay, though."  
  
"Merla and Celena too," Gaddis said, somewhat remorsefully. "I don't think I've ever been squeezed so hard in my life. And even Ariel had to have a go. What arms. What lungs," he added thoughtfully, and they both chuckled.  
  
"I've had quite a few of those greetings myself," Van said. He looked off into the distance for a moment. "Sad, isn't it. . .? We'll have to rebuild the Western Sect again. For the second time."  
  
"Your people seem willing."  
  
Van smiled, his eyes staring vacantly. "Hitomi's back now. Hitomi will stay with me. I don't need to think about anything else but that."  
  
He sighed. "I'm going to marry her, Gaddis. . .now that everything's finished, I'm going to marry her."  
  
"So much for happily ever after," Gaddis muttered.  
  
"Knight Gaddis," Van scowled, "would you like another knock to your poor old skull?"  
  
"Kidding, kidding. . ."  
  
  
  
Sora found Qual kneeling beside Ner's bedside. His eyes were closed, his lips moving with silent prayer.  
  
"It's strange," Sora heard herself saying. "I have never once seen you call one religion your own, and now I find you begging the Sky God for a boon."  
  
"High Priestess!" he said, starting to rise. She saved him the trouble by kneeling down beside him and taking his free hand. The other hand was clutching Ner's.  
  
Nerelys' breathing was slow and shallow, her skin bleached. She looked as Hitomi had a few weeks ago. Had Sora not sensed her reverberations, she would have thought her dead. Certainly, Qual was not giving up hope. But for a man who never once prayed to suddenly turn to such was surely a desperate measure. And for that, she was sorry for him.  
  
"Qual. . .I need you to begin to face the possibility that she may not awaken."  
  
Sora said this bluntly, not wishing to sugarcoat anything. He was, after all, in her service. Death was expected, whether suddenly or eventually. By battles or by old age. Either way, the end came. Everything died. Everything was reborn. And so the cycle continued.  
  
"I don't want to," he said, his voice rising. "She's going to wake up. High Priestess, she's going to wake up!"  
  
"The power of your will is strong, but not strong enough to influence such miraculous events. You need to understand that Nerelys took the full brunt of an incredibly large magical explosion. The destruction of the ring and the darkness within it, when Van's Draconian magic came into contact with an impurity in silver, created such a blast. Had she not charged forward at that exact moment, then perhaps she might have awakened by now. It has been a month, Qual. A full lunar pass. You must begin to consider-"  
  
"Hitomi Kanzaki woke, did she not?" Qual demanded. He glared at Ner's pale form.  
  
"Kanzaki Hitomi was protected by the Dragon Lord's immortal soul and wings, not to mention your wild dash. You both protected your charges. I am proud."  
  
Qual's eyes glowed. He wanted that, wanted his High Priestess to be proud of him. It was all he had ever wanted, until now. Now he wanted Ner to wake up, wanted spunky, feisty f-word spewing Ner back so they could ride somewhere into the sunrise together, because that was what they were meant to do. Forever.  
  
The word forever can mean a lot of things.  
  
"Dammit, Ner. Wake up!" he wanted to shake her, but he knew it wouldn't do much good, if not more damage.  
  
God damn magical shockwaves. From what he understood, the chaotic collapse of the hallway had been triggered by a sudden lack of vibrations supporting it, in which case all vibrations had escaped outward in one huge, colossal blast, where Ner had taken most of the blow as she dashed forward to save him.  
  
Oh, Ner.  
  
Stupid, stupid, stupid Ner.  
  
She did her job, in the end.  
  
She did her job.  
  
He looked back at her. "She's not going to make it, is she?" he said softly. "Please tell me she will."  
  
"I do not know. As before. . .the presence of the Tsubasa no Kami clouds my visions. I realize this has been a hard time for you, Qual."  
  
He smiled faintly and voiced his thoughts. "Stupid Ner. She did her job, though. Didn't she, High Priestess? She did her job."  
  
Sora mirrored his saddened smile. "Yes, Qual. She did her job."  
  
  
  
Azure 19. Mystic Moon in Eastern Sky.  
  
Lord Van got married today! It was kind of a sad thing, and Lord Van and Lady Hitomi wanted to postpone the wedding (again!?) because this woman named Ner died. She helped save Hitomi, I guess. I helped Hitomi pick out her dress. And a necklace. She looked wonderful. Burgundy really suits her, you know? I don't know why. It just sets off her eyes and gives her this nice, warm glow. Hitomi's always had a glow. But she looks great in burgundy. I would be at the party, but I wanted to give the newlyweds some privacy. They'll need it; they're always so lovey-dovey and just can't keep their lips off each other for a single second!! Well. . .I suppose me and Ruku are kind of like that.  
  
I felt really bad for Ner's friend. I think his name was Qual. He was okay, because the magic wave went from outside his shielding or whatever. Lord Van promised to explain some more of this magic stuff to me when he and Hitomi get back from their honeymoon.  
  
It was really strange, too, because they're somehow going to the Mystic Moon. . .? I'm not sure if they'll be able to get back, and Lord Van's stupid advisors won't stop worrying. I don't know. Hitomi wants to say hi to her mom and brother and her two friends. Who've been married for some time now. It's kind of strange. They're really young, Hitomi says. Amano (that's his name) is still in college in a place called America.  
  
Poor Qual. I think he really loved Ner. I mean, I didn't get to know either of them during this entire Guaneth mess, but I'm sure they'll see each other again someday.  
  
True love sure is cute, isn't it?  
  
Ariel  
  
20th of Azure  
  
The Mystic Moon hangs in the East tonight. Onii-sama, Merla and I were up all night yesterday celebrating. Van and Hitomi finally got married! I'm thinking about going to Asturia for a little with my brother and Merla. Poor King Aston is sick again-he's been ill for some time, and we're going to go see him. I'll get to hang out with Merla's little sister. She's only eleven years old. I'm seventeen. I think she might actually listen to me. It would be really nice to have a niece. She would be my niece, right? We could do all sorts of fun stuff.  
  
As for Dilandau. . .he and I have sort of come to an agreement. Kind of. It's really hard to talk to your alter ego when he's sulking. I think it's adorable, though. Dilandau's kind of fond of me, too. I think we're going to be good friends. When he's not trying to kill my brother or Van, that is. We have also both agreed no scar, no matter which form I'm in. Good thing. I can't stand scars, and apparently Dilandau hates the one Van gave him. I keep telling him it's his own fault for picking a fight with King Van, but he never listens. He misses his Dragonslayers. I tell him it's their own fault for picking a fight with the Abaharaki, but then he becomes so depressed that I have to feel somewhat sorry for him. I mean, really, really depressed. So depressed he doesn't even have the energy to curse Van or yell for fire. If you ask me, that's a serious case of depression, when a pyromaniac doesn't even care about fire anymore.  
  
I'm so tired. I think I'm going to call it quits for tonight. I feel really sorry for Qual. His friend Ner died about a month ago. Right after Daedalus attacked Fanelia. I don't know exactly what happened, but I guess it was pretty traumatic for everyone who was there. I was so worried about Onii-sama when he was knocked out for a bit. Merla, too. I don't think I've ever cried so hard. Well. . .  
  
I'm yawning right now. Goodnight. And no, Dilly, you can not attack Van tonight.  
  
Celena Schezar  
  
Aughest 12th  
  
My big sister got marryed today!! Well, yesterday, actually. I'm writing this in her dairy since I don't have one just yet and my spelling must be really bad. But I don't care. She actually came home!! I don't know how. Amano couldn't be there (he has exams or something) but Yukari got a plain here. Mom was SO happy. She finally got to meet King Vaun in person. He seems nice enuff, but if I find out he hurts my sister, I'm gonna kill him. I guess I'm very protektive of my sister, two. He was really nice to me. He brought me a wooden sword and everything. Mom's been planning there hunny-moon for a while now. Their going to a place in America with Yukari. They might stay with Yukari and Amano, but maybe not. There's an adult world I don't know about. Something about beds and hotel rooms.  
  
It isn't fair! I wanted to go with them. But of course I was too yung to be goin to Las Vegas or whatever they call it.  
  
I think I'm gonna go call my friends to come over. I can't tell them who Vaun really is, because then otherwise we'd all get into trubbul. I can say he's my sister's husband and everything.  
  
I gotta go now. Hitomi's calling. I don't know how they got back home but it was great they did!! I woulda really missed em if they didn't!  
  
Kanzaki Kenji  
  
Dear Mel,  
  
I saw a strange man today. I suppose he and his girlfriend just got married. They looked so happy, my heart practically melted. They were on my flight to Las Vegas. I handed them their peanuts and asked if they wanted coffee. The man wrinkled his nose as asked what coffee was, and his girlfriend had to explain it to him, but he got one all the same. And hated it. Still, it was cute. I hope they have fun. About me and Patrick, we're coming back to PA as soon as we can.  
  
Yours truly, Lori Williams  
  
PS: I wonder where they were from? Who NEVER would've heard of coffee? And the man was very handsome, I thought (no offense to Pat) but he had on the strangest clothing. And I heard him talking to his girlfriend about if his sword was going to get to their hotel safely. She was giggling. Maybe he reenacts renaissance or something. Or they're going to be part of a play.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
"DILANDAU, SLOW DOWN!!!" Celena shrieked. "YOU SAID YOU'D LET ME WIN!!!"  
  
"AIN'T DOIN' NOTHIN'!!" Dilandau howled back. "HAVEN'T YOU LEARNED BY NOW THAT I NEVER KEEP ANY OF MY PROMISES?!"  
  
And, with Celena lagging behind slightly, the two (one solid and the other slightly transparent,) sprinted towards the finish line, where King Van and his wife Hitomi and their son, little Prince Folken, were waiting with the prize-a new confection the Lady Hitomi had introduced to Gaea, ice cream.  
  
Well. . .that's that. The end of the Rebel King. I hoped you liked it. And I want to thank those of you who have stuck with this story from the start. As for Dilly and Celena. . .I'll leave that to your imagination as to what happens.  
  
Aww. . .she's so sad right now. Look. . .she's crying!! *sobs* That's the end!! The end. . .waaaaaah!!!! *sniffle*  
  
For those of you who've stuck with this story since the beginning last year- wow. . .I just remembered that I posted this story two years ago in May- thank you SO MUCH! I don't think I'd've gotten through this baby without your support. And for the rest of you guys, thanks anyway! I'm very sorry about the seventh month lag, too.  
  
DragonSun  
  
PS: Maybe it won't be the end. . .? I dunno yet. You decide. I might add another chapter "Forever" on, but who knows? It'll be about one of little Folken's escapades. ^_^ Ah! I've got it. . .it'll be The Rebellious Prince or something! Look for it!!!! ^_^  
  
*hint hint*  
  
Um, the new story is gonna be about Qual, Ner, Prince Folken, King Van, Queen Hitomi. . .and Ariel's daughter. . .  
  
Suggestions appreciated!  
  
THANK YOU!!!!  
  
Fin! 


End file.
